Prophecy Of The Uzumaki Clan: A Mother's Sacrifice
by Suavesky
Summary: Long ago it was foretold that the one to lead humans past the gates of heaven would be born to the clan of the swirl. This is the story of that leader, how he lived, how he destroyed the demon armies, and how he became a legend. NarutoX? Epic Length.
1. Chapter 1

"Speech"

_'Thought_

_**'Greater Beings thoughts**_

**"Greater Beings speech"**

Disclaimer: I do not own in anyway Naruto or Bleach. This story is inspired by James D. Fawkes' Sit Upon The Frosted Heavens and Case13's Crimson Edge.

First off i'd like to thank you for chosing my story. I've been thinking of a crossover for a long time but was put off a bit when they became so common. I remember a time when there were only a few up on the whole entire site but now you can find them within a few pages from each other. Because Beneath the lies was taking to long to develop and Dark revelations didn't go in the direction I wanted it to I was determined to make one even still.

So determined I was I put the Uzumaki Clan on hold and went through various scenarios. One time I typed up an 8,000 word start up chapter only to delete it when Naruto's parents were revealed.

But now I think I've got it and part of me is pretty pissed at how easy it was to start up. This chap is typed up using various other story beginnings and is about 9,000 words long. This story is somewhat based off James Fawkes D's crossover. But starts at an earlier time.

**First of let me give you some basic info.**

A prophecy stated that a child would be born into the Uzumaki clan with the abilities of the original shinigami warriors and along with the advanced guard of the clan would lead them to victory over all foes.

Due to Naruto's treatment in Konoha Kushina moves back home only to find out he has been labeled the prime suspect to this prophecy due to his natural shinobi talents (something he got from mommy and daddy). After some time she gets fed up with the manipulation and along with Jiraiya's help send him back to Konoha. Expecting her potential demise in the plan they create a complex seal that restrains his abilities and memories so that Konoha couldn't do the same and use his advanced skills as a weapon. The seal was set to come of when Naruto reached the age of twenty and was able to, with Jiraiya's training, fend for himself.

However, neither actually believed the prophecy would come true and that Naruto would turn out to be the reincarnation of a very special shinigami. During the mission to wave Naruto is reunited with his Zanpaku-to's spirit and with it's power is able to crack the seal.

This is set up so that it could in turn become an epic with this one focusing on his early gennin years. The story focuses on his slowly returning memories and how things have changed under the influence. And that is the basic gist of the story.

So without further ado let's get it on!

Here is the start to.

* * *

_Long ago, before the times of shinobi there lived an evil demon king set on taking the universe for his own. For centuries it gathered power on it's march across the universe. But like all things it began age, it's strength failing. Still it's ambitions controlled it's motives and soon it began an elaborate scheme to take control of the world._

_If he could not conquer the universe then at least his lineage would._

_So he sent forth his greatest demon generals to capture the daughter of the Shinigami. With the power to command the dead at his offspring's disposal he saw nothing in the way of total domination. __They succeeded in kidnapping her while from the royal palace and fled into the dark of night, intent on returning to their master._

_Unfortunately they underestimated her and she escaped to earth. Their she found protection with a small clan of samurai and over time fell in love with their leader. _

_Before long the demon generals returned and attempted to reclaim her. The clan leader and his twelve strongest warriors did battle with them, surprising the demons with defeat before sealing them away across the earth. _

_Angered greatly at the failure of his great warriors the demon king made to take matters into his own hands and went to the earth. For days he raged a battle with the samurai and the angel, but in the end triumphed. _

_However, before he could take her as his own, the shinigami king made his way to the battlefield. With very little effort he vanquished the demon king and his evil legions. In his final moments the demon king swore vengeance and that one day the strongest of his line would return to finish what he started._

_After much deliberation (arguing) the shinigami king saw fit to grant his daughter her happiness and allow her to live out her life without immortality in the human realm. Vowing to send his protection and a gift to the future offspring._

_Soon after she gave birth and the first of the clan was brought into life as the ways of the shinobi were starting to emerge. Not long after the clan made it's way to an island where they started their own shinobi village. Gifted with the powers of the gods the clan was named after the whirlpools that surrounded the village._

_The Uzumaki Clan._

_And for a time they grew in strength. But every generation they would hope for the one the ancient prophecy fortold of..._

_"The one with the power to finally banish the Demon King and his armies will be born to main line. And with that one lies the powers of the shinigami warriors of heaven and the evils of the human soul. His pain will become his greatest strength and his commitment his greatest asset. And along with the twelve Curators of the Rex Regis he will lead them to the gates of the Shinigami king and onto a new age."_

_These were the words that each clan head lived by, hoping that one day they would be fullied and the prophecy up held. Little did they know how long they would have to wait..._

* * *

**XXXXXXX**

Deep within the land of waves lies a shinobi village on a large island. Promptly named the village hidden by the whirlpool, for the numerous whirlpools surrounding the island, it was home to one of the first clans of ninjas.

The ruling clan of the whirlpool village was one with mysterious origins. No one, not even the clan head, knew the true origins of the true Uzumakiclan. There were several stories passed down that gave a vague account. The one that seemed most accurate explained their how their powerful kekei genkai came to be.

Listening intently to that story was a young blond haired boy the age of seven, his mother smiling brightly at his wide eyed expression as she recounted the tale. His thirst for knowledge was insatiable. He would devour every thing she told him about the world around him. How the trees grew or how the whirlpools surrounding them formed, why the old died and how new life was formed.

But his favorite topic by far was the ways of the ninja. It hard for anyone who grew up in a shinobi village to not have at least some interest in being a ninja, but damn near impossible for the future heir of the Uzumaki clan to not practically devote himself to the way of the shinobi. Add to the fact that his mom was an incredible kuniochi herself and his father was a supposed kage did nothing to deter him.

And with parents like that it no one questioned why Naruto Uzumaki was so damn talented. If there ever was a genius prodigy of the Uzumaki clan before, they were completely blown out of the water by him. He was naturally better than anyone else his age that had come before him despite only having studied the clans abilitys for only a year.

Faster, stronger, smarter, by the age of four he could hold a full conversation. By six he could throw a kunai knife with pinpoint accuracy and run down a gennin with a two minute head start. With an ungodly amount of stamina and chakra reserves the size of a mid level chunnin it was only natural that he was so proficient in the clan's hidden taijutsu style.

The only thing the boy hadn't been able to do that a gennin could at the age of seven was perform the regular clone jutsu. And that wasn't much of a problem considering the fact he had already began on learning chakra nature manipulation.

Yes, things were good for Naruto Uzumaki. It would have been nearly perfect if it wasn't for the circumstances surrounding him as future clan heir…

"Kushina!" Came the sharp voice of the Uzumaki clan head. The woman's mouth immediately stopped moving, opting to shape into a sneer instead of continuing on with her story. Naruto cooked his head to the side in a manner not unlike a fox before looking past his mother. His own face contorting as he caught sight of his grandfather.

Standing behind Kushina Namikaze was her father. Dressed in the white regal robes that bore the Uzumakiclan symbol above the right breast he leaned forward on his cane. His gray hair falling down onto his shoulders and back as he looked on with irritation visible in his brown eyes, something had clearly made him angry.

Letting out a low sigh that showed her own frustration Kushina stood on lean legs before flashing a smile to her little source of joy.

"I'll be right back. Grab a stone and work on your earth nature manipulation." Naruto flashed her a smile of his own before complying with her request. He understood her discomfort easily. His grandfather always seemed to be trying to force him into things that he didn't understand.

Turning on a heel, Kushina walked with a purpose, the grace in each step making her seem even more calm and stoic, something that went completely against her usual loud and joyful demeanor. This mood only surfaced when she was upset about something. One of the things Naruto rarely did was upset his mother. And thus due to curiosity only paid half attention towards his goal of making the rock crumble.

"Yes father?" She asked while coming to a halt in front of him, her red hair flowing behind her in the light breeze in something akin to a blood cape. Her face impassive in stark contrast to his obvious frown of displeasure. "Is there something you need? Or do you just like calling my name and making me come over here for no general reason?"

Ignoring her jibe at his defenses he stood up straight and looked her dead in the eye before replying back with a sharp tone. "Where have you been? Do you not know what today is, or the time for that matter?"

Due to his old age and failing eye sight the great clan head of the Uzumaki clan missed something that Naruto keenly took in. The visible effort Kushina put up against forming a smirk was more than enough of a hint that Naruto needed to dissect this conversation down to the basic categories.

So far the blond boy had managed to figure out these fine points.

1: This had something to do with him.

2: His mother purposely kept him from it.

3: His grandfather had somehow arranged this.

4: It was something he wasn't going to like.

5: It had something to do with the clan.

6: His mom was going to play dumb.

True to his observation Kushina put on a look of ignorance. Opting to play with her father rather than come straight out with it. This way the encounter would be slightly more enjoyable than if she had hit the topic hard.

"Yes, I do know the correct date and time. And to answer your first question, I've been sitting right here in the field with my son. Telling him a story about our old a noble clan of ninja."

"Have you forgotten what was scheduled today?" He asked with a gruff tone. Clearly the fact that Naruto had been learning more about the clan had appeased him somewhat, but not enough to make him forget why he had come to find them himself in the first place.

Once again Kushina played on the ignorance card. "No father. I can't say that I do remember being anything important about this day. Other than my little Naruto waking up that is." She replied while turning her head in his direction. Smiling ever so slightly as said child fought down a blush of embarrassment.

A scoff from the old man brought a frown to the face of both mother and son. "Don't play with me girl. You know good and damn well who is supposed to arrive here shortly." It was obvious that he had caught on to her game now and didn't feel like playing.

With that firmly in mind Kushina also took off the kid gloves. Her eyes turning from a soft and comforting look to a steely gaze of death that promised pain if pushed to far. Naruto cringed on instinct, the memory of his mother's murderous glare popping up inside his head at this opportunistic moment. Being on the receiving end of such a look was not high on his priority list.

"Oh yes. You scheduled a visit from _them _today." The way she spat it out like it was snake venom made Naruto avert his eyes and look back at the rock. This had obviously gotten to his mother in a way most other things hadn't. And because of it, Naruto was sure he wasn't going to like it either.

"Yes, they will arrive shortly. I need for you to get Naruto ready for the meeting." It wasn't a request, it was an order. And if there was one thing Kushina Namikaze hated it was being ordered around.

"I already told you before. Naruto. Is. Not. Available. Find another kid to do it." Her glare hardened even more than thought possible. If looks could kill….

To his credit, he did not back down against eyes. His own pair of peepers taking on an equally defiant glare as he stared right back at her. "And we've told you before it isn't your place to make such a decision." Uh oh, now he had done it.

The effect was instantaneous. Naruto was forced onto his hands and knees in an attempt to breathe as the air was saturated with killer intent. Had he been able to move he would have committed suicide to get it over with.

Kushina snarl effectively caused his grandfather to take a step back, clearly surprised by this level of venomous natured chakra. Her eyes shifting back and forth from gold to brown before they were fully illuminated, the golden color leaving her eyes looking not unlike those of the Hyuuga clan, for an instant it all stopped before returning with double the ferocity.

The sound of bones cracking and shifting filled the air as Kushina's figure seemed to grow a whole foot. Her arm muscles bulging forth in a manner that made her look a lot bigger than she appeared. Rising up to full height she looked down on the old man who had all but lost the ability to invoke a change to this magnitude.

**"Since when do I not have a say so in my son's future!"**She nearly roared, her voice coming out in a demonic like tone. Something that Naruto had never heard before nor wished to hear again.

Still not backing down the old man stood straight up. His own eyes flashing silver before coming to a full color change. Although he was the clan head, his blood had not been as blessed like her, thus he wasn't able to invoke the full power like he had been able to before in his prime.

Never the less it had the desired effect of intimidation. Succeeding in causing poor little Naruto more discomfort and trouble breath. Even still the boy had managed to not pass out, instead opting to look on at his first glimpse of the clan kekkei genkai.

**"You know why! You cuddle him to much! With his talent think of the things the clan could do!"**

**"What? Start a war? Go out and beat up on the little people? I won't have Naruto lead us to your stupid cause. And what's more, I won't have him be involved in this little scheme of yours!"**

**"It's for the good of the clan! Think of how it would increase our strength, not to mention end the age old feud between our clans."**

**"If that was the case then why don't you use one of the other young one's instead? Sophia would love to give her child up for such a thing!"**

**"Because the boy is nowhere near as talented as Naruto, not to mention the fact he isn't the clan heir! Besides, their giving up their best young talent, it's only right for us to follow threw with our own!"**

**"I won't have my son pawned off like that!"**

**"It isn't your choice to make! It's the clans' choice!"**

**"Like hell it isn't! They didn't have to carry him around and then spit him out while lying on a hospital bed. I did! And he won't be used like some breeding stock!"**

**"He will for the good of the clan!"**

**"If that's the case to hell with the clan! He has other family you know!"**Now she had went to far. She knew how the whole clan felt about the Namikaze clan and used this to provoke him.

However, Before he could retort however, a gasp of pain caught both of their attention. Kushina's now golden eyes widened to lengths once deemed inhumanly possible as she was struck with realization. Spinning in place she let out a sob of regret before rushing to the form of her downed child, who was currently fighting for a breath of fresh air.

"NARUTO!" Came her despaired cry as she spun around and raced toward his prone form, her bloodline limit dropping automatically and changing her back to the way she was.

The only thing that Naruto could register was being lifted off the ground and then wrapped in his mother's arms before he finally passed out. Unable to hear the desperate cries of his mother and how sorry she was as she scooped him up and spun him around in her arms.

Completely forgotten stood her father. Taking her lead and releasing his kekkei genkai so that his grandson wouldn't be driven insane by the feelings of blood lust and despair. He watched on as his first born carried her son around while tears dripped down from her face. A mixture of pity and anger wracking his body as he realized something important to his goals, something he would later regret.

_'I've got to get him away from her. Otherwise, he'll never be able to reach his potential.'_With that turning in his mind, the Uzumaki clan head turned around and slowly made his way back towards the house. But not leaving the clearing before having the last word.

"Kushina." Bellowed his commanding voice. She immediately stopped, her back turned to his. "Make sure he's ready by dinner. Or else, I might do something I'll regret." And with that said he continued on, unable to hear or see how his daughter snarled at him in rage.

When she had taken him from the hidden leaf village it was to shield him from the hate. It broke her heart to pieces to she her child being treated in such a way despite her late lover's sacrifice.

But never in a million years did she expect her own family to use him in the way they did. The Uzumaki clan was vast, scattered about the island in their own little sections. So there really was no reason for him to be singled out the way he was. Granted that he had excellent DNA and, was set to be next in line for clan head, and was a sure fire shinobi.

_'Even still.'_She pondered while shooting a glance at the child she had been unconsciously rocking. _'Even still I refuse to let him be used this way. I want him to grow up normally and have a chance at love. And he won't have that chance by staying here.'_

Tears threating to spill as she looked on her child's angelic face, a plan formulating in her head. It would be tough to pull off and may end up with her being dead. But at least he would be safe, if only for some time.

_'I'm sorry Naruto. But this may be the only way I know how to protect you. And I can only pray when it's all said and done that you won't hate me for it...'_

**XXXXXXX**

* * *

_5 years later_

"What have you found?" Came a deep old voice from somewhere within the darkness. The messenger shifted in nervousness somewhat in the only spot of light within the room before answering.

"There is a group of S-Class missing shinobi my lord with a very interesting goal."

"And how does this pertain to us?"

"They wish to obtain all the bijuu and jinchurriki. What they want them for or how they will use them is beyond our knowledge but we can be sure that they'll be using force to obtain them."

"Tell me how many are there and who are the members."

"We estimate somewhere around ten members. The exact shinobi are not know at this point but we can assume that they are highly dangerous due to the panic they have caused through out the larger shinobi villages."

"Hm, that is good to know. But I won't read much into it without more information. I doubt they'll be able to remove the bijuu without a seal expert of the statue." The voice was obviously pleased with this information and this caused the messenger to relax.

"Very well sir, I shall further look into it."

"Good." The man made to move but was stopped before he could start. "Now what of your true goal? Did you find him?"

_'Crap, thought I got away.'_ "We haven't been able to pinpoint his exact location but managed to narrow it down to three of the major villages."

"And they are?"

"Kiri, Kumo, and Konoha." He waited sometime for the reply that was sure to come.

"Try Konoha first. Knowing of his connection to that village it will probably be the first choice of were to send him."

"Very well my lord. I shall call for a search of the hidden leaf village immediately."

"That is all, now leave me be." Not needing to be told twice the messenger quickly backed away and into the darkness.

**XXXXXXXX**

If there was one thing Kakashi of the Sharingan hated it was mysteries. To him they served no purpose in life other than to severely piss him off. Novels, movies, the methods of foreign shinobi countries. They all subjected him to the horrors of mystery at least twice in his short life span. Each time he ended up worst off than he was before. It got the the point that depression or anger took place when ever he was confronted with one.

So Naturally Naruto Uzumaki had pissed him off.

Okay, he didn't actually do anything directly to piss him off per say. Rather it was the fact that the blond academy student was an enigma that no one could seem to figure out. There was a time when he had been a loud and boisterous little brat, always getting into trouble of some kind and causing general discomfort through out the entire village with his mere presence. Of course, it was obviously that the boy did it all to garner attention to himself. Something that the legacy of the Yondaime Hokage's legacy severely lacked.

Then their was the side of the boy that shined threw at the times of weakness. The legendary copy nin had to admit, one thing the bijuu vessel did well was draw attention, in fact the only other thing he did better was hide his emotions. Something that, in his mind, no boy his age should have been so accomplished at. However, there were times when a particular snide remark or glare got threw the boy's defenses. In that instant no one dared to look him in his dull blue eyes for fear of feeling mentally drained by dark feelings.

It was these kind of things that drew his attention to the blond jinchurikki. The way his smile faltered caused the copy nin to look on in agony at the way he was treated. At yet he could do nothing about it. It was maddening.

And then came the weird part to the existence of the once playful blond.

One day, the boy just up and disappeared. As if he had suddenly vanished off the face of the earth. Kakashi took it upon himself to go looking for the boy but found nothing to explain his disappearance. The gray haired former Anbu confronted his great leader about it several times. And each time he was met with the same reaction consisting of the Sandaime's distant stare into thin air and reply of "don't worry about it".

That too was maddening.

For years there had been no heads or tails of the boy. The loss of pranks caught even the villagers off guard, but they took it as a blessing and didn't press the matter at all. Everything had gone on as if the boy had never existed. And in a way that also pissed Kakashi off. Before long it had left his immediate attention as well, putting it off as maybe the boy had been receiving special training from Jiraiya or one of the third's close friends.

And then, just as he had left, the boy had returned.

It was almost unnoticed. And to this day still had the Jounin on edge. How one lone boy who had brought so much attention to himself before managed to slip back into the village without even the Sandaime noticing for some time was beyond him. In fact he might not have known up to this point if he hadn't almost literally bumped into him around the memorial stone one normal day.

And the situation had only gotten weirder as he paid more attention to the blond student. The most obvious thing were the changes in his appearance, tendencies, and most importantly, attitude.

Gone were the days when a can of paint was placed on top of a ledge, poised to land on the head of an unsuspecting victim. Now they were placed with a quiet scene and polite attitude. Instead of announcing his arrival with a loud proclamation the boy would slip silently in and you wouldn't notice until he wanted you to. Now he choose to sit alone rather than look around for a group of unwanted classmates with an extra seat. Had he not talked when spoken too Kakashi might have put him into the moody category like the Uchiha kid.

Another thing was the way the boy moved. Graceful and unhindered. Like some kind of animal that measured every step before his foot even left the ground. It was so unlike the movements of a world class shinobi. He moved fluidly, like a free flowing stream that had no beginning or end. That also unnerved the season shinobi. Not even the fourth could move so effortlessly.

Then there were the little things, things that only one in tuned with his surroundings would be able to point out. The copy-nin took note of the boy's little quirks. How his ears twitched at the slightest sounds, his eyes darting from side to side faster that most others could see, how he sniffed the air every now and then, or how his hairs stood on in when someone higher that a chunnin in level moved anywhere near by. These things were also unnatural. And only furthered the concerned notion of the fox demons involvement.

In fact, had he not spied on him for a week straight in order to make sure he would have demanded that the boy be investigated by the Hyuuga head for any hint of the Kyuubi's chakra. Something that he wasn't even sure he could do without dire consequences.

But now that he thought more about it, Naruto Uzumaki wasn't so bad. The boy never really hurt anyone, didn't start needless fights, and never spoke back to adults. As far as Kakashi was concerned Naruto Uzumaki was fine in his book...

So why did he find it necessary to sneak into his apartment?

* * *

**XXXXXXX**

Crystal blue eyes stared ahead through half their eye lids. It were times like these that caused Naruto Uzumaki to become aware of how dull Umino Iruka really was. The draw of his voice did nothing to help the fact that the rest of the class was rapidly declining into a state of deep unconsciousness. And yet the chunnin teacher talked away despite the fact that the other occupants of the class room had stopped listening nearly hours ago.

_'And to think, I could be at home watching TV right now.'_The thoughts drifting through his head as if surfing on a large board. For the life of him, Naruto couldn't figure out how this same person at the front of the class was the same one who had always chastised him with such emotion after he pulled a big prank. It was kind of depressing, to think that he would reach that level soon enough.

A glance towards the clock above the large set of windows gave the boy all the backing he need to give out a heavy sigh. Today was going to be one of those days. He could fill it in his bones...

A slight snore caught his attention. His eyes now shifting a few rows in front of him and towards the form of the Nara clan heir. True to his calling Nara Shikamaru was knocked completely out. As if a sledge hammer had caught his across the side of his face. If there was one thing Shikamaru was good at it was sleeping. How someone could fall out anywhere at practically anytime was beyond the blond haired boy.

Suppressing the smile that threatened the edge of his cheeks Naruto shifted his attention to another one of his classmates. In his opinion the world could do without the mangy flea ridden Inuzunka Clan. Oh how the boy hated dogs. And how dogs hated him and his kin as well. It was the natural order of life, a feud that had gone on since before human beings began to roam the earth. One that was seriously criticized due to the common heritage between the two. Inuzunka Kiba and his dog Akumaru only furthered his dislike. Not that the young boy and his ninken had done anything to him directly. It was more of the fact that they were too loud for his taste.

He blinked. _'Was I like that?'_ He questioned while tilting his head slightly to the right.

Shaking his mind free of such thoughts Naruto turned his attention to the Hyuuga heiress. And just like he predicted she immediately turned bright red. This forced the boy's face to develop a slight frown. Why did the one girl who had a total crush on him have to be such a turn off. The girl was far too timid for his taste. She couldn't stand up for herself and always stumbled over her words. All this from the future leader of the graceful and powerful Hyuuga clan? And let's not get started on those all seeing eyes of hers. He could feel here gaze upon him even now and boy was it creepy.

"Alright class." Came Iruka's now slightly cheerful voice. Immediately most others turned and regarded him with a look of anticipation. Naruto watched on with his bored expression. "Now that all the words are done we can get to the practical part of the exam." A sudden chill of excitement rushed through the air as now everyone took in his words. Everyone except Naruto that is, who continued to look on with a bored expression.

"Where going to be making our way to the training field now. Mizuki will take everyone who's last name is A through K, the rest are with me. My group will be taking the shuriken and kunai test while Mizuki's will preform the kawamari drills. When were finished we'll switch."

A murmur of excitement went about the room and Iruka couldn't help but smile widely. It were times like these that he always found the most enjoyable. It wasn't long before the whole class was making their way onto the training grounds. Chatter going around amongst the group as they boosted about their skills and expectations.

The blond boy watched on with impassive eyes. One thing he never would understand about the leaf village ninja academy was the way they let their students go on as if being a ninja was some big game. None of them seemed to know what lie ahead. That every time they left the village their lives were at stake and the village's reputation as well. Being weak wouldn't help that out at all.

But then again, it was good for children to remain as innocent for as long as possible. Even if they were going to be considered adults after receiving their headbands it was still good for them to see life through a child's perception for a while. A normal childhood was one of the few things Naruto envied about his classmates and future fellow comrades in arms.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Came Iruka's overly cheerful voice. Again the boy looked at the academy instructor with bored eyes before walking slowly forward, ignoring the whispers and giggles as he made his way to the chunnin. Naruto had long since become a master at tuning others out. He used it to get by when he was younger and just seemed to keep it like some extra ability.

The scared chunnin gave him a soft smile as he stepped up to the table. On top where five kunaiknives and five shuriken. The target had been set up on a tree in the distance, about thirty to forty yards away. There were various other kunai knives and shuriken laying on the ground amongst the tree and by the target. So far only five had hit it directly on the mark, four of them thrown by the supposed rookie of the year.

"Okay Naruto." Began Iruka, smile still in tact. "Just throw when your ready. I'll judge your score based on how your form is and how close it gets to the target." Basic and simple enough. All he had to do was throw them into a tree.

Iruka stepped back to give him some space and the boy regarded the tree with the same lazy expression. Picking up a shuriken he placed it in his palm and weighed it as if on a scale, trying to get a measure and feel. Then moved to lightly brush his index finger against the points on each end. Deciding that it was satisfactory he placed it between his index finger and thumb before giving his wrist a few test flicks.

Then as quick as lightning his wrist extended completely and he let the metal star of death fly. It flew through the air nearly invisible before coming to a stop in the target. The blond let a disappointed look take place on his face. It landed about an inch or two short of the target. Deciding that it was good enough he reached for the four others and gave them all a flick one by one. Two landed around the outer ring with the first while the other two hit dead on the money.

Iruka gave a sound of approval be for writing something on his clip board. Naruto ignored him before picking up a kunai knife. He weighed it the same as the shuriken, the only difference being when he used and index finger and the ring. Then gave it a toss. It landed right on the dot. He felt the corners of his lips seem to rise a bit. The kunai knives were much easier to throw then the shuriken. And sure enough each one of his kunai followed suit, landing on the target in prime form.

The class couldn't help but give a light clap as he stepped away from the table. Iruka giving him an appraising look at his performance. He'd easily outdone the other members of his group on the drill, and received full marks.

With any luck the rest of the day would go this way, and he'd be home before he knew it. And as long as he wasn't assigned to some team with some dark moody kid, a screaming banshee, and an overly annoying sensei he would be fine.

And the odds of that happening were a million to one...

* * *

**XXXXXXXX**

_3 months later_

If someone were to tell Kakashi of the Sharingan only a year before that he would pass his first gennin team with the next years batch of academy students he would laughed in there face before walking away.

And yet here he was, neck deep in a fight for his life, with his gennin team in wave country.

It was supposed to be a simple C-class mission. One that his normally super quiet student had demanded that the third Hokage give them.

Escort the annoying bridge builder back to his home before turning back to Konoha and at the worst fighting off simple thugs. No enemy shinobi or billionaire shipping tycoon who wanted to own a whole country by himself.

But alas, his luck was not that great.

_'At the current rate we won't last long.' _His mismatched eyes scanning the mist in an attempt to find his hidden foe. He had to admit Zabuza was great at repressing his presence.

What worried him most were his students. Sakura was somewhat safe guarding Tazuna. Unless Zabuza had another ninja hiding in wait there wouldn't be anything she couldn't handle.

No, his main concern were the conditions of Naruto and Sasuke.

Although they were both green behind the ears they were also well above rookie gennin. After getting over his initial shock of battle Naruto recovered nicely and organized an elaborate scheme to free him from Zabuzaduring their first encounter. And during training afterward when he had learned the tree climbing skill with little effort it gave Kakashi a sense of pride.

In fact, the more he learned about the blond the more confused he became. Sometimes it was like the boy already knew the what to do before he even assigned the lesson. It was if somewhere deep down inside the boy was a future genius shinobi waiting to show the world what he was made of.

_'And then there's Sasuke.'_

Yes. Without a doubt the surviving Uchiha loyal to the village hidden within the leaves was talented. He was as advertised, a prodigy. To say that the boy was powerful would be an understatement. Even though Kakashi hadn't totally agreed with Sasuke's reasoning for power he couldn't help but see a little of himself in the genius.

_'That determination and drive will help him to grow. And I'll be there to Sheppard him along.'_

A shout from somewhere within in the mist drew him back down to earth in time to duck under a surprise swing from Zabuza's large blade. The air hummed as it flew by taking a few gray hairs with it. Had he been anyone other than Hatake Kakashi his head would have been flying off like a golf ball.

_'Damn it! At this rate I'll never get to them in time!' _The shuriken he had thrown in the way of the attack failing to hit anything but more mist. _'And if that kid is as strong as Zabuza said he was...'_

Indeed anyone who was stronger than the demon of the mist was an opponent worth keeping your eye out for. And, depite his earlier praise, Kakashi wasn't so sure about their chances.

_'For now all I can do is try to end this quickly.'_His thoughts once again interrupted by a swing of the giant blade._ 'Either that or hope for a miracle.'_

But little did the copy ninja know that his sarcastic prayer would be answered. And that he was about to get one hell of a miracle.

* * *

Darkness.

It wrapped around his being like a sea of despair. Filled every opening in his soul and wormed it's way deep into his mind. His thoughts melting away as if they had never existed in the first place as it grasped him in a tight hold.

Darkness had greated his arrival into this world and seemed the only constant in his short life so far. Most would be afraid of such darkness, fleeing from it at first glance without a second thought or look back. But to him, it was comforting. This darkness that greeted his arrival with open arms and sincere feelings. Love, hope, affection, feelings that he had been seeking since his arrival in this world.

In the back of his young mind the jinchurriki could not help but wonder how odd it was that he had found these very feelings in a place that seemed so foreign and yet so familiar to him. He had been here before, hadn't he? Or was this merely a trick of the mind in an attempt to steal his soul?

Was this vast forest and it's running rivers a figment of his imagination? Or had he finally arrived home after being gone for so long? Was the goddess standing before him real or a genjutsu of some sorts? He couldn't quite tell at the moment.

Staring into those dark eyes he could not help but wonder where they gained the outer worldly beauty. Beauty that surpassed the human limits and challenged that of the gods themselves. More beauty than should have been allowed to roam the realm of men and beast. They shined like the brightest star despite being as dark as the night sky itself.

Yes, that very darkness, it called to him like a siren in the mist

And being a mortal man he was hard pressed to resist. It was quite the conundrum. Stand on guard with constant vigilance like his shinobi training demanded or submit to her will without as much as a peep.

For now he had chosen the former. But how long would that last?

Taking in the vision before him without dropping to his knees and bowing in prayer was quite the task in it's self. She was perfect in every way. Like a young boy's wild imagination that had pictured his ideal dream girl. Simply gazing at her was enough incentive for an intense wet dream later on.

Her skin was tanned perfectly, like coco butter fresh from the jar. The long black pants clinging to her luscious legs, leaving very little room for imagination while adding far more space for perverted thoughts. Her snow white fur coat buttoned in the middle while leaving her middrift and impressive amount of cleavage showing to the world. The ruby red lips and button nose highlighted by the raven colored eyes that had captured him in an unbreakable net. And the long hair that reached her thighs, an unusual white that was nearly a perfect match to her coat.

Oh yeah, she was definetly not human. To damn perfect to be human.

And as if hearing his very thoughts she smiled seductively. Her lips curving in an amused manner that seemed to only make her look even more beautiful.

Raising a dainty hand with it's pearly white fingernails she motioned him over. And without rebuttal he obeyed. His legs taking elegant steps that denied his very image. She made to meet him halfway, her feet hidden as she glided forward without any visable effort.

His heart pounded faster in return as they came ever closer to each other vaguely remembering how the shinobi code warned against becoming so familiar with the unknown. But he could tell at first glance that if she wanted to hurt him he would have been dead long ago. This was her domain, he knew that from mere instinct, and what she wanted was law.

They met at the same time. The blond vaguely noticing how the long grass that reached calf high seemed to sway back and forth in here presence. She looked down on him with contemplating and curious eyes. He felt as if she were looking into his very soul with those pools of black. They hardened along with her facial expression and within a millisecond and he instantly felt a fear that he had never before experienced. But it disappeared just as suddenly when she once again smiled before leaning down towards him.

She stopped so that only their noses touched. The smell of pine and wild flowers filing his nostrils in a surge of scents. His wide blue orbs connect once again with her playful coal colored ones. A battle of willpower silently taking place as both urged the other to speak first.

He caved easily.

Or meant to any how. "Who." He swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat sometime during the walk forward. "Who are yo-"

Surprise did not describe his feelings as his mouth was closed off by hers. Her tongue snaking in before his teeth had the chance to react. But he had no intention of fighting back, his own tongue flying forward with expert skill that he had no knowledge of.

For the longest they remained connected at the lips. His teenage hormones racing as their tongues fought for dominance. A shiver running down his spine at her light moan.

But just as it began it ended. Leaving the blond breathless and disappointed at the same time. She fell to the grass with him into, wrapping her arms around him as their legs intertwined, holding his head to her chest. There she cradled him for a moment before speaking with a voice that made his senses go haywire with each word.

"My precious." She started, her angelic voice play with his heart as if it were a ball. "My dear sweet precious. Do you know how long I have searched for you?"

"Yes." He found himself saying. In a voice that was not entirely his own to an extent. And he did, instinctively he knew they had been apart for far to long. "Yes I do."

Her heart swelled at his words. "I would have been back sooner if I had not the need to recover my strength."

His eyes hardened into glaciers as he took in her words. "Oh? It took that long?" Later on he would reflect on this and not know where his sudden change had come from. But would soon find out the truth.

She swallowed a lump of her own as her smile of joy faded into a small frown at his cold and betrayed tone of voice. She held him tighter as if afraid he would make an attempt to break the contact. That was the furthest thing in his mind at the moment.

"It was the fox demon, it tried to keep us apart. That required me to gain more power if I wanted to break it's bonds." He immediately regretted his words.

"Forgive me. For accusing you." Her smile returned full force.

"You do not need to apologize precious. I too was nearly driven made during our time apart." This brought a smile to his own face as she reassured him of any doubts to her conviction. The mere fact that she was here now was enough to stir his century old spirit out of hibernation.

"But now onto the task at hand." Her voice taking on a dark tone that held a dangreous edge as she rolled them over onto their sides.

She waved her one free hand across the sky in a sweeping motion and instantly the scene changed. Her forest now becoming the battlefield that he had just recently left.

He turned his head to look at the battle frozen in time. The large dome of ice mirrors blocking their view from outside the mist. He groaned in agony when he realized that he had passed out during battle. His companion let out a heavenly giggle before speaking her mind.

"How far have we fallen my precious? Long ago this opponent would not have been incapacitated within minutes. But now he has the upper hand in battle." Her face looked contemplative for a bit as she pondered their current predicament.

The blond jinchurriki suddenly felt desprate to return, no matter how his heart wanted to stay.

"I have to get back!" He found it strange to be yelling now when he had done it so many times before. "I have to save the bridge builder and my teammates!"

Her hold on her master tightened as she shook him from his stupor. An amused grin playing at her lips at his sudden outburst. Now he was so much more fun that what she remembered...

"Yes, and you will be sent back in a moment my dear. Don't worry because time is irrelevant here. Things have not changed since you first slipped away."

Grasping her coat tightly he looked deepley into her dark pools before pleading his case.

"Will." His breath hitched slightly as he prepared his next words. Somewhere deep down inside his stomach did a flip flop. A part of him was obviously uncomfortable with asking for help let alone begging for it.

"Yes." She said tauntingly, obviously enjoying every minute of his torture.

"W-Will. Will you help me?" His big doe like eyes pleading for a positive response.

To his surprise he was met by her surprise. She really hadn't expected him to ask in such a manner. More or less she expected the demanding tone that she was used to hearing from her wayward wielder.

For him to look at her in such a way when he had just been so hard core only moments before... It really showed the depths that being reincarnated had on him. The old him had a no nonsense attitude that demand attention and respect. But this time around he was so much more pleasant to be around.

Unable to stop her squeal of excitement as she crushed him further into his body and started to rock side to side. Ignoring his slowly pailing face that showed his loss of oxygen at each second.

"Oh my god! Did you really just plead with me?!" A grunt was all that he could must as she continued her assault on his poor body. "You did!"

To his immense relief (and severe dissapointment at being removed from his position between her...) he was let go as she rolled him over. After gasping for air for some time he managed to look upward and back into her dark eyes, trying his best to ignore their current position consisting of her thighs resting on either side of his body.

_'Must not look! Bridge builder and teammates in trouble!'_

His view was cut and the the smell of pine and wildflowers filled his nose as her snow white hair covered his face. Her head resting beside his own as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"So, you want to win?"

In that one instant the blond became aware of how dangerous his new companion was. Her words had lost there sweet and sultry feeling, shifting instead to malevolent and awe inspiring before he could comprehend what had happened.

"Y-Yeah."

"And why do you want to win?"

"To protect the bridge builder." He responded, his conviction coming back full force. "To help out the people of this dying country!"

"I see." Her words muffled some what. "That does seem like the noble thing to do... But is that _your_ true reasoning?"

"I-I guess so." He replied to his own surprise. "A part of me wants to help. But at the same time I want to win."

"Why do you want to win though?"

"Because I just do!" He snapped. "Because I'm tired of losing! I'm fed up with it and I want to win!"

"Oh?" The blond picking up on the mocking tone. "Hm. I don't know if I can help you then. Not until you admit why you want to win."

"What?" He asked as she raised herself up onto her arms, looking down at him with a teasing expression.

"That wasn't your reasoning before. I remember quite well why you were so always adamant about winning. Why you worked so hard." The boy frowned at his female counterpart.

"If you know then why are you asking me?"

"Because you don't know."

"Huh?"

"Dig deep my precious. Let your true intentions come to light. Remind yourself of your goals. Tell me what you want the most of all."

He pondered those thoughts for a moment. Letting her words seep deep into his mind as he searched for the answer. And then he felt it. A part of him stir from deep within his very soul. As if a great beast had been awakened after slumbering for such a long time. His mouth opened an replied in a voice that was both his own and entirely alien.

"I want to..."

"Yes."

"I want to be the best there ever was!" The confidence in his voice causing her to smile brightly. "And in order to that I have to beat all those in my path!"

To his immense pleasure she grabbed him once more before bringing him into another depth defying kiss. This time it felt as if his very being was reborn. And for the first time since he had arrived on this planet he had felt complete and utterly satisfied.

"Then let the world know of your return!" Her voice raising slowly as a strange gust of wind appeared from nowhere in particular. "Tell me, who am I!" His demeanor darking as he slowly began to understand her words.

"You are my light and my darkness!" His once refulgent eyes dimming darkly. "My night and my day!"

"Yes..."

"My hatred and my love! My fear and my courage!"

He locked his gaze into hers for a final time, this one sending a shiver of excitement down her spine. The wind had long since come from a simple breeze into a howling wave. The air around them becoming heavy as her body began to glow a shade of dark gold.

"You are my sword and my shield! My pleasure and my pain!" His voice clearly heard despite the roar of the wind. "You are my past, present, and future!"

"Now, tell me! What is my name!" An insane glint entering her eyes as the light nearly blinded him, her figure now resembling a glowing star.

And in that instant he became a god.

As if in slow motion his tongue darted forward to wet his lips as they parted to say the name that had been lost for nearly centuries, a name that would cause all of those who remembered it form to flinch in fear.

"Haeru, Da-Ku Crepusulum!" His mind finally clear after being clouded for so long.

And then, in a flash of black and gold, all hell broke lose.

* * *

"Curators of the Rex Regis": my bastardized form of Latin: It's suppose to say "Guardians of the King" They'll show up either late in this one or in the next one in which that story will be completely devoted to them. They'll play an important role later on in the story and as the serious goes along. You'll find out how important as it evolves from just past the Naruto and Bleach universes and branches out into some others...

Haeru: Japanese: To shine

Da-Ku: Japanese: Dark

Crepusulum: Latin: Twilight

So his activation phrase is "Shine, Dark Twilight."

Thanks for checking out the first chapter. To all my faithful fans I hope this is what you've been waiting for. Sorry about the little time skips, if you recall I said before that I used various pieces of other stories to construct this chapter. I was forced to talior them to fit it but in the end I think it turned out well. I'm planning on giving little tid bits and flashbacks as the story progresses to show how things were when he lived with Kushina before. And for the record she didn't make it out of whirlpool with Naruto.

And just for to clarify Naruto was still considered the dead last. Before the seal crack he had been a slightly subduded kinda guy. Rarely giving an outburst but still to lazy to try in class. He was only slightly better in the smarts department before and his skill was from his body being trained so long. His chakra control was still bad though because of of it is mental and he wasn't his old self. But now comes the task of explaining what he learned. And don't worry it would be anything overly exciteing and he won't just be a master of his kekkei genkai over night.

If someone wants to use Beneath the Lies or Dark Revelations just let me know on a PM the first come first serve rule is applied here so you had better be quick about it and copy it down within a weak after I give you permission because they won't be around much longer after that.

Review and flame! Review and flame people! Give me your words of wisdom and tell me how my writing style is. Let me know if I spelled something wrong or a part didn't make sense. Just please review people I'll make a habit to answer as much as I can but that will be hard with work and school about to leave out. Finals are coming up fast!

And one last thing before I leave this off. I want you all to know that my chapters won't always be this long. Infact they'll probably be half this so somewhere around 5,000 to 7,000 words a chapter is what you should be expecting to see out of my work. I've learned a lot of new words so be prepared for an expanded vocabulary. Yay english class!

I hope you all enjoyed my little chapter here. I've been working so hard for your convience. And don't worry the Uzumaki clan is not out of it yet. But the sun god will be put off for a little while.

So until next time. This is the Suave man signing off.

See ya!


	2. The Awakening

"Speech"

_'Thought_

_**'Greater Beings thoughts**_

**"Greater Beings speech"**

Disclaimer: I do not own in anyway Naruto or bleach. Inspired by James D. Fawkes' Sit upon the frosted heaven and Case13's Crimson edge.

A/N: I received several notes complaining about being unable to follow the stories events. Please be patient because that was the effect that I was going for. You will understand when I reveal the little trick used to get Naruto out of whirlpool.

And another thing is the spelling error. Several others have noted that the word 'Kuro' is for black. I apologize because I don't know proper Japanese and use an on line dictionary. Blame it for the mess up. I changed it to Da-Ku but now I'm not quite so sure anymore. If someone knows the proper word than please bring it up.

And to the one who was angry at the use of latin in the Zanpaku-to's name. That too was my intention. I came to realize that only the hollows have Latin or Spanish names but being in Latin class for a little while I remember how Latin is considered the "Basis for nearly all other languages!" quoted from my teacher. So I wanted to add a little flair to my story.

Now onto the good stuff. I wanted to let you all know that even though he remembered the unsealing command Naruto's Zanpaku-to will still be in it's sealed state during this fight. I was planning for it to be unsealed during the chunnin exam. If I don't give a clear enough description and you want to see for your self then check out my profile. I have what should be all three forms of the blade posted there. All credit goes to the respective artist.

* * *

_The seretei two hundred years prior..._

_A figure in pristine white clothing looked on with surprise evident at the slaughter that had just taken place. Never in all his years had he seen such a thing. A regular spirit with no shinigami training take down a hollow with little effort? That in it's self was quite the amazing feat but for that spirit to do it with his bare hands while avoiding four others? _

_With in the blink of an eye he appeared only feet away. Surprise now forcing his mouth to drop at the sight of a young child. How could so one so young be so strong. No that he was closer he couldn't help but notice the reitsu the boy had been giving off. Such Potential in the form of a mere street rat?_

_The boy made to stand from his kneel, taking not even a glance in his direction. Without a word he contined on back towards civilization. It was obvious that he did not care what the amazing shinigami had to say. But Yamato was not one to let that deter him._

_"Who are you?" Asked the ever wise man. The boy said nothing at first as he began to walk away but shoot back over his shoulder._

_"Someone who refuses to die for the amusement of such disgusting creatures." And with that he continued on._

_In that instant neither person's life would never be the same._

* * *

There had been one time in her life that she had felt true terror.

She thought that she had been special. That her strange abilities had been a gift from Kami-sama it's self. She was eager to show her mother, prepared for the upcoming shower of praise. What she got instead was a slap to the wrist and a warning. Before being forced into promising to never do it again.

The next day. She had met true fear in form of her father. The man who had cared for her growing up stalked towards her with a crazed grin. The blood on the knife from her now dead mother dripping on the floor in a constant reminder to how far he had strayed from the border of sanity.

In that moment, when he began to speak on how he would cleanse her of her sins, she met true fear. And in that moment she took it down with a mere thought.

She could remember it clearly. How the ice seemingly erupted from out of nowhere before taking the head of her father. At the time she sat there in shock and amazement. It had been one thing to control the flow of water. Making it bend and weave to her every thought. But to use he ability in such a destructive matter...

It made her wonder if her father was right. If she was just some demon in human disguise.

But regardless she could not take back what had happened. Her father had been killed by his own child. A fitting end for the man that had killed his own wife. That had been the first time she had felt true fear.

However since that time she had yet to fill the same type of fear. The closest she had come to it had been when Zabuza was severely injured. And those times had been few and spread apart.

No, she did not scare easily. And iron will and courage unmatched. Yep, nothing short of the devil himself could cause her to feel terror.

So why couldn't she stop her hands from shaking all of a sudden at the mere sight of this blond haired gennin?

* * *

Where he was once sad he was now ecstatic.

Where he was once tired he was now a moving bundle of energy.

Where he was unsure he was now determined.

Where he was once afraid he was now fearless.

If someone were to tell Uzumaki Naruto what he would be going through today when awoke that morning he would have been bouncing off the walls.

But here and now, as he stared at the lifeless body of one Uchiha Sasuke, he could not help but feel a slight of rage at his masked opponent.

His gaze shifted from the downed figure to one of the many reflections, his normally bright eyes as cold as a glacier in the Antarctic as he burned the image of the fake hunter nin into his mind.

His opponent shifted a bit, obviously taking notice of how he glared at her with a dull sense of hatred.

"Is this the first time you've seen a comrade loose their life in battle?" Asked the masked assailant in a voice that was decisively female. Her voice bouncing around from everywhere at once.

Naruto did not answer. Instead opting to stand from his kneel beside his downed teamate and face where he thought his opponent to be. Although he would never admit it now, he was slightly unnerved at how he was unable to pinpoint the exact location of his enemy. The mere thought that this assassin could attack from any direction made him wary and on edge.

"I suppose it is." Spoke the figure once more. Filling in the blank herself. "After all it's obvious that this group is straight out of the academy." She shifted once more, the hands disappearing from view as they fell to her side. "This mission was obviously out of your league. No doubt you signed up for a high D low C ranked mission and instead ended up in this predica-"

"Let me ask you something." Naruto finally spoke. His voice now coming out low and cool in contrast to his normally bold declerations. The hunter nin seemed a little put off at being interupted but did not say anything more about it.

"Yes gennin-san. What do you want to know?"

"Why did you and Zabuza decide to come after Tazuna-san?" He asked, his eye never wavering from the eye holes on her mask as he spoke with much confidence. "Why do you, two missing nin, try so hard to deter a small town's hopes of freedom?"

He was met with silence for some time. His own mind racing over what to say next in preparation for her answer. Finally, when it looked like she would not reply, her voice came calm and clear instead of through all the mirrors at once.

"Because it is what we were hired to do." Her own voice barely audible in a sign that showed her own displeasure on the situation. The blond resisted the urge to smirk as he focused in on her position with the sound of her voice. For now he would play the fool and continue to stare at a reflection.

"Explain." He commanded as he thought of various battle scenarios. Had he not been in such a situation he would have been amazed that he could even think that fast.

"We are ninja. Assasins and spys. Protecters and invaders. We do what we are commanded to do. And if we have no commander then we do what we think is right. Or in this case." She paused for dramatic effect. "What we are hired to do."

His eyes narrowed even more with restrained fury. "What?" He spat out. "Your doing something like this because it is what that bastard Gatou hired you for!?" Such a thing shocked him to the core. Gatou would have one killed because he had the money to order it? Things like that made his respect for all three of them, Gatou, the hunter-nin, and Zabuza, to fall at an alarming rate.

"Yes." Came her simple reply not a moment after.

"I don't understand this!" His body shook as he visibly restrained himself, a constant chant of calm down ringing through out his head.

She cocked her mask face to the side. A mocking jester that signified that she was amused by his reaction. A sign that only further enraged him.

"What do you not understand shinobi-san? Do you not remember the basic shinobi codes? I was under the impression that every village followed the basics."

He shook his head. "I didn't even bother with that bullshit." It was true, he had always fallen asleep during the lectures on them in the academy.

She let off a light laugh. One that, although he would never admit it, sent a strange shiver of pleasure down his spine. "Interesting." She began with mirth in her voice. "I expected one as devoted as yourself to follow them to a tee. Nevertheless I will recite the one I am referring too."

He scoffed at the reflection he had been facing and gestured with a wave of his hand. "Then please recite away."

"Article Three, paragraph four, code three, rule eight states as follows." Her voice taking on a lecturing hint that he had heard in Iruka's voice so many times before. "A shinobi does not ask questions as to his assignment. Nor does he stray from his mission. He must complete it regardless of consequence."

Ah yes. Now he did remember that one. It was one of the few he had heard while drifting in and out of sleep at the back of the classroom. It was also the one that he hated the most of all.

"That is so damn stupid." Briefly closing his eyes to shake his head. "Your following a shinobi code when your a missing nin. How the hell does that work?"

To his surprise his masked adversary merely shrugged her petite shoulders.

"It is the code that all shinobi and kunoichi follow. It has not been changed and will not be changed."

He snorted at her words. "Says you. I'll follow my own nindo." His eye shining with the level of confidence that she had never seen before. In that moment she didn't have the heart to mock him of his conviction.

"A noble idea." She began before bringing her hands back into view and now bearing three senbon needles in each. "But how do you intend to do that if you won't make it past this day?"

To her surprise he smiled confidently. "We'll see who is going to be leaving this little dome of yours alive."

His confidence both surprised and unnerved her. Why was he acting so differently than just a few moments before when she had dispatched of him so easily? Why was he so unafraid despite the fact that there was a reminder to her ability laying next to him? Was he simply holding back until the opportunity came up or was he really playing on her cautious nature?

Either way she had only one path to finding out.

"Yes indeed we will see." She crossed her arms at her chest while placing a needle between each pair of fingers. He eyed them warily. Now that he had her exact location it would be a little easier to dodge. That is to say until she moved at least.

_'She's underestimated me already._' He mused as he tensed his muscles in preparation to leap away before her attack connected. _'And with good reason. But unforutunately for her i'm not the same that I was before.'_

He could feel it in the back of his mind. The power that he knew instinctively belonged to him. The power of his companion that had long sense been removed. A part of his very soul that had now returned to him. Had _her _presence not been so soothing, so power, so deadly, he may have waved it off as a weird dream.

Luckily for him and unluckily for those who would dare to oppose him it did happen.

With his desired course of action determined he turned to her direction and choose to ignore the way she flinched at who he had pinpointed her position.

A smirk now tugging the edge of his lips. A smirk that felt both out of place and natural at one.

"I guess there will be no need to play around then. Now that I know how dangerous you can be." He spoke. His tone low and cold again and once more so unlike his attitude just a few moments before. She nodded her consent to him. It obvious now that he was taking this as serious as possible.

"That is correct." She clenched the senbon needles in her hand even tighter now. A sign that she was ready to begin. "Ready or not gennin-san. Here I come."

His answer was simple enough. His smirk now turning into a full blown smile as he extended his palm and gestured forward to her. "Bring it bitch."

And in a flurry of motion from his masked opponent and a low whistle ringing through the air as the needles traveled at him with break neck speed the battle began anew again.

And this time he was determined to come out on top.

* * *

As she stared into the never ending expanse of fog she could not help but feel hopeless. Useless. A burden on this mission. Although it is true that without her no one would be left to guard Tazuna the fact that she was not fighting did little to consul her.

Even Naruto, who had arrived to the battle late after sleeping in, had immedieately jumped into the fray without a moments hesitation.

Before she could see what had been going on. She watched as Sasuke was tormented from all sides by Zabuza's mysterious companion. She could do nothing but watched as her poor crush was forced to kneel down in and effort to guard himself.

When all hope had seemed lost Naruto had appeared in the nick of time. But even still it had not been enough. And as the fog got progressively worst she was forced to watch as both her teammates were batted around like mere flies by an obviously superior opponent.

A part of her was terrified as to the events that could have been taking place in the surrounding fog. Had Sasuke-kun and Naruto been killed? Was the masked nin help bring down Kakashi-sensei? Was Kakashi-sensei already dead. Was Zabuza on his way here?

That last one nearly made her sick. If that had been the case then all hope was lost. There would be nothing that she could do to protect Tazuna if Momochi Zabuza had decided it was time to end it all. Hell, no one could protect her for that matter.

But alas there was nothing she could do to help other than protecting Tazuna-san with her life and pray for the survival of her teammates. And who know. With any luck they'll all just stop fighting and this would all blow over. Wouldn't that be cool?

...No. She realized that it was only wish full thinking on her part. Nothing like that would. Shinobi conflicts were rarely solved with anything other than fighting or death.

It was up to them now. Only they could save themselves.

* * *

It baffled her to no end. How could someone still be standing after taking on so many hits? Such a feat should not have been humanly possible. Of course she was now having serious doubts of her opponent's humanity. Here he was, resembling a porcupine, but never the less still standing tall. Or as tall as his short stature had allowed him to stand.

It was both amazing and terrifiying to her. Why did he still contiune to fight despite the fact he hadn't been able to even touch her? She had been having her way with him and yet he refused to go down. A needle in the calf muscle. One in the shoulder. Another five in his arm. And even still he attempted to dodge, like they didn't even affect him in the least.

_'If that is the case I might not be able to finish this one.'_She thought with a grimace. Her chakra had been depleting fast from keeping up her technique and even though her reserves were quite large for a female she would run out soon. And if that were to happen then she would be of no use to Zabuza against Kakashi of the Sharingan.

Yes. Although she wouldn't mention it out loud she held serious doubts about her master ability to come out as a victor against such a shinobi. Momochi Zabuza, the proclaimed demon of the mist, was no slouch for sure. But he still wasn't a Hatake Kakashi.

She flicked her wrist once more. Burying a few more senbon needles into her adversary as she danced between the mirrors looking for a way to end it. If this kept up she might have to actually kill him. And that was not something she wanted to do after meeting him in the forest just a few days ago.

But alas. It seemed like she had no other option. So steeling her pride she launched from her current position directly above him at top speed. Her needles aiming for his neck as she looked to end it all.

However, being behind him, she missed the sly smirk and the murmured words that left him.

"Gotcha."

With agility and speed he had yet to show before he lept away to the side before she could reach his form. His body falling into a tuck and roll as she slammed into the ground in a dive, the after math of her impact leaving a crater in it's wake.

Releasing himself mid roll he thrust his hands against the ground and shot himself strait up ward in a front flip before landing and skidding to a halt in a spin that ended with him facing his adversary.

Her unexpected encounter with the ground had obviously knocked her for a loop as she was now shaking her head while leaning forward on her hands and knees. It had all worked out like he had planned it too. Surprisingly perfect in every aspect.

Had he made an attempt to call for his blade into the physical plane before he would have surely been stopped. For some reason, even though they had just officially met for the first time in what seemed like forever, he instinctively knew it would take some time and concentration for him to materialize her here. Time and concentration that he would not have been prevaliged too if she had been coherent enough to throw needles.

So he had bared her attacks. His already tired body now screaming in protest to even breathing now. Sure he had looked like he had been unaffected by her senbon needle assault. But that had been so far from the truth. In facthe was quite amazed as to how he had still been able to move with his boy as numb as it was. Her strikes to disable him nearly taking him out of the game and nearly derailing his plan. For all of his worth he could not fathom how he was able to move let alone leap away like he had just seconds ago.

In fact everything that had happened since meeting _her_ had been like watching a movie or reading a book that didn't make since.

Frankly it both frightened him and excited him at the same time. Yes. A weird mixture of emotions to feel.

An invisible hand caressed his cheek and sent shivers down his spine. It was a reminder. A reminder to remember the task at hand and keep focused. A reminder to him as to how impatient _she_ was.

He paused again. Impatient? Calling someone else impatient was referring to him as a patient person. Since when was Naruto Uzumaki a patient person?

Oh yeah, since he had met _her._

_'Play time is over little girl.' _His face setting into a stone facade. One that would seem unusual on him before today.

Suddenly his mind went blank before rebooting. He stood tall despite his injuries and ruffled look. A gleam of absolute confidence flashed in his sky blue eyes as they hardened into a cold navy.

His hand outstretched all the way with palm turned to the ground and fingers spread wide apart. He drowned out the world around him as he focused all his attention on the ever present tickle in the back of his mind. His eyebrows scrunching together as he began to concentrate on bringing that to the forefront. Never before had he been so dedicated to something. Dedicated to bringing his guardian and servant back into the land of the living.

And then it began. It started of unnoticeable. A small speak of black that couldn't even be seen by the human eye. And then that speck began to both grow and glow. It pulsed as it expanded, the speck now a small orb that sent shock waves of pleasure down his spine with each push of power it flashed off.

The masked warrior immediately stopped from her attempt at standing and slowly turned her gaze to his rigid form. Her eyes growing wide behind the porcelain mask that disguised her features from the outside world. Never before had she seen something so awe inspiring and yet so frightening. It made her mind go blank as she gazed upon the events unfolding before her.

It was now the size of a baseball. The orb of pure darkness that absorbed light increased in size even more as sparks traveled across the surface. For something that had started off so small it was amazing to see it become this powerful. And powerful it was, the wave of it falling off of it and encompassing the whole bridge.

And then it stopped growing. A second that seemed like an eternity passed before it shifted once more. This time the ball becoming flat and horizontal.

She watched in amazement as the darkness suddenly retreated from the top backwards like water running down a slide. Inch by inch it fell back to reveal the most beautiful blade she had ever set eyes on. The most odd too.

It was quite long, four to five feet easily and looked out of place being wielded by someone so low on stature. The first thing about it that caught her attention was of course the blade. It was unlike any other that she had seen before. Scratch that. The whole sword was unlike any she had seen before.

The best way to explain it would be to take it from the bottom and work up. The pommel was a simple golden ring that looked both ornamental and practical. Her eyes traveled upward to the grip only lingering for a moment before rising to the golden cross guard. It too was basic enough, a five pointed star that completely covered the hand from the blade.

No. The actual blade had been what was strange. It was flat, completely flat, and curved outward. It started from the cross guard before rising upward and curving out as it went. At the top where the point was located it fell of onto a flat edge before continuing down on the other side and following the curve of the blade inward. Running from hilt and up to the point was a black dragon, it's form slithering back and forth before it's mouth rested and parted wide near the tip.

_'A Dadao?'_She questioned to herself while digging deep into her memories for any reference for the strange sword. The closest thing she had come to had been a book that she had read somewhere in order to pass the time. It was just something to keep from being bored. Never did she think that she would ever come across such a thing.

One thing she could not deny had been the utter beauty of it. It looked more like a decoration tool then an actual weapon. but of course being a ninja she had know better than to underestimate it. Especially considering how her opponent had summoned for it in the first place. No. She knew there was something special about the blade. Something that she wouldn't quite like when she found out.

Naruto for his part felt inwardly exhausted. It had taken a lot out of him but he had succeeded in materializing his blade into the human plane. A surge of energy made his eyes widen slightly as he heard what had sounded like a giggle rode on an invisible breath of air.

_'Well. I must say it took you long enough.'_She whispered into his right ear. He felt as she glopped him from behind and nuzzled into his cheek.

He promptly ignored her. A feat onto it's self.

He closed his hand onto the grip of the sword. Another rush of power and a familiar sensation flooding his senses as his fingers closed together. It felt as lite as a feather despite the fact it had been so large.

A flick of his wrist sent the air singing as it's edge rushed by. The masked assassin couldn't help but shiver as a wave of invisible force washed over her. It was as if death it's self had had been standing behind her.

"What do you think?" Asked Naruto, a cocky smile on his face as he observed he reaction. She sighed to quietly for him to hear before standing up and facing him.

"It certainly is a beautiful piece shinobi-san." Said the masked woman. "If I may be so bold to ask. What was that technique that you used? A summoning jutsu?"

He waved his hand lazily through the air. "Something like that." He wouldn't tell her the truth. That he had no chakra to spare off in the first place.

His masked opponent noticed how he dismissed the question rather than answer but said nothing about it. Instead she opted to prepare herself.

_'I understand now. He wanted me to leave the safety of my mirrors.' _She thought as her hands closed together in the tiger seal.

The situation wasn't a good one. She would last for about five more minutes chakra wise before her mirrors collapsed on their own. Then, as exhausted as she was, she would have to really on melee attacks and taijustu to take care of him. It was obvious now as to what his strategy had been. Outlast her attacks until she had decided to go the up close and personal approach. Then he revealed his trump card when she had practically used all of her remaining strength up.

And age old maneuver that had apparently worked to perfection.

The sound of steps echoing across the cold concrete brought her attention back to the matter at hand. She watched through the mask with narrowed eyes as he walked deliberately slowly to her, his new blade resting against his should as if it had always been there. He stopped about four feet away. Both combatants staring at the other with determination glittering in their eyes both masked and unmasked.

"Are you fake?" Naruto asked with a deep tone that sounded more masculine and foreboding than anything else he had used to this point. "It's time for this to finally be over."

She nodded her head before reaching into her pouch to draw more needles. Only a few left. But she was determined to use them to bring him down.

"Good. Because I'm through holding back." His left hand lazily leading up to grasp the hilt of the sword resting on his right shoulder. "I'm gonna carve you up for what you've done."

And with that they began again. This time only one would still be left standing.

* * *

I know it's a short chapter and there is no real fighting in it but I had to post up so you all wouldn't be so upset.

So from here I'll let you all decide using reviews. Quality over quantity for the chapters.

Okay mail call!

James D Fawkes: Yes. I used it for drama. It adds a little flair to the story. And sorry about the Zanpaku-to disappointment.

Ghost88: Thanks for the compliment on the writing style. And also thanks for the tip on translations.

HolyKnight5: Like I mention before I purposely used Latin because it's different. And I rewrote the release incantation to make better since. Let me know if you understand it better.


	3. Battle On The Bridge

"Speech"

_'Thought_

_**'Greater Beings thoughts**_

**"Greater Beings speech"**

Flashback **(())**

Disclaimer: I do not own in anyway Naruto or bleach. Inspired by James D. Fawkes' Sit upon the frosted heaven and Case13's Crimson edge.

* * *

**((**_Seven years, five months, and two days ago..._

_The boy lowered his eyes away, blond hair overshadowing them and hiding them from view. The red hair woman sighed at the look of shame on her son's face. Normally she didn't chastise him for being curious or eager to learn but this was going to far._

_"Naruto." Spoke the one and only Kushina Uzumaki. Her voice hard as she shifted into her lecturing tone. "Do you know why I'm angry with you?"_

_He nodded his head but still did not look her in the eye. She frowned at this before reaching one hand out and resting it under his chin. With a push she raised his head and forced him to look at her._

_"Why Naruto? Why am I so upset with you?"_

_"Because I did something you specifically told me not to do."_

_"Then why did you do it?" Her brown eyes narrowing._

_"Because grandpa told me it was okay." She fought the urge to scream at that. The old man was always trying to do something to undermind her authority._

_"Naruto, what did I tell you about listening to grandpa Uzumaki?" His eyes shot back down. Now intently focusing on a bug scuttling across the ground._

_"Not too."_

_"And what reason did I give you for such a thing?"_

_"You said that he's only trying to use me." He turned his gaze back to her and she nearly flinched at the sight of his big watery eyes. "But he's family mama!"_

_She shook her head from side to side. "That doesn't matter to him. He just wants you to improve clan relations. He cares not for anyone save himself." She closed her eyes for a moment. "Why do you think your grandmother left him?"_

_Naruto's own expression went sour. That was a sore subject. "I get what your saying mom." He began before hesitating to compose his neck sentence. "But what if he's changed?"_

_She gave a snort to that. "Change? Do you really think he can change Naruto?"_

_"Yes!" He replied confidently while nodding his head. "I do think he has changed already."_

_"Really? Then what about your friend and her family?" He instantly paled at that thought before his face shifted into one of anger at the mention of such an atrocious act._

_Hanami Kaguya had been his first true friend. Supposedly from a nearly extinct and powerful shinobi clan she arrived on the island at the age of two with her mother, father, grandmother, and two sisters._

_They had met at a playground down by the lower end of the island where the sea and land met. It was a beautiful day and he had been playing on the swings. Well more like he had been sitting on the swings without a means of actually swinging. That was to say until she agreed to push for him._

_The rest had been history. The two had been inseparable. Where you would find one you could find the other close behind. Both were happy and so was everyone else._

_Well... Almost everyone else..._

_The great Uzumaki clan leader saw her as a distraction. He saw her as a road block on Naruto's path to greatness. And so he decided to solve the problem himself. Of course it hadn't been as easy as he would have liked._

_On one hand was Naruto but on the other was the power the Kaguya clan. A power that would greatly increase the shinobi force of whirlpool greatly. In the end he choose Naruto and his prophecy._

_So he gave her parents an ultimatum. Either move onto the other side of the island or be banished from it entirely. Natrually the Kaguya saw this as a slight and made to simply leave completely but the old man hadn't been stupid. In exchange for moving he had a great complex built and the promise that any remaining Kaguya would be welcomed with open arms._

_So naturally her parents agreed. And by the next week they had long left the area._

_To say Kushina had been furious would be an understatement. If looks could kill then the old man would have been dead a million times over. But he didn't care. As long as he had his prodigy and heir he could care less if the world was destroyed and the village rampaged by a giant fox._

_It was still something that burned her up. How her poor Naru-chan had cried for days on end about the loss of his best friend. But eventual he had gotten over it. That is to say he would have been over it if she hadn't brought it up from time to time as a reminder._

_Yeah. That was her bad._

_But she had to make him understand. That no matter what he said or did. That man would always only believe in futher his own goals. Regardless of the cost. With a heavy sigh she knelt down and looked him directly in his eyes._

_"Listen to me Naruto. No matter what happens I will always love you. But if you're not what he wants you to be he will abandon you. Do you understand?"_

_He nodded his head slowly._

_"Good. Now go get ready for bed." And without a peep he did, racing off towards the large house on the hill. Kushina watched him go with a smile spread across her face despite the thoughts running through her head._

_'This is getting out of hand. He's constantly trying to pit Naruto against me.' Her pale hand brushing a lock of fire red hair from her vision. 'It looks like I may have to use that plan of mine. Which means I need to find Jiraiya.'_

_Yes. Now it had appeared inevitable. She would have to send Naruto away for his own sake. But she would need help in doing it. And the perfect timing._

_Things were about to get messy very quickly. But for her Naru-chan she would do anything. Even if it had been forfeiting her own life_.**))**

* * *

It was frightening.

No, down right terrifying.

The way he moved had to have been something out of a fairy tale. It was unreal and unheard of for someone to move that fast without the aid of chakra of any kind. And had you told her before that it was possible she would have bitch slapped you for sounding so stupid.

And yet here she was, only mere minutes away from running out of chakra, or senbon needles if that came first, fighting an enemy who had before shown no shinobi talent at all as if he were a kage.

His moves were sloppy and slow at first but like riding a bicycle he had picked it back up. And then began the dance, her form dashing from mirror to mirror trying to land a hit in. Him spinning around in a dizzying display, his sword lazily swirling around him to force her away when ever she came to close for his comfort.

Duck.

Dodge.

Spin left. Spin right. Side step right. Side step left.

It was painfully obvious now. He was toying with her. His blade ripping into her clothes as she flew by leaving slight gashes as a reminder to how close she had come to being gutted like a fish.

Duck. Spin left low.

Dodge a needle here. Dodge a needle there. Deflect five needles. Swipe here...

Oh, well look at that. Didn't think a girl like her would be interested in a ruby red. He had her pegged for a sky blue for sure.

She flew across the dome toward the mirror facing his back side before launching a barrage of her needles and dashing away to another. And like she expected he turned and hopped away before she could connect. What she hadn't been expecting was how his hand had shot out like a coiled snake before wrapping around her ankle as she flew by.

Oh boy. This was going to hurt.

Her forward momentum halted as he leaned back on one foot before his grip tightened and his arm pulled back harshly. He jumped into the air just as they were destined to collide, his arm gracefully swinging downward despite the added weight.

She slammed into the ground hard. The air rushing out of her lungs as she impacted on the concrete. Now this was getting ridiculous. How could someone so small be that strong? It defied the laws of physics!

With hardened instincts she rolled to the side in order to avoid a knee to the face. Flipping up with a hand stand she landed on her feet and skidded backwards. Immediately she was forced to roll sideways underneath a slash to her abdomen.

With speed and grace of the highest class he glided on his feet to follow her. His movement halted and redirected as he leapt to the left in order to dodge two more needles that were covering her momentary retreat.

He had to give it to her, the girl knew how to fight.

His figure blurred away before reappearing behind her with his arm already mid swing. To her credit she reacted without hesitation, her body leaning forward with legs shooting back into a mule kick.

He was caught clean in his chest and sent skidding across the floor. With a growl he stood on his feet and crossed his arms above his head to block the axe kick that followed. With a shove he sent her flying back into a mid air flip.

He was on her before she could fully find her footing. His arm swinging his blade in graceful arcs that kept her dodging and off guard. She was being hard pressed to not end up sushi with the way he kept slashing his blade.

Then without warning his foot shot forward and caught her in the stomach. Spittle flew from her mouth and pooled in the bottom of her mask as she was lifted into the air. Without a moments hesitation he followed up with a left hook. Her mask began to crack under the strain of all the damage.

She flew through the air spinning and he followed in pursuit with his body dashing low to the ground. She hit the ground hard but pulled into a roll and regained her footing in time to duck under another swipe. Not messing a beat she crouched low before swerving off to the side. She sprinted forward, intent on reaching another mirror before he could catch up.

But once again she had underestimated him. He rushed after her, firing of a shuriken at her unprotected back and forcing her to fall to the ground in a roll. She stood up facing him in time to dodge another rain of steel stars and delivered a flurry of needles in return.

With unparalleled grace so completely unlike who he had been minutes before he glided past them and toward her with deceptive speed, his figure becoming a blur to the untrained eyes as his sword wielding arm swung across the front of his body in a graceful arc.

Despite her surprise at his increase in speed she avoided the slash clean and clear. With a push of her toned legs she leaped into the air and over him with a flip.

He skidded to a halt and twirled his blade expertely before following in pursuit. Her arms flashed out and forced him to raise the flat of his blade in front of him in defense as several needles flew toward him.

Seeing his falter in attention she blurred forward into the space by his right side and fired of a kick to his unprotected right side. Again she was met with resistance as his body blurred off to the side and past her foot.

Snaking his had out he grabbed hold of her foot as it began to retreat before swing her to the side with his ever increasing strength.

Her arms and legs flapped uselessly as she flew through the air and through one of her mirrors before crashing onto the ground outside of the dome. Her head spinning and eyes wide beneath the mask as she witnessed one of her previously indestructible mirrors break into a mixture of ice and water.

Still in her daze she was barely aware of his rapidly approaching form. But did nothing except watch him as realization had sunk into her mind.

_'I can't defeat him.'_ His body low to the ground and blade poised over his head. _'I've failed Zabuza-sama. This opponent. I can't defeat this boy.'_

Naruto had closed in on her. Standing above her without his face set in stone and his eyes cold. Beneath her mask she closed her eyes and prepared for what was to come.

_'Forgive me Zabuza.' _She thought as the blade began it's descent...

Only to open her eyes seconds later when she felt nothing. Her brown orbs going wide at the sight of the blade pushing through the mask above her forehead at the tip. And then, when the slight cracks began to multiply, it all made sense.

And she could do nothing to hide her face from him as the whole mask shattered into fragments.

* * *

_'What was that?!'_Thought a slightly panicked Hatake Kakashi. Never in all his years as a shinobi had he ever felt such a force before.

It was foul and reeked of death and decay. But at the same time it filled him with a sense of purity.

_'What ever it was. It can't be good. I have to finish this up quickly.'_

Taking a scroll from his back pouch he slid his thumb through his bloody chest and unraveled it before swiping it with his blood.

"Say Zabuza." He started while twirling it around his body. "Were both busy men so let's end it with our next attack."

A dark chuckled sounded from somewhere within the mist. Zabuza was obviously confident in his ability.

"Very well. We'll end it here."

With a smirk hidden behind his mask Kakashi tossed the scroll upward into the air and flipping through a list of hand seals before slamming it to the ground.

**Kuchiyose: Tsuiga No Jutsu (Summoning: Tracking Fang Technique.)**

A cracking sound was heard somewhere before a surprised gasp. Kakashi's smirk only got wider at the sound.

_'Gotcha now you bastard!'_

Walking calmly toward the sound Kakashi came upon the sight of Zabuza's form being restrained by numerous dogs. A mask of fury clearly displayed on the missing-nin's face despite the bandages.

"Looks like I've got you now Zabuza." Said a smug Kakashi.

Zabuza did not reply. Instead opting to glare at the copy ninja with unrestrained hatred across his face. Obviously being caught in such a way was degrading to the once proud head of the ANBU and 'Demon of the hidden mist'.

"Would you like to know how I trapped you?" Asked Kakashi, taking Zabuza's silence as a yes. "I purposely let you slice into me with that sword of yours. Just so it would get nice and soaked with my blood. Then I used it as a tracking tool for my dogs."

Zabuza growled. "When I get free I'm gonna dest-"

"But you won't." Interrupted Kakashi.

"You keep telling yourself that!"

"No. I know it." The copy-nin stood straight and clamped his hands together. "Would you like to see something Zabuza?"

"What?" Replied the missing-nin with a snarl.

"This jutsu that I'm about to show you is my only original one. It is only used for the best so you should feel honored." His hands forming seals slowly for dramatic effect.

Zabuza could only watch as Kakashi spread his legs into a horse stance before holding out his right hand in front of him. Zabuza's eyes widened in shock as the chakra suddenly sprung up in Kakashi's up turned palm. He watched as it grew and fired of bolts of lightning in every direction, a circle of energy surrounding the copy-nin. The devilish looking orb of electric energy dancing in his vision while making his hair stand at attention. The sound of chirping birds drowning out his thoughts.

_'What is this?! Chakra so powerful it's visible!'_

Behind his mask Kakashi smirked at the look of horror displayed on the face of his once confident opponent. It was the look of a downed animal with no hope.

"This is where your dream ends!" Shouted Kakashi over the noise of his prized assassination technique. "Your ambitions were to high. You tried to kill the Mizukage and take over a hidden village! Then you joined Gatou just for money! Because of this you are a threat to Konoha. And for that you will die!"

"What is this?!" Shouted Zabuza as fear actually creeped into his mind. His struggles useless against the numerous hounds holding him in place.

"This is it!" Kakashi shouted as he hunched forward with his arm in front and before Zabuza could blink again he racing toward him as a blur with his hand outstretched.

**"RAIKIRI" (LIGHTNING BLADE)**

And then. There was silence.

* * *

She had expected a lot of things. Hatred at the up most level, yelling, deep emotion, death.

But she had not been expecting for nothing to happen at all.

The mask now shattered, pieces in her hair and surrounding her face, the point of the blade hovering just inches above her forehead and forcing her to go cross-eyed just to see it. Her breathing accelerated and sweat began to run down her already drenched face.

She stared into his eyes and expected to see anger. But instead she was met with indifference. Her surprise was further elevated when he tsked in annoyance before standing up.

She watched as he expertly twirled the blade before reaching over his shoulder and sliding it into the sheath that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. With one last look at her he grunted before turning on his heel and walking away. Shock running through her body she laid on the ground for some time before raising her self up onto her elbows and looking at his retreating back.

"Wait!" She shouted out and sighing in minor satisfaction when he did indeed stop in his tracks. "Where are you going? Why didn't you finish me off?"

He did not give any indication of hearing her and when she was sure he wouldn't she made to ask again only to be stopped when he finally did reply.

"There is no reason too." His once cocky voice now filled with cool intentions. "You have been defeated. Your nearly out of chakra and stamina. All of your weapons have been removed and you no longer pose any real threat."

"But..." She began before running off.

Now he did turn his head to look at her over his left shoulder. "Unless you want to die that is."

Surprised by the question it took her some time before answering. "Yes." She said with conviction. "I do wish to die."

He turned to face her, masking his surprise by indifference. "Why?"

"Because I am no longer any use to Zabuza-sama." Her eyes now down cased. "I was his weapon that broke against his foe. I am useless."

He regarded her with very little emotion. "You are his weapon? Why would you believe that?"

She looked into his eyes once again and offered him a sad smile. "Because it is what he said. I am his weapon."

Naruto scoffed. "That logic is stupid and flawed." He slowly began to walk toward her, his light steps echoing in the fog. "Are you his sex slave?"

She looked at him with surprised confusion and obvious embarrassment. "No!" She shook her head. "Zabuza-sama would never use me in such a way."

"Then you are a just a slave?"

"No!"

"Then you do not belong to him." Came his simple words. He now stopped in front of her downed form. "You are free. So why do you still follow him?"

"Because he gave me purpose!" Surprising herself with the shouting and unshared tears. "I would be dead now if he hadn't come along and taken me in!"

He cocked his head to the side. "Explain."

"Fine then." She stood up and looked at him with defiance. "I'll explain why I would die for Zabuza-sama's dream!"

He waved his hand in a 'hurry up' gesture.

"There was once a time where I lived in the mist." She started. "With my mother and father on the outskirts of a village."

"Alright."

"I was happy then. My loving family. I was adored by my parents."

"Then why are you not with them now?"

"Because there dead." He raised his eyebrow even higher. "The mist is not a kind place. It is brutal and the government is more or less a dictatorship."

"Go on."

"About a decade ago, after the end of the last great shinobi war, the mist had been severely weakened and embarrassed during the war. For that the kekkei genkai wielding clans were blamed."

"All of the kekkei genkai weilding clans?"

She nodded heavily "Yes." Her eyes looking far off as if remembering something. "The mist once had an abundance of them, the most of any country. And because of their strength they were used as our main force during all of the wars. Of course they were proud to serve their country and took on the task with pride."

He nodded in understanding. "I see. And because the mist was always on the loosing side during each war they blamed the kekkei genkai wielding clans?"

"Exactly." She responded. "A decree was made by our new Mizukage. To hunt down all kekkei genkai clans in the mist and kill them off."

"I bet that went over well."

"As well as you can guess." She said with a slight smile. "Our country erupted into a civil war that only just recently ended." She shifted her remain clothing a little bit. "The kekkei genkai wielding clans were all ambushed and slowly killed off. The only one having the chance for a successful rebellion was the Kaguya clan."

Naruto lifted his eyebrow at that. "Kaguya clan?"

"Yes. They attacked the Mizukage's compound in the dead of the night and nearly succeeded. But were driven back by Zabuza-sama and the rest of the seven swordsman of the mist."

"How ironic." Said Naruto with an amused glint in his eyes. "Zabuza saves the life of the man he would attempt to kill only a few years later."

"Yes." She replied dryly. "We realize the irony. But you have to understand that this very war is what prompted Zabuza-sama to such a decision."

"Alright. Continue with your story."

"Very well. I lived with my mother and father as I said before. And one day I discovered my kekkei genkai. I showed my mother while working out in the fields with her one day and was yelled at for doing it. I didn't understand of course. Just a small child that could do something amazing and naturally wanted to show my parents."

"So you inherited it from your mother?"

"Yes. She had kept a well secret her whole life and had prayed that I would not gain the ability. We were the last of the once proud Mizushokku clan. A clan once revered for our water ninjutsu."

"So if it was such a well kept secret what happened."

Her eyes instantly went dull. "We didn't know that my father had been nearby and had overhead us." Tears started to reform in her eyes and forced Naruto to soften his gaze.

"And what did he do?"

"I came home from playing with some friends in the village the next day to find my mother with a knife in her back."

"Oh." That had obviously caught him off guard. "He killed her?"

"Yes!" Tears now slowly streaking down her face. "And then he came after me! Just for being different." Her light sobs nearly unheard of despite how close he was. "What else was i supposed to do?!"

"What _did_ you do?"

"I killed him?!"

He recoiled slightly in surprise. "How?"

"I used my kekkei genkai to turn him into a human Popsicle!" Her eyes drifting deeper into the sea of pain filled memories. "Do you know what it's like to lose both your parent's to death in such a manner? I lost my purpose in life along with my parents!"

He looked at her with increasing anger. "Is that why you serve Zabuza then?" His eyes hardening as he struggled to reigned in his anger. " If so you are more pathetic then even I thought."

"What the hell do you know?" Her voice dripping with venom. His glare fixed upon her with anger, the once crystal blue now as cold as the very ice she commanded.

"Far more than you expect." His own rage barely concealed. "I too am to fault for the death of my mother. And though our situations may differ in some parts it's still the same principle. Our beloved parent dead for our unintentional sins. Dead because we were blessed with amazing abilities."

It looked as if his words had clearly struck her deeply. She recoiled in shock as if she had been hit in the face at his proclamation. His situation had indeed been similar to her own. He had also been the cause of his parents death? And yet he turned out so diffrently from her.

"Do you see my point?" Seemingly being able to read her thoughts. "I understand that Zabuza gave you a reason to continue on living. But even still his purpose is flawed an thus so is your own."

He shifted his gaze to look over her delicate form before returning his eyes to her own, his glare failing away as it was replaced by a sense of warmth. The blue returning to their sky lit color.

"You are a beautiful young woman who is kind hearted. And yet you serve a master who is content on destroy the lives for others with no remorse? I find that logic very flawed and ignorant. A concept that I cannot seem to wrap my mind around."

"What is so difficult for you to understand?" Her face turning away as sense of shame over took her. "I was left with nothing when he took pity upon me. A monster." Her hands clenched and unclenched at her side at the pain filled memories. "For that I would give my life five times over."

"Even though his ambitions are flawed?" His arms crossed in front of him.

"Yes."

Naruto closed his eyelids and let out a deep sigh before shrugging his shoulders. "Fine then." His hand dropping to his kunai pouch and drawing one of the small knives. "If that is your wish. Then I shall grant you death."

She nodded her head and stood as straight as a board. "It is. And thank you."

Without another word his face shifted back to it's cold impassive facade as he twirled the knife on his index finger by the ring. Stopping it with a firm grasp on the handle he gave only moments pause as she closed her eyes and prepared for the cold embrace of death. And then, with recently reacquired speed, he snaked his wrist forward towards her neck in the form of a death blow...

Only to stop about an inch away as a shrill sound lifted into the air.

Her eyes opened in surprise and they both turned towards the sounds origin in the mist. The sound of someone shouting could be faintly heard over the horrific sound and somewhere in the back of his mind clicked as Naruto's memories kicked back into high gear. His eyes slowly narrowing as he concentrated to remember his mothers words about a technique with similar affects as to this one. Recognition hit him as he briefly heard his mother's voice whisper in his ear on a ghost of a wind.

_"It's the perfect example of an assassination attempt despite the large wail it give off. It's quick and to the point and nearly unstoppable. Before the target can get their wits about them it's already struck them dead. I can't show you for two reason, a) because it'll be a waste of chakra now, and b) because I don't want you to try it. But it's a jutsu that can definitely get the job done. It's the perfect example of pure chakra nature manipulation and proper chakra control. It's name is given to it because of the large sound it makes and a legend about it's use to cut pure lightning in half."_

_'Yes. These are all the same signs. The noise being a dead give away coupled with the extreme chakra surge being produced.' _

"Raikiri." He whispered out loud without knowing it.

Haku had obviously came to the same conclusion and fear creeped on to her face. She tensed at the sound of another voice attempting to scream over the awful sound, a voice that too was filled with fear, and deep down she had come to know it was Zabuza's. Before she could sprint of in the direction Naruto's voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"You will both die if you go." His voice once again void of emotion. "If he is using this ninjutsu than Zabuza is nearly spent. What is there to stop me or Kakashi from finishing him off after you have passed?" She bowed her head at that notion, her body starting to shake with what was either anger or fear. Or possibly even both.

Naruto watched her with veiled curiosity as to her next move. Would she go regardless or simply give up? His answer came as she looked up and turned around to face him. His surprise evident at the sad smile lighting up her face. Tears now flowing freely in ways they hadn't since she had lost her parents.

"I know." She stared with a shaky voice that surprised even her. "But if he can live just a few moments longer than he would without me going than I can die in peace."

Naruto could say nothing, only gape at her with mouth wide.

"Just think Naruto-san. Would you not do the same for your precious person?"

He sucked in a gulp of air at the idea that he would indeed do the same. And she smiled even brighter in knowing that he had finally understood her reasons. Giving him once last weak look of apology she turned her back to him and used the remainder of what little chakra she had to form a mirror just barely big enough. And on the whispers of the wind he heard her speak once more.

"Arigatou Naruto-san." Before she disappeared into the mirror.

"Sayonara Haku-san." He said in reply as his mind began to churn. Her words clearly having an effect on to him.

_'Your right Haku. I would do the same for my precious someone just as she did for me.'_ A small smile of his own appearing. _'And I also know that my precious someone would want the people of wave to succeeded in freeing themselves from Gatou's rule.'_

With a sigh he shifted his face back on to it's battle visage before dashing off in to the mist with his hand already reaching for the blade on his back.

_'And because of that they will. Even if I have to cut Zabuza down myself!'_

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was not one to be easily surprised. But at this moment he could do nothing but stand there and show his surprise with eyes and mouth wide. His arm was currently lodged through the shoulder of Zabuza's apprentice who had seemingly appeared out of thin air. The young woman, as he could now tell without the mask, coughed up a little blood before latching onto his arm in a tight grip that again caught him by surprise. She glared at him with hatred evident in her eyes as she struggled to remain standing despite obviously being exhausted.

"I-I will n-not let you harm Z-Zabuza-sama!" She managed to get out with visable effort.

Zabuza, who was also clearly surprised, was now starting to regain his senses. He reached behind himself and drew his massive head cleaver. A dark chuckle escaping his lips as Kakashi finally took note of the needles embedded in his summoning scroll, used to release the missing-nin.

"Excellent work as always Haku!" His hands firmly grasping the hilt as he raised it above his head. "Again you meet my highest expectations head on. And to think I was dead there." His eyes taking on a devilish gleam at the sight of Kakashi struggling to free himself from the young girl's surprisingly powerful grip.

"Now my warrior." He stared as he positioned himself for a clear path. "Hold that rodent still so I can finally be rid of him!"

She narrowed her eyes even further. "Yes Zabuza-sama!" And in response her grip tight end. Kakashi now visibly struggled in vain to free himself. Thoughts of his own demise filling into his head. If only he hadn't taunted Zabuza. A mistake he would surely never again make if he made it out alive somehow.

"Now. To finish you off!" Zabuza gave on last haunting look at the copy-nin before begining the downward descend of his massive sword. "Good bye Hatake Kakashi! May the devil himself devour your soul!"

Time seemed to slow down as Zabuza swung his sword in a downward arc. The Sharingan eye of the legendary copy ninja taking in every detail of it as it moved to destroy his existence. Briefly Kakashi wondered how ironic this was and if Obito or any of the other Uchiha members had to die in the same way. The legendary sight enhancing eyes taking in ever detail of their impending demise. Decided he would rather not see he closed his eye lids and waited for the sweet embrace of death only moments away...

Only for surprise to filter in to his body once more as a pressure suddenly took hold on top of his extended arm followed by the unmistakable sound of metal clashing sang through the air. Despite the pain of his nearly broken arm having to hold up so much weight the copy-nin opened his eyes to see his savior only to see the person who he least expected to see.

From this angle, behind his guardian angle, he briefly wondered if Kami were playing a trick upon him by bringing his beloved sensei back from the dead just for this. But it quickly faded away at the sight of the tell tell blindingly orange jumpsuit.

"What the hell!" Zabuza yelled in rage as Haku looked on in obvious surprise.

Kakashi could only breath out the name that came to mind. "Naruto?"

The boy turned around at the sound and locked his cold eyes into the copy-nin's mixed once before warming them and giving his famous foxy grin.

"Looks like I got here just in time to save you ass, huh Kakashi?"

And despite all that had occurred up to this point Kakashi could not help but smile wide underneath his mask and let out a chuckle of joy. "Yeah. It looks like it."

Who would have thought it would be Naruto that would save his life? One thing was for sure, he was glad it was.

Taking on last look at the situation Kakashi mind switched back to it's battle ready mode as he took in the situation. Although his arm was now broken he was hardly mad at the boy for being ingenious enough to use it as a stand to negate the height disadvantage. Taking notice of their brief lack of attention Kakashi made his move now that he was sure Naruto knew how to follow threw.

Lashing his left leg out while pushing backwards with his right Kakashi caught Haku sleeping and kicked her in the stomach in order to free his arm. The girl's breath was knocked away as she flew back into the chest of her master. Zabuza stumbled back a step but still pushed forward onto his blade. Naruto, for his part, caught himself as soon as Kakashi's arm moved and with grace that he had never before displayed in front of the copy-nin showed a little muscle and skill by pushing upward against the massive blade with his own and spinning away from underneath it. The sword hit the bridge and dug in to the concrete as both Naruto and Kakashi jumped away from their foes, one going let the other straight back.

With a growl Zabuza shoved his charge to the side and rushed toward Kakashi only for Naruto appear in his path with both hands holding the sword, one on the revese edge of the blade and the other on the handle. Not slowing Zabuza followed through with a sweep that Naruto was forced to parry as it knocked him away and through the air. The boy rolled for a bit before digging his sword in to the pavement to stop himself beside the copy-nin. Despite how strong he had become he was still clearly physically outmatched by Zabuza.

Kakashi shot a glance toward his student as the boy panted heavily and pushed himself up into a standing position using the blade to lean on.

"Are you alright sensei?" Said the boy with labored breathing. Something that made Kakashi swell with pride considering how large the boy's reserves were. It was as sign that the boy had been fighting hard.

"Yeah, just my arm but it won't stop me." He too stood with visible effort, his eyes slightly blurring as he struggled to see. "How about you?"

The boy gave a weak laugh but did not look up from his position leaning on the hilt of the blade. "Just dead tired." He turned his head to the sighed to give Kakashi a judging look with one eye. "You lie. Your about to pass out from loosing so much blood."

Kakashi gave a weak laugh of his own as he shook his head. "Yep. But our opponents do look so well either." He said while gesturing with his working hand towards the other duo.

And sure enough they were both just as bad. Zabuza with bite marks all over was clearly having trouble standing as well. And Haku was now lying on the ground completely out of it, the only sign she was alive the faint movement of her chest to signify breathing. Something that would soon cease with the amount of blood she was loosing.

Zabuza's growl forced Naruto to raise his head just enough to see him. Like the boy the veteran shinobi was using his sword for support as he breathed just as heavily as the others. His piercing gaze was now totally focused on Naruto. He was obviously surprised and angry to see the boy alive.

"You little shit!" He started with his non-existent eyebrow twitching. "How the hell are you still breathing?! And where the hell did you get that kick ass looking sword?!"

Kakashi shifted his gaze and also wondered where his charge had acquired such a fierce looking weapon. Though now was not the time to ask such questions. With the current situation as it was they were lucky just to get out of here alive.

_'Naruto's about to pass out, my arm is snapped in two, Sasuke is probably done, and Sakura would be more of a hinderance then an actual help. I'm actually out of options here.'_

The sound of movement to his sight drew his attention towards his blonde haired gennin. Naruto had some how managed to stand straight up and was now taking deep breathes to slow down his breathing. Rolling his shoulders to un-tense his muscles the blonde plucked his sword out of the ground before giving it an expert serious of twirls around his body. He held out in front of him horizontally with the blade turned upward as he stared the demon of the mist straight in the eyes.

"It looks as if I have to try and go all out here." His eyes starting their decent into the glacier cold that signafied how serious he was. "It's been a while since I tried any of this jutsu so no laughing if I mess one or two of them up."

He slid his sword in to it's sheath before clasping his hands together in the ram seal. Closing his eyes the blonde began to dig deep in to his chakra reserves. Kakashi had to squint in order to see as the boy's chakra levels rose dramatically. He watched with the aid of his single Sharingan eye as the chakra rose from a flickering flame and slowly built in to a great inferno inside of the blonde.

_'Incredible! Even I greatly underestimated how high Naruto's chakra reserves were. For him to force his chakra to flare out of sheer willpower is amazing.'_

Dropping his hands to his side the blonde took another deep breathe before walking to stand in front of Kakashi.

"I suggest you forfeit Zabuza. Your outmatched and out manned. No matter what happens now won't change the outc-"

"Clap. Clap. Clap." Naruto's eyebrow twitched as the sound of clapping interuppted him mid speech.

The sound sending tremors through the dissipating mist. All of the conscious occupants turned their heads towards the sound to see the form of a short and stubby man walking toward them. His fine tailored suit and flashy jewelry shining brightly in the morning sun. The smug look on his face spoke volumes about the condescending look he was giving them despite not being able to see his eyes.

Zabuza growled loudly with obvious hatred. "What the hell are you doing here Gatou?"

Naruto shifted his gaze toward the man in question. This short guy was the one who tormented the people of wave country? What kind of joke was this?

_'This guy isn't even 5'3! Why the hell didn't someone go and step on his ass!?'_

Gatou shook his head while tsking. "Zabuza, what the hell are you doing? Your supposed to be some hot shit killer but your losing to a run of the mill jounin and his kid ninja brats?"

"First of all you little fuck this guy is far from run of the mill. He's a legendary shinobi know through out the land! Secondly his brats are actually pretty good!"

Gatou snorted. "Excuses. I paid you money to get the job done and you didn't. So I'm going to have to cut my losses and move on..."

As if on the cue the rest of the mist parted to reveal a literal army of cut throats. Bandits and samurai. Thieves and pirates. Gatou's own personal army of the worst all paid for with his dirty money. Naruto once again felt sick at the sight of Gatou's makeshift army. The idea of someone killing just for money disgusting him to no end.

"I've decided to get rid of you along with my little problem."

"Right. Like your little coalition can get rid of a group of ninja." Zabuza turned toward Kakashi and Naruto. "It looks as if we are no longer enemies."

Kakashi nodded his tired head as he dropped to one knee. "It seems so."

Naruto, for his part, snorted loudly and shook his head. "I'm not getting this!" His irritation clearly getting the better of him. "They were scared by this midget? That damned cat Tora is scarier than this little bastard!"

Zabuza laughed loudly while Gatou sputtered in embarrassment.

"Y-You brat. I'm gonna make sure you die nice and slow!" Naruto snorted again at the proclamation.

"Sure you are shorty!" He paused as he realized something. "Hey! Your shorter than me! Now that's just sad."

Gatou's face turned beet read with embarrassment. "That's it!" He turned around to face his army. "Destroy that kid and that pathetic little Village!"

The sound of whistling filled the air and the shinobi tensed at it. Out of nowhere a bolt landed in front of the evil business man and forced him to shriek in surprise.

Everyone turned to look in the direction of the arrow and beheld quite the sight. There, standing in front of another makeshift army, was little Inari with crossbow in hand. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the sight.

_'So the little guy rounded up the villagers? That's pretty smart.'_

As if hearing his praise Inari turned to him with a big smile. "Hey Naruto!" He shouted over the bridge. "The hero always gets here late right!"

Naruto smirked coolly. _'Yep. I am a master'_

"Good job kid."

Gatou looked at the army with with a wide mouth before shaking out of his stupor. "Enough of this! Kill them all too!"

As his army began to move Naruto turned to them, his eyes now back on the edge of darkness. Clasping his hands together he began to flip threw several hand seals that only Kakashi seemed to recognize.

"Yeah. Not happening shorty." He said while closing in on the ox and gathering up his chakra.

_'That can't be.'_Thought Kakashi with curiosity. _'A gennin shouldn't know that jutsu. He may have the storage for it but where could he have learned it from?'_

And sure enough, Naruto's next words displaced any doubt. "**Fuuton: ****Atsugai**!" **(Wind Release: Pressure Damage)**

In response the winds in front of him started to swirl before firing straight forward toward Gatou and his bandits. The stubby man could do nothing but scream as the powerful and visible winds slammed into him and his group. They were insanity knocked around, those closest knocked clear in to the air while the others hit the ground hard. Gatou himself was launched the highest and came down just short of the edge of the pier in a roll.

The man stood up with blood dripping from a large gash on his face and his glasses broken. His ranks of bandits now either running for their lives or struggling to get up. A cheer sounded from the villagers as the army was sent scattering. Gatou stood up and made to run towards his boat but didn't get far before Zabuza blurred in to vision in front of him.

The billionare dropped to his knees in fear and started to bow to the towering man. "Please! Please don't kill me! I'll give you anything you want. Money, women, your own army! Just please don't kill me!" His once smug face now stained with tears.

Zabuza chuckled darkly. "Oh. And why shouldn't I?" He asked mockingly. "You tried to kill me and smell like shit. Come to think of it you did shit on yourself didn't you?"

Gatou did not reply verbally but the look of shame said it all and forced Zabuza to laugh loudly.

"Your pathetic Gatou." He reached behind him and drew his massive blade, making the man plead even more. "Do me a favor Gatou. Say hello to the devil himself for me."

And without futher warning the missing nin swung his blade clean and clear, taking Gatou's head clean of the body and knocking it through the air and into the sea. Everyone else watched with disgust as the short man's bloody body convulsed before falling over and twitching one last time. Silence reigned over the bridge for a while. And then...

A cheer erupted from the crowd as realization had sunk in. Gatou was gone! An instant celebration was had as the townsfolk danced around. Naruto watched on with a sigh at their antics. People couldn't wait until all of the danger was surely gone.

He turned his attention to the approaching form of Zabuza and the two stared at each other in silence for a while before Gatou stepped past him and over too Haku's still breathing form. The man picked up his charge and started to walk away but just as he got out of range he stopped and turned around.

"Hey kid!" He shouted back, causing both Kakashi and Naruto to look at him. "That was a pretty empressive wind jutsu. Keep it up. Next time we meet I expect you to be a strong opponent."

Naruto inclined his head towards the missing-nin as Zabuza turned and continued on until he was just a speck on the horizon. Once sure they were gone he turned to his battered sensei and raised an eyebrow at the look the man was giving him.

"What?" He said. "What I do?"

Kakashi chuckled loudly and shook his head. "That was an impressive ninjutsu Naruto. As are your sword skills."

"And I take it you have questions." Stated Naruto.

"Yes. But I won't ask them." Replied the copy-nin. "If you don't want to share that's fine. You did save my life twice on this mission so I owe you a break at the least."

"Don't worry." Said Naruto as he looked off to the side. "I'll tell you and the others as soon as we get back to Konoha." His eyes lazily glancing over to the opposite end of the bridge. "Speaking of which..."

"NARUTO! KAKASHI-SENSEI!" As if on cue Sakura's familiar Banshee like scream caught their attention. "I've got Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Hm. Well would you look at that."

"What?"

"I was sure he was dead. That Haku put him in the dirt for sure."

Kakashi looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "What?"

"I guess she couldn't bring herself to do it. Too kind for her own good I tell ya."

"Right... Well, I'm gonna go back to Tazuna's house and lay down before finding a hospital."

"Um. Okay."

Kakashi stood and started to walk past him. As he did he stopped and opened his mouth to say something but instead shook his head and continued on. Naruto shrugged and turned to face his pink haired teammate as she slid to a stop panting along with a worse for wear Uchiha.

"Hey." She said as she looked at Kakashi's back. "Where is sensei going?"

"To go lay down."

"In the middle of the bridge?"

Naruto turned his head to indeed find Kakashi now lying face down with a few shocked villagers surrounding him. With a sigh he started toward him.

"Apparently he passed out not even a quater of the way. I'll take him back."

"Wait! Where is Zabuza?" Came Sakura's slightly panicked question.

"Gone."

"And the other guy?" Asked Sasuke.

"_She's_ gone too."

Sasuke frowned in puzzlement. _'She? I lost to a girl?'_ His face scrunching up in anger_. _He would have to make sure no one in Konoha found out about that one.

Naruto walked over to Kakashi's downed body and suppressed a sigh of annoyance. He'd have to carry the jounin back. Forming the familiar hand seal he whipped out two kage bushin and used them lift the unconscious jounin up.

"I'm taking him back to the house. Watch out for any more threats and if something happens send a signal of some kind." The combined force of his bushin easily lifting the older and heavier man up.

Not waiting from confirmation from his teammates the blonde moved off with his sensei in tow. Once fairly enshrouded in the forest and well away from the instant festivities the gennin stopped behind a wall of trees and ordered his bushin to drop their passenger. Kakashi hit the ground with a thud and immediately cradled his head.

"Ow. That was uncalled for."

Naruto snorted. "My ride my rules." He paused and gave the jounin a scrutinizing look. "Why did you fake anyway?"

Kakashi stopped rubbing his head and gave the gennin an appraising look. "How did you know?"

"Your breathing was still irregular, not erratic but irregular. Which means you took a blood clothing pill some time while walking away. Add that to the fact that you never covered your Sharingan eye and conveniently fell when my back was turned all added up to your trying to gauge me as a threat."

The jounin looked at him with obvious surprise.

"You figured all of that out that quickly?"

"Wasn't very hard. Plus your occasional peaking was pretty reinforcing, you were trying to gauge my chakra levels."

"Right." Started the jounin while standing. "You did a great job in discerning that as quickly as you did. Recognition skills like that are rarely found, even in most jounin."

"Which is why your so suspicious of me. What happend to not questioning me since I saved you?"

"A ruse. You obviously have the favor of the people and I really didn't want Sasuke or Sakura to see this."

Naruto nodded. "Understandable. You were merely looking out for the best interest of your team and the mission."

"Exactly."

"However." Said Naruto while stressing the word. "I can assure you you have nothing to fear. I am Naruto just as I have always been."

"How can I be so sure?" Kakashi asked pointedly.

"You can't." Said Naruto with a shrug. "You have to just wait until Konoha to get all the answers."

"I could just lock you up."

Naruto smirked. "Nope! That will only draw attention to the situation and fuck up what little team dynamics we have."

Kakashi stared at him for a bit before giving a heavy sigh and dropping his headband over his Sharingan eye. "When did you get so smart?"

"In due time. In due time."

"Whatever." The jounin gave him one more glance before walking away. "I'm really going back to Tazuna's since it looks like we won't be falling under attack any time soon. " His posture showing how badly damaged he was as he walked away. Naruto watched his retreating back with a jumble of thoughts. Everything that had happened within the last two hours taking effect had totally caught him off guard.

_'Right now I need time to think.'_ Plus the headache that came from a memory seal suddenly releasing did nothing to help matters.

The feather touch that had become so familiar in such a short time returned. A reminder that his dream had indeed been real, and that his new companion was always at his side.

Yes. Time is what he needed. And luckily he would receive a lot of it before they left wave country. One thing was for sure things would not have gone as well if he hadn't excepted the darkness. And for that fact he was glad he did. Where ever it took him he would just go along with the flow.

* * *

And end. This chapter is about 9,000 words long but I feel it doesn't really measure up to my previous works. Regardless I was really anxious to get it out. Expect my chapters to get better.

And i'll explain everything about Naruto's constant changes in mood next chapter.

But see you for now!

Translation:

Mizushokkou: Water weaver

Hanami: Flowers and Fruit


	4. The Coming Storm

"Speech"

_'Thought_

_**'Greater Beings thoughts**_

**"Greater Beings speech"**

Flashback **(())**

Disclaimer: I do not own in anyway Naruto or bleach. Inspired by James D. Fawkes' Sit upon the frosted heaven and Case13's Crimson edge.

I just want to point out before we begin that Naruto is not overpowered. Haku was weakened from chakra exhastion and Zabuza had been fighting Kakashi for quite a while. That being said he is slightly stronger than the average gennin and somewere around mid chunnin level.

* * *

**((**_Five years two days and seventeen hours ago..._

_A strong breeze blew by making the smaller trees bend to accomidate it's force. Such was the weather in lightning country during the rainy seasons. Even on the few days where the clouds did not block out the sun the wind was forever unforgiving. However the two occupants of the apple orchard paid it no mind as they continued threw with their activities._

_On the right was the ever familiar face of Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. His ever wild hair blowing around his face and into his vision in the wake of each breeze. His normal outfit bearing the Uzumaki clan symbol now replaced by a loose fitting robe normally used by monks instead bearing a tri-fecta of wavy lines._

_To his right we see another man. Tall with shaky blond hair that feel far past his shoulders, the mans gray eyes seemingly at peace as he moved threw a series of stretches._

_Naruto stood from touching his toes and made to stand next to the taller man, looking up at the six foot plus frame of his elder brother. The young-man of eighteen looked down at him with a large smile._

_"Well done Naruto." He said while running a hand threw his sweaty hair. "Your progress in the Kyokujitsu taijutsu style is staggering. Not even I was that good at your age."_

_The younger blond beamed at the praise of his elder brother. Of all the older shinobi that had taught him over the years Naruto had no doubt looked up to Haru Namikaze the most. His brother was another prodigy. The elder Namikaze had learned many techniques left behind from their father before the shinobi war. Shortly after it began Minato Namikaze had been named Yondaime Hokage and never again had a chance to see his son. Mainly for the kill on sight order._

_Yes. The Namikaze clan had been one of the oldest and most powerful clans in Kumo. They settled as the third clan and began to help in developing the village. Among that they were one of the most decorated clans in the shinobi world with the Yondaime Hokage being only one of eight shinobi to achieve the rank of S-class and legendary status within the shinobi world._

_Haru was seen as next in line._

_Of course big things were also expected of Naruto. They had not met the boy until only a year ago but do to his bubbly nature eagerness to learn had excepted him without much argumeant. So far he had been living them for about half a year now. His mother, to the obvious displeasure of his grandfather, finding it necessary for him to meet the other half of his family._

_Harukaze, Haru for short, was everything Naruto wanted to be like. The elder blond was kind, generous, and loved by everyone. But most of all he was an elite shinobi. The young man had already attained the rank of jounin and had been coined a major candidate for the next Raikage._

_Harukaze had been more than eager to help Naruto when he had learned they were brothers. And Naruto had immediately taken to learning from him._

_"That's enough for today little man." Said Haru while ruffling Naruto's hair and chuckling at the groan that followed. "Let's go back and get something to eat."_

_"Why do you keep doing that?" Asked an embarrassed Naruto._

_Haru considered him out the corner of his eye as he walked off. "If you want for me to stop than make me."_

_The younger blond paled instantly. "How would I do that?"_

_Haru stopped and faced his younger brother with a cold and serious expression. Naruto tensed at the look his older brother gave him. These were the eyes of an elite shinobi. The eyes of a killer._

_"Become stronger than me." Spoke Haru. Despite how soft it sounded it still sent warning bells through the blonde's head. "Only then will you be able to stop me or anyone else for that manner."_

_And then, as quickly as it came, the aura of seriousness dissipated. Instead leaving behind a surprised and slightly fearful little boy and completely calm young man._

_"Of course." Started Haru. "The best way to start is with a healty diet. So let's get some grub kid." _

_The elder Namikaze started off again without his little brother. Naruto stood still for a few moments before twisting his own face into a serious mask._

_'You'll see one day brother. Everyone will. I'll become the best there ever was. And then the world will know my name.'_**))**

* * *

The cool night air that blew caused slight goosebumps to form on his tanned skin. He sat at the edge of the pier with feet dangling over. They had been here in wave country for over two weeks after the final battle and now the bridge had finally been completed. Yesterday the village had been the very definition of party. Using the money found in Gatou's safe had been more than enough to throw a grand festival.

Naruto for his part choose to stay out of all of it. He was still rather uncomfortable with all the attention and praise being lavished upon team seven from the town's folk. Every day since the battle people had been knocking on Tazuna's door bringing what little they could as gifts. Naturally Sakura felt no shame in taking them while Sasuke was content to scowl at their unexpected visitors.

That was just one of the many problems that Naruto had been facing. Kakashi was playing the typical role of teacher and shinobi. Naruto couldn't count on his fingers how many times he had turned to find the jounin quickly look away. The jounin had obviously still considered the boy a possible threat and wasn't taking any chances.

Sakura had just been as wary of the boy after hearing of his exploits from Kakashi. The girl had obviously come to the conclusion that Naruto had been leading them on the entire time. Now she hadn't been sure if the boy was just using them to gain their trust or hiding his skill in the case they should ever do battle. Not as if Naruto cared as much in any situation.

But out of all of them Sasuke had easily been the worst to deal with. The Uchiha had been constantly glaring at him as if willing the blond to burst into flames. His superiority complexity coming in to play. The gennin had not only been upset that he had been defeated but also just as angry that Naruto had been the one with all the glory. Naruto had the suspicion that the Uchiha wasn't above attacking him. The two had never gotten along very well, which was saying something considering Naruto got along with nearly everyone.

_'Certainly won't be turning my back around him anytime soon.' _Thought the blond as he stared at the headband in his hand._'Wonder what's going to happen when I get back to Konoha?'_

The blond had been considering this among many other things. His mother's plan had obviously not gone as planned. The seal stood no chance of holding up with the influx of power upon the emergence of his new blade. His mother had been planning for the seal to be released either when he reached the age of fifteen or made contact with Jiraiya of the legendary sennin.

His new accociate had derailed the plan when she had began to feed him with this wierd form of energy that she had dubbed reashi That combined to with his unusual dreams had left him with a lot to think of. For now the blonde had been forced to simply come to terms with what he could and focus on the shinobi aspects instead of the extra components.

_'I have a lot of training to make up for. My chakra reserves are way larger than they were when I was a kid and I don't have the control necessary to use of my more advanced ninjutsu with the way the nine tails' chakra leaks into my coils.'_

That had been just a few of the problems facing the nine tails jinchurriki. He had tried several times to use some of the ninjutsu he had acquired from his mother and was mostly met with the same results, the jutsu either didn't work or was vastly overpowered. Twice already he had nearly taken his own hands of trying to use a fuuton jutsu. The first thing we would do after returning to Konoha would be to look up advanced chakra control techniques.

So deep in thought the young gennin nearly missed the approaching chakra signature from behind him. Keeping his head straight forward as to not give his possible assailant the idea that they had been found out while reaching into his kunai pouch for one of the small daggers.

"Naruto?" Came the soft voice that Naruto had become so accustomed too. Releasing the breathe that he had unconsciously been holding the blond stood up and faced his now timid teammate. Sakura had clearly been frightened by her teammates new changes. Although he wore the same clothing and looked the same on the outside the addition of the fierce looking sword and his attitude changes had made her weary of him. Especially considering he was carrying a kunai knife in his hand.

"Yes Sakura?" His face giving a small disarming smile in an attempt to relieve her worries. It seemed to work a bit as he noted her muscles untense just a bit.

"Kakashi-sensei sent me to get you. Were leaving tomorrow first thing so now we'll need to pack up."

"Thanks. I'll be along in a bit."

She gave a small smile of her own. "kay."

Naruto watched as she skipped off on her merry way. Once sure she was completely gone he turned his head back towards the sea before flicking his wrist toward the woods. A clank was heard as the knife was deflected and Naruto was forced to lean to the side as a familiar needle flew bye.

Haku calmly walked walked out of the trees soon after with a slight smile on her face. Her clothing now more gender specific with a tank top and shorts. Naruto's gaze trailed from her midsection to her bandaged shoulder.

"You can still use that arm?" He asked with genuine curiosity. She nodded with smile still in place.

"I'm just as surprised as you are. Zabuza-sama took me to a retired medic-nin that he had been on good terms with. Completely fixed me up."

Naruto seemed to accept that and didn't press the issue further. His stance wide and still tense as the blonde stayed on his guard. Haku seemed to either not notice or care as she sat down were he had been before and gestured for him to join her. He did so with caution, his eyes watching her intently as he approached.

"What's your game?" He asked with suspicion. She looked at him innocently.

"What do you mean?" She asked as if totally unaware as to his suspicion. "I've just come to visit a friend."

He snorted. "Since when are we real friends?"

"Since you helped me get back my life. And Zabuza-sama likes you so that counts major points."

"What do you mean give you back your life?"

"You helped me to understand that I was worth something. That even if I did fail him he would still care for me."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Really? How did you get that from my verbal beat down?"

"It was after that. When he rushed me to his friend. He told me not to try anything stupid like that again. The suicide thing that is." They paused for a bit in an awkward silence as Naruto looked at her deadpanned.

"You needed me and Zabuza to tell you that it was stupid?"

"Shut up!" Her face blushing with embarrassment.

Naruto shrugged. "Don't get mad I'm stating the obvious."

She laughed lightly, a dainty laugh that furthered the pretty girl image even further. Naruto gave a small smile in return. The mood between the two who were former enemies becoming lighter with each passing moment.

Another silence set in place as her laughter faded away and then to Naruto's great surprise she leaned over and grabbed the blond in a bone crushing hug. Naruto's body tensed at the unexpected contact thinking it was a threat but gradually relaxed once he was sure she meant no harm. When she did finally pull back Naruto was surprised to see the faint tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" His face showing the barest inklings of concern. She opened her mouth to say something but after thinking about simply choose to shake her head.

"Never mind." She said while using her hand to rub away the unshed tears. "I really just came to thank you. Nothing more." Her tone convincing herself more than him.

Naruto stood with his face once again sporting a smile. "Well then, I guess this is it." He started to walk away towards the house. "Take care Haku-san."

She turned to watch him walk away with a troubled expression, thought lieing heavily on her mind as she struggled on weather to voice her thoughts or not. Several times she opened and closed her mouth before finally calling out to him. He stopped and turned to face her as she choose her next words.

"Naruto..." She trailed off. "What do you... What was the real reason for sparing me?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "I gave you the reason before."

She shook her head. "That's not what I meant. You _know_ what I'm asking."

He stood in silence as he thought over her words. "Haku, do you ask the sky why it's blue."

She stared at him puzzled. "No."

"How about why birds sing?"

"No."

"Why the waves churn, the sun shines, or the trees grow?"

"No. They are just facts of life." He smiled at her.

"Then don't ask Naruto why he acts the way he does."

And after giving her one last look he turned and continued to walk on. She sat in silent agony as she watched him go, the words she wanted to voice not coming out. Her chance had been fading away before her very eyes and she could do nothing to stop it. She watched with more unshed tears as his form vanished from view. Bowing her head in defeat she let out a silent cry of frustration as her opportunity slipped away.

_'Until we meet again Naruto. And when we do I'll tell you the truth...'_

* * *

"Were have you been?" Asked Kakashi without looking up from his perverted book or moving from his position against the house wall. Naruto said nothing as he stopped to look at his jounin-sensei. The man's unconventional tatics were starting to irke the blonde gennin. What had Kakashi taught them so far with the exception of the tree walking technique which he had technically already known by virtue of his mother?

_'And yet he feels as if he has the right to watch over my every move?' _The more he thought about it the more he lost respect for the legendary shinobi.

"You ask that despite the fact Sakura was sent down to retrieve me?" Stated the blond by pointing out the obvious. Kakashi snapped his book shut and gave the blond a judging once over.

"Just wanted to make sure." Said the jounin before turning on his heels and walking inside. Naruto sighed in annoyance, Kakashi was too much of a smart ass for his own good.

_'At any rate I have to pack up for tomorrow.' _He walked ahead towards the porch but quickly cut his eyes to the corner and caught his last teammate in his peripheral vison.

Sasuke stood off behind a tree twirling a kunai knife on his index finger. The raven haired gennin watched him intently with a dark glare, his eyes focused mainly on the blade resting on Naruto's back. The blond stopped and turned to face his anti-social teammate, a glare of his own dished out toward the revenge hungry Uchiha. His message clear and free.

_'Don't even think about it jackass!'_

Sasuke sneered but turned away in a sign that he had indeed recieved the message being conveyed. Once sure the gennin was gone Naruto continued on and entered into the house. Walking in to the room he had shared with the rest of his group he wasn't in the least surprised to find the other backpacks sitting neatly against the wall.

_'Kakashi obviously gave them the order before me. Probably using this time to watch me in case I've been hiding something.' _And true to his suspicions the copy-nin had been just outside the window and watching his every move. If the blond had indeed been hiding something of great importance than it would not be very hard to act while he was caught off guard. Or at least that had been Kakashi's guess.

_'There's no way to tell just how skilled he actually is. But this way I can keep an eye on him for anything suspicious.' _Thought the jounin to himself in reasoning. After all, he'd seen enough through his life time to warrant such suspicion. No telling if Naruto would wake up in the middle of the night and slit their throats now was there?

Ah yes. Paranoia at it's highest level.

Unfortunately for the ever on his guard jounin, Naruto did nothing to warrant any alarm raising and before long the jounin was forced to give up and instead enter in to the room in a normal manner.

Naruto did not look up from the backpack as his sensei entered into the room and Kakashi waited until the blonde had finished before making his presence known.

"If your done we should head downstairs. Tsunami and Tazuna are taking us into town for the farewell festival." Naruto's reply was a simple grunt to show that he had indeed heard the jounin before the blond walked past him out of the room.

Kakashi sighed in irritation of his gennin's antics. Naruto's actions and thoughts had always been inscrutable to him. But now it was just getting ridiculous. The blond had always been known for his scurrilous language but now he rarely said anything at all.

_'Either way I don't have anything to stand on. If he is a spy then I can't do anything against him without solid evidence.'_Resigning to that the jounin followed the blond out the door and down the stairs. For now he could do nothing, but if the gennin should screw up in the least...

Unfortunately for him Naruto was watching his back.

* * *

The early morning sun sat high in the sky as the group of four went through the last minute preparations before their journey home. Each member of team seven stood at the end of the bridge facing toward the main land. Each with a different reason for wanting to return to the hidden leaf.

The leader of the pack was currently having an internal debate. During the past two weeks he had observed his blond solider and the effects that he produced onto the other two team members. His original reason for not immediately detaining the gennin until they had reached the leaf had been for the sake of the team. Just as the boy had stated before it would seriously hurt team dynamics to find one of their own convicted of treason. After all, if Kakashi was indeed wrong then Naruto and the others would be less willing to trust each other.

But now the copy-nin wasn't so sure of his decision. It seemed that Sasuke and Sakura were just as cautious of the blond as he was. It was really turning out to look bad for Naruto, all three members of his team were suspicious of him and his sudden abilities.

The blonde for his part seemed to either not notice nor care. His thoughts wer focused on the recent influx of memories that had been uncovered. The intrinsic feelings that the blade strapped to his back had uncovered where a challenge to accept. They filled him with a mental lassitude as he made to sort them.

And then came a whole new set of problems involving his shinobi skills. He was, for shinobi standards, a weakling. Granted stronger than the average leaf gennin, which wasn't say much, he was still a far way off from where he wanted to be. Especially if his goal was to be met. After all, one can not be the run of a mill shinobi and expect to bring down an entire shinobi council.

_'If memory serves me right mother packed several scrolls and the like for my future training.' _Thought the blond._'And there all no doubt with the Hokage and leaf village council.'_

A light voice fluttered into his ears, a voice that he had come to accept rather easily. _'That seems plausible. Probably wanting to use them for themselves.'_

Naruto inwardly agreed. Although the elderly man seemed liike a saint to everyone within the leaf village Naruto had long since had a shinobi's personal code grilled into his head.

_Don't trust anybody. Not even your own mother_.

As his own mother had said.

And as such Naruto understood that while the man may look harmless on the outside he didn't retain the title of Hokage after so many years by luck. The old man was a shinobi first and foremost and would no doubt use what he could to give the leaf village an edge in battle.

"Alright everyone." Came Kakashi's voice from the front of the group. Naruto lazily let his eyes trail over to his equally lazy jounin sensei. "We'll be leaving in a few minutes so say your goodbyes while you can."

The shuffling of feet caught the blonde's attention and he turned his head to the side and eyed little Inari. The small boy smiled at him with bright eyes. Naruto smiled back at him without saying anything. It was obvious to him that Inari was trying his hardest not to cry in light of the situation.

Naruto sighed and ruffled his hair with his hand while resting the other on the shoulder of the younger boy. Inari looked at his hand in surprise before turning his eyes back to Naruto's smiling face.

"Inari." He began. "It's okay to feel sad in a situation like this. So it's okay if you wanna cry."

The boy looked at him with a scarlet red face. "I'm not a cry baby! If anything I'm glad your leaving!"

Naruto rolled his eyes in amusemeant before shrugging his shoulders and turning away from the small child. "Oh really? Then if you don't care..."

Silently counting down in his head the blond was not at all confused to feel Inari's little arms wrap firmly around his waist.

"You were saying?"

"Please don't go!"

"I have to kid. But i'll be back to visit some day."

"You promise?" Naruto removed the boy's hands before turning around to smile at him.

"Yeah. I promise."

"Naruto." Said Kakashi standing with the other two teammates. "Time to go."

The blonde gave one more look at the younger boy before turning to his team. "Take good care of the village kid."

As the group walked away the village inhabitants stood around and watched them as the left. In front of the group stood Tazuna with his family at his side, a big smile spread across his face as he watched their saviours walk away.

"There they go." Came a voice from the back of the crowd. "Without those Konoha ninja we would have never gotten from under Gatou's rule." Murmurs of agreemeant rose from the crowd as they expressed their gratitude to the leaf shinobi.

"What are we gonna name the bridge?" Came a female voice from the crowd with more supporting murmurs. Tazuna laughed loudly in return.

"I know. How bout Tazuna's super special bridge!" He said with another loud chuckle.

"NO!" Came the combined shout from the crowd making Tazuna sputter before frowning.

"How bout the legendary leaf bridge?" Came another suggestion. The crowd discussed it in a murmur but before they could come to a decision little Inari made his voice heard.

"I know!" His small voice sounding very loud all of a sudden. "How bout the 'Great Naruto Bridge'? Named after the hero!"

Tazuna laughed loudly again. " The 'Great Naruto Bridge' huh? I like it."

And as such it was named just that and from that day forth when ever a traveler marched in to wave they passed through the 'Great Naruto Bridge'.

* * *

The Anzu outpost was just one of many spread throughout fire country. It was however the oldest outpost in the leaf's history and as such the most safeguarded. It was rather large and as it's name suggested it was built inside of a giant Anzu tree. It, along with it's two brother outpost Ichou and Matagi, was built by the Shodaime Hokage during the first great shinobi war.

It sat facing the border toward Kusa and Iwa and was staffed year round by at least ten jounin and fifteen chunnin. A strong hold of legend, it was said that the man who would become Nidamime Hokage with stood an assault from three hundred plus with only a force of fifty jounin until reinforcements arrived using the outpost as a base of operations.

The massive fortress was just that. A humongous tree with flowing branches stretched in all directions and a hulking trunk firmly planted into the ground made the base of it. With in each branch there was an armory. The gigantic roots underneath the ground housed shinobi's staying during the season and the large trunk was were the communications and radar system was located.

However, for all it's strength it had one major flaw. Being as isolated as it was it's only long ranged communication was the usual message bird or a long ranged radio. And the radio was easily put out of commission along with the rest of the bases power once the lines were cut.

The residence had no chance to mount a counter offensive before they were either subdued or killed by the invaders. Shrouded in darkness and working as shinobi should the foreigners quickly put an end to the outpost's feeble defenses and with in only twenty minutes were in full control of one of Konoha's oldest and historic land marks.

The leader of the gang ordered the power restored so that he was allowed access to the bases computer terminals. The password to the top secret files was easy enough to find when one of the hostages was given enough incentive. The cloaked man booted up the computer and imputed the code before searching the database of shinobi registered under the leaf village. And it wasn't long before he found his target.

_'Bingo!'_He thought with great excitemeant.

**Naruto (Namikaze)-Uzumaki**

**Rank: Gennin Since 10/05/05**

**Promotion status: Untested**

**Genjutsu Rank: Unknown (Projected: D)**

**Ninjutsu Rank: Unknown (Projected: C to B)**

**Taijutsu Rank: Unknown (Projected: C to B)**

**Other Skills: Unknown**

**Kekei Genkai: Probable**

**Team: Jounin: Hatake Kakashi**

**Genin: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

_'Ah, I see. Smart move to put him and the Uchiha under the care of the heralded copy-nin. That way then can train the last of those red eye shit and keep him away from us.'_

Or so they think.

The mysterious shinobi printed the information along with any other information to that would give them an edge before taking it back to his group. Each of them memorized it thoroughly before burning it and in a combined 'poof' each of the assailants dispelled it's self to reveal a shadow clone.

Four miles away copy cats of the group received the information before dashing away.

And all of that happened a week ago...

* * *

A high pitched screech caught the Konoha shinobi's attention. The group stopped moving immediately and each of them settled on to a branch as the messenger falcon circled around them high in the air. Kakashi raised his arm in to the air and allowed the bird to land before taking the message and giving the bird a treat from the pouch around it's neck.

After the bird was once again on it's way the leaf jounin unraveled the message and began the complex task of deciphering it. His three gennin huddled around him in anticipation as he memorized the code before breaking it down. His visible eye widened in surprise before he stuffed it in to the pouch hanging of his side.

"What does it say Kakashi-sensei?" Asked the ever curious Sakura. The jounin gave a look over his young charges, Naruto specifically, before walking past them while answering over his shoulder.

"We are to return to Konoha immediately. There has been a situation involving an important leaf village base. Information has been taken concerning top village secrets and oddly enough us."

Sasuke looked at him with a puzzled frown. "What do we have to do with it?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, especially considering that it's half way across fire country. But the Hokage wants us to return right now."

Then he dashed off leaving his team to follow.

Thirty Minutes Later...

Team seven approached the gates of Konoha with hurried steps. Sakura was clearly out of breath and struggling to keep up but to her credit didn't fall behind. It was obvious to the gennin that what ever Kakashi had read in that note was cause for concern.

The two chunnin standing at the gates signaled to the others to let them threw. The Hokage had obviously warned them prematurely to team seven's arrival so they did not bat an eyebrow when the group blew past them.

Kakashi led his group with strong leaps over the roof tops until they had reached the Hokage's tower. Upon entry they were immediately ushered up the stairs and to the Hokage's office. The secretary sitting at the desk didn't give them more than a glance before sticking her head in to the office and announcing their arrival to the village leader. It wasn't long before she looked back to them and gave them a firm nod and entry in to the room

The elderly village leader looked up to see Kakashi leading his group in to the room. He was surprised to see Sasuke breathing so easily despite the boy's lack of stamina as opposed to Kakashi and Naruto. Sakura was just as he expected, ready to pass out once given a chance. He motioned for his secretary to close the door and with a hand sign activated the rooms silencing seal. His eyes traveled to the sword resting on the blonde's back and he was forced to raise an eyebrow in question but didn't say anything else about it.

"Welcome Kakashi. And thank you for returning on such a short notice." Spoke the elderly man in an attempt to ease the tension.

Kakashi shock his head. "No thanks necessary Hokage-sama. We were on our way back anyways." The old Hokage nodded before pulling out his pipe and filling it with tobacco.

"That's good to hear. I was beggining to worry when you hadn't reported back, did something amiss occur?"

"You don't know the half of it Hokage-sama. Our mission was upgraded from a C-rank to an A borderline S-rank." The old Hokage looked up in surprise.

"What happened to warrant such an upgrade in level?"

"Several things Hokage-sama. But most of all was our encounter with A-ranked missing-nin Momochi Zabuza and his young apprentice."

"Ah, that would cause much of a problem." Said the old Hokage while lighting his pipe. "But we'll get to that later. Right now we have a serious situation in need of your attention."

Kakashi nodded his head. "Yes. The Anzu Outpost."

Naruto shot his eyes toward both advanced shinobi. _'The Anzu outpost huh? My guess is that it was invaded. If so it's their own fault leaving such an important resource so unguarded.'_

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama." Said the ultra tired Sakura with a soft curious voice. "What is the Anzu outpost?"

The Hokage focused his gaze on to her and took a puff before answering her. "It is a military base of great importance during the wars. It was invaded just a few days ago. All of our operatives posted there were detained and killed by a mysterious shinobi team. The last living member died just a few days ago in the hospital after telling us what he could."

The small girl gasped in surprise. All the other members of the team ignored her reaction as the Hokage pulled open a desk drew and pulled out an inconspicuous folder. He pulled the string and removed some photographs before giving them to the jounin.

"Pass that around. Do any of you recognize anything about them?" Kakashi gave each of them a critical once over before passing them on to Sakura. Naruto raised an amused eyebrow at the jounin's reaction. Kakashi had never giving much attention to anything other than his porno books. Even in battle.

Sakura shook her head before passing them to Sasuke. The Uchiha barely gave each of them a glance before passing them on to Naruto. The blonde looked at each picture and saw nothing. That is to say until he reached the last one.

His eyes narrowed and he pulled the photo closer to him. 'Isn't that? Yeah, it is...'

"I have something." He said with little emotion. All of the other room occupants looked at him. The Hokage removed a sheet of paper from his desk as he waited for the blonde's words.

"What is it Naruto?" Asked Kakashi while giving the boy a suspicious look and piercing stare that did not go unnoticed by the Hokage.

The blonde walked around the desk and showed the Hokage the mentioned picture. "Here in the corner. Do you have a magnifiying glass?"

The Hokage pulled it out of nowhere and gave it to the blond. Naruto held it up to the picture and gave it a hard look before giving a nod to confirm his suspicion and handing the two items to the village leader.

"You can see a mark in the corner, under that desk there." The Hokage looked at it closely.

"What am I looking for Naruto?"

"The blood. What symbol does it make?" The Hokage nodded before focusing on that specific spot.

"I see a... Swirl?" He said perplexed. Naruto nodded before leaning in closer.

"Yep. And what clan has a swirl as it's symbol?"

"Oh." The old Hokage paled a bit. He turned his eyes to the blond gennin. The look Naruto gave him said two things. 'You know who did it.' and 'You know I know.'

"Speaking of which Hokage-sama." Said Naruto with a wide smile. "Where are my scrolls?"

The elderly Hokage sat back in his seat. "I see." He started with disarming smile. "There was a memory seal."

The blond walked back to the front of the desk while nodding his head. The rest of team seven, Kakashi in particular, looked at the pair in confusion.

"Hokage-sama?" Asked the jounin with a puzzled expression underneath his mask. The old Hokage ignored him and focused on the blond.

"I had my suspicions. Jiraiya was always talking about how brilliant a shinobi you would become. But after dropping you off here he left without saying much. There was nothing special about you but you did have numerous scroll that I can guess were filled with techniques."

Naruto crossed his arms and nodded again. "Yes. My mother organized the whole thing. The memory seal was deactivated prematurely."

The old Hokage nodded. "Very well. We were unable to open them so I'll return all of them to you. And you've helped me to solve this mystery."

"Hokage-sama?" Questioned Kakashi again. This time the Hokage looked toward him.

"Kakashi, I wish to speak to you as a whole later. But for now your team deserves a rest."

"Yes Hokage-sama." Said the jounin with a salute before turning to his team. "Team seven dismissed. Meet again in two days at the usual place and time."

Naruto was the first to leave, intent on getting some rest before some personal training. It was obvious at first glance that each member of team seven wanted to stop him and demand answers but each held off from doing so. Sakura left after him with Sasuke following shortly after. Kakashi looked toward the village leader and waited patiently for him to speak.

The old Hokage puffed on his pipe a little more before giving a serious stare at the jounin. "Kakashi." He started. "Watch Naruto closely."

The jounin stiffened and nodded his head. "I was already suspicious of him sir."

The Hokage looked at him puzzled before letting out an amused chuckle. "Not like that. Be wary of those trying to harm him."

Once again the jounin was caught of guard. "Sir?"

The Hokage waved it off. "Just be careful. We don't know anything for sure but I believe the Uzumaki clan will want their heir back now they know he's here and won't hesitate to take him by force."

"Heir? Of the Uzumaki clan?" Asked an obviously surprised Kakashi. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"You are surprised?"

"I wasn't even aware there was a real Uzumaki clan sir."

Now it was the old Hokage's turn to be surprised. "Really? But I understand considering they're very secretive. But make no mistake, they're strength is legendary. Even more so than the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans."

The jounin's surprise was even more evident. 'That explains the techinques he used. If he's heir to a powerful clan then he's bound to know some advanced ninjutsu.'

"I understand sir. I'll begin to advance their training during our next meeting."

The Hokage nodded. "Very well." He put out the pipe before crossing his fingers and giving the jounin a serious stare. "No, explain what happened in wave country."

The jounin nodded and recited the tale. Needless to say Sarutobi was caught off guard. This team was already showing flashes of greatness.

It would be intresting to see them grow.

* * *

"Enter." Spoke the deep voice of the Uzumaki clan elder. The mysteriously cloaked figure from before entered and bowed to the figures sitting before him. "What have you found?"

"My master. It was just as you expected. He is in Konoha on a gennin team. They seem to have some suspicious as to an attempt to reclaim him. So they have him guarded along with their final Uchiha by the copy-nin Hatake Kakashi."

The old man sat back in his seat and pondered his words. The mysterious figure thought about what the next action would be but was caught off guard when the older man started to laugh loudly.

"Then it will be easier then I thought to retrieve him." Said the elderly man.

The mysterious figure frowned underneath his hood in confusement. "Sir?"

"Konoha will be hosting the next chunnin exam in ten days. A perfect opportunity for us to send a group without them being able to say anything."

The mysterious figure nodded in understanding. "But who will we send?"

"Do you even need to ask?" He waved the man away. "Begone and send in Kousei." The cloaked figure suppressed a growl of anger at being dismissed in such a way but said nothing else. The elders didn't have to wait long before another figure walked in. A female of twenty or so.

She was graceful with each step, her hips swaying as she walked in. She bowed before the man before addressing him.

"Grandfather, what is it that you desire."

"Kousei. We have an assignmeant of the up most importance for you. We have located Naruto."

She looked up in surprise, her emerald eyes wide. "Where?"

"In Konoha. But he is heavily guarded. In ten days Konoha will host the chunnin exam. I will be sending your team to retrieve him during the event as cover."

She bowed her head again in an attempt to hide her smile. "Yes grandfather. I accept this mission." _'I will not fail.'_

"Very well. Wait until the end of the exam. That will give your own team to show our strength."

"As you wish." She left the room without another word. The old man hidden in the shadows smiled widly.

_'Soon. Soon we will have everything we need. And the prophecy will be fufilled.'_

Kimaru Ganjou was quite large for his age. The boy of twelve was 5'11 and 209 pounds. He loved taijutsu and big flashy ninjutsu. But most of all he loved his teammate. That is to say he loved fawning over her.

He watched from the trees above as she went through her daily work out. Her arms flashing around her as shuriken after shuriken were released in a dizzying display of accuracy. Her form blurred out of view and appeared with a slender arm punching a tree. He watched in morbid fascination as it snapped under the force. How such a dainty figure could hold so much strength was beyond him.

'Man does she look good in black. What I wouldn't give to-'

Thunk.

He was forced to lean his head to the side in order to avoid the kunai knife that had been thrown at his left eye. He looked back down at her as she slowly walked across the grass toward his tree. He leapt down to meet her.

She stopped in front of her with her hand on her hip. He quickly gave her body a once over, for someone so young she was really well developed. It made him think of what she would look like six years from now.

"Didn't I tell you not to watch me like a stalker before Ganjou?" She said in all seriousness. "Or for that matter not to interrupt my training?"

He gave her a mock bow. "My apologize my queen. I've been sent by our commander with an important message."

She waived her hand in a 'get on with it' kinda gesture. "What?"

"We have been given a mission slash opportunity. The chunnin exam will commence in the leaf village in ten days. We are to participate in the exam to show the village's strength and after the exam we will retrieve a target."

She nodded her head and brushed a strand of snow white hair out of her face. "And who is the target?"

He shrugged his shoulders and looked down as he answered. "Some gennin named Naruzo or Naruto. Something like that." He looked up and was surprised to see her eyes wide in shock. The normal brown orbs of cool intentions now shaking.

"What was his name?" She said slowly.

"Naruto I think." She didn't say anything else but instead stared past him. "You alright? Hanami?"

"Go away now Ganjou." She said breathlessly. "There something I have to do."

He looked at her in surprise. "Alright. Just remember to meet at the port in two days." With that he walked away and left her to her thoughts.

As she stood there in shock she unconsciously let her right hand slide down her shirt and pulled out a silver chain with a crystal attached to it.

_'Is it really you?' _She started to walk away toward the new Kaguya complex. _'If it is we have to bring you back. No matter the price.'_

One thing was for sure. They were going to the leaf village. And things were going to be a lot more interesting.

* * *

Kyokujitsu: Rising Sun

Anzu: Apricot Tree

Ichou: Ginko Tree

Matagi: Forked Tree

Harukaze: Spring Breeze

Ganjou: Strong

Kousei: Fixed Star


	5. Before The Exam

* * *

"Speech"

_'Thought_

_**'Greater Beings thoughts**_

**"Greater Beings speech"**

Flashback **(())**

Disclaimer: I do not own in anyway Naruto or bleach. Inspired by James D. Fawkes' Sit upon the frosted heaven and Case13's Crimson edge.

* * *

_The seretei 190 years prior._

_"You again?" Questioned the lieutenant general. Before him stood the figure from ten years ago. Again in the same setting with various hollow bodies laying around him. The man's cool eyes turned to Yamato in question before setting in understanding._

_He turned from the great shinigami and continued on his way. Obviously Yamato had questions that needed to be answered. First and foremost how did he enter in to the human plane without the use of a hell butterfly. The shinigami disappeared from view only to reappear in front of him. The young man did not falter in step, instead slightly altering his path as to walk around the legendary warrior._

_Yamato turned around and his hand snaked out and caught a hold of his shoulder in a firm grasp. This time the man did stop, his head turning slightly to the offending article of flesh. He sighed heavily before tightly gripping the elderly man's wrist and pulling the hand away._

_"First off." He began as he used his opposite hand to brush his shoulder off. "No touching."_

_Yamato looked at him with barely concealed anger. "Who are you? And what gives you the idea that you can challenge the words of me!?"_

_The man looked at him with a mocking glint in his eye. "My name is none of your concern shinigami." He started as he now fully turned to face the older man with arms crossed. "And I do as I please."_

_That was the straw that broke the camel's back. In an instant Yamato's spirit pressure jumped one hundred fold. If anyone else had been in the vicinity they would have surely died from the simple force being giving off. The leader of division one was more powerful than anything or anyone to pass through the gates of seretei. The ground shook in the presence of the elderly spirit, street signs and cars toppling over in the wake of his power._

_However, to Yamato's surprise, the man's expression only turned to one of slight surprise before morphing back to cool indifference. Never before had the elderly shinigami met someone as interesting as the youth before him. This common person had stared the lieutenant general down without batting an eyebrow._

_"What is that supposed to do?" He asked with a light chuckle. "Your only causing chaos and disorder in the human plane. Isn't that the opposite of what you shinigami want to do?"_

_With a quick glance around Yamato realized the truth behind his words as he spied the humans looking around in fright and wonder. The elder spirit immediately brought his spiritual energy down to manageable levels without even a sign of discomfort._

_"That was quite a show of power old man." Said the mysterious stranger. "And for your impressive display I will reward you. My name is Kioshi."_

_The older man filed that away as he stared the young man down._

_"How did you get here?" He asked firmly. The younger man shrugged._

_"You mean the human plane?" He asked without waiting for an answer. "I come and go between realms as I please."_

_On the outside Yamato showed no sign of emotion, but within he was struggling. 'Impossible. No one should be able to do that.'_

_He looked over toward the younger man as he yawned loudly. His shoulder length black hair and impressive physique moving in response as he stretched. "We'll I'm off." He said as he turned away._

_Yamato narrowed his eyes before ripping forth his blade and blurring at the other man. To his immense surprised the figure lazily jumped over his horizontal strike and back flipped over the leader. Yamato stopped mid dash, turned, and swung his blade again hoping to catch the man. Only he failed as the man danced away backward and away from the strike. The elderly shinigami was cool on the exterior but inside his mind was going haywire. How could this child evade him so easily!?_

_He watched with rapt attention as the young Kioshi held his hand out in front of him, in a flash of what the old man could only describe as black light the man now held an odd looking sword by the hilt. And from the distinct air of reitsu about it the lieutenant general could easily tell it was a zanpaku-to, a powerful zanpaku-to._

_'How could he obtain a zanpaku-to?'_

_Kioshi grinned evilly while giving the sword a few test swipes to get a feel. He pointed the sharp end to the great shinigami as his smile melted away in to a face of indifference. It was obvious that the mysterious warrior was far from afraid of Yamato and hand no problem going head to the head with the elderly shinigami._

_"Now then. Let's see how it goes now." The two stood motionless for a few moments before disappearing from the view of an average person. They never fully materialized, instead mear blurs flying by each other along with the unmistakable clang of spiritual metal as they crossed blades. Yamato appeared on top of nearby building and immediately brought his sword to bear as Kioshi brought his own in a downward arc. The loud clang and fissures of power resound throughout the human plane as they struggled for dominance. Unfortunately for Yamato, Kioshi was a lot bigger, stronger, and younger than he was. The older shinigami was forced to push forward and jump backwards._

_Kioshi landed gracefully on the ground with his right foot before pushing off in pursuit of Yamato, his sword swinging horizontally in with his left hand as his right trailed free in a fist. Yamato held his own zanpaku-to vertically and blocked the blow cleanly only to stiffen as Kioshi's other hand came forward toward his face. To the shinigami's immense surprise and confusion the younger man's fist stopped about an inch away before opening wide. However he was not confused for long as Kioshi began his next attack. The unmistakable build up of spirit pressure appeared around the younger man's hand._

**_Sho!_**

_Thought the younger man as the blast of spiritual pressure flowed from his hand and toward the older man. Yamato was caught off guard at the sudden use of kido and could do nothing as he was sent barrelling through the air. The lieutenant general righted himself mid air in time to duck a slash and deliver his own to his opponents midsection. Kioshi hissed as he lepta away in time to leave only a shallow cut instead of his inner organs spilling out._

_By this time the elderly shinigami had decided enough was enough and prepared to unleash his zanpaku-to's shikai form only to halt as Kioshi flashed stepped away and on to another roof top. The younger man regarded the older with appraising eyes for a second before his Zanpaku-to dissolved into a flash of light and black particles._

_"It appears as I was wrong about you old man." Said the younger. "You're a lot stronger than I anticapated."_

_'As are you.' Thought Yamato. Never before had he met such an enigma before. The kid was at base level easily captain in strength, the question lied in his zanpaku-to's ability._

_"As much as I would like to continue this battle of ours my superior is calling me. Perhaps we will be able to continue one day...." He trailed off._

_"Yamato." Replied the captain as he sheathed his own blade. Kioshi seemed to accept that with a nod of his head._

_"We'll then Yamato-san. Until our next meeting." Kioshi said as he began to swirl spiritual pressure around his body. Yamato made no move to stop him out of curiosity and was soon force to cover his eyes with his arm as a flash of what can only be described as black reitsu appeared before dying away. When he finally did lower his arm he was surprised to find no trace of Kioshi what so ever, as if the younger man had disappeared into mid air._

_Yamato stood in science as he pondered what had just occurred. 'Strength enough to rival a captain, a mysterious zanpaku-to, chant less kido, and mysterious techniques. Who is he?'_

_One thing Yamato did know for sure was that it wouldn't be the last he saw of Kioshi. And deep within he was looking forward to such an encounter. After all, it wasn't everyday that he found someone that could take him on toe to toe and survive._

_'Until next time indeed Kioshi.' He thought as he turned to finish his business. 'And then I will have my answers.'_

* * *

Naruto awoke from his dream with a strained expression, his eyes darting over to the clock that read six o' clock. His body aching all over as his muscles twitched uncontrollably. The blonde sighed heavily as he removed himself from his bed and made his way to the bathroom. He started the shower before making his way back toward his room. He grabbed the pile of clothes resting on his dresser before commencing with his daily shower.

_'What the hell is that?'_He thought as he rested his forehead against the shower wall. This had been the third dream of this sort since their return to wave. It was beginning to worry him and yet at the same time strangely soothing. Each time he would see through the eyes of Kioshi and feel what he felt. It was strange to say the least.

_'Wait!'_He thought as his eyes opened in surprise. There was something different about this last one. This time Kioshi had been fighting someone else, the same guy from the first one, and they had been fighting easily on the level of a Kage. But it was what they were fighting with that caught his attention.

_'Swords!'_ He thought as he stood up and turned off the shower. _'And the one he was holding.....'_The blond quickly grabbed a tower of the counter top and wrapped it around his waist before stepping out in to the hallway and glancing in to his room. There, hanging from the wall mount he had built, was the strange sword that he had obtained in wave country. The same sword Kioshi had been wielding. Except Kioshi had used it with far more ease and poise than he probably ever would be able to.

'What was up with that?' He thought with confusion. 'Just what kinda sword is that?' His mind returning to the not so dream on the bridge. It was like the blade had a mind of it's own. A mind that loved to fight.

'I wonder what my connection is to that Kioshi guy?' He thought while lifting the blade form it's makeshift mount. 'Is it through the sword or something entirely different?'

Unable to come up with any answers the blond instead set the blade down on his bed and began to dress himself. Obviously the answers wouldn't come by staring at it. Which meant he would only have to wait and see.

And when he did find out boy was he surprised.

* * *

_'What the hell?'_

Thought Hatake Kakashi upon arriving to team seven's usual meeting spot. When he got up this morning he hadn't expected much. Take the team to a near by lake and start training them on water walking. That was his plan for the day.

What he did not expect see when he go there was the sight that greeted him. Sasuke laying on the ground with a busted lip seemingly from a punch to the face. That in it's self was surprising but not what had him of guard. It was who punched him that made him question if the world was currently an inverse from what was considered normal.

Sakura, the sweet lovable ball of screaming, was standing over the Uchiha with a blood coated fist. Tears streaming down her face as she yelled obscenities at him. The raven haired boy could do nothing but look up at her in shock, his hand gingerly rubbing his lip. Naruto, now dressed differently than normal. Stared at the pair with obvious amusement in his eyes.

_'What ever that boy did it was bad.' _Thought the cyclops impersonating jounin.

"You always think about yourself!" Screamed the young girl. "Why are you always so selfish?!" It was now that the jounin had decided enough was enough.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Naruto turned to him with a shit eating grin streched across his face.

"Sakura finally punched Sasuke on his ass."

"I can see that Naruto." Said Kakashi. "But why?"

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know. It was happening when I got here. It's been going on for a little more then twenty minutes now."

The two others watched as their female teammate finished her rant before stomping away. The jounin tried calling out to her but the girl kept marching on. Kakashi resisted the urge to chase after her and instead resigned to the fact that his plans for the day had been destroyed.

A familiar screech caught the jounin's attention. His lone visable eye shifted lazily upward to the bird circling overhead in the sunlight. He briefly wondered what it's purpose was before his eye widened in realization.

_'That time of the year already? Time sure does fly bye when you have a gennin team of your own.'_

He swept his gaze over the remaining two gennin. The Uchiha had now pulled himself off the ground and was now content to stair off into the sun rise with his usual sneer in place. The raven haired gennin was obviously trying to ignore the gazes of his other two teammates as he nursed his pride and bruised lip.

The jounin turned his eye toward his blond enigmatic student who was currently sitting on the bridge railing with grin still firmly in place. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the rock the gennin was unconsciously flipping up in to the air. He noted how it was smoother then the other rocks in the area and firmly had the distinct 'feel' of chakra influence.

_'What has he been doing now?'_Thought the cycloptic jounin. He briefly wondered if it was one of the advanced forms of training the Sandaime had warned him about but didn't want to push it too much without knowing all the facts. Still he was surprised that the blond was taking things so seriously since this mysterious 'memory seal' incident.

"I had originally." He started. "Planned on having a group training exercises. But seeing as how Sasuke and Sakura had just had a... disagreement. I feel as if we should put it off until another day." He said the last part smugly and ignored the glaring look of hatred he received from the aforementioned gennin.

Naruto's smirk widened as he leaped off the railing and on to the bridge. It was now that Kakashi had the chance to get a good clean look at his blond gennin's slight change in attire.

The bond was now wearing navy blue shorts instead of the usual orange pants. A pair of orange gloves with a metal plates protected his hands. Instead of his usual trademark jacket he now wore a sleeve less vest with a mesh undershirt zipped down about midway that allowed his arms to show. The gennin had also replaced the standard blue band with an orange one.

The jounin had also noticed the blond had tied the sheathed sword around his waist so that hit was held parallel

The jounin had to admit that even these small changes had a large effect on the gennin's overall look.

"So I take it we have the rest of the day off then?" Asked the blond to which the jounin nodded.

"That's right. I've got things to take care of so we'll met back here tomorrow." The blond gave him a mock salute to which the jounin returned before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Now only the two male gennin members of team seven were left. Naruto started to walk away when Sasuke's arm stretched out and gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Wait a minute." Commanded the Uchiha gennin. Naruto turned his head and looked at the offending hand before giving the Uchiha a piercing look that screamed pain and death. The Uchiha didn't seem to care though. "We're did you get that sword and how did you beat that girl?"

Naruto sighed before reaching his left hand over his shoulder before grabbing the Uchiha's wrist as tightly as the boy had grabbed his shoulder. The blond calmly pulled the hand away before turning to face his irate teammate. Naruto forced himself to look the boy in the eyes instead of looking at his busted lip.

"First of all. No touching." Sasuke grunted and crossed his arms. "Second of all, I don't know. One minute I'm out cold and the next I've got this sword in my hand."

The Uchiha glared at him. "Am I really expected to believe that?" He said crossly. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders.

"Frankly I really don't care what you believe, it's what happened. I suddenly have this sword and can use it like I've been doing it all my life."

"What about the seal you were talking about with the Hokage?"

Naruto gave him a cool smirk. "That my friend is my secret. But let's just say I've decided to work really hard towards a new goal."

The Uchiha looked at him suspiciously. "What goal?"

"Our ambitions are not so different Sasuke. I'm just more optimistic about completing mine than you finishing yours."

With nothing more to say the blond turned away from his teammate and walked towards the training grounds leaving the raven haired boy with something to think on. And think the Uchiha did, trying his hardest to discern the hidden meaning underneath the other boy's words.

_'Why is he gifted with these mysterious abilites and amazing sword when I need them more?' _Thought the lone Uchiha.

It was obvious to anyone observing that the Uchiha was jealous of his blond teammate. Uchiha Sasuke expected power to come to him as if it was his Divine right. He expected to be the best because his clan was the best. Or at least he thought. And it was because of that he despised Naruto.

Naruto was unlike any other in the leaf village. Weather it was Sasuke, Kakashi, an ANBU officer, or the Hokage the blond just didn't seem to care about status. He was always looking at them with a nonchalant gaze, as if he didn't care what they were saying to him. The Hokage and others just seemed to wave it off since the blond got the job done anyway. When Sasuke tried to order him around however the blond just ignored him and continued with whatever it was he was doing.

Sasuke_ hated_ the feeling of being ignored.

_'It doesn't matter. I'm still better than he is and that's not going to change any time soon.' _Thought the Uchiha in reasoning

I guess we'll let him have his delusions.

* * *

"As you all know by now." Started the old Hokage while puffing on his pipe. "The chunnin selection exams are to be held here in Konoha within a few days. Some of the villages who are competing have already sent some of their gennin teams to the village.

The rest of the rooms occupants, most of which were jounin who led gennin teams, remained silent as their leader spoke.

"With this in mind I'm opening it up to any jounin who believes their gennin team is good enough." He took another puff. "I want to open the floor up to jounin's who lead rookie squads first and foremost. Anyone?"

A dark haired woman walked forward and bowed to the elderly man before giving her report. "I Yuuhi Kurenai, jounin of team eight, would like to add Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzunka Kiba." She then walked back in to the crowd while ignoring the gasp from the chunnin to her left.

Another stepped forward, this time a man with a gruff beard and a cigar. "I Sarutobi Asuma, jounin of team ten, would like to add the names Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimachi Chouji." He then followed the first person's lead and blended back in with the crowd.

This time a familiar face stepped forward Kakashi closed his book and placed in into his pouch before addressing his leader. "I would like to nominate Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto to the chunnin selection exam. And humbly ask for the Hokage to find another suitable replacement for my third team member."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow in surprise before sitting up in his chair. "What is wrong with young Haruno Sakura?" He asked while placing his pipe down.

"Sir. Sakura still has a lot of work to do before she's considered high gennin level let alone chunnin level. While on the opposite hand Sasuke and Naruto are more than ready."

"And why do you think they should be allowed to take the exam while she is not?"

"Like I mentioned before they are more than ready. Those two handled themselves well during our botched mission and easily showed they are stronger than even the average chunnin."

The Hokage looked up again in surprise before nodding his head in resignation. Those two were good. "Even still Kakashi." He started. "I don't have another gennin for you to use."

"If I may sir!" Shouted a voice from the back. The Hokage and Kakashi looked up as a small man appeared from the crowd. "I may have someone who can help."

"Hagai?" The Hokage asked. "You have a sutatible gennin replacement?" The man in question nodded.

"Yes sir. I do know of someone who is a more than suitable replacement. One that knows Uchiha-san personally."

The Hokage nodded. "I see now. We'll discuss this situation afterward." Hagai nodded. "Anyone else now?"

"Hang on Hokage-sama." Spoke Umino Iruka as he struggled to get free from the crowd. "If I may voice my thoughts on the situation." The elderly Hokage regarded him for a few seconds before nodding.

"Alright Iruka-kun."

"Thank you sir." He took a deep breath before he began. "With all do respect to you, each gennin, and their jounin-sensei, I just finished teaching these children last semester and all though each is talented and will doubt no succeed this is a little to early for them to be taking the exam."

Murmurs of agreement rose from the crowd. It was Gai that stepped forward though. "I have to agree Hokage-sama. These children are new to the shinobi world. Isn't this rushing them a bit?"

The Hokage chuckled a bit. "Was it rushing my own team?" He asked with mirth. "Or how about your own Gai?"

The green clothed jounin shook his head. "No but...."

Kakashi decided to finally intervene. "Regardless it's my decicion. And I want those two to take the exam. I was a lot younger then they were."

Iruka rounded on to him. "Naruto and Sasuke aren't you th-"

"Your right!" Shouted the jounin. The whole room went silent in surprise, even the Hokage. Kakashi was rarely one to let his emotions show. Iruka paled under the one eyed glare Kakashi pierced him with. "They aren't me. Those two are going to be far better."

The Hokage leaned forward in more surprise. "Pardon me Kakashi?"

The silver haired jounin sighed while rubbing a hand through his hair. "Naruto and Sasuke.... Those two have way more potential then I ever did at that age. And I was in ANBU then so that should say something. I don't want to hype them to much but I can't help it. Those two will most likely be legends."

Gai placed a hand on his shoulder. "You set high bars for them my eternal rival. They are still to young, perhaps another year will allow them a better chance"

The silver haired jounin turned to him and smirked behind his mask. "Your just afraid they'll beat yours. But you don't have to worry, yours won't last the second round."

Gai's face suddenly shifted from worried to anger. "Watch it Kakashi. My team is far better than yours."

The jounin raised your an eyebrow. "Wanna bet. Who has the most to the final round wins what ever they want."

"Your on!"

The Hokage chuckled at this. "The it's settled then. Sasuke, Naruto, and Hagai's gennin will be entered in under team seven."

"Hokage-sama!" Said Iruka.

"Iruka." Interjected Kakashi. "I appreciate your worry but you don't have a say in what my gennin, no, my soldiers do."

The chunnin opened his mouth to retort but instead closed it in defeat. He glared at the jounin before turning and weaving his way back through the crowd. The Hokage watched him go before addressing the rest of the room.

"Anybody else?" No one answered. "Then the meeting is dismissed. Kakashi and Hagai stay."

The group slowly but surely left the room before only Kakashi, Hagai, and the Hokage remained. The old man relit his pipe and smoked on it a bit, savoring the tobacco, before addressing the scared looking jounin.

"Hagai." He said to the usually quite jounin. "You were speaking of your niece correct?"

The jounin looked taken aback. "Yes sir." He said in a quiet tone. "As you no doubt know she once worked with my grandmother for the Uchiha clan. But with them absent..."

"She has been training under your grandmother to take on the last surviving Uchiha in combat. In a bid for freedom correct?"

"Yes." He again said in surprise. "Under the clause."

Kakashi watched all of this with confusion. "Sir?" He questioned.

The Hokage turned his head to the jounin. "Shikaku Tamaki. She is apart of one of the now depleted clans in Konoha, they used to specialize in assassination."

"About sixty years ago." Continued Hagai. "My grandmother was a prize if you will in a contest of sorts. My grandfather lost and my grandmother and older sister were forced in to servitude to the Uchiha clan. My grandmother still lives in the weapons stash of the Uchiha clan, but if my niece can defeat Sasuke or Itachi in battle then they are free."

"I see." Said the other jounin. "You want her to join us not only for the rank of chunnin but also in hopes she can fight Sasuke."

Hagai nodded. "Correct Kakashi-san." He turned to his leader. "Is this alright with you Hokage-sama?"

The village leader puffed on his pipe with one hand while waving the jounin off with his other. "I could care less Hagai. Ask Kakashi."

"Kakashi-san?"

"I don't mind. As long as she dosen't kill Sasuke then I'm fine with it."

Hagai grinned. "Of course she wouldn't. Just defeat him in battle and the chain of servitude is broke."

"Then it's settled then." Started the Hokage. "Have her meet Kakashi's team tommorrow to introduce her self."

The man bowed. "Thank you Hokage-sama, Kakashi-san." The jounin then left the room quickly.

The Hokage turned to the silver haired jounin. "On to other important business."

"Sir?" Asked the jounin in confusion.

"I had a very special visitor today Kakashi." He started. "A very important Kumo jounin who has entered his team in to the exam."

The jounin's face went serious. "What do you need sir?"

"Watch over Naruto." The Hokage said simply.

"Pardon?"

"He would like for you to watch over Naruto more closely."

Now the jounin was seriously confused. "What does a Kumo jounin care for Naruto's well being sir?"

"Because, it is natural for an older brother to care about the safety of his younger brother. Right?"

"B-Brother?!"

The Hokage chuckled at Kakash's reaction. "Yes, Harukaze. _Namikaze _Harukaze." He said with emphasis on the last name.

The jounin's eye went wide. "Namikaze? As in Minato-sensei?"

The Hokage nodded. "Yes. Minato's oldest child."

"Minato-sensei never told me he had another son."

The Hokage smiled. "You never asked him. You only assumed he was born here in Konoha. The Namikaze is actually a respected clan from cloud Kakashi."

"I didn't know sir."

"Obviously."

"If I may ask, why does he want me to watch over him so much?"

Now the Hokage's face now went stone solid serious. "Because a team from whirlpool country was also entered in to the exam."

"Whirlpool country? They're here for Naruto?"

"That is all we can assume. Yet we can do nothing without solid evidence."

The jounin nodded. "I understand sir. I will watch over him."

"Good. Now run along now." The jounin saluted him before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

The Hokage took another puff of his pipe before sighing heavily. He turned his head to the shadows by the door. "You can come out now."

He watched as the figure stepped forward. "I can see your looking well. But I must ask why are you here?"

He recived no answer, the figure instead tossing a scroll to him. The Hokage caught it and regarded it with a glance before looking up to see the figure gone.

_'Just had to leave while I was looking down huh?'_

* * *

Each shinobi village had designated training grounds in order to better aid their shinobi's growing skills. Most training grounds were depicted by the environment in which the village was located.

Lakes and open ocean were abundant in the Mist. Mountains gave the cloud and stone country training grounds a more dangerous terrain to navigate. The desert of wind country providesan open plane and large sand dunes for wind ninjutsu practice. The hidden leaf village was a little different.

Fire countries' hidden village used various settings in order to give a balanced training area. Open fields, lakes, hill tops, and of course woodland forest. Each was set with a different set of traps in the event of their shinobi wanting to push themselves.

Naruto had found his preferred area near the base of the Hokage monument. Training ground number seventeen was one of the smaller training grounds in the village. Naruto found it to be most useful to his training with the large mountain so close by.

The blond strolled into the training ground with a little skip to his step. His latest training venture having been successful. Everyday since his return to the leaf village the blond had used one of the various different chakra control techniques his mother had left for him to practice. He had already mastered the water walking and leaf spinning technique and was now using his favorite in the 'chakra echo'. It was similar to a bat's echo location with chakra substituting as sound. The blond practiced this with a blind fold and found it the most useful in terms of chakra control and use in battle. After all, you never know when you'll be at a disadvantage in sight.

Now the blond was confident that his chakra control was at least average level and he was able to a least use C-class ninjutsu to great affect. Thus the stone the blond had been holding the entire day. His mother had told him that the better his chakra element control was the easier it was to use ninjutsu of that element.

That was one of the reasons the Uzumaki clan was held in such high regard for the shinobi they produced. It was considered a right of passage when a future shinobi mastered their first elemental nature. Those who could do it and complete a B-ranked ninjutsu before they were made chunnin were granted the title **Shourai Musha **or future warrior. So obviously, being who he was, Naruto had once been designated that. Elemental chakra control coupled with the Uzumaki clan kekei genkai made for absolute terrors in battle.

Despite the fact he had not used his wind natured chakra for several years it still came second nature to him. The blond needed very little in terms of a refresher course, just a little run over the basic leaf cutting technique and he was back in action. Now with the stone he was working on the basics of his earth elemental chakra. The blond had never been able to fully complete his earth elemental training. Right now he had just completed the second and easiest of the faze. Simply use his chakra to file down a rock. The small pebble he now carried had once been a boulder sitting in this very training field. Now satisfied with his progress the blond returned to the training ground in order to experiment with his progress.

Lazily the blond tossed the now pinky sized rock away and streched liberally. He rolled his head and neck as he thought of which ninjutsu to use. Anything high C-level and lower would be easy enough for him. Once he was sure as to which jutsu he wanted to use the blond ran through the four seals and slammed his hands on to the ground while forcibly thinking out the technique.

**Doton: Doro Gaeshi! (Earth Style: Mud Overturn)**

Instantly the ground shifted to his will. The earth shuddered a bit before suddenly surging upward a foot in front of the blond. The ground suddenly shot up and bubbled before solidifing in to a wall of stone ten feet high and five feet wide. It was a basic C-raked defensive ninjutsu that was useful for warding away massive attacks.

The blond stood up and looked over the wall, admiring his handy work. It was about two feet thick. A for sure defense against the numerous wide spread attacks used through out the shinobi world.

_'That looks pretty good.'_Thought Naruto with pride. _'It should be sutiable for anything that comes my way.'_The blond haired boy admired his jutsu for a few more seconds before backing away from the stone wall. He stopped about ten feet away before running his hands through another set of seals.

'Now to test my wind nature manipulation.' He thought while molding chakra. The life energy rose up from his storage through his coils and through his arms before finally surrounding his hands in a translucent blue glow barely visible to the naked eye.

**Fuuton: Reppushou! (Wind Style: Gale Wind Palm)**

Instantly the chakra around his hands began to spin at a high rate before blasting forward in two dual slipstreams of wind. The attack had the desired results, slamming in to the stone wall before burrowing forward and half way in to a tree trunk behind it. Dropping his hands the blond walked up to the wall and ignored the dust flying about him. His right hand now trailing the hole in the wall.

The blond smirked with barely concealed glee. His elemental nautured attacks were obviously more powerful than others due to his advanced training. Especially in the wind chakra department. He had just taken a C-ranked ninjutsu and bumped it up to B borderline A-ranked. It was times like these that the blond was proud of being the seed of two uber powered ninja. Being this good was just in his blood.

The sound of clapping resonated throughout the clearing, forcing the blond to fall on the defensive. His right hand slipped down to the kunai pouch resting against his thigh before withdrawing one of them. He twirled it expertly around his thumb before grasping the hilt in a reverse grip. How someone could completely sneak up on him he would never know. But now was not the time to ponder it with a potential enemy lurking about.

"That ninjutsu was pretty damn impressive." Came a voice from the trees, a voice that Naruto narrowed down to a male between ages sixteen and thirty. "Of course one could expect no less from one of the son's of the Yondaime Hokage."

The blond ignored the voice and instead scanned the area around him with his eyes and other senses. Slowly he turned with his kunai knife in front to defend him. Still he could find nothing and was now getting a little anxious. Who was this man?

"It also goes to show how hard you have been training as well." Said the mysterious voice now from behind him. "Not many of gennin rank can use a C-ranked ninjutsu, let alone one from a different elemental country."

_'Where are you?'_Thought the blond. The idea that this mysterious voice could have killed him one hundred times over now had him on edge. Suddenly the blond was struck with inspiration. Closing his eyes and willing his chakra up from his center he gathered it around his system before flashing it outward in a pulse. Instantly it reverberated back and created a mental picutre of sorts depicting the hidden shinobi in the trees above him.

Light laughter sounded from the man. "Very good." He started. "Using chakra were your senses could not reach. I must honestly say I'm impressed."

Naruto wasted no time in slinging the kunai knife in the direction of the man only to watch it disappear mid air as he streaked past it. This time however the blond could sense him and jumped away in time to avoid the knee drop that followed. He landed in a skid and spun around only to be forced to put up his arms in a cross to guard the straight kick aimed at his chest.

He flew back from the force and collided with the tree, his spinning head stopping in time for him to tilt away from the kunai knife that followed. He cart wheeled away in time to dodge a set of shuriken before finding his base and dashing forward at his mysterious opponent. The older male jumped away and in to the tree line as he reached him. The blond followed in hot pursuit, intent on catching his mysterious assailant.

They leaped through the tree tops at speeds to fast for the average gennin. Every once in a while the other boy would turn and throw back a wave of shuriken to thwart the blonde's chase, to which Naruto responded by flashing away. The older boy frowned as Naruto did it again, the boy was obviously faster then he was letting on, so why lag so far behind?

His answer came in the form of another blond leaping down on a branch in front of him before throwing out a spinning heel kick. The other man was forced to drop off the branch just before the clone to narrowly escape a shot to the face. However, before he could land on a branch on the next tree below, he was crashed tackled from behind by the original Naruto. They rolled to the ground in a heap just out of the tree line and in to another training ground. The three other ninja in the vicinity moved away in time to avoid being crashed in to and watched as the two separated to opposite ends of the training grounds.

The other boy, who Naruto now had a chance to look at, was dressed in all green. Lose fitting pants and shirt with the general shinobi essentials strapped around his waist, his hands were bandaged up to the fingers and thumb and he had blood red hair that stuck up in a mohawk. He looked as old as Naruto expected, somewhere around sixteen or eighteen and was around 5'9 and 185 pounds.

They stared each other down, Naruto barring teeth with the other giving off slight puffs in a show of fatigue. It was an alien thought to the other boy, how could someone so much younger than him have so much stamina? He knew of the boy from his sensei, but despite all the bragging he did not expect for the blond to be as good as he was.

_'Obviously should've took sensei more serious.'_ He thought as they continued to stare at each other. _'This kid is no joke to be that young.'_

They were obviously waiting for the other to make a move, unaware that they were being watched by the other three in the clearing. One of them made to move forward in an attempt to stop them but was instead forced to stay in place by his long haired teammate, the other mail shaking his head 'no'. It wasn't long before Naruto advanced first, tired of the waiting game.

He blurred from the few of anyone less that chunnin, ignoring the surprised gasp of the other three, and dropped a heel kick down. The other boy blocked it with raised arms before pushing off and forcing the blond back flipping away. Forcing the advantage now the blond was in the air he dashed forward in hopes of catching Naruto on the way down but was knocked senseless by a hook from the blonde's obviously forgotten clone.

The boy rolled across the ground before coming to a halt. And before he could stand up the clone was on him again, driving his steel toed boot deep in to his stomach. With the wind knocked out of him the other boy could do nothing but roll away again and attempt to catch his breath. The clone made to move again but was stopped by a silent command from the blond gennin. Naruto stood with his arms crossed a good fifteen feet behind his on guard clone in the event the other boy attempt something.

However to his utter surprise the boy raised his hands in a wave of surrender. "Alright, I give up." He said before coughing some more.

Naruto looked down at him over the bridge of his nose but said nothing else, instead giving the wordless command of his clone to back off. The clone jumped back in front of him and he waited until the boy was able to stand up to his feet in a stagger. The other boy leaned up against a tree to catch his breath and shoot Naruto a cheeky grin.

"Your lucky we didn't use ninjutsu." He said while wincing in obvious pain. The blond was obviously physically stronger than someone his age should be as well. "But we didn't so I guess I got my butt kicked"

He stood up off the tree and walked across the clearing toward the blond gennin. Naruto's clone took a defensive position to which he ignored. Instead he stopped in front of the blond and held out his hand.

"Name's Saichi, Hiriyama Saichi." He said while waiting for a hand shake. Naruto looked at the hand as if appraising it before ordering his clone to take it. Saichi raised an eyebrow at the action before he began to burst out laughing again.

"You really are just like he said, always ready for battle." Now it was Naruto's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"He?"

Saichi grinned deviously. "That's right, I'm a gennin here for the exam. And your big brother is my jounin-sensei."

Naruto stubbled back in surprise as if he had been kicked. "Excuse me?" He asked.

"Harukaze-sensei. Said he was your big brother. Couldn't stop raving about you."

The blond looked thoughtful. It had been a long time since he had seen his older shinobi prodigy brother. And part of him wondered if what the boy was saying was true. Or was Haru now dead? After all, any and everyone was fare game for another ninja. One of the unspoken rules in the shinobi world.

"Hang on a minute." Came a cold voice from the side. It was now that the other two noticed the three other gennin in the clearing. Naruto was silently berating himself for getting unfocused again. They could have easily killed both of them.

The two looked at the other three with appraising eyes. Naruto instantly noted the one who spoke and inwardly groan. A Hyuuga, which meant he had a grudge against the Kumo gennin in front of him. The other boy certainly looked the part of a Hyuuga, all white clothing with a bad attitude.

He moved his gaze on to the next in line and fought down a cringe. The boy was for the lack of word hidieous! His humongus eyebrows, bad haircut, and even terrible choice of clothing made him fight down the urge to cringe in disgust. How could this... Creature! Be allowed to live? The blond put a note down to solve the problem personally.

Lastly he looked to the female of the group and his eyes widened in surprise. Now this one was to his liking. It wasn't everyday that you found a girl his age that good looking already, Haku being the exception so far. And from the way she was looking at him he could tell she was thinking the same way. Plus she really did the pink shirt justice in his book.

"You are a Kumo gennin correct?" Asked the Hyuuga with obvious hatred in his eyes and voice. Naruto stopped checking the girl out and instead went back to the task at hand. The Hyuuga looked ready to spring at a moments notice with intent on drawing blood. Saichi looked totally clueless as to why though.

"Yes." He said while blinking. Yep. Totally clueless.

The Hyuuga smirked coldly. "Then we should do battle." He said while shifting in to the traditional Gental fist stance. Saichi cocked his head to the side before shrugging his shoulders and dropping in to a lose stance of his own. The two were about to move at each other when the strange looking one suddenly blurred in front of him.

"Neji!" He shouted in a high pitched voice that made Naruto want to gag. "You know what Gai-sensei says!"

The Hyuuga, Neji as Naruto now knows, simply growled at the intervention. "Out of my way Lee. Or I will bring you down as well!"

He made to move again but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "No!" His female teammate said. "Lee is right. Don't do this!"

"Not you as well Ten-Ten!" Snapped the Hyuuga. Ten-Ten, a name Naruto stored for later, looked surprise as if she had been hit but quickly rebounded with a growl of her own.

"Yes! We don't need any trouble! Wait until the exam." Neji looked torn for a bit but finally gave it up. His facial expression dropping before quickly switching back. He gave a snarl and glare before walking off without another word. His two other teammates looked worriedly after him before following in step. Saichi blinked in puzzlement again before sliding out of his stance. He watched them walk out of view before turning to the blond beside him.

"What just happened here?" Naruto looked at him before shaking his head with a sigh.

"The Kumo ambassador/kidnapping ploy." He said as if stating the obvious. Saichi looked even more confused before suddenly snapping his fingers.

"Ohhh." He said. Causing Naruto to face palm with another head shake. "Was he involved directly?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Can't say, but all Hyuuga are like that. It was a blow to their pride or something like that."

"Oh. Oh well." He turned toward the tree line once more. "Well my friend. I hope to see you later. Maybe if you join the exam we can have a battle. But for now see ya." He began to walk off in to the trees and it wasn't long before the blond could no longer see him.

Naruto turned toward the direction the three other Konoha gennin had went and began walking the path with thoughts running through his mind. He now had so many questions to ask and find answers too. Why did Haru never come see him? Or why did he let his mother fight off the others alone?

_'And for that matter is he here now?'_It certainly made since seeing as he had now just met a gennin of his teachings. With that thought in mind the blond silently made a vow to find his older brother and demand answers when he had the time.

So wrapped up in his thoughts the blond never noticed the pair of honey brown eyes watching him from the tree line. And he certainly didn't see the wisp of white that flashed by as his mysterious observer watched him walk away.

Nor did he see the trail of tears that fell.

* * *

Haruno Sakura was having a horrid day in deed. There was a time when she thought that she and Sasuke were soul mates. But after what he had said to her today she wasn't so sure anymore. Uchiha Sasuke had said a lot of cruel things to her, but calling her a dumb whore was just to far. She quickly wiped away the tears threatening to fall from the corner of her eyes. Best not let Ino see them.

So caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice the little box scurrying across the ground in front of her until it hit her in the foot.

"Ow!" She shrieked while stepping back and jumping up and down. She glared down venomously at the box in front of her then noticed the not so discrete eye holes. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. This day just couldn't get any worse.

Growling in a very un lady like fashion she wretched the box up and was not so surprised to find the kids underneath it looking even more scared after seeing her face. She flung the box away while ignoring the shout of 'hey' and snatched up the supposed ring leader by the collar. The little kid struggled in her grip before going pale white at the sight of her flamming eyes.

"P-P-Put me down!" He ordered in a stutter. She smirked evily almost effectively making the trio piss their pants.

"Or what?" She said while raising her other hand and balling it in to a fist.

"Or I'll tell my grandfather the Hokage!" He shouted in fear. The effect however was to his liking as she stopped and looked at him with wide eyes before dropping him on his butt. She turned around and quickly began to walk away while on the look out for any ANBU that could be lurking in the vicinity. She got about ten feet away before her shinobi enhanced hearing caught wind of the words he had been muttering under his breath.

She stopped intantly and turned around with an even more evil looking grin. "What. Did. You. Call me?" She said.

This time he gave no look of fear and instead responded. "Big fore headed, ugly, monster, bitch!" It took him about five seconds to realize his error before his hands flew to his mouth. And by that time she was stomping down the street back toward them, ignoring the hushed whispers being leaked about.

She stopped in front of him and his group before glaring at them hatefully. "Hokage's grandson or not." She started while cracking her knuckles for an added intimidating effect. "I'm gonna give you three seconds to run before I pulverize you."

He paled once more and stood up before stumbling again. "One." She counted.

His two companions grabbed him by the arms and pulled him to his feet. "Two."

The group of three took off down the street yelling bloody murder. "Times up brat!" She screeched before following in hot pursuit, her hells kicking up dirt and the like in to the on lookers faces.

It would have been quite the sight from above. A group of children running from their lives from a pink blur screaming obscenities at them. Sakura was gaining on them quickly and the Konohamaru trio was getting desperate. The boy ducked in to an alley way with his friends and Sakura in hot pursuit.

The girls rounded the corner and came to a halt expecting to find another trail to follow. What she didn't expect to see was the Hokage's grandson being hoisted in to the air again by his scarf. This time by an angry looking customer.

"Help!" Yelled the boy with his two friends cowering behind him. Sakura suppressed a groan of annoyance. This day had just gotten a whole lot worse than before.

Her and her big mouth.

* * *

"Help!" Shrieked a voice that sounded familiar to the blond gennin.

He briefly paused in his walk to weigh his options at this time. On one hand he could follow the call and see what ailed the Hokage's brat of a grandson. But on the other he could continue on his merry little way and pretend that he didn't here the call in the first place. Quite the predicament....

With a shrug of his shoulders he continued on walking only to get five feet away when another familiar voice called for help.

'Sakura.' He thought with a groan. Trust the bubble gum hair colored gennin to get involved in this kinda of trouble. If there was one thing Naruto had found out about Sakura it was that she could get in to some sticky situations with relative ease.

"Cut it out Kankurou!" Said another female voice that wasn't so familiar. "Were gonna get in trouble." Naruto guessed she was somewhere among the ages of 14-16.

"Relax Temari." Said who Naruto guessed was the before mentioned Kankurou. "I'll be finished with the little squirt before he even finds out." Yep, definitely around fourteen or so.

The blonde sighed before turning and walking back down the street. He came to the end of the road and turned down the alley way. Not in the least surprised by what he saw.

Giving another sigh accompanied with a shake of his head he put the pieces of the puzzle before him together. Walking down the alley he caught sight of the two other gennin in the area off to the side in a tree. His eyebrows rose upward in to his brow upon seeing how unaware Sasuke was to the the other boy standing on the branch above him. Then again, had he not 'felt' the gennin he would have not known either.

The blond paused. 'Felt' the gennin? Since when did his chakra senses become that advanced? It was custom for members of the Uzumaki clan to have high sensitivity to chakra usage, thus how his mother always found him during hide and seek. But Naruto never went through the necessary training. And had not yet activated his kekkei genkai. He shouldn't have been able to sense anyone at all. With another shrug of his shoulders the blond pushed the matter off for later and instead concentrated on the task at hand.

"Well." He said loudly enough to gain the others attention while announcing his presence. "I can figure out what's happening here easy enough."

The others looked at him with emotions ranging from surprise and shock to anger. Kankurou in particular was growling a the blond under his breath. The blond ignored all of their reactions and instead continued waling down the alley way.

"Let me guess." He began with a smirk. "Sakura was sulking about earlier when she ran in to Konohamaru and his gang. Konohamaru then said something pretty damn stupid that forced him and his friends to flee for their lives or face death at Sakura's hands."

He walked by the now blushing Sakura, totally unaware as to how she or the other girl was looking at him. He stopped with his back turned to her and waited for someone to say something else. When no one else commented he continued on with his hypothesis.

"Then, not watching where he was going, Konohamaru ran smack in to this guy who was going to punch his lights out despite what the girl behind him was going to say." He paused and tilted sideways to get a glance at her.

"Speaking of which." He said while walking forward. "My name is Naruto and you are?"

Before she could answer though the guy holding Konohamaru by the scarf stepped in front of him. Naruto trailed his eyes to the other boy's face. If the blood red color was any indication the other boy was pretty mad.

"Can I help you brat?" He said venomously while shaking Konohamaru. Naruto glanced at the boy in his hand before nodding his head.

"No." He started with a smug tone. "But you can help yourself."

The other gennin was taken aback and his face showed it. "Huh?"

"Let me put it to you this way." Said the blond. "Your holding the Hokage's grandson up by his scarf. If you knock him in to next saturday what do you think is going to happen to you?"

Kankurou went pale in the face at his words before his hand released the younger boy. Konohamaru hit the ground with a thud before springing to his feet and scatering away with his friends in tow. Naruto watched them leave before turning his attention back to the other boy who was now back to glaring at him. He reached one hand behind his back and pulled off a white bundle before slamming it on to the ground in front of them.

A gasp from the girl behind him caught Naruto's attention. "Your going to use that?" She asked.

"Relax. I may not be able to beat the other one in to the dirt but this one's fair game."

She shook her head. "Fine. But if you get in trouble I'm not risking my butt to save you."

He ignored her in favor of grinning at Naruto. "Your in luck boy. Not many get to see this, let alone killed."

Naruto simply looked at him with a bored expression while secretly willing his chakra to rise up in preparation for a possible attack. He was spared however by a rock flying in from the tree. It struck the older boy's hand forced him to withdraw while hissing in pain. Everyone with the exception of Naruto looked up in to the trees to spy Sasuke sitting there with a smug expression despite his red bottom lip.

Naruto briefly noted the lack of 'Sasuke-kun!' from Sakura's exceedingly loud voice. It seemed to him that what ever Sasuke had said was more serious than he had originally thought.

"Who the hell are you?" Shouted the other gennin to which Sasuke responded with scilence. The Uchiha boy lept down from his tree and on to the road beside the blond, instead regarding him with the smug look.

"Looks like you needed my help again loser." He said with obvious pride. Naruto, to his surprise, shook his head.

"Nope. I knew you were sitting there. And I also knew that the guy above you wouldn't let him doing anything stupid as well." Sasuke looked at him in confusion but didn't get the chance to say anything else as a cold voice rang through the alley way.

"That's enough Kankurou." Said the chilling voice. "Cut it out or I'll kill you."

Naruto watched as the boy's face went pale again before he began to stutter incoherently. In a swirl of what looked like sand to the blond a red headed boy appeared behind the two other gennin. The blond watched in fascination as the girl and other boy immediately sulked as if they were being chastised. The red head then proceeded to walk forward until he was now standing in between Naruto and the white bundle.

The red haired maniac looked at them both with disgust before turning his attention to the others. Sasuke looked surprised for a minute before his face shifted to anger at being upstaged again. Naruto rolled his eyes at his teammates superiority complex.

"My apologize." Started the red head. It was now that the blond noted the Suna symbol resting on each of their headbands. "My stupid teammate should have known better than to go around causing trouble in a foreign country."

"G-Garra." Started the other Suna gennin. "It wasn't my fault. The little brat ran in to me first!"

The before mentioned Garra turned his head to give the other boy a glare. "Shut up or I'll kill you myself."

The other boy immediately stopped talking. Naruto noted this as well, it meant that the other boy was a serious competitor. The red head turned around to face them again, his eyes trailing over each one of them before settling on the blond with a heavy gaze.

"You all." He began. "Will be taken the chuunin selection exam correct?"

Sasuke and Sakura's faces scrunched up in confusion but luckily for them Naruto was there to pick up the slack.

"We don't know yet. Although we are very skilled for gennin we are still fresh out of the academy. It's up to our jounin sensei."

Garra seemed to accept this and nodded his head before turning around and walking past his teammates. "Come." He said quietly to which the other two responded by falling in to step behind them. Naruto looked on with interest before stalking away as well in the opposite direction, though his departed was completely missed. They got to the end of the alley way before Sasuke called out to them.

"Wait!" He shouted. "Who are you guys?" The red head turned around to adress him.

"We are gennin from Suna. I am Garra and these to idiots are my older sibling Temari and Kankurou." Sasuke nodded. "I am also curious to know who you are as well."

Sasuke smirked in arrogance. "I am Uchiha Sasuke." Garra, seemingly unaware or uncaring, nodded before turning to where Naruto once stood. Sasuke followed his gaze and looked surprised to see his teammate now missing.

'I didn't hear him leave.' He thought with a frown.

"His name is Naruto." Said a quite voice from behind him. The Uchiha nearly jumped in surprise at hearing his teammate speak. "And I'm Sakura."

Garra accepted this as well before turning around and continuing on his walk. Sasuke waited until they were out of site before turning to find Sakura, only to be surprised at her non-existent form. It was the fact that she left without saying anything that caused a frown to spread on to his face. With no one to talk to the Uchiha started off for home.

Completely unaware to the serpent like eyes watching his every move.

* * *

Doro Gaeshi: Stone Wall for Defense

Reppushou: Twin wind blast from palms

Sho: Blast to push back opponent.

How is everyone. Just another chapter to prime you up. But next time the exam starts with a few twist I've put in. Until then, read and review.


	6. The Exam Begins

"Speech"

_'Thought_

_**Telepatic Speech**_

Flashback **(())**

Disclaimer: I do not own in anyway Naruto or bleach. Inspired by James D. Fawkes' Sit upon the frosted heaven and Case13's Crimson edge.

* * *

_"Who are you?"_

_Kioshi regarded the man before him with a raised eyebrow before a small smile spread across his face._

_"Your the second shinigami to ask me that within the last year." He said while he brushed a hand through his hair._

_He looked at the man kneeling before him with a calculated expression. This shinigami had appeared while he was finishing off a group of hollows. Like most other shinigami he seemed to think that he had the right to demand things. So as usual Kioshi had to show him what was what. Despite the fact the shinigami was a captin it hadn't taken very long for Kioshi to subdue his opponent. Before the captain had a chance to utilize his bankai he was on the ground with a broken zanpaku-to._

_"Tell me who you are!"_

_Kioshi glared at the shinigami with annoyance. This man just didn't seem to learn._

_"You aren't in much of a position to demand much of me. I could kill you before you can flinch so why would you question me?"_

_The shinigami captain tsked as he struggled to push himself off the ground. Unfourtanetly for him his muscles were puddy after struggling to fend off the mysterious man's powerful swipes. Despite his strong front internally the shinigami was terrified. This man had defeated him with such ease, using chantless kido along with lightning quick stikes to render his own techniques useless. Every tatic he tried was ineffective against the other man. Never before had he encountered an enemy quite like this one._

_Kioshi stepped forward, causing the shinigami to flinch in anticipation. Kioshi ignored this as he approached the shinigami who continued to struggle. He stopped in front of the other man and slowly drew his blade once more. The shinigami immedaitely stopped moving as his eyes were drawn to the slowly reamerging blade, the light hissing of metal meeting sheathe intrancing him._

_Kioshi stared at him coldly as he leveled his zanpaku-to to point it at the man's throat. And unavoidable gulp rose from the man's throat as he went cross-eyed from trying to see it. The memories that suddenly popped up sent new meaning to the words 'life flashing before his eyes'. And as Kioshi rasied his blade with his arm across his chest in preperation for the finishing blow the shingami could not help but let out a wimper of fear._

_Kioshi's arm blurred downward, forcing the shinigami to close his eyes in preperation of the pain to come. But it never did, instead the horrid sound of a dieing scream reaching his ears and a weight being lifted from his body. He slowly cracked one eye open in time to see Kioshi reseathing his sword before turning his head to witness the remains of the now severed hollow. His head whipped back around in surprise as he opened his mouth to ask a question._

_"Hollow was on your back." Said Kioshi, beating him to it. He continued while ignoring the shinigami's face. "I suspect it's ability is to remove it's self from detection by making it's self invisible, both body and spiritual pressure."_

_The shinigami blinked in further surprise as he moved to stand, finding it much easier now. He turned around fully to view the hollow that had somehow latched it's self on to his back without his knowledge. When he turned back around Kioshi had vanished from sight._

_A voice sounded from somewhere near by. "You should be more carefull next time shinigami. Afterall, what captain level shinigami would be defeated by a minimal ranked hollow?"_

_The man grunted in annoyance but took the words to heart. He could have easily been dead at the hands of either the hollow or the mysterious shinigami. But one thing was for sure, Kurosaki Isshin sure did have a lot of work to do on the training front._

* * *

Team seven stood or sat around their usual meeting place with the same bored expression. Each were using this time in a different way. Sakura was chewing gum loudly. Sasuke leaning against the railing with his usual sneer. Naruto using a rock to sharpen his kunai knife.

Yep. Another normal day with team seven.

Except this day wouldn't be normal for long. The group looked up at the unmistakable thud of wood to see a girl standing before them. She looked out of place and worried. Her eyes downcasted on to the ground in front of her.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her before looking her up and down, distinctly noting the tale tell leaf symbol wrapped around her slender bicep. She was young looking, around thirteen or so, with blond hair, brown eyes, and a slender build. Tall for her age, around 5-9 and 135. All and all to the blond's liking. He stood up and walked toward her.

"Can I help you?" He said with a sweet smile. She returned it with a slight blush.

"Is this team seven? Under Hatake Kakashi?"

The blond nodded. "Yes it is. Who might I ask are you?"

"Tamaki. Shikaku Tamaki. I was told by my uncle to come here and meet Hatake Kakashi." She looked around. "Is he here?"

"Nope. But that's how Kakashi-sensei is." He gently grasped her hand. "In the mean time why don't you come and stand over here by me." He gently pulled here along to the railing were he stood before hand, ignoring the looks from Sasuke and Sakura.

The four continued on waiting. Naruto speaking in soft undertones to his new friend while Sakura and Sasuke watched. It was odd to Sakura. Naruto had always been so unsociable before the bridge battle, only speaking to others when necessary. But now he would conversate with any and everyone who would listen to him.

She watched with a sliver of jealously as Naruto caused the girl to giggle with a joke he told. This was another change. Before he hadn't been so respondent to the opposite sex like most boys his age. But now he was always talking to some different girl. Like yesterday, when he was trying to talk to the Suna gennin before her brother stepped in front of him. It made the pinkette feel inferior.

Now Sakura was no fool. She knew that Naruto was easily one of the most attractive boys in her age group. He was the typical poster boy from a pop band. Tall blond with the most pure pools of blue and a face that looked as if it were created for the sole reason of being attractive. And less not forget the muscle tone he sported. The boy obviously took his training serious and it showed. Yep, he was the definetion of a human play toy. But it was his attitude that had always put her off. Unlike Sasuke, who's broody mood was a plus, he simply wasn't the kind of guy who she wanted to have a conversation with. She had tolerated him because although he was moody he was also never rude.

But now.... With this new attitude change and his mysterious past connections to some sort of ultra secretive yet ultra powerful ninja village. He had become more and more 'her type' each and every single day. So natrually it caused her to get pretty steamed when he went around focusing on another girl when she was standing right in front of him. A part of her wanted to say something on the matter, make a comment on how she was so much more better than any of the other girls. But despite what had happend during yesterday's bridge meeting she couldn't bring herself to stay mad at the Uchiha she had so desprately followed for so long.

A familiar sound and puff of smoke caught their attention and stopped anymore thoughts on the matter for the girl. There was her jounin-sensei, his face nose deep in the usual orange book he carried around. Sakura looked around at the others, noting that Sasuke and Naruto both sported the surprised looks she had. Hatake Kakashi was never this early to a meeting. He had only been late by about twenty minutes as opposed to the hours he usually forced them to last through.

Naruto looked toward his rest at a pretend watch before giving his sensei an incredulous stare. "What the hell?" He began. "Who are you and what have you done with Kakashi?"

The jounin looked up with a sigh before pocketing his book. "Very funny Naruto." He said while rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I felt that it would be more proper to arrive on time today considering the circumstances."

Sasuke stood up. "Speaking of circumstances." He paused to glance at the young woman standing beside Naruto. "What's up with the girl here." The Uchiha pointedly ignored the growl of irritation from said girl.

Kakashi regarded her with his patented lazy eye. "That's what I'm here for." He turned his gaze to the pink haired girl who had said nothing as of yet. "Sakura, I need to speak to you for a moment."

The girl blinked in surprise. Kakashi rarely asked her for anything, let alone a private matter. She nodded while gulping down the lump that suddenly formed in her throat. The jounin saw this and smiled easily.

"No need to be nervous. Your not in trouble." He started. "Infact I need your help in something."

He walked off the bridge and over to the lone tree in the area with the girl in pursuit. They stopped a good way away from the rest of the group that was watching them with intrigue. A gleam of understanding took hold in Naruto's eyes. He had effectively guessed what the jounin wanted to talk to her about from the sudden appearance of Tamaki and the secretive nature of the subject and inwardly agreed. Best to break the news to her in private so as not to embarress her.

The girl looked up to the taller man with shifty eyes and ever moving feet. Despite his assurance she could not help but feel nervous on the situation. By the way things had played out thus far she was sure of one thing and one thing only. It was a major matter of importance.

The jounin glanced at her with his one visable eye before glancing at the team and back. "Sakura." He began softly. "Tommorrow is the chunnin selection exam."

She gulped nervously again and nodded. "I know Kakashi-sensei."

"Then you know the reason it is held twice a year every year in a different village?"

She shook her head. "No. But if I were to guess I would say it had to do something with promoting ninja to strenghten the village."

He smiled at her through his mask. "Close. But not exactly right." He looked toward the stone monument littered with the faces of the village's past leaders. "It is a substitute for war." He simply said as if he were explaining the concept of boiling water to a new chef.

She blinked blankly before shooting an incredulous look at him. "Excues me?"

"With the chunnin exam." He said while still looking at the monument. "We can show our strength to other villages without going in to open war. No longer would we haved to kill other shinobi on a battle field to prove which village is stronger. This way we can show our future generation has more potential then the other villages and avoid going to war every century."

She blinked again. "I guess I understand. But what does that have to do with me?"

He moved his eye back to her and it formed the crecent smile thing. "Your a smart girl Sakura. Tell me what kind of gennin do you send to an examine in a foreign contury if it's a show of your village's strength?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I guess I would send the best my village has to offer."

"Exactly. In the exam there will be the best gennin from each respected village, most of them stronger than some chunnin. And naturally, with it on home turf, we'll be sending our best as well. Members of the Hyuuga and other estemed clans will be joining this one with it in our village walls."

He looked her straight in the eyes. "In all seriousness Sakura. Can you say that your one of the best gennin in Konoha? Let alone the whole entire shinobi world?"

She quickly shook her head. "Or course not! I'm not even close!"

"And what of Sasuke and Naruto? Do you rank them above chunnin level?"

"Yes sir. Easily. They could probably pass the exam on their first try."

"Then you understand where I am going with this? I know I constantly preach teamwork and the like but is it really all that fair for you to hold back Naruto and Sasuke back from and oppurtunity such as this one? After all, with Sasuke being the last of the Uchiha clan and Naruto's safety a major priority of the Hokage do you think they'll let them take and exam in another country? Expecially since the next five are located in villages that are far from allies of ours."

"No sir!" Her face suddenly dropping. "Is that why she is here? To replace me in the exam?"

He nodded. "Yes. The exam requires at the minimum a team of three to compete. I don't want to put you don't but in all honesty your far from mid gennin range let alone mid to high chunnin like those two." He moved his head to gesture to the girl now enwraped in another conversation with Naruto. "This girl here has been training for many years for an opportunity like this one but hasn't had the team to compete in it. Her uncle, another jounin, vouches for her being more than ready for the exam."

"With her, Naruto, and Sasuke competing on one team it should be fairly easy for them to advance through it and gain the ranks of chunnin. Of that I am certain."

She tilted her head in thought like a bird before nodding. "I understand sensei." She hesitated for a moment. "She isn't replacing me for good though. Right?"

He smiled gently at her before shaking his head. "Not at all Sakura. In fact while they are in the exam the two of us will be working hard to bring you up to speed. So that in six months during the next exam you will be more than ready to take it on in stone country. I'll place you on another team and follow you there to cheer you on from the stands."

She seemed to brighten from his words. "Alright sensei. It's a deal!"

His smile widened. "Alright Sakura. And thank you for taking this in such a grown up manner. Don't worry, I'll bring you with me to the third part if they reach it there. So that you can cheer them on in person."

With their conversation done her turned away and towards the bridge while motioning to her with his head to follow. She followed in stride with a weight lifted off her shoulders. Unknown to Kakashi she had asked around about the chunnin exam after the encounter with the Suna gennin and was slightly miffed to find out that it required three people. She knew that Sasuke would force her to join and that though he wouldn't say anything Naruto would pressure her as well. This way she wasn't forced in to doing something she wasn't ready for and her teammates were appeased.

The other three looked up as they approached. The jounin stopped in front of them. "So It's settled then." He pulled to rolled up sheets of paper from his pouch and hand one each and a pen to the two male gennin. "Fill these out really quick and report to room 3A of the academy tommorrow for testing."

Naruto took them without a word and leaned on to the railing to get a solid base while Sasuke did a double take. "Hang on." He said. "What are we doing again."

"The chunnin selection exam." Said the jounin with his eye smile. "You, Naruto, and Tamaki-chan here will be taking the exam tommorrow while Sakura and I wait to see how well you'l be doing." He turned to the girl. "I take it you've already signed up and put us down as the team you'll be joining."

She nodded with a smile. "Good. Then that's that." He reached his hand out to accept the sheet Naruto was returning. The blond was obviously keeping the pen.

Sasuke stared at him blankly before giving his usual grunt and following what Naruto did. Less then a minute later the silver haired jounin was holding both sheets in his hand and looked them over once before nodding in confirmation.

"Remember you three. Room 3A in the academy tommorrow moring before seven." He then turned to the pink haired girl by his side. "Sakura, you'll meet me here tommorrow at ten." She nodded in response.

With nothing more the say the jounin gave another mock salute before vanishing in a puff of smoke. The gennin wasted no time in moving to their own personal devices. Sasuke immedieately headed toward the Uchiha clan compex while schooling his surprise with a mask of indiffrence. He half-expected to hear Sakura cry his name but she instead followed his example and left in the opposite direction.

Naruto watched the two part ways with intrest. What ever Sasuke said to her was more serious than he thought. He turned his head to the girl still standing next to him.

"Alas my dear, this is were we part ways." He said with a gentle smile she returned. "I have much preparing to do before the exam and I'm sure you have to do the same." She nodded in sreponse. "Then tommorrow at seven we shall meet again."

He gave a mock bow that earned him a light giggle before standing and walking away in the opposite direction that she went. A smirk slid in to place on his face as he contined on for his home. He was a lot better than he thought he was.

* * *

Kankurou was not having a very good week so far. First they were forced to transverse the sandy desert in blistering heat just to reach a village full of tree huggers. Then he nearly put the Hokage's grandson in to the dirt for bumping in to him only to be shown up by another blond kid. That result went even further south when Garra appeared and threatened to rip his skin from the bone with his sand. And now he hand ran in to someone else, a gruff looking gennin and his team.

This time it was Kankurou who was sent sparlling to the groud. The boy glared up at the other gennin and stood up rubbing his back side. The other boy was dressed in a lot of red. Blood red jeans and a blood red turtle neck. Kankurou's eyes trailed upward to the symbol resting on the other boy's head band. A spiral of some sorts, not a village he recognized. The other boy returned the glare ten fold.

"Watch were your going punk." Said the boy dressed in red. Kankurou walked up to him to look him in the eye, the only problem was the other boy's size. The Suna gennin found himself looking up at the other boy.

"You watch were your going." He said while trying to act tuff. The other boy looked down an him and laughed. Curse tall foreign gennin, first the blond and now this guy.

"How bout I make you aplogize squirt?" Said the other boy while craking his nuckles. Kankurou snorted.

"Make me? Just because your big doesn't make you king of the mound bitch."

The other Boy growled while raising his arm and forming a fist. "Why you little!"

"Ganjou!" Came a voice from behind him. He lowered his arm and scowled. Kankurou looked at him and tilted to the side to catch the person who had been speaking. He raised his eyebrow at the little girl. Her blue hair falling down to her shoulders where it was ended in bow tie clips. She was a petite little thing. Standing only about 5-4 and weighing in somewhere around 95 pounds. Unlike her larger counterpart she wore pink instead. Pink headband, pick sandals, pick skirt with pink shorts underneath it, and a pink blouse. Kankurou snorted again. Frilly pink for a kuniochi? That wasn't a very good color for ninja to be wearing at all let alone in such a high quantity.

The larger bow spun around with a snarl. "What is it Colite? I'm busy here!"

She placed here dainty hands on her hip and glared up at him. "You know what sensei said! No provoking the local gennin!"

He scoffed. "Peeshaw. Besides sensei isn't here. And he's not even a local."

"Regardless you know the rules."

Kankurou's snickers brought him back around. "What's the matter?" Mocked the sand gennin. "Girlfriend got ya whipped?"

Ganjou growled again before his expression softened and he smirked. "Not my girl. But at least I can get one fairy boy."

Kankurou stuttered incoherently for a bit before his face went bright red with embaressment. Laughter was heard and this time it was his turn to look behind him. He spoted his sister and younger brother looking at him. One with glee at his predicament while the other looked on impassively.

"Kankurou." Started Gaara with his usual bone chilling tone. "Are you being stupid again?"

"No! It wasn't my fault this time." He used a hand to gesture to the now smirking Ganjou. "This guy knocked me over!"

Ganjou laughed heavily. "Yeah I did. And you still haven't done anything about it sissy boy! I bet you couldn't even kno-"

"That's enough Ganjou." Came another voice from directly behind the larger boy. His eyes went wide and his blood cold as he turned around and looked down to see his white haired teammates glaring up at him. Sweat that had accumulated instantly began to dribble down his forehead in nervousness.

Kankurou blinked in surprise before glancing at the newest edition. His eyes going wide as he soaked in her appearance. _'Hello. What do we have here?'_

She was around 5-8 or so and about 145 pounds. Her long white hair fell to the small of her back were her bottom filled out. Two red dots above her honey brown eyes symbolized her importance to the clan. She wore a black tank top that cut off above the waist showing off her creamy skin before skin tight shorts that stopped just above her thighs finshed her outfit off. She wore black forearm and shin bracers along with kunai pouches strapped to each thigh. Her forehead protecter was wrapped around her waist and bore the same symbol of a spiral as the two before hand.

Ganjou stepped back."Uh." He began akwardly before regaining his composure. "Why if I may ask are you here?" He was trying to sound tough, but in reality he was shaking like a leaf. Sure he was plenty strong enough to fight her. But it wasn't something he was looking forward to.

She gave no verbal reply at first, instead opting to look at the trio standing behind him. She looked over each of them before her eyes settled on Gaara in particular. Then she shifted her attention back to him and gave him a piercing glare.

"I've been ordered to retireve the two of you. Or more specifically stop you from acting a fool and getting us in trouble."

He looked suprised for a moment before his face shifted to red from the blood boiling. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think?"

Ganjou gave a growl of annoyance and moved to approach her when he caught the shake of Colite's head. Giving it up Ganjou huffed before walking past his smaller teammates. Hanami looked the group over once more before turning to follow in after him with Colite in third. Team Gaara watched them go, said sand weilding boy watching the supposed leader with intrest. She was strong, that much he could tell.

Once far enough away from the group Hanami caught up to the angry Ganjou. "You didn't notice, did you?"

The anger evaporated from his face as he turned his head to her in confusion. "Huh?"

She gave a sigh of while continuing to look forward. "The little one, with the red hair. He completely exuded and aura of danger about him. I didn't want you to get in to a fight with his teammate while the other two were standing by. That one would no doubt need your full attention."

Ganjou blinked in suprise. Now that he thought more about it, the guy did slightly put him on edge. "Thanks." He murmured. She either didn't hear him or most likely ignored him as she speed past him. Tomorrow was the chunnin selection exam, and operation find Naruto began at the shinobi academy. She was going to make sure she was ready for what ever came in between her and her goal.

The goal of bringing Naruto home.

* * *

"What's with the cloak?" Asked Sasuke with a slight air of annoyance. Naruto, in the cloak, seemed to shrug his shoulders underneath the dark robe.

"It gives me an air of mystery while adding the surprise advantage during combat."

The Uchiha raised a delicate eyebrow. "And how pray tell does that give you a combat advantage."

"With my body conceald in this way it is impossible for my adversary to see if I'm forming hand seals or drawing a weapon." The blonde simply stated.

Sasuke stared blankly for a moment.

"I've come to the conclusion that your insane Naruto."

The blonde shrugged his shoulders and looked past the Uchiha at the form of the young lady running toward them. Naruto eyed the young lady as she approached, her flustered face was enough evidence to show that she had rushed to their position.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to pick up something from my uncle." She paused as she finally noticed Naruto's appearance. "Naruto?"

He nodded in response.

"Um... Why are you wearing a cloak."

"He claims it gives him an edge in battle." Answered Sasuke. "Something about hidding his moves."

Tamaki looked at the cloaked blonde with a confused look before shrugging her shoulders. "What ever floats your boat I guess." She turned her head to look at the school for the first time. Growing up as she did she was never forced to enroll at the horror known only as 'the academy'. A part of her had always wondered what it would have been like to grow up there with the rest of the children, but at the same time she would eternally be grateful for the advanced training she recieved.

"Should we go in now?" She asked hesitantly. Naruto nodded inside of his hood before taking point and walking toward the academy. Sasuke gave the blonde a small galare before following with Tamaki coming up in the rear.

The group walked through the doors to the academy, drawing a few concerned glances and glares. Ignoring the looks, the three walked up the stairs unhitered until they reached the see a group of gennin huddled together. Naruto raised an eyebrow under his hood before rasing himself to full height to better see.

_'What's going on here?'_ He thought with a hint of curiosity. In front of the crowd stood a group stood two chunnin blocking a door. The blonde watched as they argued with a group of gennin before slapping the female back. He frowned in both annoyance and irritation. On one hand he could understand the motive, weed out the week by using genjutsu. But the other part of him didn't like to be held up.

A low growl to his right caught his attention. He turned his head to see Tamaki inching forward with a look of utter fury.

_'Oh I see.'_ He begin thinking. _'Female pride I suppose.' _She was about to take a step forward when Naruto held out his arm to bar her path. She stopped and turned her head to glare at him. He ignored the luck and started to explain.

"Do you see the way she fell?" He started. "It has hesitant and stiff. Her limbs didn't flail around and she hit the ground too clean." He paused to let it sink in. "In other words, she was faking."

"You can tell that much just from looking?" She asked sceptically. He nodded beneath his hood.

"It's what I do." He turned his head back toward the source of commotion. "Didn't you notice the genjutsu? One of the two standing beside her is a Hyuuga, no doubt teammates. With that I can pretty much guess what they're game is, and I suggest we follow they're lead an-"

"I suggest you loser's drop the genjutsu!" Shouted Sasuke's arrogant voice. "And for anyone who didn't notice this is only the second floor I suggest you get the hell out of here!"

Beneath his hood Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Trust captain stick up the ass to fuck it all up. With a sigh he shook his head. "Nevermind. Sasuke fucked it up."

Everyone present turned to see the cocky Uchiha stride up to the two faux gennin. The main one of the two smirked as he approached them. Naruto gave another sigh before motioning with his head for Tamaki to follow. The two chunnin looked up to see the taller cloaked figure and blonde girl come up behind Sasuke.

"Well well." He began arrogantly. "Look at what we have here. A couple more gennin who think they're hot shit. And what's up with your tall friend? It's not dress up time."

Naruto ignored the comment and mearly watched the events with amusment. Sasuke growled at the jab and took and intimidating step forward. The chunnin in gennin henge raised an eyebrow at the raven haired gennin's reaction. If anything he found the Uchiha's attempt at intimidation amusing.

"Repeat that one more time so I have a reason to knock your head off. And while your at it take down the genjutsu on the sign."

"Oh, so you noticed." The other chunnin finally commented. "Glad to see that someone isn't competent enough to see through such a simple genjutsu."

Sasuke smirked arrogantly.

"But, detecting a genjutsu is only one trick a shinobi should know. They're are other things a shinobi should know. Like how too........"

As soon as he began trailing off Naruto's eyes shifted toward the chunnin's hand, noticing how it twitched before he struck out. Although to quick for most others to follow Naruto watched with perfect clarity as the faux gennin and Sasuke both lashed a foot out at each other. As the two closed in on each other movement to his right casued his eyes to shift over in time to see a green figure move toward the pair. Before he had time to intervene the green blur had stopped between the two, and to his surprise, grabbed each of their legs with a firm grip.

Sasuke and the fake gennin looked up in surprise at the strange figure bending down between them. The raven haired gennin blinked away his surprise at seeing the green clothed gennin and ripped his leg back out of his hold.

_'What the hell!? I didn't see this guy move!'_ He thought with surprise.

"Hey." Came a cold voice to the right. "What are you doing? I thought we were lying low."

Naruto turned his head to the right as the Hyuuga from before approached. The green clothed gennin finally released the chunnin's leg and stood up. Naruto was forced to stifle a look of disgust upon seeing the gennin's face. Tamaki had not been as polite and yelped in surprise. The gennin frowned, a facial expression that forced his mammoth eyebrows together, before turning his head to the Hyuuga.

"Neji........" He began. "Forgive me but I couldn't stand by and watch such an unyouthful fight take place."

He turned his attention back to team seven. "Afterall, I'm sure this fight would have escalated in to something more then a friendly spar if I had allowed it to take place."

Sasuke sneered at him. "Just stay out of my way next time."

Sasuke then turned on his feet and walked in the opposite direction. Naruto turned his head toward Tamaki and inclined it in the direction of the Uchiha. She seemed to understand and started after him. However, before Naruto could take a step after them a voice stopped him.

"You. In the cloak. Stop now." Naruto snorted and continued walking. "I said stop."

Tamaki did stop but only to sneer at him. "How rude can you be?"

Neji returned the sneer. "Your a rookie aren't you? what's your name kid?"

This time Naruto did stop. "Shouldn't you give your name before asking for the name of another?" He asked the arrogant Hyuuga. Neji turned to glare at him.

Tamaki shifted her attention to the blonde. "There isn't much use in talking to him. We might as well just ignore him." Naruto nodded in agreement and continued walking. The two got about five feet away before the cold voice spoke again.

"Hyuuga Neji."

The stopped and turned around. Beneath the cloak Naruto smirked, if anyone knew how to draw out a desired reaction. It was the blonde Namikaze-Uzumaki. He reached a hand up and removed his hood, ignoring the surprised look from the female teammate.

"Naruto." Neji nodded before turning his attention to the blonde haired girl. "We met yesterday."

"Tamaki. Shikaku Tamaki." Neji looked up in surprise.

"Shikaku?"

She nodded. "Yes. I take it you've heard of us?"

"I make it my buissness to know my opponents."

Naruto gave a small smile. "That's quite the outlook. I noticed that your team was trying to downplay your skill level. That shows that you pay attention to detail."

Neji frowned. "How so?"

"It was obvious from the way that you reacted to being prevented that you were faking. If it had been real you would have jumped to the defense of your teammate and confronted the chunnin."

Neji's frowned deepend. This gennin was a lot smarter then he originally believed. And in the long run that could be a problem. Naruto, as if reading his thought, gave a small smile before making an attempt to leave.

"Well. If you'll excuse me, I have a teammate to run after." Before they could say anything more he turned around and continued on his way. Tamaki gave a small smile of her own before following after them.

Neji watched them go with a calculated look. It was obvious to them that all three of the gennin were very skilled and should be watched out for. But something about the tall blonde put him on edge more then any other gennin here.

"Lee?" Came the soft voice of Ten-Ten from the Hyuuga's right. "Where are you going?" Neji turned his head as his green clad teammate walked past him with a determined look. Neji resisted the urge to sigh in annoyance. It was obvious now what Rock Lee wanted.

"To check something out. Don't wait up for me."

"Don't do anything stupid." Ten-Ten retorted. But Lee did not answer.

"He's going to challenge the Uchiha." Neji commented off handedly. Ten-Ten nodded.

"I know. He wants to prove to himself that he can do it. That a dropout can beat a genius."

Neji snorted. "Good luck with that." He turned to look at her. "Let's go. He'll catch up."

* * *

"What was taking you to so long?" Sasuke asked with a snap. Naruto gave him a critical look but it was Tamaki who spoke first.

"None of your buissness Mr. High and Mighty."

Sasuke looked taken aback. It was obvious that he wasn't used to young ladies talking to him like that.

"Look. I don't give a damn who you think you are." She began with a glare. "But I'm not one of those little girls who think your a god send. If you get in my way, were gonna have a problem." Naruto watched as the glared at each other with an amused grin. Sasuke needed to be taken down a few pegs. He just didn't think she would be the one to do it.

_'Maybe I need to rethink my assessment of her..........' _The blonde's thought trailed off as he felt another presense in the room.

"Come out from there." The blonde called out while turning his head to look back up at the steps they had just decended. Tamaki and Sasuke stopped glaring at each other in time to see Rock Lee appear at the top, a determined look on his face.

"You there. With the sneer on his face." He said. "I'm here to challenge you."

Sasuke blinked in surprise before realizing who the comment was directed too.

"You sure you wanna do that ugly?"

Lee began to walk down the steps, ignoring the comment. "You are Uchiha Sasuke, right?"

"You know who I am and still wanna challenge me? You must have a brain tumor or something to make you that stupid."

Lee stopped walking about ten feet from them. "We shall see. Do you accept my challenge?"

Sasuke smirked arrogantly before stepping forward. "Let's do this freak. The quicker I get done the better."

Naruto shot Tamaki a look before stepping several feet back, she followed and moved to stand beside him. They watched as Rock Lee slid in to a basic taijutsu stance, Sasuke followed suit and moved in to his prefered style.

"What do you think?" Tamaki asked. Naruto didn't say anything at first as he observed the pair but finally answered.

"The Lee guy is gonna win."

She raised an eyebrow. "How can you be so sure of it?"

"Earlier on, when he moved between that chunnin and Sasuke. He moved faster then even most chunnin did. That kinda of speed can only be obtained threw hard work and determination. To him this is a fight for pride, so he'll give his all. To Sasuke, it's just another boring fight with someone who he thinks is below him."

Tamaki went silent at his explination. It did make perfect sense. And at any rate she would get a chance to scout the Uchiha and find what his strengths and weaknesses are. The two blonde gennin watched as the two combatants circled each other.

Sasuke continued to smirk arrogantly at his green clad opponent before charging forward without warning. He swung a left hook at the gennin's head and smirked as he ducked. The green clad gennin was forced to cross his arms in front of him to block the front kick that followed. With a mighty leap, Rock Lee seperated them only to have to dance back as the Uchiha charged him again.

_'Time to finish this freak of-'_

**POW**

The Uchiha was hit during mid blink, a kick to his solarplex sending him flying back with tremendous force. Tamaki gasped in surprise as Sasuke began to skid across the wood floor from the power kick.

_'He-He just moved!'_ She thought in surprise. Her eyes barely able to track the blur Rock Lee had become before his leg slammed in to the Uchiha.

Naruto, for his part, wasn't as surprised. This time he had been training his gaze on Rock Lee and had been able to see his legs bend and muscles tense before he shot forward. Still, even with his advanced training, Lee's speed had caught him slightly off guard.

_'He's faster then I thought. A little below my level.'_

Sasuke groaned a bit before lifting himself up on to his elbows. _'That freak! When did he move?!'_

Rock Lee stood to full height, a confident smirk on his face. "What was that you were saying before Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke growled before standing up on his feet, his hands forming the ram sign. "Sharingan." He said plainly.

Rock Lee's mood instantly shifted back to battle mode upon seeing the famed eyes of the now extinct Uchiha clan. The older gennin shifted back in to his taijutsu stance with Sasuke following suit. The two began to slowly circle once again.

_'Be it ninjutsu or genjutsu.'_ The Uchiha thought. _'With these eyes I can see hi-'_

**_POW_**

The Uchiha was sent flying again, this time straight in to the air. The world seemed to go in slow motion for the Uchiha, images of Lee's for speeding toward him before sliding low and out of his view haunting him. Then, the nearly unbearable pain from the kick to his chin.

Naruto watched as the Uchiha was sent flying sky high before the green blur that Rock Lee had become jumped to follow him. The green clothed gennin pressed his fingers in to the crook of the Uchiha's back, causing the raven haired gennin to gasp in surprise.

"T-This is........."

"Correct. Pure taijutsu. What use is your Sharingan's ability to read movements when your body can't react in time?" Taunted Rock Lee.

Below them Naruto's eyes narrowed as he assessed the situation. _'This isn't good. Sasuke can't move, which means he can't defend himself. This fight is over.'_

The blonde watched as the bandages that had surrounded the other gennin's wrist start to unravel. A gasp of surprise to his left caught his attention and he turned in time to see Tamaki reach in to the kunai pouch on her right thigh and pull out several shuriken before flicking them towards the pair. As the bandages began to enclose on Sasuke the blonde watched as the shuriken sliced threw them while nicking the back of the green clad gennin's hands.

It was just enough, Rock Lee's wince of pain allowed Sasuke to move enough to push himself away. The two gennin went spiraling down, Lee righting himself with a summersault mid air, Sasuke still falling head first.

Tamaki moved to catch him but before Naruto caught her shoulder in a tight grip. Before she could say argue or say anything about it a flash of green to her right forced her to whip her head around and watch as it moved and snatched the falling Uchiha out of the air. The two other gennin watched with wide eyes as an exact clone of Rock Lee appeared out of nowhere. He helped Sasuke to his feet and sent him to stand over by them before turning to Rock Lee. The two conversed in soft conversation before out of nowhere he hit Lee upside the head.

"LEE!! Are you ready for your punishment?!" Yelled the excentric man. Lee nodded heavily.

"Yes Gai-sensei!"

"Good!! You will walk around the village ten times on your hands after the exam!! Do you understand?!!"

"Yes Gai-sensei!!" Shouted Lee with a salute. While this was all happening the three gennin representing team seven sat with bewildered looks. Sasuke's left eye wouldn't stop twitching, Naruto kept rubbing his with the back of his hand, and Tamaki was fighting back the urge to throw up. Gai slowly turned to them, his perfect teeth shining in the artifical lighting.

"Ah. You three must be Kakashi's." The green clad jounin commented off handedly. "Tell me, how is my rival today?"

Sasuke blinked in surprise. "You know Kakashi-sensei?" Beside him Naruto snorted.

"Of course he would. Jounin of his caliber hang out together." Tamaki and Sasuke turned to stare at him. "What? You honestly don't know who this is?"

"Um. No......"

"I am Maito Gai!!" Shouted the jounin. "Elite jounin of our fare leaf village."

"Um. Ok." Naruto sighed.

"This is one of the strongest shinobi in the village. An elite ninja around the level of Kakashi." The Uchiha looked taken aback.

"Really?" He asked sceptically while giving the jounin a critical look over. Lee nodded heavily again.

"Oh yes! Gai-sensei is very strong and a very good teacher!" The jounin bellowed out a laugh.

"Oh Lee. Flattery will not get you out of trouble." The gennin's shoulders sagged. "Now. Shouldn't you gennin be going? The exam begins in fifteen minutes."

Sasuke looked up in surprise. "Yes. We should be going."

"Good day to you Gai and Lee-san." Said Naruto before continuing on his way. Tamaki followed suit but Sasuke stayed behind to give Lee a glare.

"Next time. You won't catch me off guard." Lee looked at him smugly.

"But of course. After all, I only won by surprise." The Uchiha growled in irritation before stalking off after his teammates. Gai made sure they were out of hearing range before turning to Rock Lee.

"Lee." He began carefully. "Be weary of that group. The Uchiha clan's power is not to be mocked, the girl trained in the art of assasination."

"And Naruto-san?" Lee asked curiously. Gai's face went gravely serious.

"If what I have heard amongnst the other jounin is true he may just be the most dangerous of the group. Be especially careful if you are to confront him." Lee looked at his sensei in surprise, Gai was only this serious if it was something of note.

"Very well sensei. I will watch out for them. Especially Naruto-san......."

* * *

"What took you so long?" Asked Kakashi as his group approached his position by the door. Two of his gennin blinked in surprise upon seeing him there, Naruto however looked indifferent.

"Got caught up in some..._ 'extra curricular activties'_ on the way here." The blonde said cryptically. The jounin looked up from his book to give the group a look over, his eyes finally landing on the form of Sasuke.

"Is that so?" He asked. "Let's try to hold it until the proper time." The Uchiha glared but said nothing more. Kakashi noted the amused look on Naruto's face and the smug look on Tamaki's face. From there he was able to piece what happend together.

"Are we gonna do this thing or not?" Sasuke asked with attitude. Kakashi raised an eyebrow before gesturing to the door with a hand.

"Through here. I just came to give you one last 'good luck'." Sasuke scoffed and walked past the jounin before pushing the door open and walking through. Tamaki held her hand to her mouth to repress a laugh that had suddenly sprung up before following after him. Naruto stood for a bit longer and turned to Kakashi.

"Well?" He asked. "You obviously didn't come to wish us good luck, you yourself said you expect us to pass with ease. So what do you want?"

Kakashi closed his book and looked the blonde in the eye. "What make you think I want something from you?"

"Because you didn't move to stop the other two from leaving." Naruto replied. Kakashi seemed to ponder this before nodding.

"Fair enough." Then he hesitated. "Listen up... I don't know how strong you really are. Or what tricks you have up your sleeves, but I would like to ask something from you."

"Yes?"

"Watch out for the others." Kakashi immedieatly responded. "I can't shake this feeling I have, the feeling that usually comes with bad things. So please, watch after the other leaf gennin to the best of your abilities."

Naruto went silent for a moment before answering. "Very well sensei. I will watch over them." Kakashi realeased the sigh he had no idea he had been holding.

"Thank you Naruto. Now get in there and give them hell." With that said the jounin disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_'That was a strange request, wasn't it?'_ Came the voice Naruto was becoming used to hearing at random moments. He shrugged his shoulders.

_'Guess so. But it isn't too hard to follow.' _A light sounding laugh in his ear caused him to shiver.

_'Listen to you.'_ She began again. _'So nonchalant. You were never like this before.'_

The blonde frowned with at the cryptic note. Again she began to speak as if she knew him prior to know. And frankly it frighted him, they're were times when he felt as if he were three different people. The first two were easy, pre-sealing and post-sealing. No, it was the third that scared him somewhat. A feeling of cold indiffrence that sometimes over took him in emotional situations. Like the fight on the bridge in wave.

'What do you mean?' He asked more harshly then he intended to. _'How come everytime I hear from you I feel different?'_

He was met with scilence.

Sighing heavily, a trait he had picked up recently, the blonde began to walk in after his teammates, thoughts of her cryptic words swirling around his brain and causing confusion. Who was he really. Naruto, gennin of Konoha? Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, heir of the Uzumaki clan. Or someone entirely different.

Or was he all one in the same?


	7. Reunions

"Speech"

_'Thought_

_**Telepatic Speech**_

Flashback **(())**

Disclaimer: I do not own in anyway Naruto or bleach. Inspired by James D. Fawkes' Sit upon the frosted heaven and Case13's Crimson edge.

Sorry everyone. Another filler chapter really, it starts the second exam off. But it also sets up the fights. Next chapter is gonna envolve jutsu, slashes, death, and a whole lot of other shit. It's action time people............

**ACTION TIME!!!!!!!!!**

Thank you.

* * *

_"ARRRRWWW!!!!"_

_The resounding roar sent tremors through the ground causing up rooting cracks. Kioshi raised an eyebrow in amusement at the monstrous hollow. Menos Grande. Gillian class. How fun......_

_He was of course referring to the overly large beast that had started towards him, it's legs indistinguishable from the rest of it's dark body. It was quite slow, or at least to him it was, moving across the desert planes of Hueco Mundo. It was also upset, very upset. Kioshi would be upset too though, if someone had just turned his food in to patches of smoldering.... Nothing......_

_Oh well. Time to finish up here._

_Kioshi lazily gripped his hilt, pulling up his blade and pointing it straight toward the approaching Gillian. Why expel energy by going in to fight it up close? It would be easier just to blow it to hell right now._

_"Hadou no. 63: Raikouhou." (Destruction art 63: Roaring Thunder Burn)_

_There was a delay, like a calm before the storm, before the spell took flight. It started at the tip of his blade, a small spark that soon charged up in to a pulsing bubble of energy, before blasting off in a dazzling display. The powerful electric spell hit the gillian head on, going straight through the mask as if it were a knife going through a piece of paper. The giant hollow stood with a gaping hole through it's head before swaying a bit and falling backward. It hit the sand with a heavy bang, a wave of sand rushing across the plane before the hollow faded away._

_Kioshi turned around, ignoring the wave of sand coming at him, and smiled at the awed shinigami._

_"And that, Mr. Kano Ashido , is how you take care of hollows." He stared the man straight in the eye. "I hope you took those notes like I asked you to."_

_Kano Ashido could only marvel at the young man who had suddenly appeared before him. He had literally appeared out of nowhere and demanded that Ashido take notes on how to properly kill hollows. Namely of the gillian class. And so Ashido could do nothing but watch as the younger man slaughtered five gillian class hollows._

**_Un-fucking-believable._**

_This guy was an animal._

_Kioshi smirked as he slowly sheathed his sword and then watched as Ashido's jaw dropped even further as it disappeared in to the trademark dark flash of light. It was always fun to see the reactions of guys like these....... Or really the reactions of everyone who saw him for the first time._

_To tell the truth, Kioshi had gone far out of his way to get here. Getting in to Hunco Mundo? No, that part was easy. However, finding the lone shinigami amongst the hundreds of thousands of hollow signatures. That shit was down right impossible. But in the end, he did do it, and tracked down the man. It had been more out of curiosity then anything. Once he heard the rumor of a lone shinigami trying to destroy every hollow in Hunco Mundo he had nearly died laughing. That was impossible, even for the king himself._

_Too many hollows. Thousands - no millions- born every day._

_"Let me give you a hint Kano Ashido." He said while still ignoring the wave of sand rushing toward them. "You'll never be able to destroy every hollow. But you may be able to take out every gillian class or maybe even adjuchas if you get strong enough. So I suggest you train extremely hard."_

_Ashido could do nothing but stare, and didn't stop until the wave of sand finally caught his attention. He looked up as the sand roared towards them, the noise drowning out his thoughts. His eyes shifted towards the young man standing before him, a confident smirk showing on his features. He opened his mouth and shouted something but couldn't even hear himself over the sand._

_In the end he thought of himself and raised his hands to shield his face as the sand hit them, it's force nearly knocking him off of his feet. When he had finally regained his complete balance he quickly moved his arms and looked for the stranger but again he was met with a strange occurrence. The guy was nowhere in sight._

_He was completely gone._

_'What the hell?' Ashido thought while looking around, how did someone just disappear like that? Did the sand bury him? Either way he couldn't feel his spiritual pressure. It's as if he had just completely disappeared......._

_Little did he no at the time, but that would not be the last time they met._

* * *

"Welcome to the Forest of Death!" Shouted the eccentric woman. Naruto was forced to again raise his eyebrow. What the hell was this bitch's problem? All the screaming wasn't neccesary. Especially in an event such as this.

And she was supposedly as special jounin?

"F-Forest of Death?" Stuttered one rain gennin. Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Pathetic.

"Yes." Said the special jounin. Mitarashi Anko as she had shouted before. "Training area 44. Normally off limits due to the dangerous creatures that live in it."

"D-Dangerous? Creatures?"

"Yeah. You know things like giant tigers, poisonous centipedes, chakra draining leaches. That kinda thing." She said off handedly. The gennin whimpered a bit drawing sneers and laughs. Naruto didn't think it was funny. Frankly it pissed him the hell off. Why were you here if you were scared?

"So. What's our objective here?" Asked the lazy boy known as Nara Shikamaru. A former classmate of Naruto's.

"Simple. Survive and collect important articles. In just a few minutes I will be giving each team a scroll, either heaven or earth. Your objective is simple. Obtain the opposite scroll and bring both of them to the tower located in the middle of the forest."

"That's it?" A stone gennin asked sceptically.

"That's it." She replied with a nod. "Of course you have to go through the other teams and the numerous things lurking in the forest...... But other then that, nothing stands in your way."

Shikamaru rubbed his chin in thought. "That sounds about right. A test of our teamwork." Anko ignored him and instead reached on to the podium beside her. She held up a stack of papers. Each with a long letter.

"This is the release form you have to sign." She announced to the crowd.

"Release form?" Questioned the rain gennin.

"Yes. To participate in the rest of the exam you must sign a release form that agrees that the leaf village will not be responsible for what happens in there. You see, from here on there are combat situations. In the event that you die or are mortally wounded the leaf village can not be held responsible." Murmurs arose from the crowd as Anko moved to hand out a slip to each participant. No use in leaving now, you've come this far.

Naruto reached in to his pack and withdrew a pen. He looked over the letter before signing his name and passing it on to Sasuke. It wasn't too bad and just as straight forward as she had said. All they had to do was stay alive. That shouldn't be so hard.

His blue eyes started to drift away as the other members of team seven began to write they're names down. Despite the air of nervousness that had once swelled over the group the blonde couldn't find anyone who had refused to sign there sheet. Which meant that no one was backing down from this opportunity despite the warnings.

Good. It showed the pride they had in both they're own teammates and respective villages.

Or something like that.

Frankly he could give a damn.

"Excuse me." Came the almost unheard sound to his left. He moved his head slightly and let his eyes trail down on to the blushing face of the Hyuuga heiress. Her pearly white eyes staring back up at him with something along the lines of a mix between awe and admiration. He liked that look, made him feel important.

But damn it all if they weren't creepy.

"Yes Hyuuga-san?" He replied politely. She may have given him the creeps but he knew she wasn't really to dangerous. Granted she was a kuniochi she was too kind to scheme up anything that could be potentially dangerous. Or at least right now. Never assume such things his mother always said.

Her blush deepened some, her face now scarlet. "J-Just Hinata if you would." She paused for a second an looked away, her index fingers pushing together in a show that was obviously a sign of how nervous she was. "I just wanted to wish you luck Uzumaki-san. Although I really doubt you'll need it."

His face shifted in to a small smile. "Why thank you Hinata-san. And good luck to you as well. The leaf village needs to have a strong showing being on home court and all. If two teams of rookies make it what do you think they'll say?"

She seemed to ponder this for a moment before nodding her head. He smiled even wider.

"Good. I guess we'll see each other later."

She grinned back at him before hurrying off to join the rest of her team. Naruto watched as she regrouped with them, the two other teammates sending him suspicious glances. The idiots, why would he try anything sneaky now? Furthermore, she approached him.

"Ready?" Asked Sasuke from behind him. Naruto turned around to fully face him before giving a nod of approval. And just in time too as the woman had walked back up to the front of the group.

"Alright. We'll be splitting you all up to enter in from different sections. I advise you make haste and complete your task as soon as possible while still using your brain. Remember, there is another portion to the exam, directly after this one. The more energy you conserve while taking the least amount of damage will only help you."

Naruto scoffed. Obviously that was they're goal. No need to tell them again.

"Come on you two." Tamaki started to walk away. "Our gate is number five. This way."

Sasuke began to follow her but stopped when he noticed the lack of trailing footsteps. He turned around and looked at the tall blond. Naruto stood stock still, his eyes gazing in to the crowd of moving people. Sasuke turned his head to follow his gaze but didn't see anything.

"What is it?"

"Don't you _feel_ that?" The blond asked cryptically.

"What?" The Uchiha asked.

"That killer intent. Just a few moments ago.......... It was directed at someone nearby."

"Really?" Asked the other male gennin. He looked again in the general direction that Naruto did. "It's not there now...."

"Either way. We should watch out. That was way above gennin level. Very high-chunnin at the least."

Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever dude." Before turning around and walking away again. Naruto lingered for a second longer before following, unaware of the pair of eyes that followed his group. The slitted serpentine eyes watched as team seven walked away, his eyes specifically watching the red and tan fan symbol. Uchiha Sasuke....... The last of the once all powerful clan. With their precious blood red eyes.......

It made him shiver with excitement.

But the other two..... That blond kid had felt him. And that girl's walk. It screamed of danger. This was obviously a well trained gennin team. But it also went against what his scout Kabuto had said. Neither was supposed to be much of a threat, but then again, the girl wasn't the one originally assigned to the team and the taller blond was supposed to be only average at best.

And he was certainly better then that. The sannin could tell that much from first glance.

Regardless. It shouldn't matter much. He was a gennin and wouldn't cause much trouble to his plans. A quick jutsu should neutralize any threat that he should pose. And by the time they realized that he was there he would have already marked the boy and escaped the forest. Yep. In and out like a porn star. All he could do now was wait.

He could do that. Done it enough already.

But of course what the man wasn't aware of was the other factors in play. Such as other groups that had a reason for being there and also needed team seven for one reason or another. Such as the one standing at gate one.......

* * *

_Gate One_

They stood side by side. Each watching their teammate's back in this group of foreign shinobi. There mission in mind and they're goal in sight. The only question was when to do it. Should they wait until the end of the entire exam like the original plan? Or should they take their chances now that he wasn't so well protected by the other shinobi in the village?

In fact, that seemed like the more logical choice. Once this exam started he would be alone with his team. Which meant two other plain gennin. And unless there were other leaf gennin in the area he would be without help. Capture him now and escape before the other shinobi could find out? If yes then it would no doubt be easiest way to go about it. They're sensei would get the clue when they didn't show up and make her way back to the village. And besides, it's up to their own village if they're made chunnin or not.

Or. They could follow the plan and take him after the entire exam, while the village is celebrating and the other nations leave as well. It would help to cover they're tracks with so many village teams leaving at once. By the time the leaf could successfully figure out who did it they would be safely in whirlpool.

But then again......... It may not be as fun.....

"Here's what we'll do." Said Hinami, drawing the looks from her two other teammates. "First. We go after our scrolls. It'll be our fail safe. Then, we'll go and spy on him and his team. See how good they are before making our move. If they show some decent skill we leave and wait. If not, we'll take him right there."

Ganjou raised an eyebrow at his normally silent teammate. She had been acting strange since they had been assigned this mission. Most of the time she just shrugged and did what she was told to do in the necessary fashion. But this time she had been serious. A little too serious for his taste.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked while eyeing her. "You've been acting strange. Ever since we arrived at this village."

"Yeah...." Colite added while giving a sly grin. "You have been a little more jumpy then normal."

Both of them took a step back at the unexpected half snarl they received. "None of your business. Stop asking unnecessary questions. Just stick to the mission."

Ganjou glared heavily at her. "Yes _ma'am_." Before stalking away. Colite gave her a hard look before following after him.

Hanami scowled. Why should she feel guilty? It's not like they were ever so much of a team as to care about the other's feelings before. To her Ganjou had never been more then a hormonal idiot and Colite no more then a teammate. Why were they suddenly so in to her business?

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. It didn't matter. Once she got strong enough she could leave them behind. The only thing on her agenda was making the Kaguya clan revelant again. And in order to do that she first had to establish their strength in her own village.

And the only way was to be come one of the Curators of the Rex Regis.

Of course that was far from easy by any stretch of the word. First, they were only selected once every decade or when one of them passed away. Secondly, in order for a spot to open up either one of the others had to retire or die. Dieing was the constant. But it was far from easy to kill anyone that strong. Especially considering the wealth of experience and strength that each of them had.

Her best bet was to take out the youngest of the bunch. Rakugosha

That was it. Her name, first, as strange as it was, was the only thing anyone even really knew about her. They say that she was personally trained by the head of the Uzumaki clan himself despite not being a member of the clan. Some rumors say that her name is a means of her origins: an outcast of some clan from another shinobi village that had been left for dead. Others say that she was gift from the leader of a now extinct hidden village. Only one thing was for certain. She was strong, easily one of the strongest in the village. Despite being only fourteen.

It left a sour taste in Hanami's mouth. To know that someone so strong was just as young as she was......... It was like Rakugosha was everything that Hanami had wanted to be at a young age. Like she was a measure of how strong she had to be. And so, Hanami was determined to beat her.

And she only had two more years to reach a level strong enough to accomplish that.

First thing was first though. Bringing Naruto back to the village. By returning him home she would not only reobtain her first real friend but also set her self in good standing with his grandfather. Being in good standing with him meant getting closer to the Curators. Which meant learning what made them tick. Something that could be invaluable later on in life.

Yep. It was a good plan overall. The only snag in it was Naruto himself. She could remember how natural he was when it came to the shinobi arts. A prodigy if there ever was one. And with the way the Uzumaki clan head pushed him to succeed. There was no doubt in her mind that if he had remained in the village he would have already been around jounin level. Which left the question as to how strong was he now? And furthermore did he even want to leave? She didn't want to make him do something that he didn't want to do.

Either way. There was nothing she could do now. Without another thought she followed after her two teammates, intent on getting the exam started. No use in sitting around when there was work to be done. No matter how difficult the task would be. And who knows. Maybe she'd have some fun with it.

* * *

_Gate Two_

Ino's nose twitched in annoyance as she watched her two normally lazy teammates tense in anticipation for the second portion of the exam to start. If the threat of death and bodily harm was all that she needed to get them to do some work before then she would have started a long time ago.

_'Stupid losers.'_She thought venomously when Chouji gave a particularly large twitch that made many of the foreign shinobi look at him and laugh. The movements he made was making it plainly obvious that he was afraid of the upcoming exam. But still, despite her attitude, she couldn't totally fault them. After all she too was quite nervous.

And most of it was because they were probably one of the weakest teams if not the weakest.

Sure they had home field advantage being on fire country soil. But that only went so far. Especially considering the number of animals that were said to have lived in the forest. Her father had always warned her about going to the gated training ground, saying that it was usually used for ANBU use only. Why they would add a section of the exam and have it staged in a place like this was beyond her.

And the enviroment was only half of the problem, what about the actual teams? They knew nothing about the foreign shinobi and little about the shinobi from their own village. What they did know for certain was that the only logical shot they had was to bide they're time until another team slipped up some how, or go after the weakest team they could find.

"We could go after team eight." Chouji had suggested. "That way we at least no something about them."

It had made sense but still wasn't very smart considering how strong the three members of the team was. She would know having been in class with them. Despite his cocky attitude Kiba had the strength to back it up. Shino was very intellegent and always finished as one of the best in class. And despite her shy exterior Ino knew that the heiress of the Hyuuga clan wasn't one to mess with. Hinata had always topped them in the physical portions of class and was only second to Sakura in practical means.

Team eight was almost certainly out of the question.

"Then how about team seven?" He had next suggested.

To Ino that was even stupider.

First off, they're was Sasuke. And despite her hero worship of him she knew for a fact that he could be beaten. It would just be hard as hell and something that would drain the others. For them to take him on one on one was suicidal. And going as a team was out of the question. Because of Naruto.

Ino didn't know much about him. He was good looking, almost as much as Sasuke. And generally kept to himself. But despite his average test scores she knew that he was certainly stronger then most others from their class. One time she had walked on to a thought to be empty training ground to find him there. Flipping and spinning, throwing shuriken, and causing general destruction to the training ground. Showing skill that she hadn't seen before in class which went to prove that he was far stronger then he let on.

Ino shivered at the idea of fighting him one on one as well. Let alone him and Sasuke combined.

And then there was the unknown factor. What was up with the new girl? Who was she for one thing? And how did she take Sakura's spot. Sakura was far from the strong type but Ino knew she at least had some sort of skill. And come to think of it Sakura had warned her that she was being replaced in the exam by someone far stronger then she was. The pink haired girl had said that she was nowhere near Sasuke and Naruto's level and was more then happy to give up her spot to someone who was supposedly more deserving.

She had also said that team seven was _expected_ by the _Hokage _to pass with flying colors. That each was supposedly well beyond basic chunnin level. Frankly she didn't want to mess with anyone that strong.

"Then we have to wait for an opportunity to steal another scroll." Suggested Shikamaru. And so far that was the only viable path that they could take. Wait until they could take advantage of a straggler. So it was decided. That they would wait until the opportunity to take another team by surprise presented it's self. And if that didn't work well too bad.

"Hey." Murmured Shikamaru now standing next to her. Her blue eyes snapped in to focus at the sound of his voice. "What's up with that group?"

He pointed to her right where another group of gennin stood. From stone country, their eyes shifting around as they talked in hush tones. The supposedly leader of the group stood in the middle. A hulking mass of man that didn't look to be normal. He stood around 6-5 and somewhere around 230 pounds. Quite large, even for shinobi. His muscles bulged out in his shirt and his hands resembled hammers. Ino paled at the sight of him.

On his left stood the complete opposite. A squat sort of man, fat as well. His face screwed up in to a deranged smile. His beady eyes looking at each of the other participants as if they were a piece of meat. Ino took an unconscious step back and looked away as his eyes reached them, not wanting to meet his gaze. He scared the hell out of her.

And the third was the strangest yet most unassuming member. A woman. Her luscious long red hair swaying in the non-existing breeze. Her curves forcing many of the males standing around to look in her direction. She stood stock still with no emotion evident on her beautiful face.

To Ino she was probably the most dangerous of the trio.

"You notice?" Whispered Shikamaru. "They're searching for someone in particular. But don't know who it is."

Ino turned to face him, confusion evident on her face. "How can you tell?"

He pointed at the smallest. "He talks when ever they single in on a particular group. As if reciting a list, I can tell that from his hand motions. The tallest would then look to the female as if looking for conformation and she would either shake her head or nod. They're marking certain people down."

"For what exactly?" Chouji interjected. Shikamaru shrugged.

"I don't know. And general consensus would tell us it's none of our business."

"Then why did you bring it up?" Ino pointed out.

"Because they keep pointing to only leaf ninja."

She stilled at that and watched as the trio looked at another group before pointing toward an older leaf gennin. "Yeah. Your right."

"They pointed at you too." Shikamaru added, unintentionally giving Ino the shivers. "When you looked away they zeroed in on you and the woman nodded. And I don't think it's because of the exam because if it was every gennin present would be a target."

"You think it's trouble?" Asked Chouji? His chubby face showing concern. "Think they'll come after Ino?"

"Possibly. I suggest we stay on our guard and watch for anything suspicio-"

"**BEEP!!**" Came the sudden sound of the buzzer which caused all three to jump. In fact a few groups were caught by surprise but those that weren't were already racing in to the forest at breakneck speeds. One by one the teams filed through the now open gates and spread out in to the enormous forest. Before long team ten was also hurrying in to the foilage, each still thinking about the mysterious stone team.

It they were targeting Ino then they had better watch out. A team hunting them was not something they were looking forward too and would do just about anything to protect they're teammate.

If only it were that easy.

* * *

They raced through the branches picking up speed with each step. There was a common goal in mind: Get the god damned earth scroll. Simple enough for them, they were an elite group..... Or as elite that gennin could get.

At the point was their leader with his cold demeanor and pearly white eyes. The tell tell viens that signified the use of his inheritance surrounding showed in the little sun light they had. With his goal firmly in place he searched the area around him looking for anything that would help his team pass this exam faster. To be honest he thought it was useless. He was obviously well beyond chunnin level. Why waste time delaying the inevitable?

To his left was the sole female of the group. Her golden brown eyes scanned the area in front of her. Only looking away to glance at either of her teammates. She wasn't nearly as talented as the other two were but she could still handle her own very well. And right now she had to keep those skills on alert. After all there was no telling when someone would suddenly pop out and attack them. Although that wouldn't seem possible considering her leader's eyes......

The third was the strangest of the group. His horribly green outfit and ugly facial features made him an eyesore and a walking joke. But when he was threw with his opponent there was little one could do or say about him. His eyes focused on to the cream colored jacket of his team leader. This exam was the perfect opportunity for him to prove himself the better fighter, something he had strived hard to prove.

Suddenly, the young teen at point stopped on a dime while holding up his hand. The two others followed and instantly turned to face him, intent on hearing what he had to say. He closed his vein surrounded eyes and crossed his arms as a look of deep thought crossed on to his face. The other two waited tense for what he had to say.

"Alright." He began. "I see a few teams we can take out in this area although I couldn't pin point their scrolls from this distance."

"Well?" Began the female of the group while her hand inched it's way towards her kunai pouch on instinct.

"I see the Uchiha's team to the east of here traveling pretty fast. Then there's another rookie team, with the fat boy, a few miles behind them. That sound team is pretty close to us and seems like the most viable option at this point and time. Another group is the one from that mystery swirl village, they've stopped to the west for a rest or planning. Finally." He paused and sneered in open disgust for the next group. "Hinata-sama and her team to the west as well."

Rock Lee frowned at his teammates obvious hatred for his younger cousin. "Perhaps we should take the sound group?" He suggested in an attempt to take the focus of the Hyuuga clan heiress. "If they are closest that is."

Ten-Ten nodded. "I agree with Lee. No matter what scroll it can only help us. If it's right we make a break for the tower. Wrong and we have an extra."

Hyuuga Neji sighed in obvious disappointment. Oh well. Team came first. "Very well." He started. "After me."

With a leap he fell through the tree branches before resting on the ground and dashing off in the opposite direction with his two teammates trailing behind. They'd go after the sound group and with any luck they'd have the wrong scroll. The second closest was rookie team eight. Most notably Hinata's group. And the Hyuuga branch member would love to meet up with her.

However, what they didn't know at the time was the web of fate they had just stumbled in to by accident. By targeting the sound team they had entered a world of deception and danger. One they would not soon escape.

Let's see how they do.

* * *

"So what now?" Asked Tamaki as she sat on an overly large tree root with a bored expression and her chin in her hand. They had stopped to adjust their plan at the insitints of Naruto. Or in other words Naruto forced Sasuke to stop by threatening to shove his sword up his ass. Either way it worked out.

"Yeah loser." Sneered the Uchiha who hadn't taken the threat well at all. "What now?"

Naruto didn't answer either, instead staring off in to the forest with a distant look in his eyes. Suddenly it changed to an icy cold blue that make Tamaki sit up in surprise at it's sudden appearence. In fact the blond's whole demeanor had turned serious. He was now standing at full height with his hands and arms hidden beneath his cloak. He turned his head to face them and pointedly looked both of them in the eyes.

"First? I'm gonna go take a piss over there." He gestured with a nod of his head. "Be right back." Then he walked off. Neither of the either gennin said a thing now that they had caught on. A shinobi in the tree tops no doubt spying on them. It was the real reason Naruto wanted to stop. Sasuke silently berated himself for not noticing him sooner.

The blond disappeared behind a grove of large trees and the two other gennin waited on guard for any more chakra signitures. And then out of nowhere.....

"_Ahhhh!_!!" Came a scream from the direction Naruto had went.

Tamaki had to stop herself from jumping in surprise at the sound while Sasuke relaxed and shoved his hands in to his pocket. A few seconds later Naruto returned but instead dragged the body of an unconscious rain gennin with him. With a scowl the blond tossed him at the feet of Sasuke with one hand.

"Bastard was literally trying to take me when I was taking a piss. Unbelievable." He said with a shake of his head. Sasuke merely smirked before reaching down to search then ninja for anything useful. Tamaki on the other hand looked at Naruto with a serious expression.

"You did wash your hands. Right?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Calm down. I didn't even get a chance to whip it out. Figure I'll hold it for a while." Tamaki snorted.

"You men are lucky, you can hold it. When I've got to go I've got to go."

"Alright already." Interrupted Sasuke as he stood up with the golden item in his hands. "Enough with the piss talk." He tossed the scroll toward Naruto. The blond caught it and turned it before scowling and tossing it over to the girl.

"Earth. Just what the fuck we don't need." The girl shrugged before sticking it in to her pack. Now they had two of them. The three had agreed that Naruto would hold the first seeing as most shinobi would look to Sasuke for the scroll for his attitude. So it made sense for Tamaki to hold the second.

"Whatever. Let's just go." Started the Uchiha. Tamaki stood up and streched while Naruto nodded his head.

"Right. Maybe we should head to the tower. That way they come to us first......."

Sasuke and Tamaki looked up when the blond trailed off. Again his eyes had gone ice cold and he was staring in to the woods again as if seeing something they couldn't. Both the two other gennins turned to look in to that direction but saw nothing important.

"What?" Tamaki questioned.

"That killer's intent again." Murmured the blond. "From before the exam. It's close by....." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? I don't feel a damn thing from over the-" He suddenly stiffened and his eyes went wide as the feeling Naruto had been talking about washed over them. Tamaki ran to join them in time for it to start. Naruto noticed it first due to his affinity with wind chakra but could do nothing to prepare a jutsu for defense. So instead he grabbed the girl's arm before tossing her roughly in to Sasuke's chest. Just as the jutsu hit them.

"Down!" He yelled over the sudden roar of wind.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa**!" (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)

The blond could do little more then jump back and cross his arms in front of him in an attempt to shield himself as the wave of wind hit him head on. Despite all the training and wind manipulation work he had been through he could still do very little once it hit him. The air from his lungs was knocked out on impact and his body was thrown through the air and clear out of the area as the jutsu continued. He briefly heard his name shouted by both his teammates but could do nothing as he was carried away. His body soared hitting tree branches and the like before he finally came to a rest in a very large tree trunk. He groaned loudly as he started to fall forward and soon found himself with a mouth full of dirt.

_'What the hell?! That was way beyond even jounin level!'_

With another groan the blond gennin pushed himself up on to his elbows and drew in a much needed breath of air before setting his priorities together. First up, get back to the team. The only question is what direction? His head had been literally spinning.

"Well well." Came a smug voice from behind him. Naruto froze and began to mentally curse himself at being so distracted. "What do we have here?"

Standing up fully and facing the voice Naruto was surprised to see a rather large looking boy with a gruff face. He stared at Naruto with something between curiosity and surprise. Naruto began to brush himself off while keeping his gaze on the other boy in case of an attack.

"Your Naruto right?" Came the sudden question. The blond was caught off guard and it showed for a second, all the other boy needed. "I've been looking for you."

The blond eyed him. "And why is that?" He asked skeptically while trailing his eyes over the other boy. Then he landed on the key evidence. The headband.

A swirl. Whirlpool.

The blond bit back a curse as the other boy answered. "Your coming back to Uzukagure with me. Weather you want to or not."

Naruto let his sense extend before smirking. "Is that so? And how are you gonna make me?"

The other boy returned the smirk before cracking his knuckles. "I thought you'd never ask. The names Ganjou by the way, just so you know who beat you."

Naruto snorted before rolling his neck to release the kinks. "We'll see." He said before slipping in to a comfortable stance that started with one leg parallel with the other a his arms forming fist on either side. A basic horse stance. Ganjou raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

With speed far greater then the average gennin the whirlpool gennin flashed toward him. But Naruto was far from the average gennin and had more then enough reaction time to spin of to the side before flashing a side kick off, he caught the other boy in the chest and sent him swirling to the ground. Ganjou righted himself mid air and growled loudly.

"That the best you can do?" He asked angry at being knocked away so easily. Naruto smirked before holding his hands in a 'come on' gesture.

"Let's see." He mocked. The other boy tensed as he sprang forward. They met half way one throwing a punch while the other moved to dodge it. Naruto shifted to the side and let the fist fly past him before slamming an open palm in to the chest of the Uzu gennin. Ganjou gasped out in pain and hunched forward only to recieve a knee to the face. He stumbled back and was knocked to the floor by a kick to the chest.

Naruto lowered his leg and watched the whirlpool gennin stand. Ganjou glared at him while reaching to wipe the blood from his lips away. He held up two fingers to his face and sneered before spiting out a nod wad of blood.

"Pretty nice. But it won't save you." He said before clasping his hands together. Naruto tsked before resting his weight on to his back foot. The blond watched with ease as the Uzu gennin flashed through a sequence of seals he had never seen before.

"**Doton: Domu**!" (Earth Release: Earth Spear.)

Naruto watched in fascination as the gennin's arm started to darken in color and change in density. It wasn't long before his whole body followed suit and soon Gajou resembled a statue far more then a human. The other boy grinned before rushing forward. Naruto met him head on and ducked out of the way of a hook before slamming his fist up and in to the bottom of Ganjou's chin.

Instantly a wave of intense pain hit him as the bones in his arm nearly shattered. He bit his lip so hard that it drew blood in order to stop from shouting in pain. Ganjou, for his part, simply stumbled back in surprise at the force before righting himself with a grin that only widended when he caught sight of the blond's face.

_'Damn that hurts!'_ Thought Naruto while giving his hand a few experimental streches. _'Pretty nice jutsu.'_

"Not so cocky now huh?" Asked the smirking Ganjou. Naruto gave him a grin in reply before flashing forward again. The other gennin jumped back in surprise but quickly got back in to the zone in time to dodge a jab with the right hand. The two traded punches and kicks for a while but it was soon becomng apparent that despite what he did Naruto couldn't get through the stone armor and was taking more of the damage.

'Time to take this up a notch then.' He thought while ducking a spin kick and flipping away from a hammer strike. Putting distance between the two of them with a leap in to the over grown branches the blond began to flash through a series of seals to fast for the other boy to follow.

"**Raiton: Gian**!" (Lightning Release: False Darkness.) He shouted while thrusting out his hands.

The other boy could do nothing but stand in shock at the sudden accumulation of lighting chakra that shot toward him. He had barely been able to turn his body when it hit him, going straight through one side of his shoulder and out the other. He was spun around by the force and fell to the ground as the shock paralyzed his nervous system. Of course, how could he be so careless? Lighting type chakra easily thrumped earth chakra.

The boy's eyes began to go out of focus as he he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. He was defenseless. But this was his own fault. He had underestimated his opponent and it had cost him. Now that he thought about anyone who was wanted by the Uzumaki clan heir was someone to be wary of. Gennin or not.

"Looks like your threw." Spoke Naruto coldly in a voice he had saved for his enemies. "Nice jutsu though. Never seen anything like it before. I'm gonna guess it's high C or low B level. Something far more powerful for the average gennin."

The other gennin grinned despite the pain he was feeling. Luckly for him the heat of the lighting had cauterized the wound so he wasn't bleeding everywhere. "Look who's talking mister B class user."

Naruto shrugged. "I'm not a normal gennin." He paused by side the other boy before kneeling down. "But let's talk about you. Who from the village sent you?"

"The Uzumaki clan head." Ganjou responded. No use in lieing. "He wanted you returned alive. Top priority for me and my team."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. "Just a gennin team and their jounin sensei? Wow. I guess he doesn't respect my skill as much as I thought."

Ganjou grunted in either pain or annoyance. Naruto couldn't quite tell. "Were the best in the village. Each of us already somewhere well above chunnin level."

Naruto nodded at this. "I see. With the chunnin exam as a cover you'd take me out of the village without anyone knowning. Or rather when it is most convient for you. You'd probably grab me here if you could. Or use the original plan to take me at the end when all the villages were leaving. That way the village wouldn't be able to pin it down to you."

Ganjou looked up at him in surprise. "How did you know?" Naruto snorted.

"It was obvious. I guessed that much as soon as we arrived and where told the objective. Your not slick man. And besideds, the Hokage already knew you were coming a long time ago. For an old guy he's pretty brilliant."

Ganjou grinned in amusment despite his dire situation. He had to admit. The kid had read them like an open book without ever having seen them before. He had successfully planned out their every move before they could even make it. Such an opponent would be difficult to bring down, especially as injured as he was. It would be tough to beat him without some sort of help. Speaking of which.....

Oh look. Here's that damned back-up now.

The whirlpool gennin released his jutsu as Naruto flickered out of the path of shuriken. He raised himself on to his elbows to hold his shaking body still as waves of pain ripped through him. That jutsu was way stronger then he thought it was. He watched, no longer surprised, as Naruto easily evaded wave after wave of shuriken with his elite speed. Colite landed beside him with her hands already checking his wound.

"Are you alright Ganjou?" She asked in both surprise and genuine concern. Her eyes still glued to the form of a smirking Naruto leaning back against a tree. She was tensed. She hadn't even heard the fight. If anyone could have taken Ganjou down this easy, without him getting a chance to dip in to his exceptionally large chakra reserves, then he was one to look out for.

"Yeah." The boy groaned as he lifted himself up further on to his elbows. "Watchout for this one. He's way more trouble then he looks."

"Hello there." Naruto waved from across the clearing. "I take it your his teammate." It wasn't a question. He knew she was.

"Who is he Ganjou?" She asked as she stood to full height, no matter how short that may be. He looked up at her in surprise.

"Seriously? You can't tell? I know the picture we have is a little out of date but it should still be easy to figure out."

She looked down at him with a frown before looking back up at the blond. Her face surprised as it dawned on her.

"Is that him? Is it-"

"Naruto." Resounded a cold voice through the clearing. The blond slowly tilted his head up to look up in to the branches above him. When had this one got there? He squinted against the little sunlight that filtered through the trees but when she jumped down in front of him he looked up in obvious surprise. A frowned formed on his face before shifting in to a shit eating grin.

"That really you?" He asked the white haired girl. She nodded.

"It is." And despite her self she grinned in response. "It's been a while old friend."

"That it has been." He said with a half wave. "How's it been Hanami?"

* * *

Rakugosha: Outcast.


	8. Orochimaru The Great Snake

"Speech"

_'Thought_

_**Telepatic Speech**_

Flashback **(())**

Disclaimer: I do not own in anyway Naruto or bleach. Inspired by James D. Fawkes' Sit upon the frosted heaven and Case13's Crimson edge.

**Jimbobob5536:** Yes and no. Sometimes they are but for the most part there for the readers. If he has a dream about one then you'll know.

**Actionliker:** She's the third member of the team. From the sand confrontation.

* * *

_Six Years Ago.........._

_"Why is the sky blue?" Came the random question from the little girl with white hair. Her blond friend turned his to look at her._

_"Because of the water in the sky. The sun reflects off of them giving it a blue color, like the ocean." He recited by heart the explanation his mother had given him._

_The girl shrunched up her nose in thought before nodding in acceptance and looking back up again. When Naruto said things like that they were mostly true because of two key reasons. A: His mother had told him. And Kushina was smart so....... B: He studied a lot thus he was smart. It was one of the reasons Hanami liked hanging out with him. She could always learn something new from him or his mother. She liked learning._

_"And the clouds?" She asked with curiosity. "What makes them."_

_"Water too." He replied off handily. "Water particles clumping together and what not. There are different types of clouds by the way. Like fog and ones that make thunderstorm."_

_The two had been laying on the grass field for hours now and no doubt had the entire Uzumaki and Kaguya clans looking for them. But neither child cared. They were always trying to interrupt their fun. So much responsibility on their young shoulders._

_All they wanted to do was have fun._

_Hanami turned her head to look at him. "Did I ever tell you your really smart?"_

_The blond grinned. "All the time."_

_The two friends laughed loudly. It were times like these that made all of the crap they went through worth while._

_"I'm glad to see you two are having so much fun." Came an amused voice. "But play time is over now." Naruto groaned loudly before rolling on to his stomach. Kushina looked back at her son with a grin. Of course. Trust his mom to find them no matter how hard they tried to hide._

_Kushina's grin widened. "But Naruto, what kind of former hunter nin can't even find her own son?"_

_"Ha ha mom." Replied the blond while pushing himself up and stretching like a cat. "It's not as if I didn't expect for you to find us sooner or later."_

_Beside him Hanami sighed before she too rolled over. "And we already know that once you find us someone we don't want to see is soon to follow."_

_Kushina's grin shifted in to a frown. "Is that what you see me as? A bringer of bad news and omens?"_

_The two children gave a "Yes." in conjunction, making the red head curse under her breath. The two kids laughed in unison at her actions. Despite the way she acted Kushina was usual doing things to make them smile. They both knew she wasn't serious when she said things like 'annoying little brats'._

_"Hanami?" Came the call from over the nearest hill. The three looked over and this time it was Hanami's turn to groan. Her father. Great._

_"Coming papa." She yelled out while standing. Brushing herself off she turned her head and gave the pair of Uzumaki blood a smile. "See you tomorrow?"_

_Naruto grinned. "Of course. Same secret place." The girl bobbed her head before hurrying off. Naruto watched her go and waved at her from a distance before turning to face his mother._

_"Are we going as well?"_

_His mother's face screwed up in thought before she finally answered him. "Not yet. We have some time before they come after us." She walked over to the nearest tree and sat down at the base of it before waving her son over. He walked over to her curiously and sat down beside her. She wrapped him up in her arms and began to gently rock him back and forth._

_"Your brother will be coming soon. To begin your training in the Namikaze clan ways." She whispered in to his ear. "I know you've been itching to begin for awhile. This is your chance."_

_Naruto grinned happily. "I can go? Really?"_

_Kushina looked down at him. "Of course you can. After all, I said you can, and I'm your mother. No old man is gonna decided to keep you from what's rightfully yours."_

_Naruto's grin faded before shifting in to a frown. "Mother."_

_"Yes Naruto?"_

_"Why does grandfather hate the Namikaze clan so much. Or for that matter why does all of the Uzumaki clan hate them?"_

_Kushina frowned also. "It spawns from something long ago. Before either of our times. They say that during the first great shinobi war a regiment of the Namikaze clan had infiltrated the village and killed a hundred or so members of the Uzumaki clan off before they were finally caught. And once they were the clan heads dragged them to the border of fire and lighting countries before executing them in front of the other lighting ninja."_

_"So the hatred was stemmed from that?" Questioned the blond boy, his thirst for knowledge making it's self known._

_"Yes. Among other things. But that was the main reason. And thus both clans despise each other." She looked down at him with her honey brown eyes. "It's the reason I always threaten your grandfather with taking you to live with them. He hates the idea of your father's blood and those who share it."_

_Naruto's frown deepened. "Even me?"_

_She opened her mouth to answer but closed it quickly. "I suppose there really isn't any using in lying to you." She looked him in the eyes. "Yes. Even you to an extent. Which is why he want to use you like a weapon instead of treat you like a grand parent should."_

_The blond boy buried his head in to his mother's chest in an attempt to hold back the coming tears. Kushina looked at him silently before rubbing his head in an attempt to calm him._

_"But don't worry about it. Because you have other grandparents, who you will finally meet. And you know your brother loves you. And most importantly I do."_

_"And there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you my son."_

* * *

He had always prided himself in the strength of his will power. And for good reason. Most other people would have cracked and when ape shit under the strain that he had been put through. From near death experience to his watching him mother and father die at the hands of his own brother. Half the time he wondered how he had managed to keep a cool head. But then again, deep down, he had considered himself a little crazy.

However, instead of letting it show he used his pain as a drive to make him stronger. His goal was to avenge the death of his entire clan by killing the man who killed them. His brother Itachi. And so he was always looking for ways to make himself stronger and increase his skill level. And he wouldn't let anything stop him.

But even he had limits. Ones that were currently being tested.

Fear. Pure primal fear pumped through is veins and pounded in to his head. His mind was split between two very important decisions at the current time. First, was for him to run away in terror like a little bitch. And considering the circumstance it seemed like the smartest option. But the other half was preventing that. The half that said if he stayed perfectly still it would forget him and go away. So here he was. Stuck between running and staying a statue.

This feeling. He had felt it only weeks before, at the lake in wave country, against Zabuza. He had wanted to kill himself then, to make it all go away for good. But Kakashi had stopped him. Here however..... This was way more powerful then anything the missing-nin from water country could muster up. It was making him go insane. As if at any moment his head would snap around and explo-

"Snap out of it!" Tamaki half screamed as she belted him across the side of his terror stricken face. He did just that and shook his head clear while rubbing his now aching jaw. He turned to glare angrily at her but stopped when his eyes met her's. Good. At least he wasn't the only one afraid of what ever this was.

It made him feel slightly like less of a bitch.

"My my. What a very unlady like reaction." Came sickeningly sweet voice from the canopy above them. "I would have thought you'd been taught better then that."

Both of the gennin snapped their heads up so quickly they nearly got whiplash. In the tree branches above them was a slim figure. A woman in grass country clothing. She was looking at them amused with a perverse smile.

"Who exactly are you?" Tamaki asked in an austere manner while walking a step forward.

The women grinned darkly before leaping down from the tree branches. Both gennin winced she had finally landed, obviously expecting to see her body snap in two from falling from such an herculean height. To their pure amazement she showed no signs of discomfort from her fall and instead looked at their gawking faces curiously.

"Who am I?" She asked with an air of amusment evident in her light voice that somehow still managed to sound absolutely sinister. "What a strange question to ask someone who's competing against you in an evident such as this. Shouldn't you ask what type of scroll I have?"

"But your obviously not a gennin." Tamaki pointed out expertly while causing Sasuke to look at her as if she had grown an extra head. "That much I can be sure of."

"Oh? How can you be so sure?" The women asked with an air of superiority that made Tamaki's hackles rise. "What lead to that assumption."

"Several key factors." The girl responded. "First up was Naruto. He said that your chakra levels were far from gennin level and sensed your jutsu before it even began. How he did it I don't know but he did.

"Next is the actual ninjutsu it's self. It was far beyond gennin level, low jounin at the least. And you also jumped down here with ease which means you've had much practice. Far beyond the experience any gennin should have." The woman looked at her with a raised eyebrow, obviously impressed with the blond's deduction skills. And to think she had just pegged her as someone who was inconsequential to her before.

"Very good. Very good." She said while beginning to stalk toward the two gennin. "I hadn't thought for a second that you'd be the kind to notice such things or explained them in such detail. You obviously have skill. After all not oly did you throw off my jutsu with far more ease then most other but you also have excellent analytical skills. Such abilities are also far beyond that of a regular gennin."

Tamaki wasn't completely sure if she should feel disgusted or proud of the woman's praise. Truthfully she wasn't sure about much right now and was thoroughly afraid of the woman walking toward them. There was just something about her that put the gennin on edge.

"My? It's of no importance to you my deary. But why I am here might be if you prove entertaining enough."

"And that reason is?" The Uchiha finally added as he stood up beside the other gennin while spitting out some blood from a cut to the inside of his cheek. That girl could sure hit hard.

"A test. To see if you meet my criterion if you will. Just a simple show of your current level of strength to see im your are eligible. After all I plan to bestow upon you a great gift.:

"Gift?" Questioned the befuddled gennin. "What kind of gift."

"Yes. A gift of power." Her smile shifted from sinister to tortuous if at all possible. "Great power, the kind that will make you truly strong." She paused. "The kind of power you especially need Sasuke, that is to say if you want to kill him...." She finished while putting emphasis on the last word before trailing off.

Tamaki raised a delicate eyebrow at the obvious bait. "Kill who exactly?"

The mysterious grass woman turned her head to the blond and gave her a strange smile. "I'm sorry. I wasn't talking to you my girl. But perhaps you should ask Sasuke."

The sound of shifting dirt caught her attention and forced Tamaki to turn her head slightly to the Uchiha.

His eyes had started to deepen in color if possible before becoming a blood red. Now that she had finally seen the famous eyes up close instead of from a far and in books she could not help but marvel at it's sinister beauty. The center pupil with it's comma shaped companions circling around it. She looked at them in silent facination at how only one mark circled around the left as opposed to the two in the right, it was still nowhere near from complete but dangerous all the same.

His teeth grounded together in frustration and anger, hatred positively boiling over and in to the environment. For a second she questioned if she could see the slight haze that had surrounded his figure. It was then that the girl finally understood who they were talking about. And despite hearing the stories before she could not help but show her surprise at just how much Sasuke hated him. The man who had slaughtered nearly the entire Uchiha clan in a night. A genius who had become ANBU captain before he had even truly began puberty. Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke's elder brother.

"Oh." The woman said after a tense silence. Her smile still in place as she was obviously amused with his reaction to the mere mention of his elder brother. "Did I strike a nerve somewhere? Perhaps in that pretty little face of yours."

"Tell me." Sasuke started through clenched teeth, choosing to ignore the pretty comment. "Tell me what you know about him!" Tamaki watched from the corner of her eye as his hands rose up to ball at his sides. His body began to shake with barely controlled fury. Maybe hate was two light a word for how he felt about Itachi.......

And through all of this the woman was watching him, amused to no end.

"If you want for me to tell you. Then you must defeat me in combat." She said as she finally stopped a few feet away from them. "Only then will I acknowledge your strength and tell you where Itachi is." She paused. "And I do know where he currently is." She practically purred.

That had been the last straw.

Before Tamaki had figured out what was going on his hands had moved. And before she could shout a warning for him to stop the shuriken were flying. And before she could even look back at the woman she was gone. And before she could move another muscle she had a fist buried in to her stomach.

It hurt. A whole lot.

And when the fuck did she move?!

It felt as if a bull had run full force in to her mid section and the girl could not help but scream out as her two lowest ribs cracked instantly. Her body was raised up on the woman's fist as if it were a hook before she was tossed savegely aside like a rag doll. And flying through the air she did one hell of an impression of one with her arms flailing around before she hit the ground with a thud and rolled away.

And all of it had happened before Sasuke could blink. He was still glaring in the spot that the woman had just been at. By the time he turned his head to face her he too was sent flying sideways curtosy of a spining heel kick to the face. His ears began to ring as pain flashed through his head and his vision blurred instantly. No longer able to tell up from down all he could do was lay on his back, wonder if his jaw was still in tact, and trying to figure out when she had moved.

"What? Done already?" The woman asked amused before letting out a tremendous cackle of insanity that forced shivers down both of their spines.

Tamaki groaned loudly and sucked in another huge gulp of air like a parched fish before trying to push her self up on to her shaking hands and knees. What the hell. How had she done that?!

"W-Who the hell are you?!" She half screamed despite the pain it caused. Hell, it hurt to even breath. The woman turned to face her then cocked her head to the side like a curious dog.

She moved again becoming a blur that luckily Tamaki could at least catch a glimpse of. The had somehow found her inner strength and had thrown her self to the side as if dodging a jutsu. The woman stopped on a dime before speeding of in her direction and it took all of Tamaki's reflexes to stay milliseconds ahead of the punches and kicks that were fired her way all the while knowing that if another hit like the last one had got in she would be done for.

She bent back wards to avoid a particularly dangerous jab and used the backwards momentum to force her self in to a back flip with her feet trailing. The woman tilted her upper body back to avoid the girl's feet before firing off a side kick of her own that would have snapped the gennin in two had she already not began to dash away again. Tamaki backpedaled as fast as she could while reaching her hand back behind her and in to her pouch. Throwing the smoke bombs in front of her she jumped up as high as she could and caught a hold of a branch before swinging her self up to catch her breath.

When the smoke finally cleared the grass nin was looking up at her panting form in the tree with appreceation. She nodded before turning her head to the now standing, if wobbly, Sasuke. He glared at her with intense ferocity, his Sharingan now on full blast as the extra pupils were no longer visible and had instead merged to form a ring.

"Impressive. Both of you. Most would have been done by now." She glanced back at Tamaki. "I'm surprised you can move that fast girl. Your being such hypocrite, talking about me when your speed is obviously above gennin level."

Tamaki inhaled deeply to calm her self down before glaring heavily at the women. She was far too fast and strong to afford a close quarters encounter which was severely disheartening to Tamaki who specialized in close quarters combat. That meant she would have to rely on genjutsu and what little ninjutsu she knew. It would also mean that she would need the assistince of the Uchiha. Despite her teachings.....

First thing first, catch up with him some how. And from there make a plan.

Reaching in to her pouch she dragged up a kunai knife and gave it a twirl before adjusting her self on the branch. The woman tilted her head to the side in curiosity at the blond gennin before shifting a leg out to the side in anticipation. She didn't have to wait long as Tamaki leaned off the branch before kicking out her legs and shooting out toward her. The gennin flew threw the air like a dart while twirling her body in to a corkscrew.

The kusa nin threw her body to the side as the girl came in to range. Her leg snapped out to catch the gennin mid air but to her surprise the girl shot a hand toward the ground and twisted her body out of the way. Her feet touched down and slid to the side before she launched back at the kusa nin with her kunai knife slashing towards the woman's throat. The woman leaned back to let it pass before throwing a right hook with her impressive speed. Once again Tamaki impressed her by ducking under it and firing off an upper cut.

The two danced for a bit in an impressive display of taijustu that caught Sasuke unable to turn away. Tamaki twirled the kunai knife and caught it in a reverse grip before stabbing down. The kusa woman grabbed her wrist firmly before retching her arm off to the side and jabbing the girl right in the face. Tamaki reared back from the blow but was dragged right back forward with a hard tug before being kicked in the abdomen. She flew back while her kunai knife was left behind to fall in to the forest floor underneath the grass-nin. She hit the ground and tumbled away roughly.

The woman clapped loudly before chuckling eerily. "Well done. You are very entertaining girl." She grinned darkly. "There aren't very many who can keep up a pace like that and still have enough stamina to keep about thems-"

She trailed off when Tamaki looked up at her from her place on the ground with a bloody grin. The blonde's face had turned devilish as she brought her hands together and mouthed out a word.

"Boom."

A fizzlong sound caused the kusa nin to look down at the kunai knife which was now glowing a deep red. She bit back a curse as she made to jump away but didn't move fast enough. The explosion was fast and high, a column of flames that engulfed her body in it's tight embrace. She screamed loudly in pain as the heat cooked her where she stood. The pain agonizingly unbearable.

But Tamaki wasn't paying any attention to her. She had moved as soon as it had gone off, ignoring the pain in her chest. She crossed the clearing and quickly raced past the burning woman to where Sasuke stood staring wide eyed and roughly grabbed his arm and pulled him away. He snarled and tried to rip his arm away but was unable too as she continued to pull him along. They retreated far from the screaming woman before she leaped in to the trees, he followed her with a glare.

"Why in the hell are we running?" He shouted as he raced up beside her. "She's through now thanks to that stunt of yours."

Tamaki barely turned her head to give him a hard glare. "Are you kidding me? Did you seriously expect that to stop her after everything she's pulled off so far? That won't do a thing but buy us a few more seconds." She paused and turned her head back forward. "We have to think up a plan."

Sasuke scoffed. "Work with you? Why would I let you hold me back?" He suddenly stopped on the next branch and held his positon while yelling after her. "You got your chance now I'll show you how it's done."

Tamaki slowed her speed and turned her head to yell at him when it happened. She was thrown to the side by what was at first an unseen force but soon turned out to be the Kusa-nin with a leg outstretched. Her body soared through the air before slamming hard in to the trunk of the tree and Sasuke watched in horror as she screamed silently in pain before failing towards the forest floor. His instincts kicked in and he moved to get her without thinking but was forced back by the kunai knife that stuck in to a tree beside him.

"She certainly was trouble." The woman commented without looking at him as she watched where the young girl had fallen in to the trees, engulfed by the shadows of the branches and deep in to the darkness. "She was very good. But not quite what I had been looking for. Had I been anyone else that escape plan might have worked. But unfortunately for you...."

She looked up at his gaping face. "Oh. Mud clone replacement. Rather simple really you just have to time it just right and of course have a clone ready. But it takes lots of practice and hard wo-"

"I'll kill you." Sasuke grounded out despite how much his body shook of fear. How anyone could move like that was beyond him but he couldn't let what happened to his two teammates go unpunished. It was time that he stepped in.

The woman, to her credit, didn't seem the least bit threatened by the impressive amount (for a gennin) of killer intent that he was leaking. She looked on at him with a bored expression. Obviously unimpressed with his little vow.

"If your so upset then you should do something about it." She mocked.

He growled loudly before shooting towards her his feet barely touching the branch before moving to the next. Again she was impressed by the gennin's speed. These two were far faster then most others and it was a very important thing to have for any ninja. She tilted her head to the side to avoid a lone shuriken before jumping back from his spinning kick. The landed and threw out another punch that she easily avoided and as the conflict continued it became apparent to her that while he was far more skilled then other gennin he was still nowhere near fast enough to get a hit in despite his use of the Sharingan.

"Is that all the power the Uchiha clan can muster?" She mocked loudly as she leaped away and on to another branch. He roared in anger before pursuing with his hands already forming seals. "Your once proud ancestors must now be rolling in their graves of embarrassment." She finished before she cackled loudly.

_'Shut Up!'_ "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**" **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**

The woman jerked back in surprise as the wave of fire raced towards her. A technique of this caliber should have been far beyond anything a gennin should be capable of and yet here was the last Uchiha releasing it in front of her face. With speed that again defied anything he had ever seen before she seemingly phased from view before suddenly appearing behind in a branch above him.

"Very good!" She said as she clapped once again. "Perhaps your not as useless as I thought you were."

"Were is Itachi!" Sasuke shouted as he panted in an attempt to catch his breath. This was going nowhere fast. No matter what he tried he couldn't for the life of him get a bead on her. And for some reason he Sharingan couldn't slow her down enough for him to react in time. It was still to far from complete and it was showing.

"You have to force that information out of me. Like I told you before." She paused and brought a finger to her chin as if pondering life's mysteries. "That is if your capable of doing anything worthwhile."

The Uchiha snarled before leaping on to a nearby tree trunk and racing up to meet her using the tree climbing technique. From her position she tsked as she shook her head and brought it together in a seal.

_'Silly boy. Never rush at an opponent with the higher ground.'_

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu." She said uninterested. The clone popped in to view a few feet above the boy before dropping down to meet him. The gennin tensed before ducking a snap kick to the head and throwing out a jab to the face. But this time she wasn't playing games.

The clone caught his arm while lowering it's leg before giving it a hard tug, he gasped in shock as he was pulled forward and a fist was jammed in to his stomach. His mouth opened wide and a bit of spittle flew from him as he was again curled around the woman's fist. With a light chuckle she removed her fist and held him up by the back of his shirt without much effort. She looked over him once more before throwing him away violently. Like Tamaki before him he slammed in to the tree with great force before falling on to a branch.

He groaned loudly as the woman suddenly appeared beside him and bended down.

"You've disappointed me." She began. "But your still far better then most other gennin. And you have the beautiful eyes so I can still use you."

She pulled back the collar of his shirt and leaned her head down, he gasped in pain as her teeth entered his skin and felt the vile liquid flow in to his veins. It burned him from the inside out and he could do nothing but scream in pain. The woman stood up and watched as his body began to convulse before reaching up and pulling the skin away as if it was a mask. A sickly pale face with yellow serpentine eyes looked down at him in amusement. Watching his struggle with interest.

"I am Orochimaru." He began in a feminine voice. "And if you survive then I will give you great power. When you get done with this weak village and want real strength, seek me out....."

He trailed off and looked away further in to the forest with his delicate eyebrows bunched together. Just a second ago there had been a pulse of something strange, an feeling of some sort had washed over him but from this range he couldn't tell what it had been when it had disappeared.

"How interesting." He muttered under the sound of Sasuke's screams of torment. "Perhaps I should investigate before the ANBU catch on and chase after me....." He turned his head to the now whimpering gennin who was clutching at his neck and shook his head. Such a disappointing attempt. Individually they were something else but together they may have been actually able to do something. Oh well, he was done here.

"Sayonara Sasuke-kun." He chuckled before seemingly disapearing in to thin air. Leaving two broken gennin behind, one obscured by the dark dark forest while the other wrighted in pain on one of the large branches. Both who were once proud of their power now humbled by defeat.

Yes. When they returned they would be broken but not out and the time for rebuilding would begin.....

* * *

The silence was deafening.

All four ninja of gennin ranked looked to another for some conformation of their thougths and feelings.

Hanami stared at her once close friend with a facade of cold indifference that shielded the feelings sadness and hurt from deep within. The thoughts and emotions that she had long since surpressed in favor of training and her stony facade had began to bubble up to the top. She had promised her self long ago that she would never again show the weakness that she did for months after his mysterious disappearance.

For Naruto it was an odd sense of displacement. The last time he had seen his old friend he had been leaving their usual meeting spot. As soon as he had gotten home he had been over taken by Jiraiya and his mother had started the sealing process....... It was strange seeing her so different then last time, all grown up. And what's more looking more like a kuniochi then the little girl he had left behind.

For the other two it was a sense of deep rooted confusion. They didn't know much about Hanami, being so reclusive, other then she was the heir of a once prominent clan and a prodigy of her kekkei genkai. She had, of course, graduated with their class and they had now been a team for a little under a year but that was still all they knew about her. She usually kept to herself while keeping them in line.

She had known their target from a previous date? That was news.

"Your a gennin now?" Naruto asked in an attempt to make casual conversation. "Interesting."

Hanami raised a delicate eyebrow. "What's so interesting about me becoming a gennin?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know really. Just never expected you to work for him in any way, shape, or form."

Hamami stared at him. "I really didn't have a choice in the matter. I had to become a kuniochi and had nowhere else to serve." She paused. "Unlike you it seems."

Naruto's facial expressions became hard. "Ah. So you are upset?"

She glared at him. "That's the understatement of the last decade."

"Um. Excuse me." Colite interrupted. "But what are you talking about?"

Hanami glanced at before shaking her head. "Just old friends catching up." She mumured. Clenching her fist tighter to her side she jumped down from her spot and over towards her teammates in an impressive display of leg strength. Naruto raised an eyebrow and gave her a look over when she landed. Nice.

He watched with his body tensed as the three Uzu gennin communicated in low voices. He already knew what they were going to do. Another attempt at capturing him and dragging him back to the village. But he couldn't go back just yet. He wasn't strong enough to fight yet. Not strong enough to take over. To rule.

_'Looks like I have only one chance.'_

Moving ever so slowly the blond brought his hands together in to the dragon seal. It was required to start the changing process since he was nowhere near strong enough to force it on chakra and memory alone. It began in the pit of his stomach, in his chakra pool, and slowly started to seep out, filling his chakra system and moving through his body. He felt as it start to move in to his skin and seep deep in to his bones. He didn't use it much so it would only last a few minutes at the most but if he was quick he would be able to take care of them before it ran out. The problem after that was his lack of chakra. He wouldn't have enough left for any ninjustu, one of the major drawbacks, so he would have to rely on his taijutsu and sword the rest of the way.

"Naruto." Hanami finally said. "It's time for you to come with us. Back to whirlpool."

The blond smirked. "No thanks."

"You don't get a choice in the matter." She said with a frown. "Your coming back now."

"Why do you want me to come back so much?"

"Because the Uzumaki clan head wants you too. So your coming." Replied Ganjou. Naruto frowned at him.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to her." He looked back towards Hanami. "Why do _you_ want me to come back so much?"

Her frowned deepened even more. "Because it's where you belong. Your of the Uzumaki clan, mostly likely going to be the heir. Why did you decided to come here anyway?"

"I didn't. I was sent here by my mother with my memories repressed." He stated simply. The three whirlpool gennin's blinked.

"Well..... To bad. Your coming back weather you want to or not."

'Almost ready.....' "Is that so? How are you going to make me? Forcing me?"

Hanami bit her bottom lip. "I don't want to force you. But if we must...." She trailed off leaving him to fill in the blanks.

Naruto sighed heavily. "Very well. Let's do this." Showtime.

Before they could make a move it started, his chakra suddenly flared up and surrounded his body in funnel of energy. Ganjou and Colite gasped in surprise and took a step back as the chakra started to increase in ferocity. Hanami herself tensed in remembrance, she had once before seen a reaction such as this and knew exactly what this was.

_'Chakra Reiki!'_

Before she could say anything the process shifted in to the next phase. The air began to fill with the sound of cracking bones as the Naruto's very form shifted. All three Uzu gennin watched in awe as the blonde's body seemed to grow before their eyes. His limbs lengthening and widening with his bones and muscle mass. He grew taller in front of them moving from his usual height now to around 6-2 or 6-3. It was an incredible process to watch, a rather large boy turning in to a physical monster.

When his body had finally finished growing his chakra had once again exploded outward, this time forming a dense layer over the clearing. The enchanced chakra and killer intent mix sent shivers down the spines of the three gennin and made the air around them hard to breath. Pulling his head up he looked over all of them, they're breath catching at the sight of his pupiless glowing blue eyes.

It was as breath taking as it was intimidating.

"**Now then. Let's see how this goes**." The blonde's distorted voice catching them in a moment of surprise. "**I have places to be so we need to hurry this up**."

Despite how she felt on the inside Hanami pushed down the feelings of fear and licked her wrist. From the bottom of her hand a slim bone came out in a spike. She caught it with her hand and crouched low before tossing it at the blond and following after it.

With his enhanced senses the blond saw it coming as clear as day but didn't immediately move away, tilting his head to the side the blond let it fly past him and brought his arms up to meet her while still focusing on the other two. From this much he could see where they were going, she would attempt to engage him in a taijutsu match as a distraction while the other two moved to flank him. And just as he thought they both blurred to the sides in opposite directions.

So predictable.

_'No point in trying to meet her close combat, especially with those bones of hers.'_

Sliding back on one foot the blonde spun of to the side as she tried to launch off a kick to meet him. With a show of his new found muscles the blond leapt in to the air and dodged an earth ninjutsu courtesy of Ganjou. With ease he flew in to the trees high above them and caught himself with chakra before crouching down and flying back. Hanami back flipped back in time to avoid the knee smash that caused the ground to crumble. But before she could fully land on her feet again he was in front of her with a punch to the sternum.

She flew back with considerable force and hit the ground in a roll as the blond ducked under a spinning kick from the other female of the group. Slamming his arm down he hit her in the ribs and in to the dirt before turning to catch a punch from a re armored Gajou. Grinning at the other boy's surprised face he pulled him forward and kneed him in the stomach, easily breaking through the rock armor and striking the boy before pushing him away and ducking under a flurry of finger bones.

"**Katon: Haisekishou!"**(Fire Release: Burning Ash Accumulation)

Naruto looked up in surprise before leaping away from the cloud of ash. The cloud extended in to the area and circled the clearing, obscuring his vision. A B-ranked ninjutsu, fire release. It showed two- no three things to him. One, Hanami was incredibly skilled for a gennin. Two, the whirlpool village had greatly expanded their jutsu repertoire. Three, the Kaguya clan was allowing their heir free reign to be as strong as she wanted to be. That last bit showed they were willing to leave tradition behind in order to bring their clan back to the top.

Good for them, bad for him.

Colite and Ganjou jumped up in to the trees at the same time he did and seconds later the whole cloud of ash erupted in to flames. An impressive display of ninjutsu if he had ever seen one. It also showed that she had a good grasp on the fire element.

Sticking to another tree Naruto began to flash through a set of seals before ending on the dragon. Instantly the aura faded and the killer intent started to die down. He had to work fast.

"**Suiton: Mizurappa**!" (Water Release: Violent Water Wave)

His ninjutsu was timed just right. Hanami had just jumped up from the blaze with the wave right on time, her hand encased in a wave of fire, in time to catch the jutsu mid way. The pulse of water shot out of his mouth and hit her dead on, knocking her light form away and in to the trees below as she was drenched from head to toe.

Grinning at his success the blond jumped away in time to avoid Gajou's stone fist, that instead slammed in to the wood bark, and threw his hands together in the monkey seal. Instantly his kekkei genkai reactivated, his bones shifting back and the blanket of chakra reforming. Another drawback, to use ninjutsu or genjutsu you had to first disable the ability. A way to show mastery was how fast you did the handseals and shifted back to form. And for someone who hardly ever used the ability Naruto was pretty good.

Landing on another tree trunck opposite the other he was forced to lean backwards to avoid a kunai knife. Colite raced up the tree with her hands holding another wave of shuriken. The blond back flipped up the tree trunk and avoided the two waves but was quickly overwhelmed by the third and fourth. Growling in anger the blond retracted his chakra wave and forced it over his body where he had been cut. The wounds instantly faded away.

Throwing his fist forward he dissuaded the girl's charge and forced her to move to the side. He followed up by spinning in the opposite direction and kicking her away from him. She flew of the tree and in to the waiting arms of Ganjou as Hanami reasumed her offensive.

"**Teshi Sedan**!" (Ten Finger Drilling Bullets)

Naruto's face scrunched up in slight disgust as he crouched against the tree trunk to avoid the finger tips that literally came flying at him. A low level Kaguya clan technique. Nothing to serious or dangerous which meant it was probably a distra-

The fist to the face stopped him from thinking. Ganjou had moved and over taken him and knocked him silly with a hook. The blond recoiled back from the blow and recieved a kick to the chest for his troubles.

"**Katon: Endan**!" (Fire Release: Fireball)

Again a fire ninjutsu courtesy of Hanami. It caught him off guard and he clenched his lips to keep from screaming out in pain. Falling from the tree his kekkei genkai was released due to lack of concentration and low chakra levels. His time with the technique was up. With nothing to stop his fall the blond hit the ground hard and bounced up a bit. That was a long fall, something had to have been broken. But it wasn't discirnable with both the sound and pain of his bones reshaping and shrinking. His muscles followed suit and soon he was left drained and dead tired.

The sound of the other gennin landing on his feet forced him to bite his bottom lip and organize his thoughts. The blond struggled first to his knees before rising up to his feet. His head a mess and his body weak the blond still made to fight. It was nowhere near over. He still had his trump card.

The three Uzu gennin stood a considerable ways away from the now swaying gennin. Then his legs gave out from under him and he fell back to the ground with his exhastion clearly visable. Hanami took the initative and slowly walked towards him before kneeling down beside him with her hand on his back.

"Just give up Naruto." She murmured and softly pushed down on him. "You've been beaten. No use trying to fight when your outnumbered."

Naruto chuckled weakly. "Give up? Not an option. Never an option. I can't go back to that place. Especially as it is now."

Hanami frowned. "You can't go back? Back home, where you were born. Where you belong?"

Naruto turned his head to her and grinned. "Actually I was born here in the leaf village. Betcha didn't know that."

Hanami's frowned deepened. "Why are you acting this way? Don't you want to come back to the village?"

"Why would I want to go back to that place. Especially with that tyrant ruling it. It's a flawed village with a flawed system. And I don't see it getting better anytime soon."

Hanami's frowned turned in to a sneer. "And this place is so much better? After everything the leaf village has done to the others you think they're perfect? You sound like your mother did, always hero worshipping this place." She finished with a snarl.

That was the breaking point. Something deep inside of Naruto that had been struggling to stay in tact finally snapped. He growled deeply, something that was disturbing for even him to hear. Hanami yelped in surprise and fell back as he suddenly sat straight up. She landed on her but and looked up at him in time to have him catch her by the throat in an iron grip he raised himself to full height and pulled her with him. In the background Colite and Ganjou both went to reach for their kunai knives but stopped when the blond growled again. It was beastial, something primal and deadly. And it made them shiver with fear.

Hanami was struggling, using her hands to pull away his fingers while kicking her legs, but it was no use. His grip was too strong, unearthly so. He growled again and she instantly stopped and instead gasped for air. She sought out his eyes and instantly regretted it when when she found her self trapped by the angry red eyes with a slitted pupils. It wasn't human. Hell they weren't even supposed to be in a human body, that much she knew.

"Don't you ever again in your life insult my mother girl. Or I'll kill everything that you hold dear. Just like he did for me."

She couldn't do a thing but squeak as he retracted his arm before throwing it out. The girl flew back and hit the ground hard. She was up on her feet less then a second later with a snarl of her own emerging from her throat. She flexed her impressive muscles and two shoulder blade bones erupted from her. Catching them in the hands she twirled them as if they were two swords before crossing them in front of her.

"That's it. I'm knocking your damn head off."

Naruto growled again. "I'd like to see you try."

"So would I." Came an alien voice from the treetops above them.

The four gennin looked up in to the trees and found a strange looking man directly above them. He was looking down at them with a smug smile, his pale skin showing against the dark forest. He watched tehm from his perch with his arms crossed.

"That would be very interesting to see. Knocking someone's head off that is." He focused his attention on to Hanami. "A Kaguya? Oh what a lucky day indeed."

Said girl narrowed her eyes at him. "Who are you?"

He didn't answer her immediately and instead turned his gaze on to Naruto. "I see you've finished with my giant snakes."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Giant snakes? What giant snakes?"

The man raised an eyebrow in return. "You..... You didn't fight any giant snakes?" He asked with general surprise.

"Um....... No........"

"Then where in the hell are they?"

* * *

_Meanwhile......._

"Damn It!!"

"On your left!"

"I know damn it!"

"Saichi look out!!"

"I know Damn it!"

"Where the hell did these damn things come from?!"

* * *

_Now..........._

"Oh Well. It doesn't matter then. They're off terrorizing gennin."

"Right......." Naruto turned his head back to the other three gennin. "Do you mind? Where in the middle of something."

"As I can see. Something interesting." The strange man looked back at Hanami. "How would you like to join my noble cause?"

"No thanks." She replied while turning her glare back to Naruto. The man sighed before biting his left thumb.

"I wasn't really giving you much of a choice my dear......." He said while swiping it over the back of his right arm. In the next instant a flare of chakra and a large explosion of smoke filled the clearing. The four gennin where forced off to the side in opposite directions to avoid the falling trees. A large grounding sound came from the smoke and it was closely followed with a hiss. From the smoke a gigantic snake poked out it's head and flicked it's forked tongue in their direction

The smoke faded away to reveal the rest of the hulking beast. It was enormous and easily didn't fit the forest by any means. It's body uncoiled from underneath it as it raised it's head up slowly. A top the monster's head the man stood with a smug look as he glanced down at them.

"I am Orochimaru the great snake. And." He pointed at Hanami. "I want you my dear and that precious blood of yours."

From his position across the clearing Naruto turned his head and sneered at the girl. "Now you know what's it's like to be forced to do something you don't want to."

Hanami's only response. "Oh Shit....."

Oh Shit indeed.

* * *

Chakra Reiki: Chakra Aura. It's the Uzumaki clan kekkei genkai. Naruto only has a partial transformation (As signified by his glowing blue eyes) and has been unable to complete release his bloodline limit. The technique forces one's chakra in to their body to increase their physical abilities. However there are more drawbacks then help. Using the technique complete exhaust your chakra reserves and over time causes serious internal damage to your organs and chakra system.


	9. Battle in the Trees

"Speech"

_'Thought_

_**Strange Speak**_

Flashback **(())**

Disclaimer: I do not own in anyway Naruto or bleach. Inspired by James D. Fawkes' Sit upon the frosted heaven and Case13's Crimson edge.

* * *

_Seven Years Ago............_

_"Try to visualize the chakra changing form. Imagine it shifting in your mind's eye from a swirl of energy in to a jaged blade."_

_The blond sighed irritably before trying again to visualize what his older brother had been saying. Changing his chakra in to lighting nature was a lot harder then he thought it would be. But it would be best to preform this task here during his stay in Kumo. After all, where else would he learn the best chakra control exercises then the village that it originated in?_

_Things like these were easily the hardest part of Naruto's training. Since his two primary elements were wind and earth it was damn near impossible to train his body to use the other elements. But then again it was what was needed if he was ever going to be able to use elemental ninjutsu over C-ranked. Even a rudimentary understanding would help to ease his use of other elemental ninjutsu._

_With another sigh the blond opened his eyes and looked up at his older brother with shame. Harukaze sighed as well and shook his head, a small smile tugging the end of his lips._

_"I can't understand how someone like you could have so much trouble with simple elemental manipulation when he can use a C-ranked ninjutsu so easily."_

_Naruto pouted. "It's not really that hard of a jutsu. This is much more complicated."_

_Haru laughed loudly and fell on to his back in the grass. Trust Naruto to make something like this seem impossible when he had done much harder before. It were the little things like these that Haru loved best about his little brother._

_"Haru." The smaller boy began as he looked to the elder. "I have a question to ask you."_

_The boy blinked. "Yes? What is it?"_

_"What was...." He trailed off to think. "What was dad like? From your perspective."_

_Harukaze frowned. "What brought this question on little man?"_

_The boy shrugged. "I don't know. It's just... He lived and fought in Konoha despite the Namikaze clan belonging here. Why did he fight against his own family for a village he wasn't even born in? And for that matter why go to Konoha in the first place."_

_"Naruto-" The older boy began as his frown deepend. "Father was... Kind and yet fierce when he had to be. Fair and yet sly like a fox. He knew how to use words to get his way out of any situation, twisting the situation to his advantage without ever really lying. But most importantly, he was a good man."_

_The teen looked off to the side. "He was exiled from the village for a crime he didn't commit. They wanted his death but grandfather had enough sway from his position to just have him removed. He vowed vengence against this place, something the clan is not proud of._

_"From what I know, he went to leaf and became a gennin there. Learned from the sannin Jiraiya and sometime around his early teens he came back here for a mission. It was long term and he got back on to the clan's good side easily. Then, he got on to my moms good side. Unfortunately he had to return, my mother and I don't blame him for leaving. And once he knew of my birth he vistited often with his Hirashin."_

_The smaller boy raised an eyebrow. "Hirashin?" Harukaze blinked._

_"Yeah... His teleportation ninjutsu. The one he became famous for. Kinda single handedly one the war for the leaf."_

_Naruto frowned. "Mother didn't mention it. Must be a reason."_

_Haru shrugged. "Must be. Anyhow. I saw a lot of father. That is until the war. I was in the academy when it started and saw much of the bloodshed, most caused by him. If not for our clan's reputation and strength in battle we would have been shunned for the simple fact that he was on the opposing side, dicing up our troops. And he knew that. Knew that he would probably never see us again and still fought._

_"From what I understand he met your mother during a mission to try and recruit whirlpool to his cause. She was sent to the village as a scout of sorts and the two hit it off far better then anyone would have thought possible. The rest you know....."_

_The smaller boy nodded. "I'm sorry if that brings back bad memories. I just had to know what you thought of him."_

_"It's not your fault little man. You were just curious, it's one of the things I like about you."_

_The boy smiled and moved his head as the older brother went to ruffle his head. _

_"Come on little man. Let's go get something to eat and then we'll come back and try again."_

_The little brother nodded with enthusiasm and leaped to his feet. The two brothers walked on with thought of their long dead father on their minds. One had never met him while the other scarely knew him. But they both strived to match his legacy. One written in the stones of time._

* * *

If they had blinked it would have been over. But luckily they were more then fast enough to move out of the way. Even Naruto who had just been dead on his feet had more then enough energy from his sudden emotional explosion to have been long gone before the snake struck. It's massive head slammed in to the ground easily covering the whole clearing with one strike. The four gennin had retreated far in to the trees by the time it pulled back.

Naruto definitely knew who this was. Memory seal or not. This man was a legend in both the bad and horrible sense. His genius was legendary and his insanity well known. Orochimaru, the once Hokage candidate, member of the sannin. This man was ruthless in combat and twisted in every other sense of the word. His experiments on living bodies was known everywhere.

_'What the hell are we going to do?'_

That wasn't really the question. He knew exactly what he had to do, even if it was against his nature. So he would of course do the opposite and stay and fight. Most would argue that he was being stupid and didn't owe the three other gennin anything and that he should leave. But he did owe them. Or rather Hanami. Despite all that had happened within the last hour there was no way he could leave his friend to this man. Especially considering what he probably wanted to do with her. Probably going to turn her in to a whore to breed his own little army of Kaguya to experiment with. The disgusting fuck.

A part of Naruto, somewhere deep down, whooped in excitement for the challenge at hand. He was outmatched in every way and yet was still going to fight. Like a zebra trying to kill the lion that had been stalking it. A flood of adrenline flowed through his body at a rate that it had never before moved. Somewhere deep within his stomach he felt a flush of chakra. Red hot and burning, it flowed through his coils and filled his body to the brim before leaking over.

From his position a top the gigantic snake Orochimaru focused his attention on to the white haired girl who was glaring at him. A Kaguya in a place like this? It was indeed as good a day as it had been in a long time. Not only did he have the Uchiha boy under his seal but now he also had the opportunity to mark a lost Kaguya child. And the only thing standing in his way were three other gennin. How lucky.

He raised one hand and snapped his fingers. The snake reacted in response to it. It shot forward again, this time going for the three Uzu gennin exclusively. The three gennin crouched low before they all sprung up high in to the air to avoid the danger. But it had been just as he had planned, his snake suddenly surged upward and followed them in to the tree tops while knocking branches out of it's way.

The three gennin frantically climbed up to avoid the large snake with it's jaws wide and ready to swallow them whole. With a grimace Hanami gave a particularly forceful push while flipping through a wave of hand seals.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**!"_ (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)_

Again her proficiency in fire elemental training showed heavily as the jutsu was magnified two fold. The giant ball of fire spewed from her mouth at a far higher rate then it had done in the battle previous to this one. The jutsu easily covered the size of the snakes head and forced the great beast to hiss in anger and pain as it closed it's eyes to strive off the pain. The snake burst through the cloud of fire with severe burns but still continued onward with even greater drive. It's maw had nearly reached them and it opened it's mouth once more to swallow them up-

"**Fuuton: Kazekiri**!" _(Wind Release: Wind Cutter)_

The fruits of nature elemental training showed again as the blond pulled off a B-ranked ninjutsu with ease, this new wave of flaming chakra easily fueling his ninjutsu to new levels. The wave of wind sliced through the neck of the giant snake with ease and continued on and through a tree. The snake suddenly stopped with wide eyes before it's top half tumbled downward. With a snarl Orochimaru jumped away and latched on to a tree branch as the snake continued to fall. His serpentine eyes focusing on to the form of the blond across the way.

His eyes narrowed at the slight haze surrounding the blond. It was chakra, that much was for sure, but a kind that he had never encountered before. The fact that it was visible to the naked eye showed it's power and proficiency. A thought occurred to him but he quickly shook it away in favor of marveling at the gennin's strength. That was one hell of a wind jutsu, especially for someone so young.

Naruto himself grinned in triumph. That was way more power then he had ever used before. And a thought occured to him. This new wave of chakra, he shouldn't have been able to even move let alone use ninjutsu of this level without feeling the least bit drained. This foreign chakra was the cause for this sudden rush of strength and now that he had actually thought on it he knew exactly where it had come from.

_'This must be the Kyuubi's chakra. There's no other explination.' _Yes. It did make perfect sense. This chakra was far more potent then his own and augmented his body in ways the Chakra Reiki did without the drawbacks. It caused him minor discomfort but nothing that would really slow him down in any way. No, he could use the demon's strength to turn the tide of the battle in their favor.

_'Alright. First up is getting them to work with me. Staying alive should be more then enough to force them to work with me. Maybe, with this chakra and their help we can at least hold off until someone else catches up. They should know by now that he has infiltrated the village and exam. It's only a matter of hanging on long enough for the ANBU to arrive.'_

With his plan in mind the blond focused on the task at hand. His head snapped up and his eyes trailed to the group of three gennin who were holding themselves up in the branches high above him. Each taking this time to catch their breath while silently marveling at the strength of his wind element ninjutsu.

_'Wow!' _Thought Ganjou. Who himself was proud of his ninjutsu repertoire. _'That was one hell of a fuuton ninjutsu. Way more powerful then I thought he would be capable of.'_

The sennin frowned in irritation before biting his thumb again and making a hand seal. _'Damn brat. Making me bring out another snake. These things aren't very receptive to being ordered around and him killing one isn't going to make them any more likely to listen to me.'_

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" _(Summoning Technique)_

Another large cloud of smoke appeared as he slammed his hand on to the tree trunk. The next snake was not nearly as large as the last had been but still more then big enough to pose a serious threat. It curled it's self up the tree and hissed angrily before stopping near the sannin. The kage class nin merely snorted before jumping on to it's head. He pointed his head to the now ascending blond and the snake reacted in response, shooting forward.

Hanami's eyes went wide at the sight of the large beast. "Naruto! Watch out!"

The blond didn't need the warning, he'd already seen the reptile out the corner of his eye and was moving accordingly. He completely stopped in his tracks and the snake went flying past, instead slamming head first in to the tree. The old tree shook with the force but did not topple, instead the snake had taken the grunt of the the attack and pulled back dazed.

Orochimaru scowled in irritation before jumping off and latching on to the tree above the blond. The two stood staring at each other, each thinking out the next move. Naruto moved first, charging forward with the most impressive display of speed by any gennin so far. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at him before shooting forward as well. He lashed out a leg with the intent to knocked the blond away but was surprised when the blond twisted out of the way with ease and continued past him.

The boy moved swiftly up the tree tops, dodging branches while his hands formed a seal. The sannin turned and thrusted his hand after him and the snake again reacted at the motion. It flashed after him and up the tree with it's jaws opening. The blond didn't even turn to face it, instead focusing his chakra. Out behind him popped two Kage Bushin. One stopped and fell back against a branch, pressing against it to hide it from the sannin's view. The other stopped and ran down at the snake, it clasped it's hands together and began to channel it's chakra before jumping straight in to it's mouth.

The snake pulled back in surprise before swallowing. It moved after the original again before suddenly stopping and looking down at it's stomach area in surprise. The four other ninja watched as a glowing blue started to show through the snakes skin before it was suddenly ripped apart from the inside out by the violent wind chakra. Orochimaru looked up in surprise before a sly grin slid in to place.

_'A new type of clone? Wind element. The child must have created it.'_

The blond himself grinned. 'Fuuton: Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Took me forever to get that right.' It was a technique he had created with his older brother during training after seeing his brother utilize the raiton variant of the shadow clone technique. He had mentioned that he wanted to learn it when his brother had told him that it was impossible with his level of element control. So they instead invented a wind variant that would force the clone to shift it's chakra in to the wind element before expanding it violently. The result a cutting explosion of wind chakra. The blonde's biggest achievement as a shinobi, his own ninjutsu.

The sannin crouched low before pushing of after the blond, flying through up the tree with ease. But the blond grinned before clapping his hands together. His other clone caught the signal and formed a seal of his own before spinning off the branch and falling directly in to the path of the sannin. The ninja blinked in surprise as the now glowing blue clone crashed in to him. The clone wrapped it's arms around his waist and grinned darkly as it too exploded. The clone suddenly was ripped apart from the force of the wind chakra and the sannin went with it. Naruto stopped and spun around to look at the falling body pieces before scowling and continuing up the tree.

_'Has to be a clone. Can't be that easy.'_

And indeed it was. From his place in the tree opposite Naruto's the sannin watched him climb the tree with unhidden interest. Luckly he had gotten that replacement technique off in time or he may have joined the clones in destruction. It was quite the interesting technique, one he vowed to learn. And something he definitely didn't know as a gennin.

_'This one is becoming trouble. I'll have to take him out fast.'_

The blond had reached up to the level of the other three gennin before jumping off the tree trunking and over towards their branches. He grabbed the one Hanami sat on before swinging himself up. He landed on one knee before standing up and grinning at her and showing his enlarged teeth.

"Um. Hey." He looked away to her other two teammates. "We need to work together, if we want to survive and escape." He told her in a whisper.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "First off, why should I do a damn thing with you? Your the one who just held me in a choke hold and threw me like a rag doll."

He glared at her in response. "Your the one who's trying to drag me back to that damned village. Don't get mad at me when you insult my mother."

"And why not!" She snapped. "Your acting stupid, like she did. You belong in Uzu."

Naruto eyes flashed red again. "Don't. Insult. My. Mother. She did what she thought was best for me. And I have to agree. I've always hated that place and refuse to be their slave!"

Hanami glared back. "It's your home! You belong there!"

"Again. I was born here so technically this is my home."

"Can we stop arguing!" Shouted the now approaching Ganjou. "I recognize the problem we face here and we need to work together."

"What problem is that again?" Asked Colite while she searched for Orochimaru. "Who is this guy anyway?"

"Orochimaru." Naruto answered while looking towards her. "He's a sannin and way above our levels individually."

"Sannin?" She questioned while quirking her head to the side as she approached. Ganjou sighed while shaking his head.

"Do you ever study? This man is a kage class nin. The only known capable snake summoner."

"Actually." Naruto interrupted while looking around for the nin. "He had an apprentice here in the village who should be able to summon snakes." He paused as a thought appeared. "Come to think of it. I'm pretty sure that it was the examiner.... Yeah, for this exam, that woman was his last apprentice."

"So. What are the odds that she noticed he's here? How good is the leaf's elite squads?" Hanami asked while she joined in on the search.

"They should know by now. Especially the Hokage, which means they're probably searching for him right now. It's what I was beting on, them showing up in the nick of time to save our asses." He stopped and grinned. "Of course, I'm not going to leave without giving at least a try at him."

Ganjou looked at him in surprise before his face shifted in to a scowl. "Are you insane dude? He's a sannin. He's playing with us right now. He'll rip your arms off and beat his meat with them."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Bad image, but I understand the risk. I just want to see how much I match up against the best."

"I'm glad you think of me in such a manner." Came a voice from the side of the group. Naruto was first to react, his hand ripping out a few shuriken and flinged them in the sannin's direction. The ninja laughed loudly as his body contorted out of the way of the deadly metal stars.

Hanami was next up, her hands already shifting through a set of seals as she jumped off the branch. "**Katon: Dai Endan**!" _(Fire Release: Great Fireball)_

The three gennin jumped up and away as another burst of fire poured from her mouth, this one even hotter then the last. But the sannin was long gone before the jutsu had even been finished. He was suddenly at her side with his fist cocked back to knock her away. She was blasted sideways and spun away from the force, a large bruise already forming on her pretty pale skin. He was on her an instant later, his arm shooting out to an insane length before latching on to her throat and grabbing her in a choke hold for the second time that day.

She struggled against his hold as she was quickly withdrawn back in. He grinned evilly at her and licked his lips as his other hand shot out and caught Ganjou mid flight. The boy flew back and in to another tree, his attempt at saving her thwarted easily.

"Hanami! Hang on!" Shouted Colite as she reached in to her ninja pouch. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at her as she pulled out a giant shuriken seemingly out of nowhere. She flipped it open before hurling it at his back. He simply leaned back slightly and the flight of the shuriken moved to his front and was embedded in to the tree branch. He tilted his head back and looked up at her with his grin still in place.

"Is that the best you can do girl?" He questioned. Colite's response was a grin right back.

The cloud of smoke obscured his reaction time just enough for Naruto's punch to land home, directly in to his gut. Despite his experience Orochimaru could do nothing but gasp in surprise at the strength behind it. The blond reached out and wrapped both hands tightly around the wrist of the sannin's, his new found strength helping him to easily hold the man in place.

Something deep within him had snapped when he had seen Hanami grabbed the way she had been, despite having just argued with her (As well as grabbed her in a similar manner). Again a surge of the Kyuubi's chakra had flowed through him at an alarming rate. But this time it was accompanied with a wave of dark emotions, most notably hate and anger, despite wanting to resist he could not help but allow the emotions to change his own.

His teeth had began to grow, most notably his canines, as they formed fangs. His nails becoming long and hard until they more closely resembled claws. His hair going shaggy and wavy and his bones shifting not unlike his use of the Chakra Reiki. Without much of an explination he had given Colite the command to throw him while forming the necessary henge. She didn't protest, feeling the waves of hatred that had emerged from him.

His clawed hands tightend their grip on Orochimaru's wrist as his mouth opened to show his fangs. "Let go of her you bastard." He grounded out in an animalistic tone. The sannin looked back with wild eyes at this sudden transformation, his earlier hypothesis confirmed.

_'This is him! The Kyuubi Jinchuriki! How had I not known!'_

Despite himself the sannin had no choice but to release his hold on the girl, dropping her gasping form midair. And milliseconds later Naruto had let his arm go and had wrapped the girl up bridal style before retreating. The sannin scowled while flexing his wrist. The boy had been plenty strong as it was, but with the enhancements of the Kyuubi's chakra his strength had been ridiculous.

Orochimaru watched as the blond leaped further away in to the trees, clutching the girl closer to his chest as he placed some distance between himself and the legendary sannin. He was whispering something in to her ear as she gasped and wheezed. Perhaps some kind of battle tactic? No, nevermind, she was frantically shaking her head. The blond had obviously said something that she didn't like.

"He could be troublesome." Muttered the sannin as he cracked his knuckles. "Better take him out now."

Of course, he would first have to get rid of the Kaguya girl's two teammates first. He spun to the side in time to avoid the flying form or Colite, armed with double sided kunai. She rebounded of a tree and shot back while flinging the blades at pale ninja. As he tilted to the side to avoid them she began to flip through a set of seals with the intent on taking him down now. Although she was primarily a genjutsu user she did have her elemental training. In fact, it had been their sensei who had taught them the techniques and several ninjutsu to utilize. A fast start, learning something that most others didn't until jounin level. It had been their first official lessons.

"**Raiton: Raikou Kugi**!" _(Lightning Release: Lightning Nail)_

From her mouth a stream of small needles flew forth. The crackling sound they made could be heard loud and clear. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at the jutsu before flashing from view. He had never before seen or heard of a ninjutsu like that one before. Perhaps another completely new one. Or was it something only taught in Uzu?

"Gotcha!" Shouted the obnoxious Ganjou from above. The boy was back in his stone armor and bearing down on the sannin mid air. He swung his arms down in a hammer but to his surprise Orochimaru defied gravity and practically floated away from the strike before slamming his heel in to the back of the boy. Ganjou gave a cry of pain as the sannin easily powered through his armor and knocked him straight down. The boy was shot away and landed painfully in to one of the branches.

Orochimaru landed on a tree trunk and tilted his head to the side in time to avoid a wave of shuriken. He briefly glanced to the side and noted the straight line they made with slight intrest before raising his hands up catching another five on each finger. He flexed his wrist once before throwing them straight up. Colite, who had been using the metal projectiles as a feignt, stumbled to avoid them and lost her grip on the tree trunk. Surprised, she quickly reattached her feet and tried to jump away when she was caught by the sannin.

His arm again streched to insane lengths and caught her around the ankle before roughly pulling her back down. With a twitch of his muscles he spun the girl around in a circle before thowing her against a tree trunk. Her breath was knocked away and something in her went crack from the force but she wasn't given any mercy as he pulled her back and slammed her against another before tossing her high in to the air. She was defenseless, completely disoriented, and unable to do a thing about his next attack.

The sannin quickly flipped through a wave of seals before puckering up his pale lips. "**Katon: Karyuu Endan!**" _(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Projectile)_

The world seemed to slow down around them as the jutsu stared. The surge of chakra turning quickly turning in to a dragon of fire before surging forward in to a stream. The wave of fire shot towards the airborne girl intent on ending her life and when all seemed loss a miracle happend.

The blond appeared out of nowhere. Wrapping himself protectively around the girl while flaring his chakra. The wave of fire smashed in to the two and overtook them and for a while it seemed as if they had both been incinerated when they suddenly fell out of the blaze. Twisting in mid air Naruto lost his flaming cloak and let it flutter away, but other then that, they were completely unharmed.

Orochimaru was now fuming, his glare cutting deep in to the form of the two falling gennin. This boy was a major problem, one that needed to be fixed quickly. The blond grabbed on to the branch and slid down with the girl in his arms before flipping backwards and landed on the branch inhabited by Hanami and Gajou. The white haired girl grinned at him despite the bruise on her face. The blond raised his head to look up at the ninja standing against the tree trunk.

"Okay." Hanami said as she helped Ganou up by letting him lean in to her. "We need to come up a plan. Like we started. I'll have to-"

"Run." Naruto said as he helped the still woozy Colite stand.

Hanami blinked at him before scowling heavily. "We've been through this already. I'm not going anywhere without you."

Naruto shook his head as he let Colite lean in to him. "You don't have any other option. He's after you, for your bloodline. And I'm afraid for your safety."

She looked up in surprise. "Afraid.... For my safety?"

"I don't want for you to be turned in to some kind of breeding stock for him. You need to leave _now_." Emphasis on the last word.

Hanami smiled a small smile. "Thanks for the concern Naruto. But I can't let you put yourself in that kind of Dan-"

From his position high in the trees Orochimaru blinked in surprise as Naruto slammed his fist in to Hanami's stomach. He watched as the girl blinked in shock before falling over and in to the blond's arms. The boy softly pushed Colite in to a standing position as he gathered Hanami in to his arms. Ganjou blinked as his jutsu finally faded away.

"Why did you do that?" He asked the blond. Naruto didn't answer at first, stead shifting the unconscious girl before pushing her toward him.

"Take her. And get the hell out of here."

Ganjou again blinked in surprise before grabbing the girl. "Are you sure. You'd be signing your death warrant...."

Naruto shook his head. "No. I won't die. I can't die." He flexed his hands before looking at Colite. "What scroll do you have?"

"Heaven...." She slowly responded. Naruto reached behind him and pulled free the earth scroll he had obtained earlier. He tossed it to the girl who caught it with surprise.

"Head straight for the tower. You can't stop at all. He could just blow by me after a few minutes and be right on your ass. The faster you get the safer you'll be. If no one else I expect the Hokage and Kakashi to be there. Either one of them could probably fight him on even terms."

She looked at him sadly before slowly nodding her head.

"Thank you. For saving me. And for what your about to do........"

Naruto shook his head. "You talk like this is the end. Your going to owe me. Food."

She smiled slightly. "Sure. Just as soon as you agree to come back with us."

He rolled his eyes. "Not going to happen." He smiled slightly himself. "Now. Get ready to go. I'm going to distract him with a few smoke bombs. Make a break for it then. Don't look back, no matter what." He waited for conformation from the two before reaching in to his pouch.

From above them Orochimaru had started to get impatient. He started to walk down the tree when the blond pulled his arm back and slammed the smoke bombs against the tree. The smoke covered the whole group and Orochimaru stopped to wait.

_'Are they trying to escape?'_ He thought amused. Yes, there, they popped from out the smoke and speed of towards the tower. He pushed off the tree and followed after them. Landing on the next he started to jump after them when he suddenly stopped and was forced to jump back.

The three kunai knives embedded themselves in to the tree trunk with the explosive tags already two-thirds gone. The explosion took even him by surprise and he as forced back from the blast. When both sets of smoke and debry cleared the sannin spotted his attacker.

_'So he stayed? To let them go free?' _The sannin thought amused.

It always tickled him when people who were this far out matched tried to fight him on even ground.

"Don't be stupid boy. I can kill you later, leave now."

From his position below Naruto snorted. "Right bastard. As if your actually going to kill me."

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "How stupid." He laughed.

Naruto clenched his hands together and closed his eyes as he withdrew in to himself. If he was going to survive this encounter he was going to have to draw on as much strength as he could. Even if it wasn't all his own.

_'Excuse me?'_ He began. _'Kyuubi. Listen, I don't know you and you probably don't like me. But I don't have much chakra left over. If you could, lend me more of yours. That is unless you want to die with me.....'_

_There was nothing at first_and the blond began to feel a little foolish. Then it started, another wave of deep burning from within him. Again it coiled out and wrapped it's self around him. The change began again at a much higher rate. His body began crouch over and his teeth began to grow even further, a feral growl ripped it's way through his throat as the demon's dark chakra took control.

The sannin blinked in surprise at the feral change that took place before him. The boy looked even more like a demon vessel now then any he had seen before hand. Quite interesting. Even he was begining to feel the effects of the Kyuubi's hate filled chakra. And it caused two immedieate problems. One, it attracted attention to the area. And two, it let the outsiders know that something was going on in the forest.

_'I'll have to finish him off quickly.' _The sannin thought as he shifted his hands in to the snake seal before tilting back his head. Naruto watched from below in disgust as a snake head emerged from the man's gaping mouth, it hissed before opening it's own mouth and pushed something out that Orochimaru reached up to grab.

The legendary sword Kusanagi. The grass cutter. A fitting name for a weapon such as this, especially with the legend behind it. A part of Naruto wanted to reach down and remove his own sword from it's sheath at his back but a feeling of guilt raised it's self from deep within. Wielding his blade against an enemy like this while using the Kyuubi's chakra didn't feel right. Like a slap to the face to his imaginary companion.

Instead he settled for growling loudly and hunching even further on to all fours. The sannin above pointed his sword at the boy before flashing forward far faster then anything he had used in the battle so far. He was well beyond a jounin level in speed and would easily take any gennin down before they could even react. But Naruto wasn't just any run of the mill gennin and with his demon chakra enhanced eyes and body easily kept track of the snake man and leaped away to avoid being stabbed through the chest.

Orochimaru scowled before pulling his sword out of the tree branch and jumping down after the blond haired boy. Naruto back flipped through the air and landed on another tree trunk before pushing off in time to avoided the sannin's crushing kick. It put a dent in to the tree trunk as the man moved again after his prey.

The blond landed on another tree branch and spun to the left in time to avoid another swipe of the legendary sword. He pivoted with his left leg and brought his right around in a spin kick to the sannin's head. The man dodged the foot and jabbed his sword forward and towards the blond's chest. Naruto pushed of with his one stationary leg and floated backwards out of range before springing back towards the man slashing for his face with his claws.

Again the sannin avoided it with ease and spun around the back of the boy before jabbing his blade straight behind him. Naruto shifted his body right and let the sword point past him before elbowing back in to the man's ribs. The snake man brushed of the brief flash of pain and for half a second the two fighters stood back to back before spining away in opposite directions. Orochimaru pulled back the sword with his right hand while trusting out his left towards the boy.

"**Senei Jashu!"** _(Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)_

Three incredibly long snakes coiled away and shout out from the man's sleeves. They quickly wrapped themselves around the surprised blond's torso before rearing back and biting in to him in three separate places. The blond hissed in pain as the snake's poisoness venom pumped in to his bloodstream and for a moment Orochimaru earned his smirk of supposed victory. Then the blond smirked himself before letting out an almighty roar of defiance. The sannin was knocked back in surprise and quickly reattached himself with chakra as his snakes were toasted and evaporated in to chared pieces as the Kyuubi's dark chakra flared around the blonde's body. Naruto grunted before pulling his head back and spitting out a black wad, the posion ate away at the tree branch and the blond smirked in his own small victory.

"**You have to do better then that**." He said in his demon distorted voice that sounded more like an amimal growl then actual words. The sannin gritted his teeth in anger and took a step forward as the tree branch finally gave way under the posion. The blond took this chance to push off before his end could fall away and drove his shoulder straight in to the sannin's stomach. The older nin gasped in surprise and pain as he was slammed back in to the tree trunk with exponential force.

The blond pulled back his hand and covered it with fiery red chakra before stabbing it forward towards the sannin's head. Orochimaru responded by tilting it to the side before lashing out with a vicious kick that nearly crushed the blonde's whole chest cavity under it's power. Naruto chocked in surprise as blood and spit flew from his mouth. He stumbled back and received a hard haymaker for his efforts. The blond flew threw the air sideways and off the tree. Orochimaru quickly followed behind him and pulled back his sword before launching it forward.

The blond was skewered through the chest and pushed along even faster until he was pinned against a tree with the sword up to the hilt. He gasped in surprise and another gulp of blood gushed from his mouth. Orochimaru landed on a nearby branch before walking off toward him with his smirk once again in place. He stepped up the boy who was gasping in pain with defiance still in his eye. Orochimaru felt a surge of respect for the boy swell up before he quickly squashed it down and pulled out his blade. The boy fell down on to another massive branch were he lay faced down.

The sannin looked down at him and asked. "Is that good enough?" Before turning up the tree and walking back up. He didn't get to the next branch before another flare of pain erupted from him. He blinked in surprise before looking down at his own abdomen to find the chakra covered claw reached through his back and out the front. He turned his head to the side to see the blond standing with his devious grin in place, watching as the wound he had just inflicted only seconds earlier closed at an alarming rate.

The blond's blood red vulpine eyes looked in to his serpent yellow. "**Not even close bitch**."

He ripped his hand out before covering it in chakra again and swiping it through the sannin's body, seperating it in to two halves. A sense of euphoria rushed through him and he struggled to figure out if it was a trick of the demon or the joy of victory over such a strong foe. But it quickly went away as he jumped back down the tree trunk and watched with wide eyes as multiple snake heads latched on to each other from either end and pulled the sannin's torso back to his waste.

And he thought his healing was weird.

Orochimaru gave his torso a few experimental twist before looking back toward the blond with narrowed eyes filled to the brim with annoyance. The sannin pulled his arm back and launched down the tree towards the blond with his sword ready to strike. Naruto responded by charging back up the tree with his claws beared for combat. Suddenly, both fighters jumped backward to avoid a trio of kunai knives. The blades stabbed in to the tree in a perfect triangle with the explosive tags attached to the end already halfway through. The two shinobi jumped away from the trunk as it erupted in to a a flurry of flames and burnt pine.

They landed on two separate branches and watched as the tree snapped in half from the force before turning their eyes to the trees above them. Standing on one of the higher branches was the proctor of the third exam with two ANBU squad members. She glared down hatefully at her old master while completely ignoring the blond gennin.

"Orochimaru!" She snarled in anger. Naruto looked between the two with curiosity brimming in his slanted pupiled eyes. It seemed as if there was some bad blood there.

"Anko-Chan." The sannin practically purred as he brought his sword to rest by his side. "How nice of you to visit."

The woman bristled with anger at being talked to in such a casual manner. As if he hadn't put her through enough already. She made to move forward when one of the ANBU grabbed her shoulder to hold her back. The masked ninja moved it's head to her ear and whispered something in to it forcing her to tear her eyes away from her old teacher to focus on the blond. Naruto narrowed his slitted eyes when they focused their attention on to him.

"Hey!" She called out. "Aren't you the Kyuubi boy?"

He looked up with a frown that showed some of his fangs.

"Get out of here. We can't fight him if your in the way kid!"

Orochimaru looked up at her curiously. "Ah. But he and I are not finished Anko-Chan. And after I'm done with him I can't be caught fighting you all. I've got someone else to play with." His sing song voice showing his amusement.

Naruto growled again to convey his anger. As if he would let that happen. He made to leap forward when Orochimaru raised his empty hand. The blond bounded toward the sannin as Orochimaru began a sequence of one handed seals before each finger and his thumb were suddenly covered with a bluish flame. With elite speed the Sannin's tongue shot out faster then the blond could track. He was taken by surprise as it wrapped around his body in an insanely tight grip before retracting quickly. The blond was dragged through the air before stopping in front of the shinobi who raised his clothes with his tongue.

"Ah. I was right, the seal does appear when you use chakra. What's more the chakra it's self, although giving you great power, weakens your perceptive skills and abilities after continued use of it."

The blond simply snarled and took a snap to his face although he was firmly restrained. Orochimaru looked at him amused.

"Where is that amazing strength you had early? I think it's because the Kyuubi is taking it's chakra back ever so slightly, trying to lure you in to asking for more so it can flood your system with it and possibly make a grab at taking control." The man grinned darkly. "Let me help you......

"**Gogyou Fuuin!**" _(Five elements seal!)_

The rush of immense pain drowned out any other emotion or feeling as the Kyuubi's tainted chakra was forcibly drained back from his body by the A class sealing technique. It stopped up all of the holes between the seal and dragged the chakra back to the fox demon. The blond just blinked of in to space as his body convulsed in pain from the forced chakra drain.

Orochimaru regarded the blond with a look before flicking his tounge away. The boy soared through the air and hit a tree before failing heavily against a branch. He began to slide off the side when a trio of kunai knives flew by and stuck the blond to the tree. Naruto lurched at the sudden stop but did not fall and weakly raised his head as he fought of the urge to fall asleep. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at him while noting this. Most would have been unconscious a long time ago.

"That takes care of you. It's your own fault your in this predicament boy. You could have left well enough alone but instead needed to interfere with something beyond your comprehension. Now who's going to save them? And for that matter your own two teammates who I left lying back there?" He gestured to the left with his hand.

The blond instantly took notice of that as the conversation with Kakashi came to mind. He promised to look after them as best as he could and couldn't do it while staying here. Struggling he raised his arms up and pulled out one of the kunai knives as the other ninja in the clearing began to do battle. It would not do well for him to be here while they tried to subdue Orochimaru something that he doubted they could do anyway.

With a strong tug he pulled out the other two and fell heavily on to one the branches underneath him. With difficulty he raised himself up on to shaky arms before standing on equally shaky legs. His eyes briefly trailed up to fight taking place in the trees above him paying particular interest at the purple haired jounin who launched a wave of snakes from her sleeves just as the sannin had done moments before to him. It failed miserably as the sannin flashed away and kicked one of the ANBU in the chest.

_'Gotta go. They can handle thereselves....'_

With even more difficulty he channeled what little chakra he had left in to his legs and leaped away in the direction Orochimaru had mentioned early. Intent on reaching Sasuke and Tamaki before any serious harm could come to them. It was a promise he made to Kakashi and one that he intended to keep. And so he jumped on in search of his two injured teammates and the last scroll needed.

All the while unaware of the three pairs of eyes watching him.

* * *

"How about we go after him now?" Asked the raspy voice of the biggest spector. The woman shook her head.

"No, not yet. I want him to come for me. There's no telling what might happen if I stray from the original design. He must give himself up with his own free will. Once we have what we need we will resurrect our lord and conquer these foolish humans."

"Foolish as they may be they are still powerful. And he will only becoming even more so the longer we wait. A possible threat to our plans."

She snorted. "Don't be stupid. Nothing can stop us. It's all a game, just follow directions and will win in the end. And when we do all will bow before our might. Especially those of the Uzumaki clan. For now just be calm and stay out of trouble."

"Yes my lady." He respoded as he faded out of sight along with his brother. She remained a while longer before she to faded away. They would have to make haste leaving fire country for fear of being found out.

But soon. She would have her prize and the whole world in tow. A little while longer wouldn't hurt her after such a long wait.

* * *

And there we go. Another chapter down. Just to clarify Naruto is nowhere near Orochimaru's level he was only toying with him the entire time. So I don't want any flames like 'Why is he so strong'. It's just to add content to a fight that the sannin would other wise own.


	10. Against All Odds

* * *

"Speech"

_'Thought_

_**Telepatic Speech**_

Flashback **(())**

Disclaimer: I do not own in anyway Naruto or bleach. Inspired by James D. Fawkes' Sit upon the frosted heaven and Case13's Crimson edge.

**Jimbobob5536:** Don't worry. It's coming soon...... And they play more importance in the next story then in this one. Just introducing them.

**Chm01:**That was a flashback to his days before the sealing. It better explains how he is so good at ninjutsu of other elements.

**Demonkid:** Thanks that was what I was going for.

* * *

They moved swiftly, silent even as they transversed the expanse of the forest looking for the elusive shinobi. He had given them the slip sometime during the battle, when it was they weren't quite sure of. One minute they thought they had finally killed him only to find out it had been another mud clone. And this time he didn't pop out of the trees above them.

Anko was positively furious.

The two members of ANBU had felt for her, really. She had looked so happy when they had thought he was finally dead, elated even. But just as quickly it was taken from her as he melted away. It was actually kinda painful to watch her face fall the way it did.

From there began the task of trying to locate the legendary sannin again. Which, now that he wasn't firing off ninjutsu in battle, was nearly damn impossible to do. He was too slippery and completely owning up to his title as the snake summoner. They extended their senses in every way they new possible hoping to find just a hint of where he could be hiding but to no avail. Now they were beginning to get a little worried, he could pop out of any where and they wouldn't even know until it was too late.

Anko would grasp at her neck in pain every once in a while, an action not missed by the two ANBU members. Her relationship with the former Konoha legend was well known throughout the shinobi village and she took a lot of heat for it despite not being at fault in any way. Guilty by association they would say. They also knew she was the first person to survive his strange seal technique and was barely able to repress it's dark taint. Being in such a close encounter with him must have caused it to flair up and because of it she was clearly in great pain.

"Anko." Said the female ANBU as she pulled up beside the special jounin. "Perhaps it is time to forget the search and return to the tower...."

The woman stopped so fast that both of the other ninja nearly barrelled in to the back of her. She turned to face them her face not at all pleasant. Fury was evident in her eyes and her face and formed the fiercest scowl that either of them had ever seen before. It was obviously a bad thing to have suggested and the other woman regretted it slightly.

"What do you mean give up?! We haven't found the bastard yet!" The two ANBU members winced at her loud tone.

"We understand that. And we probably never will find him in this forest. Besides, you've seen what happens, we aren't strong enough to bring him down on our own. Our best bet it to relay this to the Hokage and await for further orders. Running around the forest without any idea as to where he could have gone isn't getting us anywhere. If we had help or a tracker this would go a whole lot faster."

"But he's still in here!" Frantically waving her arms in an attempt to help prove her point. "We know he's still in the forest!"

"Yes. We are aware of that Mitarashi-san. But regardless, I'm in charge here." The male finally spoke. "I completely understand your hatred for the man. We all do. But it'll do nothing but get us killed if we wander around the forest as we have so far. We have all depleted our chakra reserves quite a bit and it will do us no good to get in to another conflict with him at this time. He would slaughter us easily. The best we can do to help now is to get what information we know to the Hokage."

She frowned realizing that it was hopeless to argue. They were right. As much as she wanted to go after her former mentor and chop his head off she knew that it was hopeless. They were completely outclassed in every aspect and going up against him again would be nothing short of suicide.

"But what about the gennin?" She said in defeat as her arms dropped to her side. "The Kyuubi boy and the others....."

"Please do not refer to Uzumaki-san in that way." The ANBU said firmly. Fully surprising the two kuniochi. "He would not refer to you in such a way and you shouldn't do it to him. I've watched Uzumaki-san before. He is fairly skilled to be so young, especially for a gennin. To succeed is in his blood."

"Huh?" Anko asked unintelligent.

"I knew his mother. She was a very capable kuniochi and successful in her every endeavor." He replied soft spoken. "From what I have seen of him Uzumaki-san is nothing short of the same. We arrived when he was doing battle with Orochimaru and fighting back fairly well. Kyuubi no Kitsune powers or not he is one who will not die easily. Especially if what Kakashi-san was said is correct." He shifted and crossed his arms. "He will be fine. And will no doubt bring his team and news of his own to the tower."

Anko perked up in surprise at the praise being given to the young blond gennin. "Bold words of praise for a mere gennin ANBU-san."

"Bold?" He asked and both Kuniochi could swear he was smiling behind his boar mask. "No... He's more then a simple gennin. Like I said, I was friends with his mother. And I knew that he would be something special considering who his parents were. He's only reinforcing my predictions."

"His father?" The other ANBU asked with an eyebrow raised behind her mask. "Who was that Tiger?"

"No one important." He said quickly, too quickly for them to believe it.

"But you just said......" Anko started.

"Forget what I said!" He quickly turned around. "Now let's hurry."

The two kunochi watched as he began to leap away deeper in to the forest with his obvious secret. The two women looked at each other before shrugging there shoulders obviously aware that they were not going to get the answer. The female ANBU speed off after her superior and left Anko behind. The jounin looked after the two other ninja before sighing in fustration and following after them.

He may have escaped her this time. But sooner or later she would get her revenge.

* * *

He had no idea when exactly he passed out from exhaustion in the search for his teammates who were no doubt near death or at the worst already there and the least grievously injured. But somewhere along the line he did. And that's how he found himself here, in this forest as it had been during the battle in the country of waves. Except it felt different then before. More alive somehow, as if it where thriving now as compared to before when it had simply just been there.

What's more he could now feel _her_. As if she was in every blade of glass or breath of air. The forest, this place of wonder, literally hummed with her very essence. And he was now more sure then ever before that it had been created and maintained by her. A tribute to her beauty and power. The air felt heavy, rippling with energy, and yet at the same time caressed his very skin in the softest ways that he had never even before known were possible.

"Haeru." He muttered. Her name that had once again come up. She had been vacant for some days now. Not coming to play with him in his sleep as he had become accustom to in their short time together. Or perhaps that was wrong. He had began to get used to it as if it had been this way before hand, in their ages together. If that made any sense seeing as it barely made a lick to him. The person who thought of it in the first place.

Sure enough, as he spoke the words, the air deepened even more and her form seemingly slid out of nowhere. The very existence morphing in to a pocket of darkness that she stepped through. And from what he could tell without any words she was more then clearly _Mad_. And yes. The capital M was necessary.

"You seem upset by something." The words coming to him as it had been whenever he had spoken to her. "Why? Something I did?" His mature facial expressions and words coming in to play again. When he was here it was like he was a totally different person.

She bristled with anger and turned away quickly. To which he only raised an eyebrow. Now it was obvious that he had done something wrong. What was that saying? Hell hath no fury like a women's scorn? Yep, he was in trouble somehow, although he didn't have the slightest clue why. But he was about to find out.

"Why did you not call for me?" The question and tone where both sharp, biting. "I was ready for you at a moments notice yet you did not even move to unsheathe me! And now look at you. Too damn tire to stand up."

His second eyebrow rose up to meet the first. That was what she was mad about? No, it was part of it for sure, but that wasn't it. There was something else on her mind. Something else that had irritated her to such a level. Missing a battle that they had no chance of winning at the moment was not her concern.

"What are you really mad about?" He pressed on. She stilled in place with her back facing him. "What did I really do wrong?"

"That beast." The words so low he could barely hear her.

"Excuse me?" He continued to question. She turned to face him with her face dropping.

"Do you prefer that beast so much more then to me?" The question hit home. The Kyuubi. She was upset that he used the Kyuubi's chakra to survive.

"Forgive me." He began with tight words. "I really wasn't thinking about how foul the Kyuubi was when it was helping to keep me alive. Allowing me to use it's chakra and healing my wounds in seconds flat."

"But it was also killing you!" She argued with her hands waving for emphasis.

"How so?"

"Every time you use it's powers you only shorten your life span. One that is frail in the first place. This is it my companion. If you do not find a way to fully shift over you will finally die with this body. Unable to reincarnate as you have done this time." Back to the damned riddles.

"Wait a minute." His mouth a frown. "What are you getting at? You keep speaking cryptically to me, wanting me to understand, but I can't comprehend on it. Why do you keep speaking of a past that I can not even fully remember? For that matter how do I have it at all?"

"You do remember." She pointed out. "You do know these things. You are just to afraid to fully understand. To fully allow yourself as you are to comprehend."

"I am not afraid." He grounded out. She snorted in response. "I'm not afraid of anything. All of my greatest fears have been realized."

"No they haven't." She shot back. "You've still got one, deep inside of you, even further down then the nine-tails. Your just to afraid to allow it to come to the forefront and face it. Understandable, but the less you use me the more power he gains."

"Who gains?" He questioned on. "The Kyuubi?"

"No." With a firm head shake. "Not the demon. Another demon. One part of you that is only dieing to over take the both of us. It channels it's self through me and will soon devour the both of us if you are not careful. Something you have been far from up to this point and time." Her gaze looking past him and off in to the darkness. "That was the one thing the nine-tails was good for. Holding it back and deep within you. But at the same time it helped you from gaining complete control over my powers..." Her mouth opened and closed as she stopped her self from saying something.

"Yes." He pressed on. "Go on with what you are about to say." He didn't understand much of it but from what he did get it was serious business that demanded his undivided attention. It was obviously something that was dangerous to him.

"I was going to say that without the nine-tails it will be unhindered if you are not careful. Flaring up at moments in battle before slowly taking over and driving you mad." A frown settled on to her beautiful face.

"We'll isn't that just great?" He asked sarcastically. "Another demon in me trying to drive me insane. What else is wrong with me? And for that matter what did I do so bad to deserve this."

"It is not something that you could help. You were born this way. It followed you over after your original death."

"Again. Your speaking of past lives."

"Not past lives. Just a past life." Emphasis on the last word. "You have only lived one time before this and where only supposed to live one time period. Rebirth should not have been possible for you to obtain and yet here you are. Bringing the both of us with you."

"How am I supposed to understand any of that crap?" He snapped.

"You do understand. You just won't allow yourself to accept it. Your afraid." The answer just as before.

"I. Am. Not. Afraid. Of. Anything." Each word ground out. The answer before to the answer from before. She smiled suddenly.

"That's more like the Kioshi I know."

"But I'm not this Kioshi!!" His hands waving around as her own had done minutes before. "I'm NARUTO."

"You are both." Her face placid despite her dancing eyes. "You just won't allow the half that is Kioshi come up from the deep. Something that could provide dangerous to both us and everyone else you know."

"Fine then." His hands dropping to his side dramatically. "How do I let this Kioshi half free?"

Her face suddenly fell in to disbelief before picking back up. "Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

"Alright." A predatory smile spreading across her face. "If your sure and aren't afraid..."

"Let's just do this already." He snapped back irritably. "I just wanna get this over with so you'll stop talking in these godforsaken riddl-"

A flash of light catching him off guard. Again, black and somehow shining with rays of equal darkess. A ball sitting perfectly still on her palm. Energy of the highest level.

"Are you sure?" She asked seriously. One last time.

"Yes." Swallowing the gulp that had suddenly appeared. "I am ready." No use in backing down now. It would only prove her right. Something he would not do in this situation as Naruto was simply never scared.

"Then embrace the past and look to the future." She said as the ball of dark colored energy floated off her palm and toward him. He stared at it with complete focus as it approached him and squashed down any last minute disagreements. He would follow threw with this. And just as it was about to touch his face it stopped entirely before him allowing him to look deep in to the ever lasting darkness. A void that seemed to suck his very soul and being in to it's deep and calm embrace. A never ending pool of darkne-

And in a flash of black light everything went dark for him. Destined to change as it had done on the bridge in wave country.

His life would never be the same.

* * *

_12 Hours Later......._

She ducked entered a spin and lashed a foot out towards his face.

Yet, like so many times before it was useless. He caught her foot with one hand around the ankle and gave her a devilish grin before swinging her to the side with one arm. She was tossed through the air for the third time in twenty minutes and it ended like the two times before. With her face in the dirt and her body hurting all over.

Still, when most would rather give up and die, she continued on. Her body rolled to the side as a row of shuriken. She pushed her self up and stood quickly in time to dodge another wave before leaping out of the way of another powerful stream of wind. Still it affected her and her body pitched to the side as the winds rolled by. She hit the ground hard and coughed heavily as the three sound gennin converged on her.

_'Of all the times to be taking a nap.'_ She thought angrily while wiping away a bead of blood that had started to form near her eyes. _'God damned Uchiha.'_

She had left the boy under the tree she had chosen for coverage. When she had awakened from her nap she had been barely able to lift her own arms. Yet somehow she had dragged the unconscious Uchiha down from the trees before carrying him through the forest. And just to be on the safe side Kami had decided that she would only get a five minute break before being attacked by a team of sound gennin.

Ah yes. The joys of being a gennin.

"Give it up little bitch." The spiky headed one said with a confident smirk. This had been the one seemed to find throwing around giant gust of wind from his hand fun. "Maybe we won't kill ya." Tamaki snorted in response. Little liars. Besides she wouldn't consider it anyway.

"Like hell I am. I could careless about the Uchiha really. But he's a teammate and I need him to advance in the exam." _'If the other one is still alive that is.'_

"Alright then." His smirk growing. "Your loss."

Again he raised his hands and fired off another wave of crushing winds that threatened to flatten her. Tamaki had began to move long before and was long gone before it even came in to range. Her bruised and battered body was still moving at amazing speeds despite the damage she had taken. No doubt a broken bone or two in her. Yet she was still well clear of the first attack before the needles from the female of the group had began to fly. A cart wheel out of the way and she was also clear of that. But unfortunately not able to avoid the last one.

The bandaged one swung his mechanical arm towards her and she was instantly hit with a wave of sound that made her eardrums nearly rupture. Despite herself she felt her body immedieately crumple down to her knees. She pitched forward and barely caught herself on her forearms as her stomach emptied it's self of what was left. Her vision blurry as she fell over on to her side. Her body paralyzed by the sound waves that had been pumped straight in to her ears.

"There. She's done." His voice slightly muffled by the cloth. "Hurry up Zaku and finis-"

The dark and malicious chakra completely caught him off guard. And from the hollowed out tree roots Uchiha Sasuke stepped out, his body now covered in a strange flame like pattern that pulsed a purplish black. His Sharingan eye now complete with two tomes in both eyes where spinning far to fast to distinguish. A sickening grin spread across his face as he looked down at his hands and over his body. A dark purple chakra rising up around him.

"What is this? This power?" His words and voice sounding even further then what they were accustomed to. "I must have more..."

From his position Dosu nearly crapped his pants. _'Oh shit. The cursed seal. Why did lord Orochimaru give it to this one?!'_

But he already knew the answer. The legendary snake sannin had been preparing to use them for his own purposes. They were to be nothing more then mere guinea pigs for there famed leader. Lambs to the slaughter to further his sick goals. The idea of the man who he had looked up to so much using him in such a way made Dosu feel sick.

"Hey! Are you this Uchiha Sasuke?" The black spiky haired boy asked to which Dosu turned a look of fear to. "Because if you are where here to kill you!"

Sasuke turned his marked face towards them as his grin widened a bit. "Oh. Kill me? How rude of you..." His hands clenching as the other gennin raised his hands. "Hmm. What's that on your hands?"

Zaku grinned. "Your about to find out freak!"

"Zaku! No!" But it was far too late. The sound gennin had released the wave of chakra from his hands by the time Dosu had yelled. The air was compressed with chakra before shooting out at a frightening pace. It screamed towards Sasuke and displaced the air in front of it. But Sasuke suddenly vanished from view before it hit leaving it to smash apart various trees.

Zaku stared at the area the Uchiha had just been at with wide eyes and never caught the feeling behind him. The next thing he knew both arms were being pulled straight back and a foot was standing on his back. Above him Sasuke lifted in to the air with his one foot while holding the other one ready, his grin still in place. Then, without any sort of warning, he slammed it down to match the other while pulling back. Zaku screamed as his joints were popped and his arms were ripped out of the socket. But it was far from over as in another impressive display of speed Sasuke was in front of him before throwing a spinning kick that nailed the gennin in the face and sent him end over end.

From his vantage point across the clearing Dosu stared in surprise as his teammate was ripped to pieces to fast for him to even think about helping. Frantically he turned to find the equally scared Kin standing stock still as if Sasuke would over look her if she didn't move. Stupid bitch.

"Kin." He yelled out to her as he turned to run. "We have to go! Forget Zaku!"

From his position Sasuke grinned even more darkly. "Oh. Trying to run? We can't have that."

Three seconds later he was standing calmly in front of Dosu who skid to a halt only to catch a straight kick to his chest that sent him flying back in to his female teammate, they both fell harshly to the ground and rolled over one another before finally separating. Before he could pull himself up Sasuke was slamming his foot down in to his chest, cracking some ribs with the force behind it. He screamed in pain before the Uchiha simply knee dropped in to his mouth.

"Shut the hell up." The marked Uchiha muttered with a frown. "It's not _that_ bad."

His blood red eyes turned their attention on to the last member of the sound team. The girl was still staring at her unconcious teammates when he stepped up, her frightful eyes turning to the grinning Uchiha. He took a step forward and she took a step back. Step. Step. Step. Fall. She stared up at him with wide eyes full of fear. The inevitable truth of the the matter that she was almost positively about to die right here and right now-

"Sasuke." The cool voice sounding from behind him. "That's enough."

He stilled in his approach of the girl as his grin widened. His body turning around of his own accord before his chakra influenced brain had caught up with him. His blood and adrenaline racing to new levels. This was what he was looking forward too more then anything else.

"Naruto. Your alive I see." His mind racing at the prospect of fighting his teammate. Time to see who was the best and leader of the team. Once and for all.

But the blond that stood before him was not the same one that he had entered in to the forest with. Although the only thing changing from his attire was the cloak that was now missing there was something obviously different about him. Something that both Sasuke and the now partially recovering Tamaki picked up on immediately. He stood taller for starters if that was possible considering his insane height and size advantage over other children his age. What's more his whole demeanor had changed. Before he had been laid back, a slight lean to him as he prepared for any battle. But now he stood straight with tensed muscles and oozed of confidence that he hadn't before. His whole aura seemed a lot darker, more serious. As if he wasn't in the mood to play with anyone.

But most of all were his eyes and facial expressions. Tight lipped without a hint of emotion despite the cold way his sight seemed to freeze and burn anything caught in his path. It left no room for argument only obedience and they demanded respect. Two things that Sasuke wasn't going to give to him.

"She's done. There whole team is." The blonde's voice now with a monotone quality to it. "Release yourself from Orochimaru's hold. What ever he did it is affecting your thought process and chakra system. A taint that does not belong in your body." His words leaving no room for argument. And yet this Sasuke would retort.

"Release it?" The Uchiha questioned with a raised eyebrow as if he had grown an extra head. "Release this power because you said so?"

Suddenly he broke out in to full blown laughter. An eerie sound that showed signs of under laying insanity. Certainly not the Uchiha Sasuke that had graduated from the academy or entered this forest. It was clear to Naruto that whatever Orochimaru had done to him was going to be a serious problem. Add that to the fact that the marks that had been covering his body had began to spread and this dark tainted chakra that seeped from him had visibly began to rise in strength and volume. Sasuke, the one who clearly stated he would do positively anything for power, was clearly not even entertaining the idea behind Naruto's words.

A fight was clearly on the way.

"What makes you think I should do a damn thing that you tell me to?" The marks now covering half of his face and giving him a demonic look. "For that matter where do you get off with these sudden changes for anyway. Let's put things in order right now Naruto. You are a nobody. An orphan who fancies himself important. I don't care what you, Kakashi, any other jounin, or for that matter the Hokage says. Get in my way and I will break you."

Naruto for his part simply rose a single eyebrow. "Really? I'd like to see you try." His lips twitching upward a bit. "Fool."

That seemed to be the trigger as an instant later Sasuke's chakra had began to fly wildly out of control. His teeth grit with anger and his hands clenched in to fist. The sharingan eyes he possed now spinning in a flurry of red and black as the extra pupils helped to increase his vision and prepare him for battle. As if he would let this guy talk to him in such a way. Who exactly did Naruto really think he was. First demanding something of him. Then insulting him? By the legacy of his fore father's he would be sure to thrash this impudent idio-

"Thwap." The next thing Sasuke knew he was falling to the ground with his Sharingan fading and the dark chakra receding rapidly. The Uchiha youth feel hard to the ground face first and stopped moving entirely. Kin and Tamaki both turned their shaking eyes up to the shadow clone of Naruto who had karate chopped the raven haired team in the back of the neck downing him before the battle had even began. Distraction while moving in from behind. The age old maneuver. The Naruto clone kneeled down before lifting the Uchiha over his shoulder and walking away. The original Naruto walked over to the body of the downed sound ninjas before reaching in to the bandages of one to retrieve something. He pulled his hand out with the needed scroll. The requirements to ending this little forest adventure.

"H-Hey." Kin began shakingly. "That's ours! You can't take tha-"

She stopped as Naruto pinned her with a calm look that still somehow proved to impart the idea that he would not hesitate to kill her and it would be in her best interest to shut up. So naturally she did and let him pocket it before walking past her and towards his female teammate. The still woozy Tamaki blinked bleary eyed at him before she was scooped up in to his strong arms. Six seconds later she had passed out was was now draped all his arms.

"It would be smart for you to hide your teammates before returning to the starting areas and calling for help." Naruto started as he began to walk away. "And for future refrence. Despite what you may think of him the fact is Orochimaru is and was using and no doubt expected Sasuke to kill you. So I'd hide if that was possible."

With that said he continued on in to the over grown forest before his figure completely disappeared. Kin blinked after him before sagging her head. He was right. Orochimaru had been using them and cared nothing for their lives despite what he had said. He had fully intended for them to die as a test for the Uchiha. And as such there was no going back to him. He would probably just finish the job anyway. So there was only one thing to do in this sort of situation. Survive.

A grin split her face apart. Surprise attack on the leaf? What surprise attack on the leaf?

It wouldn't be much of a surprise after she was threw telling the leaf ninja what she wanted to.

* * *

"Hanami seems really torn up about it sensei." The words were meant to come out like a whisper but she clearly heard them as she faked sleep. "I understand that they used to be friends or something but is it really that bad?"

"Used to be friends?" Colite's voice. "Ganjou that's a huge understatement. They were obviously the best of friends. She spoke of his mother which means that she must have known her. And considering he's an Uzumaki from the main branch that's a big deal."

"It's more then just her though." Kousei-sensei this time. "Grandfather will have my head for loosing him. Poor little cousin."

A stiffled gasp of surprise. "Your cousin. Oh. I'm sorry sensei. I hadn't know...."

"It. Isn't your fault. Colite." The pain in her voice obvious despite her strong words. "At least he died a warrior. Still I can't but help to fester some amount of hatred to the leaf for this. They let in an S-class shinobi in without knowing at all? Their security measures or rather lack of them are what really caused this..." Although she could not see it Hanami could tell that her sensei's face had hardened. "Because of them Naruto is-"

"Is what?" A new voice. A serious voice. Obviously male. Hanami resisted the temptation to turn over and see who it was. "What have you Uzu ninja done to my gennin?"

"Kakashi of the Sharingan correct?" She could hear the hesitation in her sensei's voice. "I am Uzumaki Kousei. Naruto's cousin and-"

"I didn't ask you that." His voice growing even harder. "Where. Is. My. Gennin. Uzu Ninja?" She could feel the change in the atmosphere. Kakashi of the Sharingan was a seriously powerful ninja and she doubted even someone as strong as her sensei could fight him and live to tell the tale. What's more his aggressive approach proved that the leaf knew exactly what they were there for in the first place, something Naruto himself had echoed, and would no doubt cover up their untimely demise.

"I-I'm sorry but."

"He's dead." The words left her mouth before she even realized it and Hanami silently berated her self before raising up off her cot. Her legs went swinging off the side and touching the ground as she looked around the small room they had been given. On one side, nearly against the wall, was her sensei and teammates. Each of them looking tense. The other side, near the door, Kakashi of the Sharingan. Looking furious. Not a good situation to enter in to.

"What did you say?" His words biting and his hands trembling with unrestrained fury.

"Yes. Do repeat that." Another voice, equally as harsh. A man stepped through the doorway, obviously jounin and looking undeniably strong. His blond hair falling around him in something like a lion's mane. His blue green eyes piercing as they looked over each and every one of them. On his shoulder was a bird, a falcon from the looks of it, large enough to be mistaken for a turkey instead. It's black and red coloring adding to it's intimidating factor. Even the angry Hatake Kakashi seemed surprised by this new arrival. He turned his eyes on to him. And at that instant Hanami felt as if she was looking at Naruto ten years from now. Only he would no doubt be a whole lot taller then the 6-2 she was currently looking at.

"Repeat that for me little girl." His voice just as demanding as that of Kakashi's. "I need to hear that one more time."

Despite her pride and usual cold exterior Hanami felt her self swallow unconsciously under the intense stare of this mysterious man. "H-He's dead." Her eyes suddenly feeling moist as she hung her head. "He died to save us. From Orochimaru."

The man's jaw clenched. "I don't believe you little girl." His words demanding everyone pay absolute attention. "He's much to stubborn then to just roll over and die. Whether it be against a shinobi of Orochimaru's caliber, an elite samurai, or a little girl playing house. He's far to strong to just die. So where is he really?"

She opened her mouth again to speak but no words came out and she closed it in a way very much like a fish would. Gaping there she thought more on his words and tried to force herself to believe them. That did sound like Naruto but despite how much she wanted to believe she doubted he was still alive.

"And who exactly are you?" Her sensei asked. Despite the strong front she was putting up Hanami could tell she was nervous. Uzumaki kekkei genkai or not Kousei was just a regular jounin. And these two opposing ninja, Kakashi of the Sharingan and this mysterious falcon man, were obviously in the strongest tier of fighters. People that she was sure Naruto and herself would one day be like. Only now it was just her.

His next words surprised everyone however. His gaze focusing hard on to Kousei. "His big brother." Ignoring the surprised looks. "And I can care less who you are. I just want to know exactly what you have done with him. Seeing as it is no secret to why an Uzu team is really here. Because it's certainly not just the exam."

Much like Hanami seconds before Kousei opened and closed her mouth. "What my gennin said is true." Her head hanging slightly at the thought of the blond. "He covered their escape from the former Konoha shinobi and Sannin Orochimaru." Her gaze moved over to Hanami. "He was attempting to capture one of my gennin for her special abilities. No doubt a test subject in the rumored sick experiments that have been linked to his name many times before." Hanami felt a barely repressed shiver run down her spine at the thought of it. The man seemed to accept this and huffed before turning around and walking out of the door. Hatake Kakashi blinked unintelligently as the man who was a near exact copy of his sensei exited the room almost as quickly as he had came in.

"Wait a minute!" The man stopped. "Where are you going?" The man in question turned his head around and looked back at them as if they had all grown an extra head for even allowing the man to speak to him let alone ask a question as stupid as that one he had just asked had been.

"Where the hell do you think? To speak to your Hokage." Kakashi's face hardened.

"And what for exactly? He had nothing to do with this." Again the look of pure amazement grew.

"Nothing to do with it? Your not serious are you?" He asked. Kakashi's face did not change. "You are. Your fucking serious."

"Of course I am." The leaf jounin said stiffly while folding his arms. "What business do you have with our honored Hokage?"

"What Business?!" His voice raising as he stepped up to the leaf ninja. To which Kakashi stepped forward in return. Both nearly the same height. "What Business? The old guy promised me Naruto's safety while in the village. The only reason I didn't drag him from this pathetic place when I found out he was here." Kousei and Hanami both took note of this. So not even his own older brother knew that Kushina had sent him to Konoha from safe keeping from the clan elders. Interesting.

"I'd advise you not to insult my village again." Kakashi challenged stiffly. "We are one of the strongest in the elemental country and if you want to avoid a history lesson of what happened during the last war you won't speak like that again. Furthermore Naruto is also a member of this village whether you like it or not. He grew up here for years and has entered in to the shinobi force here. A year ago, as a gennin of this village. You also insult him when you speak like that."

The man narrowed his eyes as he prepared to respond. "Is that so. Well. I know for a fact that had his mother not sent him here without my knowledge he wouldn't even be in this place let alone a shinobi of your village. I've helped your village out well enough to uncover information that regards your future and safety. All I asked in return was that you look after my little brother. One of your shinobi who you should have helped out in the first place. Instead you allow an S-class missing nin in every countries' bingo book to enter your village undetected and kill him without knowing. Now what kind of village allows something like to happen under there own nose unless they were completely irrisp-"

"Sensei!" A voice accompanied with the sound of stomping feet. The man stopped mid speech and leaned away from Kakashi as he turned to face his gennin. An older young man in his late teens with a blood red mohawk the most obvious sign.

The man frowned. "What is it Saichi?" The gennin named Saichi grinned slightly.

"It's Naruto." Every member of the room perking up a bit as they stared at him.

"Yes. What is it?" The man's voice was desperate.

"You told me to find you if I heard anything. We'll some leaf ninja rushed by me saying something along the lines of him just arriving."

Kakashi nearly fell over in shock. "What?!"

"Yeah." The gennin giving him an odd look before turning back to his sensei who had excitement brimming in his eyes. "In the lower chambers. Where we all entered. Supposedly while carrying both of this teammates with him." He frowned a bit. "He's a little banged up but no worse for wear. The other two however are pretty bad off. The girl especially. Said she wa-" He didn't finish fast enough and was roughly shoved aside by Kakashi who tore off down the corridor towards the direction of the tower's huge flight of stairs. Hanami felt her body move of it's own accord and had to brushed passed him before tearing off after the jounin. Followed by the cloud jounin and her own sensei next. The three remaining gennin looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and heading after the group.

Naruto was alive. And at the moment that was all that Hanami or Harukaze cared about.

* * *

"This way men." The old man's voice booming despite his frail looking figure. The old Hokage could still clearly be heard as well as the day that he took office. "Bring a stretcher or two as well." The medics rushed past the old man with the necessary equipment and tools needed for the situation. The old Hokage's face had been grave when they blew past him. The news of Orochimaru's infiltration coming to him only minutes before the announcement of gennin cell seven with two of it's members out of commission. A dark and heavy fog fell a top the old Hokage as he thought about how the gennin must have struggled to survive against such an adversary. Most notably Naruto who, from the reports, had stayed behind and single handedly fought against him for the sake of someone else. Such a selfless act could have easily cost him his life. And almost did. But instead not only did he survive but appear to Umino Iruka with both his teammates draped over opposite shoulders. He had carried them all the way. To the finish line. Like a true comrade would. It was the little things like these that filled Sarutobi with such joy and made his old heart swell with pride.

"Hokage-sama!" The old man turned his head to the quickly approaching jounin. He nodded his greeting as his eyes trailed behind the man and locked on to the form of the girl with snow white hair and a dark bruise on her otherwise pale face. "Is it true?"

"Kakashi." He started as even more rounded the corner. One, from the bird on his shoulder, he instantly recognized as the famed Harukaze. A shinobi from cloud with a large reputation and skill that was said to back it. A shinobi who he promised that a situation such as this one would not occur. It only made the old Hokage feel even worse.

"Is it true." The jounin from the leaf asked for everyone else that had congregated behind them. Including three new gennin arrivals who walked casually. "Or did Orochimaru kill them like the reports originally stat-" The old Hokage held up a hand and stopped the leaf jounin from speaking even further as he took a gulp from his pipe. The tobacco calming his erratic nerves.

"Kakashi. Yes. They have arrived. Although young Sasuke and Tamaki are unconscious and are being taken to the the medical sector. Naruto is surprisingly relatively unharmed if you discount the fact that he seems a little tired. Surprisingly enough was the fact that he had carried the other two after my report from two ANBU members and second test examiner Anko stated that they arrived to find him and Orochimaru facing off alone." Despite the fact that they had heard it before nearly everyone else looked up in surprise at he official decleration with the exception being the three Uzu gennin who had been there at the time.

"Can we see them?" The leaf jounin asked with caution mixed in with the obvious concern. Unbeknownst to the others he felt as if this was partially his fault for not training them enough. Although there had been no way that he could have figured out that Orochimaru had sneaked in the exam and consequently the village.

"Yes." The Hokage answered with a nod as he turned around and began to walk away. "I'm going down there now. All of you follow me." Before walking in the direction that the medics had hurried off in. The rather large group of mixed shinobi made their way threw the hall ways and down a slope at a surprisingly quick pace considering they walked the entire way. The majority of those following anxious as opposed to the old Hokage who was puffing along on his pipe at a sub duded rate.

They reached the bottom floor and rounded a corner. The majority of them seeing the medics before seeing other things. Eight medical shinobi in total four for each stretcher. Each looking worse for wear as they assessed the situation. And in between them there he stood. His face as impassive as it had been only three hours ago in the encounter with an cursed Uchiha Sasuke. And despite the fact that he had carried two others for more then three miles in three hours without the use of chakra he appeared perfectly fine and not in the least bit tired. It took every bit of will power they could muster to keep from rushing over to him and only because of fear of some unforeseen injury. Still he seemed unaffected by their obvious worry and was calmly talking to medical shinobi as they over looked the unconscious Uchiha laying in a stretcher.

"-Careful with him. Orochimaru has done something to him. A minor possession of sorts that influences his chakra and mind from what I've seen so far. Use extreme caution and chakra restricting seals until your completely sure he is safe." Both Kakashi and Sarutobi's face paled upon hearing that bit. Orochimaru had inflicted the cursed seal on the Uchiha. Kudos to the young man for staying alive let alone maintain some semblance of his sanity.

"Here young man." One of the medics said as he rolled for the second strecher. "Place her down here." Naruto responded in kind and gently removed the girl from his shoulder before setting her down softly and making sure to place her limbs completely in place before strapping her down.

"Do not move her too much. She has taken the most damage. Multiple broken bones and lacerations. I also fear some chakra exhaustion setting in. And worse may be some internal bleeding. You should check for that first as it could have some implications towards death." The medics stared at him with a little annoyance at being told what to do but still were surprised by his knowledge of the human body and the various injuries. You didn't see that in many gennin unless they were Hyuuga who could see inside the body at any rate.

"Naruto." The Hokage called out finally drawing his attention. He looked up and over to them before excusing himself and walking towards them. "It is good to see you relatively well considering what you have been through." The Hokage spoke before the blond even made it to them.

"Hokage-sama." He greeted. His eyes looked over each of the others and he nodded in recognition to some. Then his gaze landed on the cloud jounin and for the first time he showed some semblence of emotion, surprise. "Harukaze?"

The man grinned in reply. "It is good to see you are well little brother." The blond bowed some in respect to his elder sibling. "I was actually worried that the sannin had killed you out there." A grin of his own spread across Naruto's face as he fell in to jocking stride with his brother as if they had always been together.

"Oh. You doubted me? What kind of brother are you?" His eyes dancing with glee. "Shame on you. What would our father think?" Harukaze laughed loudly as Naruto turned his attention to the others. His head nodding again when he meet Kakashi's lone visible eye.

"I'm sorry I did such a poor job. He took us all totally by surprise. But, just as you asked of me Kakashi-san, I brought both of them back to you alive." The leaf jounin let a slight smile form beneath is cloth mask as he nodded back at the blond gennin.

"It's good enough considering the circumstances. Thank you for that much Naruto. And I'm sure other two are just as appreciative as I am. Considering the fact they are still alive. They just may not be able to tell you at the moment." His erratic heartbeat now dieing down somewhat as he spoke to the blond.

"Yes." Then the blond frowned visibly. "Unfortunately Orochimaru has seemed to have made his mark. Quite literally. There is something on Sasuke's neck. A seal of sorts that from what I can tell has leaked deep in to his chakra system and started in the base of his brain stem. From what I observed although it gives him a somewhat significant power boost in both physical abilities and chakra it is of a dark nature and appears to be affecting his judgement." Yep. There goes that heartbeat again.

"Um. Thank you Naruto. We shall have to investigate as soon as possible." The blond gave him a piercing look before nodding his head and looking towards the rest, giving a look of recognition to Saichi who nodded in return before focusing on the Uzu team. His eyes instantly going to the girl with white hair who had stepped up to meet him.

"It's good to see you to escaped." Smiling slightly. "It means my job was completed." He paused with another frown. "You are well aren't you Hanami?" Despite herself Hanami felt tears building up in her eyes and a slight smile crack it's way to the surface of her cold exterior. Naruto had always been able to break her defenses down with the most sensitive of words.

"H-Hai." As her hands clasped together. "I am well. As are my teammates." He smiled again. His hand reaching out to cup her cheek.

"You should have this checked out Hanami. Such a pretty face shouldn't remain bruised in such a way." Most looked up in surprise at this. And had the situation been any different Hanami was sure that she would have blushed in embarrassment. But as it was her face simply formed a new frown to go along with the others from early.

"No. It is a reminder of my failure. If I had been strong enough to defend myself, to help you, then I would not have had to run like off like a coward and leave you to fight against a superior opponent alone. It wasn't fair to you to have to-"

It had been to sudden for anyone to realize but the next thing anyone knew she had been grasped firmly before being pulled in to him, her face being forced up in the tight grip he held it in. He stared down in to her eyes, his blue a hypnotic affect on her. But they still showed disappointment obviously so. Especially when he gripped a little tighter and forced her mouth open in a fit of pain. She gasped out in surprise and was unprepared for what happend next, as was everyone else.

A second later and his mouth had enclosed her own, his tongue snaking it's way in to her her mouth and caressing her own in it's soft embrace. Later Hanami would be more then thankful how everyone seemed to miss the soft moan that sounded from the base of her throat. And she would later smile brightly as she remembered the equal growl of appreciation that sounded from deep in his throat. He was clearly enjoying this little event just as much as she was.

A dance between the two started and she vaguely felt him flick the roof of her mouth as his arm snaked around her waist. And then, just as quickly as it had happened, it was over. She stumbled forward as he stepped backward and the sudden loss of his body to hold up her own nearly sending her to the ground. Everyone else stood at the two wide eyed and with their own mouths agape. She blushed furiously when she realized what had just happed. But Naruto, for his part, looked as calm and cool as ever with his crystal blue eyes surveying her reaction with interest.

"Stop talking." He commanded to which she could only nod. "Good. Now stop selling yourself short. As I just said he caught the drop on us. On all of us. Everyone in the village. Hell, probably ninety nine percent of the entire world. No one knew he was coming. No one could have stopped him from sneaking in. We were unaware and as such he was aloud to do as he planned without interruption." He stopped and smiled some. "Well. Mostly. The fact that you are relatively unharmed is enough victory for me. As I said his interest in you was not hidden. A Kaguya is something he coveted and one as talented as you had to be high on his list at the time." His eyes hardened again. "You may have been marked like my teammate was. Yes, that's mostly likely what he would have done to you. Something I could not have barred to see while I could have prevented it."

She felt herself nod at his words, not at all able to actually speak back to him as her mind was still reeling from the exercise her mouth had just been put through. For that matter she hadn't even really heard a damned word he had said to her. All she could focus on was the kiss that had just occurred.

"Well." Harukaze said entirely too loud. "It's getting a bit stuffy in hear."

"Right." Kousei with a clap of her hands. "Since everything is under control we should be getting back to our room. Colite, Ganjou, Hanami.... Hanami!" The girl blinked before nodding and following after her teammates. One of them giving her teasing faces while the other just looked pissed. Kousei turned her attention to Naruto who was watching this all curiously. "Naruto. It is good to see you are unharmed." He gave her a critical look before returning the smile and nodding.

"Thank you cousin." His attention turned back to the other shinobi as she exited. "If you all will excuse me I would like to get some rest." The Sandaime nodded while pulling his pipe from his lips.

"Very well. Up the stairs to the third highest level and to the right. The further down from the end are the most likely to be empty. But seeing as there are only four teams here now..." Naruto raised an eyebrow at the mention of four teams.

"Four Hokage-sama?" He inquired curiously as to his competition. The Hokage nodded.

"Yes. Yours. Uzu. Cloud. And the team from Suna was first to arrive after only two hours." The blond blinked in surprise. "Yes, impressive. Fastest time the competition has ever been completed." The blond seemed to ponder this before shaking his head and accepting the fact that they were in the tower.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. Excuse me."

"Very well Naruto. Kakashi with me." The leaf jounin waved at Naruto before following after his leader. Harukaze grinned down at his kid brother.

"I'll be along to speak with you in a couple hours little man." Naruto seemed to accept this. "Until then rest well." Before walking away with Saichi. Leaving the blond alone. Naruto began the long trek up the stairs. His eyes downcast as he thought about the day he had been through. When he had reached the first landing he stiffened before looking up with his impassive facade that he had began to use much more often. Speaking of Suna gennin....

One of them. The shortest of the group with red hair. Black rings circling his eyes and making it look as if he hardly ever slept which was something that didn't sound as crazy as it first did. He was staring - no glaring- down at Naruto. Obviously having seen the whole ordeal. It was annoying Naruto. The way this one was looking at him as if he wasn't important.

"Can I help you?" The blond began trying to be polite. But it didn't matter much as the gennin simply continued to glare for a bit before turning around and walking off. Naruto watched him go with an equal glare however very thankful. It would not do him well to get in to another fight so soon. Orochimaru had damaged him more then he originally thought. What's more what ever the sealing had done to the Kyuubi it also shoot what chakra control he had to hell. His shadow clone had given out half way dropping Sasuke on to the forest floor. No, for whatever was coming up next he would only be able to rely on his blade work if he was forced in to combat. Which was fine with him. Because when it came to the sword he was unstoppable.

Something that the people in attendence were about to find out soon enough.


	11. Preliminary Match Up

* * *

"Speech"

_'Thought_

_**Telepatic Speech**_

Flashback **(())**

Disclaimer: I do not own in anyway Naruto or bleach. Inspired by James D. Fawkes' Sit upon the frosted heaven and Case13's Crimson edge.

* * *

(( _Two Hundred Years Prior......_

_The flames rose high in to the air and the sand was scorched before turning in to glass._

_Kioshi whistled in appreciation as he surveyed the damage._

_"Neat trick old guy." His sword held in a reverse grip by his right hand. "That's one impressive shikai."_

_Yamamoto said nothing in return and simply turned his flaming blade to another one of the approaching attackers. The hollow was instantly consumed in a flaming wave and discentergrated where it stood. Still the old shinigami did not bat an eye and turned his zanpaku-to to another charging menos which too met the same fate as the last one._

_The two zanpaku-to wielders stood back to back against the onslaught of attacking hollows. How they arrived in Hueco Mundo was well beyond Yamamoto's understanding but he knew it had something to do with the person standing behind him if his attitude was any sort of indication. Kioshi, for his part, simply choose to stick to swing his sword around almost lazily. Still it was very effective if the numerous hollows dieing around him was any sort of show._

_Suddenly the air grew heavy and both shinigami followed the hollows' lead by standing completely still. From the sandy ground erupted three pillars around them. Kioshi watched with veiled interest as three enormous reaitsu signatures joined the others in the area. The sand faded away to reveal three more hollow, smaller then the last once by a long mile yet even more so dangerous. Adjuchas, one with the look of a large standing fly complete with large sickly bug wings and thorax. Another was humanoid but somewhat resembled a bull in appearance with large pointing horns and hooves for feet and l large fatty tail with a tuff of fur at the end.. And the last resembled a gorilla with it's large arms and hulking mask._

_"Looks like were not done yet." Kioshi commented lazily as he lifted his zanpaku-to up to bear. Again Yamamoto said nothing but instead gripped the hilt of his flamming sword a little tighter as he prepared for battle against this new group of hollows._

_The charged without any real warning and were in front of the two shinigami before any of their fellow hollows had noticed. Kioshi lazily ducked under a swing of the gorrilla hollow's massive fist before spinning around and slashing upward. His blade cut deep in to the hollows chest and the raging evil spirit roared in irritation and pain before leaping away with it's festering wound. Kioshi narrowed his eyes in dissatisfaction as the hollow's wound suddenly bubbled wildly before fading away quickly. Instant regeneration. How fun._

_Yamamoto for his own part was already half way complete with his own task. His blade of fire slicing threw the second hove like leg of his first opponent before roasting the rest of the hollow's body in a flare of flame. The fly hollow took not of this and lifted in to the air on his wings. Still this was not nearly enough to save him as in one flash step later the old shinigami had swung his blade downward and completely cut through the hollow turning it in to a flamming pile of dark remains._

_Kioshi quickly jumped back and avoided another hook before facing foward and firing off several swings of his sword. The slashes were quick and effective causing blood to spill out of the hollow in various places. But just as the one that had started the battle the body of the hollow quickly healed back in to place. With a sigh of annoyance Kioshi charged again before dissapearing with shupo and reappearing behind the hollow and lobbying it's head of with a simple horizontal strike. Quick and straight forward. So unlike the way Kioshi preferred to end his battles._

_As the final Adjuchas fell to the ground Yamamoto turned to face his unwanted comrade with scarcely concealed anger. Time and time again this one had interfeared with his way of life and caused nothing but trouble for soul society. And now it was time for him to put an end to it. Kioshi turned to face him with a slight smirk adorning his face._

_"Fun huh?" It was all that he had a chance to say before a wave of fire consumed the spot that he had just been standing on. Yamamto shifted to the left and brought his sword to bear on his right in time to avoid being cut in to. His head turning slightly to look at Kioshi's face. No longer had the care free or glee filled expressions were at the fore front. Now he looked at the captain general with a stoic. His eyes shining with the slightest hint of disapproval. The perfect look for a killer._

_"I've had enough of you." Yamamoto spoke ever so slow as he pushed the other zanpaku-to wielder away and turned around completely to face him. "You've done nothing but cause trouble for me for quite a while now and now it's time for me to get rid of you. Who ever you are." To his immense surprise Kioshi said nothing else as he brought his sword up horizontally in front of his his chest with one hand while reaching the other up to rest it's fingers on the top of his forehead._

_"Get rid of me?" His voice now emotionless. "Get rid of me? Someone like you? What makes you think you have the ability to do something like that anyway? And for that matter who do you think you are? Telling me your going to kill me off. I'd like to see it first off. For the day someone as worthless and insignificant as you manages to kill me is the day the sun stops spinning in either the human or spiritual planes._

_"Get rid of me? I'd like to see it now if you would." Yamamoto's response was another wave of his sword that was accompanied with a trail of fire and ash that engulfed where Kioshi had just been standing miliseconds before. The old shinigami watched as his flames rose up in to a whirling cyclone and completely covered his adversary. But just as soon as he could even think victory. He felt **it **for the first time._

_A wave of reaitsu. Dark and untamed in nature with a haunting fill to it. It erupted over the landscape and drove any hollow who had thought about joining in on the conflict away. Yamamoto for his part was too shocked to even move a muscle as a dark spark formed in the center of his towering flame before exploding outward. In a cascade of purple and black reiatsu Kioshi reemerged but completely different from before._

_His hands now claws where his fingers had once been and the same for his feet. His shirt now ripped apart and his chest now showing, a large dark circle that collapsed inward before a hole was formed with streaks of black leaking out of it and down his body. And most notably the mask that now adorned his face, white and pristine at first glance but then the markings appeared on it. First red lines that stretched out to the edges before flowing upward and splitting apart to reveal two sets of black and yellow glowing eyes. Between them a blue mark appeared and stretched to the bottom before expanding out the edge like the red line and forming a row of impressive fangs. A devilish looking face that moved in conjunction to Kioshi's own movements grinning and glaring in tandem with him._

_A hollow's mask._

_"W-What are you?" Yamamoto found himself saying before he had even realized it. This only caused an increase in Kioshi's grin._

_"I am what happens when the limits between shinigami and hollows are broken. A pure spirit, neither good nor evil, complete in both aspects. I do not follow any of the silly laws set forth by my creator, only you follow his rules in such a way. No. I choose to do as I a please and no loser shinigami is going to stop me."_

_Before Yamamoto could blink Kioshi was next to him with his sword mid swing. It took years of skill and hardened instincts for the shinigami commander to raise his blade and stop the horizontal strike that would have cut him in to two halves. Still he struggled against the might of Kioshi's strike and was forced to flash step away to avoid being cut in to but this did not help him much any as the hollow/shinigami hybrid had once again reappeared behind him with finger tips pointed toward him._

_"Hadou 16: Jetsosutori-mu!"_

_From his hand a pulse of air flashed forward and knocked the shinigami general forward before he could even think of defending himself. The high powered winds dug in to his skin and created puncture marks as he struggled to get out of it's path. Kioshi was now running along side his soaring body and raised his arm to decapitate his head when Yamamoto finally swung his sword again. The flames caught on to the wind and the oxygen fuelled them to new levels as Kioshi received the fire wave face front. He roared in pain and the ground tremored with his power. Sounding more hollow then shinigami or human._

_Yamamoto touched ground again and threw away his upper half of his robe away before raising his flaming blade up to block a descending strike. Hollow Kioshi used the block as a base and pushed of using the front of his sword and in to a flip over the shinigami captain. Landing on his feet he slid his blade down his back and blocked the flaming point of Ryuujin Jakka. Spining to the side and off the point of the fire sword Kioshi raised his own and took a swipe at Yamamoto's head. In a move that once again dispelled any nature of his agility at this old age Yamamoto ducked under the kick only to be kicked in the face. The captain general flew back and rolled backward against the sand before rising to his feet in time to block another strike from Kioshi. The two zanpaku-to wielders struggled for dominance before pulling their blades down to chest level. The taller masked Kioshi grinned darkly before a bubble of red light formed in front of his mouth and caused the captain general to flash step away in the nick of time._

_The cero impacted the ground and threw up a spray of sand nearly a mile high. Yamamoto squinted through the wall of sand before raising his sword in time to deflect another swing. The the two combatants exploded in to action in a fury of flash step and sword strike. The sound of ringing blades flying through the air as the two fighters fought at levels that most would never see let alone ever be able to match. Then, to Yamamoto's complete surprise, Kioshi faded away backward at speeds that far exceeded any thing that he had used up to this point._

_'What is that? That's not shupo!' The captain general correctly assessed. The hollow/shinigami hybrid raised a closed fist toward the shinigami captain. The fist was suddenly engulfed in a purple light before it fired off in speed that Yamamoto could barely track in time to lean away from. Again and again the captain general was forced back before he finally waved his sword and created a crescent flare of flame that erupted in to one of the fired projectiles of reaitsu._

_When the smoke cleared away the panting captain general spied the equally panting Kioshi standing before him, with mask and hollow hole absent. The black haired youth scratched the back of his head shyly, his previous serious nature now long forgotten._

_"Opps. Sorry about that, my other half tends to get a little fiesty. Luckily for you he wasn't able to finish before his time limit expired." As if casually talking about the weather._

_"You.... Wha-?" With a growl of irritation the captain general raised his blade again and prepared for the end game._

_"I wouldn't if I were you." Kioshi said with his serious face back in place. "In case you've been too stupid to notice you've been fighting with your shikai the entire battle while I yet to release my own. Just imagine what would happen if I did?" This seemed to have the desired effect as Yamamoto reluctantly lowered his flaming sword before stuffing it back in to the hilt and effectively cutting off it's fire. Kioshi followed suit and placed his own zanpaku-to in to it's strange sheath resting across his lower back._

_"At any rate." He began again once both swords were put away. "You need to get out of here."_

_"How did we get here in the first place?" Yamamoto questioned while still resting his hand on the sword hilt in case of another attack. Kioshi seemed to either not notice or not care._

_"Beats me." With a shrug that caused the old shinigami's eyebrow to twitch. "Probably pops playing games....."_

_"Pops?" The old shinigami's eyes narrowing in to slits. "Your father?"_

_"More like my creator." Kioshi pointed out. "But for the most part: yes. Just remember this little tid bit when you see other monsters like me. Is your precious king really as sacred as you think he is? Is he kind an generous? Or does he like to cause others pain? And for that matter is it a 'he' for sure?"_

_"Are you suggesting he is to blame for all of this?" The old shinigami waving his hand. Again a shrug._

_"I'm not suggesting any thing of the sort I'm just saying be open to all options." And with a flash of black light the mysterious Kioshi had once again disappeared leaving the captain general with loads of questions that desperately needed to be answered. Most importantly was how the hell did he get out of here?))_

* * *

The annoying and constant beeping is what served as his wake up call. The weight of his tired body immediately showing it's self. An attempt to move his head caused his entire body to scream at him in protest and he responded to lie completely still. His heavy eye lids forced themselves open as he adjusted to the low lighting of the room and looked around. It looked like a hospital room of some sorts and judging from the IV attached to his arm looked to be as such.

Another attempt to move was met with the same painful results but still he pressed on. That is up in to the point where he couldn't move it anymore due to the strap holding it to the bed side. Blinking tiredly he attempted to move his other arm before going to his legs only to meet the same resistance. Now he was wide awake and struggling against the bonds that held him down silently. Both arms and legs. Shins and waist. Even his head was being held down.

Panic began to spread through the gennin. Had he been captured? Was he now in that weird guy's base?

_'What the hell is going on here?!'_

"Ah your awake." A calm voice from somewhere in the darkness behind him. "Good. It's been over twelve hours now." The boy's eyes whipped around back and fourth until they finally focused out the corner of his eyes. Movement from his left. The Uchiha followed it around until it stopped by a chair and plopped down. There sitting in the chair with his trademark porno was his jounin sensei Kakashi. Licking a single finger while turning a page before letting out a stream of perverted giggles.

The boy instantly began to relax at the sight of a familiar face but still relatively kept on his guard. Opening his mouth and licking his chapped, cracked, and dry lips. "K-Kakashi sensei?" His throat incredibly dry from lack of use. "Where are we? What's going on here?" Before he knew it his jounin sensei was standing next to his bed with a cup of water in hand. The gennin graciously sipped the liquid and let it flow down his throat.

"You were nearly killed during the second portion of the exam." The jounin responded as if talking about night and day with his eyes still focusing on his book. "Orochimaru the sannin attacked the team in the forest. Looking specifically for you. Do you not remember?"

Yes. Yes he did remember. Images of Naruto soaring away from a vicious wind ninjutsu. Their futile attempts to defeat and enemy that was both older, wiser, and had decades more experience on him. His legendary status living up to the bill in battle. And then his mind roamed back to Tamaki being knocked away before he tried and failed horribly to defeat his opponent one on one. The bite to his neck making his skin tingle at just the thought.

"That guy." His throat much better then it had just been. "He did something to me. Bit me on the neck." His voice trailing off. Kakashi shifted his eye over to him as he moved the cup,

"Yes. We know. The cursed seal affects your chakra system. Like a parasite it worms it's way in before moving to your head and affecting your train of thought. Soon you will become a slave to him and his sick experiments." The jounin's voice holding no room for disagreement. Sasuke's body stilled at the idea of such a fate.

"Is-Is there no way to remove it? How do we get it off?" Kakashi shifted his gaze again before snapping his book shut.

"We don't exactly know." Choosing his words carefully. "But we can seal it away. That's what we did with Anko's. The second exam proctor." Sasuke's mind going back to the eccentric lady with purple hair who had started their trip in to the forest of death.

"That woman? She has one as well?" Kakashi nodded confirmation. "But how? She doesn't seem to have any promblems like you said that I will."

"Oh believe me she does. Especially with Orochimaru's return to the village?"

"Return?" Sasuke questioned. "He's been here before?" Again Kakashi nodded.

"Yes. He was a former student of the Sandaime. One of the strongest ninja the leaf ever raised before going rouge." Now Sasuke did remember who he was. They talked of him many times before in the academy. Along with his two teammates. They had practically owned the second great shinobi war.

"We had no chance." His eyes falling shut in shame. "If I can't beat him how can I ever...." Kakashi closed his own eye.

"By getting stronger. Train even harder. Master a jutsu before learning another one Sasuke. And by master I mean ever use and application. Not just putting it to the best of use. Learn how to bend the ninjutstu to your will. Make it something than just what it was made for." Sasuke opened his eyes and looked over to his sensei.

"How do you bend a fire ninjutsu to your will?" Behind his mask Kakashi smiled.

"By working on the fire element." He answered with his eye still closed. "Working until the fire element is second nature to you. Only then will you truly have the fire ninjutsu mastered. And when you do you can even create your own personal. Ninjutsu."

"How do I work on an element?" The gennin asked with excitement shining in his eyes.

"By going through elemental manipulation training." Kakashi answered while opening his lone eye. "But that's generally jounin stuff so it's going to be pretty hard for a gennin to even-"

"Please teach me!" The ferocity in Sasuke's voice taking Kakashi off guard. "Please!"

"Sasuke." The ninja began slowly. "I'm not the best at fire ninjutsu. My attributes are more towards earth and lightning. But..."

"Please!"

"Oh right oh right." Raising his hands up in an effort to pacify his gennin. "I guess I can give Sakura something to work on for a while so I can start you off. But it won't be easy. No doubt the most difficult thing you'll ever try to learn. And your not the most patient of people Sasuke."

"I promise I'll try my hardest." His face set in determination. "No. I won't fail"

"Alright. But first you have to get more rest." The smile behind his mask even wider thanks to his student's new found determination. "The exam resumes in the next day or so And I can't seal of the cursed seal until you've taken the preliminary exam."

"Prelimenary?"

"Yes. Already there are still too many who passed the second exam. A record number and thanks to that we have no choice but to set up preliminary battles. One on one between gennin." He paused. "But of course you can always withdraw from the exam completely-"

"Good bye sensei." His face stone. "I need my rest." The jounin chuckled some as he walked around the bed.

"Alright then Sasuke. I'll come back to check on you later." Before exiting the door behind the bed. The jounin walked down the hall for a while before coming to rest against the wall at the end of the corner. "Yes sir?" The Hokage emerged from around the corner and looked to his strongest jounin.

"How is he Kakashi? Any lingering effects?" The jounin shook his head.

"No sir. If anything he now seems to be in high spirits. Although I kinda talked myself in to giving him a try at fire elemental manipulation..." The old Hokage chuckled.

"That good to hear. It means that Orochimaru's seal has not began to effect him." His laughter died down some. "But we still need to seal it away Kakashi. Do you have the preperations?" The masked jounin nodded.

"Yes sir. Right after his pelimenary exam fight. I promised him that much at least."

"Good. See to it that it happens." The Hokage added.

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi hesitated. "What of Tamaki-san?" The old Hokage sighed.

"Nothing to serious that can't be healed. But she's officially out of this exam. Too many internal injuries and broken bones to continue. She needed life support when she did arrive. Luckily Naruto got them here when he did or she may have not made it this far." The jounin's face fell.

"I see. I feel as it is my fault." He began. "I could have better prepared them." The Hokage shook his head.

"No. Don't blame yourself there is no way you could have known that Orochimaru had infiltrated the exam. He, although I hate to admit it, successfully caught us with our pants around our legs and back sides wide open. We where helpless to stop him. If anything they did far better then I ever thought possible." The Hokage turned his head away. "If it's anyone's fault it's my own. My burden to bear in this situation or anything else that follows."

Kakashi blinked. "Sir?" The Hokage sighed again.

"A mistake I made many years ago. The love for my prized pupil keeped me from doing what was right. That night, when I walked in to that laboratory and saw the gruesome experiments going on I could have stopped him. Could have killed him. But instead I let him walk right pass me and escape. It is because of that mistake that we are suffering the consequences. And I fear that if I were to stop the exam Orochimaru will attack the village. I'm not sure if I can match him in my old age." Kakashi's face became grave.

"Then what will we do sir?" He asked. "If we are not able to defeat him?"

"The only thing we can do." The Hokage said as he began to walk away. "Call for help."

* * *

"So this is where you are champ? Been looking for you?" Naruto turned his head just enough to look over his shoulder. The taller blond stepping through the doorway leading to the stairs. "Is it really okay for you to be up here like this?" The younger blond shrugged his shoulders. "Shouldn't you at least be resting?"

"I've had all the rest I need." Naruto responded as he turned his head back and looked over the forest. "How are you big brother?" Harukaze grinned.

"Far better then you I suppose." He walked forward and stood beside his younger brother. Leaning against the railing just like him. "You had me worried there for a moment kiddo." Naruto snorted.

"As I someone like that could kill me? Please don't insult my strength big brother." Haru chuckled slightly.

"Of course. Of course. How silly of me. Not even a legendary sannin could bring you down little guy." He turned his head to look at him. "But if he had. I would have killed him for you."

Naruto turned his own head and looked back at his older brother. "Oh. Strong enough to _kill_ a sannin now are we?"

"Of course!" Haru responded while pounding a fist to his chest. "I've become one of the strongest in the world. Soon everyone will know my name. If they don't already."

Naruto smiled brightly. "Good to hear big bro." Before turning his head back out to the forest. Haru followed suit and turned his head out towards the forest as well. In the distance the grand village of Konoha was layed out. The two stood in silence for some time and just stared out in to space with the sun setting behind them.

"Naruto." Harukaze began heasitantly. "If I had known what happend... I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." The blond lowered his head some what with his hair falling over his eyes.

"Don't worry about it man. I understand there was nothing you can do about it." Harukaze shook his head.

"No. There was. I could have checked up on you when we lost contact. I would have known something was wrong. Instead I completely forgot about you and focused on my own selfish ideals. I focused more on my goal of rising through the rankings instead of looking after my little brother. That's the biggest shame a sibling could have. Our father would never have forgiven me if he had known about it." Naruto's face hardened.

"Shut up." Harukaze blinked in surprise. "Just shut the hell up."

"Naruto?"

"I don't care what you think. The fact is my mother did what she thought was best for you. Had I been sent to live with you they would have surely came after me even sooner. She purposely split us up to keep us both safe." He looked up and turned his head. Haru held his breath and the cold look in his younger brother's eyes. "To her you were also her son. She loved you like you were her own. And purposely keeped the two of us apart." Harukaze pushed off the railing.

"But still I should have been able to protect you!" His hands showing his feelings by waving around. " I should have been able to protect the both of you." Naruto shook his head.

"Don't. Not even you can stop a whole clan as strong as the Uzumaki clan." He turned his head back over to the forest. "Only I can get rid of the tyranny and darkness that affects the Uzumaki clan. Only I can save the village of whirlpool. And I'll do just that."

Harukaze blinked. "Naruto... What do you have planned?" The younger blond smirked.

"You'll just have to wait and find out. But I promise. It's going to go down in the legends." The older blond smirked as well.

"I see. Then I must ask something of you little brother." Naruto now looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Allow me to help you in your journey to change Uzu. What ever it may be." His voice holding no room for disagreement. Naruto smiled.

"Of course brother. I would expect nothing less."

"Alright. Now if you'll excuse me. I need to go and talk to my team. We start the finals in less then a day." Naruto nodded and turned back to the forest. His ears listening to the sound of the door opening and his brother's footsteps fading away before he door swing ed shut.

_'Now I only have to figure out how to get through this next phase.'_ The blond thought as he raised a hand clenched it shut in front of him. _'Whatever that snake bastard did to me it's screwed with my chakra system. And my strength has only returned to about sixty percent. If I fight an opponent to tough I might have to-'_ His head perking up.

"Did you forget something-" He started but was forced to jump away lest he be cursed. A stream of sand blowing the railing away from where he had just been. Naruto landed and looked up. The red haired gennin from sand standing with an impassive expression on his face and arms closed. Naruto watched warily as the sand stream retracted before pulling back in to the gourd on the gennin's back. "What are you doing?" He asked warily.

"Killing you." The answer with no hint of emotion. The sand gennin not showing any sign that he cared in anyway. Naruto sighed before standing up to full height.

"A shame. Attacking me like this can only mean one thing."

"And that is?" The gennin asked.

"That you must be the one who wants to die." A voice from his side. The gennin's eyes went wide as he felt his sand finally react and slam the boy in to the wall. The clone bursted in to smoke as Naruto watched from his spot by the railing with a calculative look.

'I_see. His surprise means the he was unprepared. Which goes to show that the sand has a mind of it's own. Involuntary like a muscle. That is impressive.'_ His face going cold as he with drew a single kunai knife. _'But not good enough.'_

With a flick of his wrist the kunai knife sailed toward the sand gennin. Who in turn watched with a tensed expression as his sand moved in front of him to defend the attack. Unfortunately for him it caused him to lose sight of Naruto if only for a second. And that was more then enough time for the blond. With a push of reaitsu he utilized a move that he hadn't in nearly a century. And it showed as he nearly over shoot his target. Still his sword swing was swift and fluid. Cutting in to the sand gennin's side if only slightly.

The gennin screamed in pain as the first wound he had ever suffered was afflicted on to him. The blond's unbelievable speed not giving his sand a time to adjust and it showed when his sand moved seconds later to the spot where he had been at his side moments before. When it finally finished Naruto was standing back by the railing with a slim trail of blood trailing the edge of the blade. The gennin slumped to his knees and hollered loudly as he gripped his side.

"M-M-My blood! You made me bleed!!" He howled. Naruto frowned.

"If your going to whine and moan like a little bitch then I guess you must want to die sooner then I originally thought." Before blurring away again.

But he wasn't prepared for what happened next, the sand flying forward in a wall to encounter the blood. Naruto skid to a stop mid shupo before leaping back as the sand collapsed where he had just been. The blond backpedaled quickly to avoid the sand but was unable to avoid it. The wave of sand engulfed him and carried him over the side of the railing. The sand began to grip and close around the blond and the boy tsked before flaring out what chakra he did have around him. The sand exploded around him and blond leaped away and in to a tree.

The sand followed suit and shifted before exploding upward. The boy groaned before leaping away again and watching as the tree he had just been on was toppled under the strain of the attack. The blond looked up back to the top of the looming tower. His eyes narrowing at the bubble of sand that had surrounded the gennin. The sphere floated in to the air and over the railing. Naruto shifted before quickly rolling to the side and avoiding another stream of sand.

_'Damn. A defensive ninjutsu.' _Naruto thought as he jumped away again to avoid another crushing sand blow. _'Looks like I need to use a lightning ninjutsu-'_

"**Raiton: Enrai**!" _(Lightning Release: Distant Thunder)_

A bolt of lightning flying from the railing behind the floating sphere. Slamming in to it from behind and blowing a whole through it.

_'Like that one....'_

Another unnatural scream, this time sounding more animal like, was heard. And suddenly the sphere began to fall apart. From the base of it the sand gennin fell threw and towards the ground with sand flaking away from his body. Just as he was about to hit the ground movement appeared and he was scooped from the air by the sand jounin. The jounin landed and furiosly glared at Naruto. He made to move to the blond when Harukaze suddenly appeared between them with his face serious.

"Your gennin attacked my brother." His words holding no room for argument. "Your ninja should be more disciplined."

"And how do I know he didn't attack my gennin first?" Naruto snorted.

"Please. Don't try that. He's the one that attacked me. Saying how he was hear to kill me and what not." The sand jounin's face softened some.

"My apologize then." His hands shifting the moaning gennin in to his arms. "He is a bit.... Violent. If you'll excuse us." Before blurring away."

Naruto scowled before flicking the blood off of his sword and sheathing it. "Bastard."

"What did you do?" Harukaze asked while looking at the surrounding damage.

"Nothing. Like I said. That bastard just up and attacked me. Like I said, spouting nonsense like he was going to kill me. Fucking loser."

"Be careful with that one Naruto." Harukaze warned. "He isn't completely right in the head. That much is for sure."

"Nothing I can't handle." The blond responded as he rolled his shoulders. "What did you come back for anyway?"

"My big brother senses where tingling." Harukaze replied. "I just knew you were in danger."

Naruto looked at him deadpanned.

"Okay. I just wanted to tell you your sensei was looking for you." His hands up in defeat. "Imagine what this story would be like to tell him. Why you couldn't just come the first time he called." His face forming a mocking smile. Naruto just turned his head away and began to walk back towards the tower.

"Looks like I need another nap."

* * *

"Welcome. To the chunin exam finals!" Despite his old age the Hokage's voice could be clearly heard through the entire arena. The group of twenty or so gennin stood before the assembled jounin. Each with their own thoughts and reservations on making it this far. "Congratulations on coming out on top where so many have fallen short. You all are the elite of the elite. Each of you showing the skill necessary so far to be chunnin. But you have one more task to go through. This, the final section of your exam."

Sasuke grinned victoriously despite the dull ache at the base where his neck met his left shoulder. The rest had done him some good and he now felt strong enough to compete. Although he knew it would be difficult still not being anywhere near a hundred percent. From beside the jounin Sakura smiled back brightly at her two teammates. Arriving with Kakashi just as promised. She had not doubted them. And they had proved her confidence in her just. They were one of the few teams that had made it this far when hundreds had started.

"Before we begin I would like to say some things and answer any questions any might have." The elderly Hokage announced. "Tell, if you can, what are the chunnin selection exams for?"

"Isn't it obvious?" A cocky Kumo gennin with white hair. One of his brother's students Naruto noted. "To become chunnin."

"Negative." The blond was answering before he even knew it but continued. "It's an agreement to substitute for war. Made between the five great shinobi countries with the others joining in. This way you can check the strength of the other village's younger generation without having enormous amounts of needless bloodshed." He concluded drawing looks of surprise form each of the gennin around him. He didn't pay them any attention though.

"Very good!" The old Hokage praised with a grand smile. "Perfect description down to the very last word."

"So wait!" Kiba, one of his old classmates from his days at the academy. "Were just here for show or something?" His loud and boisterous voice already getting on the blond's nerves.

"Yes." The Hokage replied simply. "You all are the entertainment. One of the big events for the year. Daimyou and dignitaries from other countries will be here to see you all fight. Betting will take place with festivals and other grand events. It is a celebration for the whole continent to take part in."

"Festivals? Celebrations? The various Daimyou?" The same cloud gennin. "Where was this stuff before we entered the exam?" The Hokage smiled even brighter.

"Not set up of course. And it still isn't even now. It only happens during the finals."

"Then where is it?" A Hyuuga boy with long brown hair. "You just said that it wasn't set up lord Hokage. This is the end of the exam."

"No it's not."

"Excuse me?" Abruame Shino. Another one of Naruto's former classmates. Usually a quiet person who preferred to stay in the back ground so the blond was slightly surprised to hear him at all. "Is this not the end of the exam lord Hokage?" Repeating the question.

"No it isn't. And it's all of your fault." Kiba scratched his head.

"I'm confused here." His little dog Akumaru barking in agreement. "Didn't you say this was the final goal?"

"Partially. Your far enough at least." At this point a cough cut him off. "Oh. Hayate-san?"

"If you would please lord Hokage I would find this the most suitable point for me to take over." The Hokage nodded.

"Alright. Go ahead then Hayate." With a gesture to the front with his hand.

"Thank you sir." While stepping forward. "Good morning. I am the proctor for the final portion of the exam Gekkou Hayate. Pleased to meet you all." He stopped just short of them. "What lord Hokage means to say is that there is too many of you to proceed. And we need to cut the numbers down." He announced to the crowd. They all blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean cut the numbers down?" One leaf gennin asked suspiciously. Lazy Shikamaru Naruto remembered. But always cautious and analytical like the rest of his clan. "How will you cut the numbers down to a more manageable size?" His voice proving him scared to known the answer for fear of what it might be.

Hayate smiled. "By doing what a ninja does best: fighting of course." With a cough at the end. The blond of team seven frowned. This guy belonged more in a hospital then proctor of an exam. Shikamaru groaned loudly to show his disappointment. Having foreseen that exact answer.

"I was afraid of that." He muttered. Earning him an elbow to the midsection from his female teammate.

"Before we begin." Hayate announced. "I'd like to give anyone who does not believe they can continue a chance to leave now."

"Woah!" Kiba's annoyingly loud voice. "Were fighting now?! After we just finished the last exam?!" Naruto shook his head.

"Yes." Hayate answered deadpanned. "You never know what situation you are to be in. One of the keys to being chunnin is to know your limits and using that to make decisions. You would not be given a break in the middle of a mission if say an enemy regiment where chasing you." He frowned as a thought occurred to him. "And you shouldn't talk young Inuzunka-san. Your team has at least had a days worth of rest. Most are fresh from the forest." Another cough at the end.

Kiba rubbed his head and looked away in shame and embarrassment.

"In that case. I forfeit!" A voice to the left of the formation. Naruto briefly turned his head to look in the direction. Akimachi Chouji was another one of his former classmates and from what he remembered even less of a fighter then Shikamaru himself was. "I don't think I can go through any more fights without some proper food in my belly first." And then there was the insatiable appetaite of the Akimachi clan to factor in. His group talked to him in hushed whispers. The female, Ino, trying to talk out of the idea. But he remained steadfast.

"Very well. We shall mark Akimachi Chouji from our simulator." Hayate announced. "Any one else?" Another voice cut through the group.

"Yes me as well." A cloud gennin, his brother's last one, raised her hand. "I can no longer fight." And Naruto saw exactly why. Her arm was in a sling.

"Very well. Another one. Anyone else?" This time no one raised their hands. "Excellent. Then please make your way up on to the balcony over looking the floor. We shall begin shortly." Before using shushin to disappear. Naruto followed the other gennin up the steps and to the observatory deck. There each gennin met up with other teammates and jounin sensei.

"Naruto!" A bright and bubbly voice. He turned his head to the left somewhat as Sakura approached. Sliding to a stop in front of him. "Your here!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Was there any real doubt that we would make it?" She blinked in surprise before having the decency to look away with a blush.

"No. I suppose not. But I heard how you were all attacked from Kakashi-sensei." Her voice going lower at the end. "And I wasn't sure if you'd be able to keep fighting." Naruto smiled somewhat at his pink haired teammate. Back to her old and happy ways.

"Rest assured Sakura it will take much more then Orochimaru to stop me from continuing on in the exam." His voice light despite the serious situation they were talking about. She smiled back slightly at his words. "Are you not going to check on Sasuke?" He asked. Instead she turned her head away.

"He'll be fine. Kakashi-sensei said so." Her voice low. Naruto took note that she still seemed to be upset with the Uchiha gennin. Whatever he had said to stop her mindless devotion to him sure appeared to be serious. And he no doubt deserved it. She looked away and towards the other gennin. "I wonder who's going to be first?" Her eyes scanning the various teams and gennin still competing in the exam. Naruto shrugged.

"Who knows. Perhaps one of our own. We have the advantage in numbers." Announcing his obeservation. Sakura gave a head count. Yep, he was right. Only three of any other gennin while there were thirteen of the leaf ninja. Home field advantage playing it's just due in this situation. She frowned slightly.

"The numbers. There uneven." She said. Naruto blinked before counting over again.

"I do believe your right." With a nod of his head. Two Kumo gennin, three Uzu, and eleven leaf ninja. As well three from sand as well. That brought the total up to nineteen gennin in total. "The numbers are indeed uneven. Perhaps they will have one person automatically qualify."

"Or rather have someone fight twice." A voice to his side commented. Sakura nearly jumped over the railing in shock while Naruto didn't pay his jounin sensei any attention. He only did it to gain reactions like that in the first place. "That's how they usually do things like that." Kakashi commented as he flipped a page in his book and let loose a perverted giggle. Sakura scowled at his shameless actions but did not comment on them. She had quickly found that sort of thing useless when dealing with Kakashi.

"That's got to be awful." She commented as she moved to lean over the railing. "Having someone fight again after coming through the forest like that. I keep hearing it was amazingly tough to get through. And fighting once is bad enough." Kakashi hummed in agreement.

"With any sort of luck it'll be one our our leaf gennin." Kakashi commented while flipping a page. Naruto snorted.

_'With my luck it'll be me.'_ "I guess the numbers our in the leafs favor. Or rather against them in this situation."

"Yes." Kakashi agreed without looking away from his book. Another perverted giggle before he continued. "And anyone who fought twice would be practically out of steam by that time."

"Yeah." Sakura agreed. Not turning her head to greet Sasuke as he came over to join the group. "That would suck pretty bad. No one would be able to hold up."

"And while were on the subject..." Kakashi began. Naruto frowned.

_'Here it comes....'_

"How are you doing Naruto?" The jounin asked serious. Naruto resisted the urge to sigh and roll his eyes. Kakashi was on this he should be resting shit again. With Sasuke walking aroud?

"I'm fine. For the twentieth time damn it." The blond gennin replied. Unable to completely curb his annoyance. Sasuke smirked while Sakura looked away in surprise. Kakashi didn't seem to notice.

"Oh. After yesterday's fight?" He continued to probe. Both other gennin turned to look at him. Having not known of the conflict late yesterday evening. Naruto bit the inside of his lip to keep from cursing in annoyance.

"Fine. I'm still more then strong enough to go up against anyone here." Sasuke frowned but said nothing more. Obviously put off by the comment. Naruto didn't give a damn about his feelings. "Even around forty percent I'm still strong enough to combat any opponent I have to face in this exam." Kakashi frowned slightly.

"Overconfidence in one's skill isn't a good trait for a shinobi to have Naruto." He pointed out.

"It's not overconfidence. It's fact." The blond shot right back. Determined not to forefeit the exam. "Besides he's way worse off then I am."

And it was true. From across the room they could see the red haired sand gennin glaring furiously back at him, his side heavily bandaged with far more then was necessary. It was obvious to Naruto that he didn't take being wounded in ways that a shinobi should. Kakashi sighed.

"Alright. But if you began to subcome..."

"Don't worry. I won't." The blond assured. Just in the knick of time it seemed as the scoreboard let up with the first name.

Uchiha Sasuke

V.S.

Shisori Namido

Naruto's gave moving over to the other member of his brother's team as Sasuke was quickly pulled to the side by Kakashi. Both jounin talked to their gennin in hushed tones and both gennin nodded in turn. Although Sasuke did appear to argue back for a bit. When he walked away Naruto to noticed the obvious frown Sasuke held as he started towards the stairs leading down to the arena flooring. Kakashi returned with a serious look in his lone visible eye.

_'No doubt talking of the seal Orochimaru placed.' _Naruto concluded one he had thought on all the factors. _'It must have some sort of reaction trigger which no doubt will hinder Sasuke's ability to properly fight in this battle lest he be risked with the suspension of the fight.'_ It made perfect sense the more he thought on it.

The two gennin descended on to the arena floor with all the eyes watching over them. Each taking a spot a considerable distance from one another as they prepared for battle. The cloud gennin, named Namido, had bright red hair that flared around his shoulders and wore loose fitting clothing that completely covered his hands and feet. His eyes were shaded with a pair or elaborate sun glasses that gave him the look of a loon instead of a shinobi. Sasuke shook his head as he looked over the gennin's overly bright yellow clothes and overall weird appearance.

"Your in the fight of you life with me." He commented as he dropped in to his usual lose stance. Namido shrugged.

"Well see." Namido calmly retorted with lose concentration.

Hayate looked over both gennin. "Are both gennin ready?" He asked. To which both nodded. "Then I officially declare the preliminaries open. First match between Uchiha Sasuke and Shisori Namido.... Begin!" As he waved his arm and leaped out of the way.

* * *

Sasuke warily watched his opponent from a distance, unsure of what ever he might be doing. But to his disappointment Namido was simply standing there with his hand clasped together and a bright smile on his face. The leaf gennin felt his eyebrow twitch in what he quickly found was annoyance.

'Damn cloud gennin.' He thought as he inched a little closer before exploding forward.

Those in the stance watched on with interest as the Uchiha quickly covered the ground between the two with speeds that were above that of an average gennin. The leaf gennin slid to the ground as he approached and used his hand to push himself up in to the air with his right foot leading toward the cloud gennin's chin. But that was when Namido Sasuke could prepare himself the cloud gennin shifted to the side and let the foot pass his head before reaching out a hand and grasping the ankle. His grin going a bit wider as he tightened his grip on the offending limb.

"**Raiton: Touza!"** _(Lightning Release: Current)_

The ninjutsu went in to affect instantly. Shisori's hands suddenly flared to life with crackling electricity before glowing brightly. And a surge of lightning elemental chakra flew down the offending limb. Sasuke's eyes went wide as his body was immediately submerged in a wave of paralyzing chakra. The energy behind the ninjutsu causing sparks to jump of his body. Without any further warning Namido spun where he stood before tossing the Uchiha gennin away mercilessly.

* * *

From his spot on the balcony Naruto frowned along with many other gennin who where hoping to see the Uchiha in action. "I've never seen that one before." The blond commented outloud. To which Kakashi responded.

"That's because it's a clan only technique." He answered as he observed his gennin twitching on the ground. "The Shisori clan is an old clan from Kumo who were said to have been one of the first. They have an affinity to lightning chakra that is said to be unnatural and sometimes mistaken as a kekkei genkai. And as such are responsible for many of the lightning elemental ninjutsu in the village. There are said to be some who are strong enough to control actual lightning to a degree." Naruto turned his head to look at him.

"You sure do known a lot about them." He remarked as he turned his head back. "Speaking from personal experience."

"Yes." Kakashi admitted while nodding his head. "I fought many of their members during the last war. And nearly died many times." Sakura turned to him with a scowl.

"If you were so familiar with the clan name why didn't you tell Sasuke?" She asked as she observed her raven haired teammate struggle to his feet. Kakashi shrugged.

"I wanted to see how he would handle it himself."

* * *

"W-What was that?!" Sasuke stuttered as his bodily functions began to reallign themselves. Namido only smiled brightly.

"My clan techniques." He responded as he took a step toward the Uchiha. Sasuke stiffined. "We of the Shisori clan have worked long and hard to perfect our lightning elemental techniques. Even going as far as to incorporate an entire taijutsu style around it." His smile shifted in to a vicious grin. "Something your about to find out first hand." Before pouncing.

With a bit back curse Sasuke quickly jumped back and put more distance between them. Namido's hands suddenly began to glow before repeating the light show from before. And in that instant the leaf gennin knew that one more hit from an attack such as that and he was as good as done. So he continued to jump back and create distance as he racked his brain for some sort of solution to his problem. And what a problem it was. Forbidden to use either ninjutsu or genjutsu for fear of awakening Orochimaru's cursed seal.

"Are you just going to dodge all day?" Namido mocked as he chased after the Uchiha. "Your a serious disappointment Uchiha Sasuke." The Uchiha gennin snarled.

"Shut the hell up!" To which Namido grinned even more.

"Oh well. I guess I'd better hurry this along then." Before blurring forward even faster. Caught off guard by the sudden speed change Sasuke nearly tripped over his own feet before he was grabbed by the front of the shirt. There was a pause in time as his onyx eyes met Namido's brown. And then the cloud gennin grabbed his shoulders.

"Aaah!" The Uchiha roared as volts of chakra made electricity rolled in to his body. His mind nearly shutting down and his muscles convulsing as his sense were overloaded with an enormous amount of electricity. Nearly blacking out with each arc of lightning. Namido only grinned viciously as he held on and pumped his chakra forward.

* * *

Up on the balcony Kakashi growled before nearly jumping over the railing and on to the arena floor. Only a tight grip on his forearm stopping him. His head turned and his eyes searched wildly before focusing on Naruto's own. Cold crystal blue making his breath pause in a way he didn't know was possible. The blond slowly shook his head.

"He's not finished." He said with absolute confidence. "Let him finish!" Beside him Sakura looked on in panic.

"He'll die!" Naruto furiously shook his head.

"No he won't." His voice holding no room for argument. "Don't ask me how but just know that I know Sasuke won't lose to him. He can't lose anymore." Despite themselves both Konoha ninja felt there muscles relax and their bodies slump at his claim. Instead turning their focus on to the battle.

_'Come on Uchiha.'_ Naruto thought. '_Don't let my words be in vain.'_

* * *

Little did he know how right he would be.

On the battlefield Sasuke screamed shamelessly as his body was nearly fried inside out. And still Namido keeped it up. But unlike before he spoke in a low voice, barely audible to even Sasuke himself as he taunted the Uchiha gennin without let up.

"Your weak and worthless." His sneer showing his vicious nature.

_'No I'm not!' _The Uchiha thought. But anything else was useless.

"Just like all of the leaf!"

_'I'm not worthless!'_ Struggling to move his hand.

"What good are you to the world?'

_'I'm not weak!_'

"You need to just die!"

_'I'm not weak_!'

"Just like all of the Uchiha clan! You need to just die off!" That was the final straw.

"Shut up!" Not even aware he was saying it. Deep inside of him the Uchiha clan blood began to reach it's peak and boiled over. His eyes snapped open and bleed red as his kekkei genkai activated on it's own. Then, without even realizing it, his leg snapped out and caught the cloud gennin in his chest.

Namido hunched forward as his breath was knocked away before his body soon followed. The clond ninja soared through the air and landed roughly on his back before rolling over on to one knee. His right hand unconsciously reaching out to rub his chest as he glared at his opponent. "What the hell?!"

Sasuke rolled backwards and on to his feet, standing in one motion. His sharingan already beginning to spin wildly, fueled by his rage and damaged pride. Instantly it began to drain on his chakra and with it activate the cursed seal. The Uchiha flinched and gripped his shoulder as the seal began to spread. On the balcony movement caught his attention as several ninja began to leap in to action.

_'No! I won't let anyone stop me!'_

The older leaf shinobi watched in shock as the cursed mark began to receed quickly. The Uchiha's sheer will power forcing it in to dormancy. Sasuke smirked victoriously just as Namido began to stand. The cloud ninja's hands recharged with lightning chakra but the Uchiha didn't flinch this time. Instead dropping back in to taijutsu stance.

"Now." He began. "You'll find out what truly makes a Uchiha." Before charging forward. Namido met his charge with one of his own.

The cloud gennin thrust ed out a chakra empowered fist. But Sasuke saw it the entire way and easily avoided it with a brush to the side. Then without warning he slammed his fist forward and buried it in to the cloud gennin's face, causing the gennin from Kumo to stagger back as his nose was busted open. Still the Uchiha did not relent and furiously continued on the offensive. A side kick followed by another strong hook knocking Namido for a loop. Then he blurred away and appeared behind the gennin. Grasping the two arms before falling back and kicking forward. His legs found their target and launched in to Namido's ribs, knocking the Kumo gennin straight up in to the air.

Sasuke quickly rolled over in to a crouch before flying high in to the air to meet his opponent. His body catching up to Namido's as he feel back to the ground. A hammer fist increased the Kumo gennin's acceleration as Sasuke with drew a kunai knife with both hand. The Uciha followed in his decent and tossed the knives down just as Namido landed. Pinning the Kumo gennin through the shoulders as his knee dropped down to the face. Then he was yanked out of the air. His eyes wide with shock as he realized he was in Kakashi's arms. The jounin holding him tight to restrain any movements.

"That's enough Sasuke." He began. His voice holding a note of pride. "He's done for." Gesturing with a nod of his head over his shoulder. Where Harukaze was on the ground and collecting his unconscious gennin as Sasuke was declared winner and various cheers came from the leaf shinobi. Still the Uchiha was far from appeased.

"He insulted me." His voice hard with hatred. "He insulted the village, my strength, and most importantly my clan. He shouldn't get away with it!"

"There's nothing you can do for now." Kakashi whispered to appease his gennin. "He's protected by his sensei now. The best you can hope for is a chance at his teammate." His voice doing good to calm his gennin down. Sasuke let his shoulders lump. "Come on. We have to seal it off."

This caused Sasuke to be enraged again. "But I want to see the rest of the fights." He argued. "Especially Naruto's." Kakakshi firmly shook his head.

"I'll give you detailed reports later. But we've put it off long enough." He responded. "I'm sorry Sasuke." And before he could say anything more the two disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Naruto watched as his brother placed his wounded gennin on to the tarp and let the medical ninja take him away. His brother's eyes were down cased as if ashamed at what had occurred. Naruto turned away and let his focus wander back to the board as the next to names were called.

Hirigashi Colite

V.S.

Nara Shikamaru

_'The girl from the forest.' _Naruto noted as they began to speak to their respective teams. _'This should be interesting....'_

"Naruto." A whisper on his left. Sakura was looking over his shoulder. Pale in the face. "That cloud jounin is coming this way...." Naruto sighed and turned to meet his brother.

"Congratulations." Harukaze began in a subdued voice. "On your teammates victory."

"T-Thank you." Sakura squeaked as she hid behind her taller blond teammate. Both ignored her.

"What's wrong Haru?" Naruto questioned while tilting his head to look at his brother.

"I failed as a teacher." The cloud ninja said as the fight began on the arena floor. "Namido was not nearly strong enough." Naruto frowned.

"Oh. I wouldn't say that. He was tough to beat."

"Be that as it may he failed in his goal. To defeat that boy there." Gesturing with his head. Naruto and Sakura turned to look. The Hyuuga with long hair. Watching the battle with a calculative look.

"The Hyuuga?" Sakura questioned. Harukaze nodded.

"Yes. He is known as their prodigy. The most gifted Hyuuga in over a century. Although he comes from their branch family." Naruto nodded his head as well.

"Impressive."

"Correct. Which is why it meant so much for Namido to beat him."

"Come again?" Haru sighed.

"The Hyuuga clan made a fool out of the Shisori clan. Plain and simple. And Namido was here to restore their owner."

"I see." Sakura added. "But he lost to Sasuke before the finals could really begin." Harukaze nodded.

"I promised him that much. A chance at the Hyuuga under my training. But instead he lost. And his father was supposed to come as well...."

"Don't worry about it Haru." Naruto said as he turned his head back to his brother. "He failed not you."

"I suppose so." His voice trailing off as his eyes moved away. "If you'll excuse me. I have on last gennin go mentor." Before slinking away. Naruto frowned as he watched him go. Until Sakura tapped his shoulder.

"Naruto. If you don't mind me asking. How did you know him?"

"He's my brother." The blond replied while looking after him. Sakura closed her eyes and nodded before she realized what he had said.

"Brother?!"

Naruto just sighed and turned to watch the battle.

* * *

_All Original._

Shisori Clan: Kumo clan that specializes in lightning ninjutsu.

Raiton: Enrai; Lighting release: Distant Thunder. A C-ranked lightning ninjutsu that creates a stream of lightning chakra.

Raiton: Touza; Lightning release: Current. A basic C-ranked lightning ninjutsu utilized by the Shisori clan. It covers the hand with lightning chakra used to inflict damage with taijutsu


	12. Exam Throwdown

"Speech"

_'Thought_

_**Telepatic Speech**_

Flashback **(())**

Disclaimer: I do not own in anyway Naruto or bleach. Inspired by James D. Fawkes' Sit upon the frosted heaven and Case13's Crimson edge.

* * *

_"Tell me Naruto." Her soft voice still holding a hard edge. "What do you see before you?"_

_They were standing on the roof to their home. Overlooking the entirety of whirlpool. Dark rain clouds covering the sky above them. Still they paid them no mind as they looked out on to the village that they had been living in for as long as he could remember. He shifted in irritation. Obviously disturbed by the question. As he should be._

_His grandmother was a rather harsh critic._

_"I see our home." He began with a wave of his hand. "The village that will be the starting point for the empire grandfather so desperately wants to create."_

_She turned her head to him and looked over him appraisingly. Her red mane falling past her shoulders. "Good answer." How she kept her hair so vibrant in her old age he would forever wonder._

_He smiled. It was a good answer._

_"But what do you really see?" She pressed onward. _

_He hesitated for a second but answered none the less. "I see a place filled with so much potential. Cut off from the outside war for good and bad. A village who's shinobi are in deed the most powerful. But don't know the meaning of the word teamwork. A place filled with both vultures and canary. The village of Whirlpool."_

_She hummed in appreciation._

_"This place is sick Naruto. And I'm sorry your seeing it as it is. Once upon a time, as your mother has no doubt told you. Your grandfather contracted it first before it spreaded to the shinobi of the village. And now even those few civilians. A deep seated hatred of the outside word past the sea and protective barrier." Her words holding some deep unearthly meaning. One that he would probably never understand._

_"What can we do?" He found himself asking. Not really thinking of the words. She turned her head to him and smiled a sad smile._

_"I can do nothing. I am also tainted and old. But you, you are still strong and pure. You must be the one to bring the village in to a new age. Can you my grandson?"_

_He smiled in return and nodded his head. _

_"Don't worry. I will." His eyes sweeping across the vast village below. "That I promise."_

_"Good."_

* * *

"Winner: Hirigashi Colite!" Gekkou Hayate announced as the medics rushed on to the field to check over the Nara clan heir. The boy, with a rather large cut over the top of his eyebrows, glared at each of them before stalking off. His pride bruised. Apparently he wasn't as acceptable to losing as he had always portrayed. Especially losing to a girl.

Still, Naruto had to admit, Hirigashi was no average gennin. The training that the Uzumaki clan had adopted as their own showing it's self in this gennin team. No doubt due to his cousin being a Uzumaki clan member herself. Each of them, from what Hanami and Ganjou also showed, apparently had a good enough grasp on their particular chakra alignment. Ganjou's stone ninjutsu and Hanami's fire techniques showing up in the forest. Colite's lightning ninjutsu showing here.

_'That was more then impressive.' _Naruto thought as he surveyed the damaged battle ground for which two craters had been formed due to the girls particularly powerful lightning ninjutsu. _'Her mastery is even more far along then the boy from Kumo's was. And they are renowned for their lightning ninjutsu.'_

The blond had to admit, he had doubted the girls ability to win this particular battle. From the beginning it looked as if Shikamaru had complete control over the match up. Dodging the thrown shuriken and kunai with relative ease. His aloof and laid back attitude gritting on the girls nerves as he made it look extremely easy to defeat her. Then his shadow possession ninjutsu took control over her body. Walking her body over near a wall he warned her to surrender. When she didn't he mad her bash her head in to the wall. Simple right?

And it was just as simple, until she suddenly erupted in to a light show before streaking toward him as lightning chakra. The Nara heir was barely able to avoid the charge surging toward him, and even still the ninjutsu brushed past him and caused a noticeable limp in his walk. One that was showing now more then ever as he struggled to walk up the stairs back to the observatory. Then she suddenly appeared in a cloud of smoke. A henged shuriken that she had thrown. Her face smug as she looked on to the panting boy. Two hand seals later and a wave of lightning chakra slammed in to the area just on either side of the boy. A warning. And in the end it was he who was forced to surrender. The irony.

Naruto shifted his eyes from the arena and over to the side where she was being greeted brightly by her two teammates. Hanami's bruise now only slightly visible, and Ganjou grinning heavily. Obviously proud of the way their teammate had completely controlled the situation. She used the minimum about of chakra she could to win the battle without taking on any damage. Such a victory was impressive despite who you were fighting.

The blonde's eyes moved over to the left where Shikamaru was looking off to the side with a frown in place as his female teammate ripped in to him. The other boy pausing in his constant eating to look over his friends injuries. While his teammate admonished him on underestimating his opponent so much. Naruto shrugged, not particularly caring much. In his opinion the boy deserved to lose. It would show him to take such things more seriously.

"That was scary." Sakura's voice commenting from his side. He shifted his eyes back right and down on to her pink haired head. "That girl is strong."

Naruto shrugged. "I suppose so. But it's really Shikamaru's fault for not expecting it. He went in to that match with his carefree attitude. And she wiped the floor with him. Simple as that. He should have just forfeited as we all expected him to do anyway if he didn't really care. Instead he was embarressed in front of his team, peers, and the Hokage."

Sakura looked at him in an accusing way. "Don't you think your being a little harsh on him?" She asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Not at all. Just realistic. He didn't care, she did. He got made to look a fool of. I'm not going to dumb it down or give him the benefit of the doubt because he's a leaf ninja. Like I said, he shouldn't have even fought if he wasn't going to take the match seriously." His eyes boring deep in to her emerald green as he made his point. The cotton candy haired wonder hesitated before nodding her head and looking away. Unable to dispute what he was saying.

"Next match up!" Gekkou Hayate began to announce while gesturing to the scoreboard behind him.

Yamanaka Ino

V.S

Rock Lee

"Yosh!" Shouted the green clad gennin as he leaped up and down excited at the chance to fight. "I'm up next!"

"Well done Lee!" His equally green teacher congratulated with a bright and blinding smile. "You can show these young ones the power of youth!"

"Yes Gai-Sensei! I shall show this rookie what it means to be full of you-"

"I forfeit" Rock Lee blinked.

"B-But why?!" He asked in disbelief as he turned to face the gennin. "Why do you not even try?!"

She shrugged. "I know how to pick and choose my battles. And this is one that I don't have a chance of winning. Sorry."

* * *

"Smart move." Naruto commented as he watched the two who would have been fighting on the arena floor at the time. Sakura turned her head to him and raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Really? You think so. After just having denied the same opportunity to Kakashi-sensei's face?" He turned his head back to her and offered a small smile.

"The difference being our skill level. There isn't anybody here who I'm afraid of. And I can defeat any opponent left for me. The only one who would most certainly give me trouble would be the sand boy who attacked me yesterday. I don't have anything to fear. She did. She knew she had no chance of winning against a superior opponent and chose to 'live to fight another day'. A smart choice."

"Riiight." Sakura said with a roll of her eyes. Obviously not as believing as much. Naruto himself shrugged not caring is she believed him or not.

* * *

Hayate's eyebrow twitched. "Very well. The winner is Rock Lee! Will the next set of names be called please." _'Hopefully the next one will actually be a fight....'_

Kimaru Ganjou

V.S.

Inuzunka Kiba

"All right Akamaru!" Shouted the leaf gennin. "We should have this one in the bag." His dog yipping in agreement to it's master before both were brought in by Kurenai and lectured before the match. Ganjou simply settled to raise an eyebrow at them before walking towards the steps leading down to the arena floor.

Naruto shook his head. "Kiba is so dead."

"Oh?" Sakura asked of him as she watched the dog boy rock anxiously on his heels as his sensei finished talking to him.

"I've fought that guy before. He's heads and tails about Kiba. In every category." THe girl blinked in surprise.

"Even taijutsu?"

"Sakura. I'm pretty good at taijutsu. And that guy had me on the defense. He's going to cream him."

Kiba by this point had hurried down the stairs to the arena and was now standing across from his opponent. A shit eating grin across his face. Ganjou simply stared back at him. Uninterested in what he seemed to be selling. As if Kiba wasn't even a threat. Which he wasn't....

"Yo!" The boisterous boy shouted. "I would quit if I were you!" Pointing across the room at him. Ganjou just stared back lazily. Which earned him a growl from Akamaru and an unpleasant look from the Inuzunka gennin. Hayate coughed briefly before looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Are both contestants ready?" He asked. Ganjou nodded and slipped in to a lose stance as Kiba shouted his agree. "Very good. Hajime!"

Kiba wasted no time. Slamming his palms together he began the most basic of the Inuzunka clan techniques.

"**Shikyaku no Jutsu**!"_ (Four Legged Technique)_

Ganjou watched with slightly veiled interest as the gennin began to hunch over. Claws and fangs growing as he fell down on to all fours. The gennin grinned at him with new fangs before rushing foward on all fours. The increase of speed was certainly impressive for a gennin and would usually score a hit. But Ganjou was certainly not trained as an average gennin.

With ease the Uzu gennin leaned backward to avoid a swipe of the claw before lashing out with a foot. Again with his speed Kiba was able to move to the side and avoid the shot but was unable to avoid the haymaker that followed. The gennin tumbled to the ground with the force behind the hit. Snarling he leaped to his feet and retreated to the side.

"Damn. Good one." Ganjou said nothing in return. Just smilling. "Looks like I'll need to take this a step further.... **Juujin Bushin no Jutsu**!" _(Beast-Man Clone)_

Ganjou's eyes shifted left as Akamaru suddenly growled violently before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Out stepped Inuzunka Kiba. Or at least Akamura in a Kiba henge. The two grinned at him before rushing foward. One coming from either side of the Uzu gennin to cover up any option of escape.

"Let's see you dodge this!"

* * *

"Good job Ki-"

"He's going to lose." Kurenai blinked in surprise before looking to the left. It was that girl. Who had just finished beaten the Nara boy. She had been looking down on the arena below them. But had obviously intended for Kurenai to hear her comments.

"Is that so?" Kurenai half asked half mocked. Obviously not taking the gennin seriously. "Because you say so?"

"No. It's because your gennin are weak." She blinked in surprise. Obviously not expecting that.

"Excuse me?"

"Your gennin. All leaf gennin are weak. Except for one that is."

"Is that so?" Turning fully to face the girl. "And who is that?"

"Him." Pointing across the walk way. She turned and followed the hand. The blond boy looking down on the arena. One of Kakashi's. The one Hinata had affection for.

"Him? I don't think so. He's average at best."

"Average?" The girl asked finally turning to look at her. "If he's average then your gennin are worst then I thought. And I don't think I want to meet your elite gennin." Before turning back to the fight.

Kurenai grit her teeth. Angry both at the girl and herself for getting so worked up. "Well see."

"Yes. Now. It's over."

Sure enough Kurenai looked on to the fight in time to see her gennin's defeat. Kiba and Akamaru had once been two spirals of fangs and claws. Now they were on the ground behind their opponent. Unconcious and out of the fight. She looked at both of them before looking toward Ganjou. A smug look on his... Silver face?

"W-What?"

"A ninjutsu." The girl answered bored. "He uses this one a lot. It's pretty hard to get physical damage through on to him with it active. Your gennin was stupid enough to fly _head first_ in to his fist." Her voice clearly showing she was the mocking one this time.

"Winner" Hayate announced. "Kimaru Ganjou." From the stands a medical team quickly moved down to collect the unconscious gennin and his puppy. The woman could still only look on as the Uzu gennin walked past the medics and towards the steps. Her mouth had dropped a bit. She had obviously thought her gennin would take this one with ease.

"Sorry." The girl said as she began to walk away. Obviously not sorry. "But I told you."

* * *

_'That old trick again.' _Naruto thought as he watched the Uzu gennin walk towards his team. _'How lame.'_

"Again." Sakura said. Earning a side glance. "Your right again."

Naruto gave her a slight smile. "Of course I am. You doubt?"

"Yes. I did."

"How cruel." Grabbing his heart as if staving off pain.

"Har har." She mocked in return. "I still didn't expect for it to be that easy."

He shrugged. "Oh well. It is what it is."

"Will the next match be called!" The blond looked down on to Hayate before looking up to the flashing board. Cycling through various names in preperation of a match to come...

Sabuka no Temari

V.S.

Hiriyama Saichi

From two different spots around the balcony the two gennin moved. The suna gennin getting some last minute tips from her sensei before the battle. Saichi for his part just walked past his teammate and jounin sensei. Harukaze giving only a nod of recognition before he made his way on to the arena floor.

"This should be interesting." Sakura commented as she leaned over the railing. The blond nodded in agreement.

"Yes. I've tried Saichi in battle as well. He was a rather difficult opponent." She looked to him.

"Who haven't you fought here?" He shrugged.

"The other leaf ninja." He half suggested. It was true up to this point.

Sakura just rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

"Hi there." Saichi said to his opponent. "Names Saichi."

She snorted in return. "Am I supposed to care?"

Saichi frowned at the rude dismissal. "That's not very nice. Just trying to be friendly." But his pleas fell on deft ears. With a sigh he gave up and nodded to the examiner.

Hayate looked between the two of them. "Are both contestants ready?" Nods of confirmation. "Then Begin!"

The girl was quick, pulling the large fan from her back and fanning it open wide. A large swing later and a screaming wave of wind chakra was sent flying toward the cloud gennin. Intent to cutting deep in to the young man. But Saichi was far quicker. By the time she pulled her fan free he was already on the move. Flaking her from the left as she swung her fan. In a flash he had pulled a kunai free from his pouch and took a swipe at her head.

The surprise on her face was clear as she adjusted her fan just enough to avoid being stabbed in the throat. It was clear from the feral look on his face that he wasn't just going for the wind. But something far more serious. With hi still clear speed advantage Saichi landed a devastating kick to her midsection that sent her spiralling to the ground before flipping through a set of hand seals.

She rolled around before using her fan to stop her momentum and stand to her feet. In time to leap to the side. Playing directly in to his hands.

"**Raiton: Inkaten**!" _(Lighting Release: Flash Point)_

From his out stretched hands a single bolt of lightning chakra fired forward. Blinding the girl before slamming in to her fan. With a yelp of surprise she dropped the charged fan. It crackled with the electrical charge and clanked to the ground useless. She glanced at it just slightly. A costly mistake. Saichi was on her again, a new kunai in hand as he slammed his knee in to her shoulder. She cried out in surprise and pain as he pressed down and pinned her to the floor before placing his knife to her neck. She looked up in to his wild and cold eyes.

"Yield." He commanded to her coldly. To which she nodded quickly.

"Winner: Hiriyama Saichi!" Hayate announced sounding decidedly bored out of his mind.

* * *

_'What a waste.' _Kankurou thought as he watched his sister slowly raise herself to her knees. _'And Temari was harping on_ me_ about making past this part.'_

"Your father will not be pleased." The man beside him quietly commented. He turned his eyes to him.

"Like we care." He muttered just loud enough for the man to hear. To which he scowled in return.

It was no secret around the village that the Yondaime Kazekage and his children didn't get along. And it was because, in all honesty, he was a heartless bastard who had killed both their mother and sacraficed their youngest sibling to endure a life of constant pain. That alone was cause enough to hate the man. Never mind the way he treated everyone else in the village. As if they were trash beneath his feet. If the man was killed it would do more good then harm for all of Suna.

Here to hoping....

"What happened?" He questioned to his older sister as she stepped up to them. Her head hanging low in dejection in ways that he had never seen before. She was usually so proud. "Why did you go down so easy?" A frown on his face that was more curious then disappointment. She didn't see it as that though.

"H-He. Was just to fast for me." She said in a very un Temari way. "By the time I realized what was happening he had disarmed me. And my body froze up.... Their jounin sensei snorted.

"I told you to work on you taijutsu didn't I? Instead you focused solely on using that fan of yours." Her head hung even lower at his harsh words. But they were true words. She could only blame herself for loosing this fight to the cloud gennin. Nobody else was at fault here. Cudos to him though for executing flawlessly. It showed he took his training seriously.

"Yes. Forgive my ignorance."

* * *

"Now for the next match!" _'Is it too much to ask for a little excitement?'_

A puff of smoke appeared suddenly and caused Sakura to jump back in surprise. Naruto just continued to stare straight foward towards the large board with flashing lights. Looking for the next opponent to match up in a fight. It stopped this time. And he smirked almost involuntarily.

Kaguya Hanami

V.S.

Higarashi Ten-Ten

Kakashi himself lowered his book just a bit and blinked before his eyes, along with many of the others present, who actually understood the situation, to the girl with flowing white hair that strolled past her sensei with something akin to grace. A trait that most shinobi or kuniochi did not have.

"A Kaguya?" He found himself asking outloud. A few others thinking along the same lines.

"Yes. Hanami is one of those with Kaguya clan blood." The blond gennin answered as his eyes followed the girl making her way to the arena floor. "And she is very skilled like her forefathers and mothers before her. She is one of those who I slated for automatic qualification to the final." He finished with something akin to a bit of pride.... Just a small tiny tiny bit.

Sakura blinked before looking between the two. "Hang on a minute." She interjected. "What the hell is a Kaguya?" The blond turned his blue eye to her.

And she was supposedly the smart one?

"A clan Sakura." Kakashi answered. His book now folded closed. It was clear he was taking this match rather seriously. "That originally originated from mist country. Just like Haku said before it was them who originally revolted during the bloodline purge and assault the domain of the Mizukage. Their kekkei genkai giving them powerful techniques and taijutsu. They were complete combat terrors." He paused. "I should know. I've got a scar on my chest where one of them got me during the last shinobi war."

She blinked again. "B-But. They were supposed to be gone right?"

"Exactly." He replied. "That's why it's so surprising to see one. Especially so young. I thought they were completely gone." Naruto snorted.

"Hardly. Sasuke should take tips from them if he really want's to get the Uchiha clan up and going again." His eyes now focusing on the girl who's sensei was talking to her frantically. Obviously trying to prepare her for the legendary might of the Kaguya clan. As if that would help.

Then his eyes looked over her and a memory sparked. Of a few days prior upon meeting Saichi. Oh yeah.

He was going to enjoy _watching_ this one.

Kakashi looked at him curiously. "There more of them?" He questioned obviously focusing on the blonde's words. To which Naruto nodded.

"Of course. What was left of them, ten or so, fled in to the sea. Where they came upon and Island... With shinobi... And certain clan ruling."

"Uzu." Sakura interjected, filling in the blanks. Now remembering what Kakashi had told her while they were in the exam. About the village of Naruto's hailing. Something that she had been more then surprised to find out. The blond turned his eyes to her again. A sly grin and playfull twinkle in his eye.

"So you know?"

"Yes. Now." Her eyes quickly shifted to the place on the floor where the Kaguya girl in question was waiting patiently for her opponent to finish preparing. "So how strong is this kekkei genkai?"

"Legendary." Kakashi answered. "They were a name revered and feared like the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan names. So this will be interesting. I'm especially curious to see how she is compared to the other Kaguya of the past. I've seen that clan do some pretty devilish things on the battle field..."

"Oh. Then your in for a treat." Naruto replied. Focusing on the girl who was hurrying down to meet Hanami. Ten-Ten right? "I can remember even from a young age how talented she was. And that was only enforced in the forest. She's said to be the most advanced in over a century. A true prodigy of the clan."

Kakashi's eye shifted towards the girls on the floor. One obviously more on edge then the other.

"This ought to good then."

* * *

Her eyes trailed over to the scoreboard before looking over the drones of ninja. Instantly singling in on the green clad sensei who was talking frantically to his female student. Which meant it was her she would be fighting. And at least one other thing was sure from the various reactions.

They knew the Kaguya clan was back.

"Hanami." A quiet voice to the side. She trailed her eyes towards her teacher. "Leave no doubt."

A devious smile spread out. "Of course sensei. Don't expect anything less."

* * *

They stood a good bit apart from each other. One staring back with a calculative and cold gaze. The other anxiously watching her every move. The leaf gennin made the first mistake, a twitch of her muscles before she rocked back a bit on to her heels and took a step back. Hanami resisted the urge smile. From that movement alone she had determined more then enough to win this upcoming conflict.

First it said that she was anxious about getting in closed. Which meant she had in some capacity heard of how dangerous it would be to engage in a taijutsu match up and would most likely be focusing on ninjutsu. Which in the end would be fine for Hanami.

And second it helped to reinforce the first by showing she would be on her constant guard and stay out of range of her kekkei genkai. Which meant she would be on the defensive for most of the match. Giving Hanami practically free reign to do what she wanted in this battle. A big mistake.

Hayate looked between the two. "Are you young ladies ready?" With a cough at the end for emphasis. Ten-Ten glanced quickly at him and nodded before looking back just as quickly. Hanami did or said nothing but slid her left leg back a bit more as she stood a little taller. It was enough for Hayate.

"Match six: Higarashi Ten-Ten V.S Kaguya Hanami. Begin!"

Ten-Ten moved first. Three shuriken in each hand suddenly appearing as she flinged them while moving back. With practiced ease Hanami leaned to the left while her right hand drew a single kunai. She flung it with far more force then anyone thought possible from the young woman. And Ten-Ten was forced to lean backward to avoid being stabbed. She snapped up just as quickly though in time to see Hanami finishing a set of seals.

"**Katon: Endan**!" _(Fire Release: Fireball)_

When the ninjutsu was called most people expected a simple katon ninjutsu concentrated in to a stream to close the gap of space between the two. Nothing Ten-Ten couldn't handle. The problem being they had never witnessed the privilege of seeing Hanami fight before. So they had no idea of what they were in for when she breathed out...

It flowed from her lips and past her fingers before the heat appeared. Combustion at the lowest level suddenly shifted in to high gear and the flames that had started to flow like water sudden bellowed outward like a flower in bloom. Ten-Ten barely had the time to hit the ground before the flames washed over her like a wave from the ocean. What should have been a small fire ball suddenly shifting into a torrent of heat and air. Those on the balcony were forced to bring their arms up to cover themselves from the overwhelming heat as it slammed in to the side of the arena.

And then just as quickly as it happened it was over. Hanami expelling the last bit before quickly closing her lips. The stream of fire stopping suddenly as it began to die down, the smoke in the area covering up the area the leaf gennin had been in. From the balcony and enraged cry was heard as the viewed the damage done from the attack. Surely the girl had bee-

"**Soushuua**!" _(Multiple Advancing Blades)_

From the smoke a volley of shuriken and kunai appeared, far too many to count. With a curse of annoyance Hanami back flipped and twisted mid air before taking off with the blades right behind her. Her feet sticking to the wall as she ran up the side and back flipped over the countless iron projectiles, again twisting in mid air as she began another set of hand seals.

"**Katon: Dai Endan**!" _(Fire Release: Great Fireball)_

For the second time in battle a surge of fire chakra erupted form Hanami's mouth. Still in mid air the ninjutsu served to push her up higher as it swept down on to the arena floor below. Ten-Ten stood stunned with wide eyes and tired body as the flames decended on to her. Clenching her eyes closed as what little strength she had left ebbed away. Leaving her bare to the flames falling down on her unprotected form.

Then, it was over just as quickly. She blinked in surprise as she looked around. Murmurs from the crowd over head filling her ears. She raised her head and looked around. There she was, standing on her knees. Panting and sweating profusely. And before her stood Hanami. Looking fresh and relaxed. The only thing showing she had even moved at all were the weapons scattered on the ground behind her. Six shuriken, the ones that she had thrown to start the fight. The leaf nin paled as she realized what had happend.

It had all been just a genjutsu.

Here she was. On the floor in front of her peers. Looking like a fool. And her opponent hadn't even taken a step from the starting position. Instead she stared at her coldly. As if looking down on her. In which she probably was. Having defeated her opponent so soundly. Even her own actions had been a genjutsu. In short it was remarkable how much control the girl had over her senses. She could even feel the flames licking her skin as they passed over her head.

"Are you able to continue?" The soft voice from the left causing her to nearly jump in surprise. Shakily she turned her head to the examiner. Hayate stood still with a frown on his face. Obviously dissapointed in how the battle had turned out. At least the others were forced to_ move_.

"No." Shaking her head slightly. "No sir. I'm finished."

He nodded. "Higarashi Ten-Ten is unable to continue. The winner is Kaguya Hanami!"

Ten-Ten lowered her head in shame as she began to stand. Grasping the hand that had suddenly been outstreched. She pulled herself up before blinking in suprise to see Hanami in front of her. The girl gave her a polite nod before walking towards the stairs where her team was waiting. Not a word spoken the entire time. And then she helps her up?

What a strange girl.

* * *

"Well. That was impressive." Kakashi admitted as he flipped his book open again. "Not nearly what I was expecting but impressive none the less."

"Yeah." Sakura breathed. Admittedly a little awed at how ease it had been for Hanami to dismantle her opponent. Just one dodge and then the girl fell to the ground. It was over in less then two minutes. If that wasn't dominant she didn't want to find out what was.

Naruto, for his part frowned openly. "Damn. I hate genjutsu." He admitted out loud. Not so much a problem with it in battle. But it was still annoying and he didn't know any. It was obviously his most glaring weakness. Just like that bitch to have some talent in it. Fucking ass.

"Upset that your little girlfriend can do something you can't Naruto?" Kakashi teased as he scanned his eyes over the book in his hand. Naruto's frowned deepend.

"Yes." He admitted. Much to Kakashi's surprise. Sakura was thinking about other things...

"Girlfriend?" She questioned sending the boy an accusing look. "What's that about?"

"Oh." Kakashi said as he pulled his head away and looked at her. "Two days ago, when he walked in to the tower, Naruto practically had his tounge down the girl's throat. Seriously out of nowhere. Just grabbed her, kissed her, then told her to shut up." Wiggling his eyebrows in a lecherous way. Although you could only see one. Naruto turned his head to him and glared.

"Your just jealous. No one would want to kiss you with that mask on." As he turned his head away from Sakura's gaping mouth and Kakashi's accusing eyes.

"Oh believe you me Naruto. I've got my share of women."

"Really now?" Naruto asked. This time it was his turn to tease. "Okay. Name three."

"Why name three? I can name about fifteen. You know there's a reason I read these books. It gives me ideas to use when I'm about to fu-"

"Will the next names be called!" Hayate announced as the two young woman finally made their way back to their teams. Again the board flashed to life, cycling through the rest of the competitors as if a roulette. Looking for the next in line to have a battle. Seven young hope filled gennin left. Who would be next up? Who would be the next to fall....

Sabuka no Kankurou

V.S.

Yakushi Kabuto.

Naruto's eyebrows rose in to his hair line as his eyes darted towards the unknown leaf gennin. Standing against a wall by himself and watching the preceding matches in silence. His jounin-sensei strangely not present.... Something was up with that guy. That much was for certain. But that was for another time. Now it was time to see what he was made of.

"This should be good." The blond commented as the silver haired gennin stood straight and walked towards the arena. Confidence oozing off him despite having failed the exam mulitple times? Yeah. He really was not one to be trusted. Of that Naruto was for certain.

"Oh?" Kakashi half asked as he flipped a page.

"Yeah. I'm curious to see what's up with this Kabuto guy. Seems to be a little troublesome if you ask me. I want to see the kind of techniques he has." The blond admitted as the two met in the ring below. He leaned forward over the railing to catch a better view of the upcoming battle. This one ought to be good indeed.

* * *

"Hi. Names Kabuto." The gennin greated happily to the other ninja. Kankurou snorted and gave him half a peace sign as he pulled the bundle on his back off and slammed it on to the arena floor. Kankurou frowned but said nothing more. Already thinking of killing this annoying brat...

_'Puppet user.'_ He thought. _'Which means he probably isn't even there. Hiding somewhere... Ah. The acutal bundle of bandages. He's pretending to be the puppet. No use playing with this one. Best get it over with while revealing as least as possible. A well placed kunai ought to do...'_

"Are both contestants ready?" Hayate asked. Recieving nods from both. "Okay. Begin!"

Kakurou moved first showing the bundle in front of himself while leaping back, grabing for a hand full of shurki-

Thunk!

The accuracy and form were perfect. So much so even Ten-Ten blinked in surprise. Kakurou's body suddenly seized up before falling to the ground rigid. Skin around it's face cracking before peeling away. Revealing the puppet underneath, Karasu. From the bundle of bandages blood began to flow, the kunai knife perfectly placed where it needed to be. A scream of pain erupted from it as the real Kakurou sudden exploded outward. Kunai lodged in his leg at the knee cap. Leaving him to holler in pain as he grasped the offending object and pulled it free.

Kabuto just smiled faintly. "It was rather easy to figure out." He explained. "After all I did have your data. And you used your puppet during the first exam." He explained expertly if also rather cheerfully. Such a simple explanation to such a quick and decisive victory.

Stunned silence decended upon the crowd as the sand gennin continued to roll around in pain on the floor. Kabuto's kunai cutting directly between the gaps in the knee cap. The ACL going along with it. With practiced accuracy he had brought down his opponent before the competition even had the chance to breath outward. Amazing.

"Winner. Yakushi Kabuto!" Hayate announced as the sand jounin quickly teleported down and grabbed his gennin. Who was now muttering incoherent sentences. He glared hatefully at the leaf gennin before using the shushin to teleport away. Desperate to get his gennin to a hospital.

Kabuto just smiled even brighter.

* * *

"Damn." The blond said openly. Earning him a glare from his teammate that he promptly ignored. "Useless fucker...."

"Upset?" Kakashi asked as his eyes switched between the pages in his book and the sand gennin.

"Yeah. I wanted to see what Kabuto could do. That only served to piss me off. For all his talk that sand genin was garbage on a stick." His annoyed scowl speaking volumes. Kakashi just chuckled. Serving to further irritate the blond.

"Oh well. Guess you'll have to do your own research." As his fingers flipped another page.

"Will the next match be called!" Hayate half asked half announced as Kabuto finally left the field. In practiced order the board flashed to life as it scrolled through the numerous names available for battle. Landing on the next in line for competition-

Hyuuga Neji

V.S.

Uzumaki Naruto

He scowled openly. Great, not only was it with the creepy stalking girl. But it was with a taijutsu expert. Which meant getting in too close could mean a painful bit of damage. How annoying in deed. His eyes glanced across the expanse to the other leaf gennin, his senior in terms of service. Standing there smugly as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Naruto." Kakashi said lowly as he closed his book with an audible thump. "Be careful here. That's the Hyuuga clan prodigy. Said to be as gifted as they come at that age." Naruto turned his gaze from the boy to the teacher. His eyes drooping slightly as he smiled.

"Don't worry old man." Waving his hand at Kakashi as he walked by. "I'll be fine."

* * *

"Neji." Gai's stern voice stopping the gennin mid stride. A noticeable difference from the usual happy and loud "Be wary of this one. Kakashi speaks just as highly of him as he does Uchiha Sasuke." Giving his student the same warning he had given Rock Lee days in advance. The Hyuuga simply frowned before shaking his head.

"Do not worry. It is his fate to lose this conflict." Gai sighed in irritation. Something he didn't do much of.

"I'm serious Neji." His voice leaving no room for argument. "Be wary of this one. I don't want to see you lose." He paused. "And while were on that note I want you to win big time. Show Kakashi who the best teacher is." His smile going back to it's normal brightness and nearly causing the gennin to go blind. Still Neji nodded as he walked past him.

"Don't worry. I will win this confrontation."

"It is fated as such."

* * *

"You should give up." Neji announced as she stood apart from the gennin. "It would save you the humiliation of being defeated in front of your peers. After all. It is fated that I am the victor on this day."

Naruto just raised and eyebrow in response.

"Very well. I warned you."

Gekko Hayate looked between the two. "Are both contestants ready?" Neji nodded in response while Naruto just shifted his eyes to him to show how he was feeling. This was enough for the proctor though. Raising his hand high in the air before bringing it down with a shout of. "Begin!"

The Hyuuga moved first, sliding a foot back and bringing his hands to bare open palm like he had been taught. The tell tale viens of the Byakugan emerged around his eyes as the chakra began to run through them. Instantly his sight increased in definition, going to the point where he could see each person's heart if he so wanted too. He concentrated on his opponent and his eyes widened as such. The thick chakra coils of the younger leaf gennin proved to be more then just impressive considering several of the village's jounin weren't even close to as developed.

_'That's a lot chakra for one child to hold.'_ He thought as he watched it circulate through the gennin's body. Rather erratic in actuality. _'I wouldn't have thought it possible if I hadn't se-'_

It was only with the infamous Byakugan that he had seen it coming. And even still then it had been a hasty guard as opposed to the usual cool dodge he placed about. Still the larger gennin's superior strength showed openly and, much to the surprise of everyone who had never seen the blond fight, the hook broke through the guard and landed. Sending the Hyuuga gennin reeling back.

Naruto pressed his advantage. Again showing his superior speed as he dashed in close. A fight of taijutsu? That was fine with him. He had always been curious to see the legendary gentle fist style in action and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. Might as well play with him for a while.

Neji regained his composure just as quickly and this time leaned back to avoid the fist before lashing out with the quickness of a viper towards the gennin's midsection. Still Naruto was no stranger to taijutsu and easily evaded the attack by taking a hard step back. What happened next was a furry of flying fist and palm thrust. They Hyuuga clan's legendary style used to the highest degree as Neji parried and blocked before striking it with palms and fingers. Naruto however relied on proper technique and superior physical abilities. Seemingly weaving in and out of the way as he landed blows to the body of his opponent. Never allowing the Hyuuga more then a glancing blow on him.

Neji growled in frustration before his foot snapped up. Catching the blond off guard for a second as he tilted back to avoid it. The Hyuuga prodigy pressed this advantage and rushed in throwing a flurry of chakra empowered fingers at the blonde's body. Still Naruto proved his worth as with only a general application of chakra he slided back as if on a slope and out of the way of the attack. Putting some distance between the two before he suddenly whipped out several shuriken.

The Hyuuga bit the inside of his cheek as he spun tightly to the side and out of the path of the projectiles. Coming to a halt in time to lean sideways to avoid another hook. Taking advantage of the slight over extension he slammed his palm in to the blond's side. Relishing the grunt of pain as the blow at least connected to the ribs. Still it did not do as well as he would have liked and he received a elbow to the face for his trouble before he was sent careening to the floor from a rather hard front kick to the chest.

Naruto gripped his side and rolled his shoulder to ease the pain flow. It certainly did hurt but he had no one to blame but himself. Mess with fire you get burned. Or in this case fight a Hyuuga in taijutsu and get a chakra empowered strike to the chest. Hissing ever so slightly at the burning sensation.

'Okay. Think that's enough for one day. Time to-'

"**Hakke Kuushou**!"_ (Eight Divination Signs Air Palm)_

This time even Naruto was surprised as the normally stotic Hyuuga charged forward with a furious gaze. Pushing his hand out mid way. The original ninjutsu of Hyuuga Neji slammed in to the blond at close range and even Naruto was unable to stop the gasp of pain as the chakra empowered air slammed in to his chest and sent him sliding back a few feet. Still the boy was not done yes as he lowered himself in to a crouch with palms open to both the front and back. A surprised gasp from the balcony as the lone other Hyuuga recognized what was about to happen.

Neji smiled darkly.

"**Hakke Rokuuyonshou**!" _(Eight Divination Signs Sixty Four Palms Of The Hand)_

Before anyone else could say a word the Hyuuga had taken several hard steps forward and began the prized Hyuuga clan technique.

_'Two!' _He thougt as his hands fired out. Eyes going wide slightly as Naruto to recovered quickly and leaned out of the way of both of them.

_'Four' _Again the blond's body weaved out of the way.

_'Eight' _Fierce determination in the eyes of both competitiors as the strikes missed the mark.

_'Sixteen' _Faster now. About ten of them had made it through. Still this shit was insane.

_'Thirty-Two' _Only half of them struck the mark! What was this guy?!

_'Sixty-Four' _Forty out of sixty-four?! This wasn't normal by shinobi standards. Still the damage had been done, the blond should be finished now-

"Bitch!" As the Hyuuga was introduced to another thunderous right hook. His head spinning for a second before righting again and finding himself stumbling to the ground. Eyes wide and disbelief written on his face. How the hell could he even move?

Naruto fell to one knee. Panting as his body shook with the after tremors of the famous Hyuuga clan technique. He thought he was going to die there for a split second. The stinging feeling off the chakra infused fingers embedded deeply in to his mind. He would never fall victim to that again. That was for sure. But even worst now he was practically sealed off form all his chakra. What little tenketsu he had open providing only limited flow. It truly was a dangerous technique.

"You son of a bitch." He muttered darkly as they both stood. "That wasn't cool."

Neji chuckled coldly despite the aching jaw and bruise beginning to form. "Really now? Coming from the person who dodged over half the strikes. What sort of monster are you?" As he once again slipped in to his stance.

Naruto scowled before standing as straight as he could given his aching body and protesting bones. Hand reaching out behind him and grasping the hilt of the otherwise forgotten blade. It had been aching for it's release and now without chakra usesage he was going to give it just that. Neji watched with slight surprise clearly written on his face as the blond drew his blade without a sound. Not even a his of the sheath. Those on the balcony drew their eyes instantly to the strange weapon, noticing it's unmarred finish and awe inspiring design. It truly was quite the treat.

"The kind." The blond began as he lowered his point at the gennin. "Who dosen't like to play with their prey for too long."

Neji looked towards said point. noticing the menacing gleam on it before looking back up. The damage already done as the blond appeared in view to his left with his god like speed. His sword already in half swing. In that split second there was nothing the Hyuuga could do except try to avoid it by leaning to the side. If anything it stopped him from being cut in half but still caught a hold of him. Slicing in to the area beneath his ribs with deadly precision. He fell to the ground with a silent scream of pain. And rolled up just in time to lean back and avoid the swipe that would have removed his head.

The blond's once lazy eyes were now cold and indifferent. Completely focused and aware with their calculating fury. Analyzing the Hyuuga gennin's every dodge and shift as the world around him seemed to slow down. Naruto moved, not with the grace he had shown before or strong steps forward. He just moved. As simple as it sounded. Seemingly rushing the distance in only two steps with his blade already in mid swing. Eyes looking directly in to his opponent's.

Still Neji dodged each as if it were his last chance. To which it might have been with some of the strikes. And through it all he knew that one slip up would mean instant death. It was a dance of death. And despite his reluctance to admit it he had only a chance to survive. Fear driving each step as he tried to dodge each lazy swipe of the sw-

There. What the hell was that?! The blond just moved again, going from one place to the next in the time it took him to blink away the sweat from his eyes. Cold and focused with his sword again in mid swing. Ready to decapitate the young Hyuuga gennin without the slightest bit of hesitation-

"**Hakkeshou Kaiten**!" _(Eight Divination Palms of the Hand Heavenly Spin)_

This was it. His lace ace in the sleeve. The famous heavenly spin. The ultimate defense of the Hyuuga clan. Still incomplete. But it should be good enough, it better be good enough. To stop him. It was the last bit of chakra he had. After this he was spent. He was don-

Time seemed to slow down as his body twisted. Chakra expelling fron his tenketsu as he tried to put up a defense against the gleaming metal coming his way. And then the blond did it again, disappearing and reappearing before he could blink. Like a whole in reality he had stepped through. Now behind Neji, as to form sword mid swipe, cold fury in his glacier eyes. And beyond all sense of doubt. Beyond all sense of reality. And beyond all sense of the ninja arts. Everyone present watched with wide eyes, including the usually unsurprised Hokage, as the blade literally cut through the chakra like a knife through a birthday cake. Swiping the Hyuuga down the back diagonally.

He couldn't help it. His chakra failing and his body aching Hyuuga Neji could not help it. The sword sunk in deep and ripped from shoulder to waist. And Hyuuga Neji did something a Hyuuga should never do. He screamed.

loudly.

* * *

_Note: Original ninjutsu marked as such. All others are from the actual series._

Hakke Kuushou: Air Palm; Hyuuga clan technique that dispels invisible wave of chakra that slams in to the target and forces them back.

Hakke Rokuuyonshou; Sixty Four Palms; Famous technique of the Hyuuga clan. Uses quick strikes of the fingers to collapes the tenketsu in the target.

Hakkeshou Kaiten: Heavenly Spin; Famous defensive ninjutsu of the Hyuuga clan. When used correctly it forms a protective barrier of spinning chakra around the user. Dispels nearly any technique.

Soushuua: Multiple Advancing Blade; Ninjutsu that allows user to hover projectiles in front of them. Allowing for more launched at a faster rate then thrown normally.

Katon: Dai Endan: Great Fireball; B ranked fire ninjutsu that is greater then the normal fireball technique yet more taxing to use.

Juujin Bushin: Beast-Man Clone; Basic Inuzunka clan technique that turns the nin-ken in to a clone of their human partner

Shikyaku Jutsu: Four Legged Technique; Basic Inuzunka clan technique that heightens physical abilties to utilize clan ninjutsu.

Katon: Endan: Fireball; C-ranked ninjutu that converts chakra to fire nature before expelling it from the mouth. Used by Hanami to greater affect that normal due to chakra element training.

Raiton: Intaken: Flash Point; C-ranked that converts chakra to lightning nature. Creates a flash and slight static charge. Hardly lethal but great for distractions. (Original)


	13. Embrace Your Dark Side

"Speech"

_'Thought_

**Ninjutsu and Kido**

Flashback **(())**

_Disclaimer: I do not own in anyway Naruto or Bleach. Inspired by James D. Fawkes' Sit upon the frosted heaven and Case13's Crimson edge (Which needs to be updated!)_

**Dameus**: _I do it because I am Fanfic God and will smite you if you oppose me again. Fear my anger!_

**XPGamer**: _I Can't fathom it either..... Thanks for the PM!_

**Geetac:** _I like it too!_

**Zerodragon:** _I'll eat your Cat!_

**Sweet Heavens**: _Yours too!_

* * *

It happened in a blink of an eye. To fast for him to even realize it. One instant he raises his hand. The sand wraps around the girls leg the way it did so many others before her. She stared back. Fear finally creeping in to replace the blinding emotions of courage and drive of determination from before. Courage? Pride? Love? Such useless emotions. It was why he didn't even entertain them. The only emotion that anyone else should know is fear. If they had any pride it should be in the fact they were to become one of his victims. Their blood soaking deeply in to his dense sand. Marking their place in it like a right of passage.

He raised the hand even further in to the air. The sand creaping up as such. Wrapping her even more. She struggled against the bonds of it. Trying desperately to free her self from it. No more chakra dome for you little girl. One was your limit. It would fail you here just like it did your relative just the match before. And like him you would bleed. Yes. Bleed that glorious red blood of yours.

Ah. There it is. The fear. Her skin finally going pale to match those disgusting pupil less eyes. Finally showing him what he had desired so much. Now he felt alive. A wave of intense pleasure soaking him from head to toe. This is how it should always be. They should always fear him in this way. They should always scream like this.

Forfeit? Oh no, no, no. There is no more forfeit little girl. Your time for that is long gone. Now was the time for his enjoyment. Scream it all you want. You won't survive. In fact scream louder. That's it! Just like that. Let me hear your howls of fear. Let me see your scarlet tears. Let me feel alive! Show me! Show me your crimson stream! Show me your-

Blood?

B-B-But how? He hadn't.... His sand was.... Where did she go? And who's blood was this?! Wait. That feeling again. Like the day prior. That intense feeling of unpleasant stinging. This time in much more abundance. It _hurt_. He looked down. Oh. It's his blood... From this large scar on his chest. But where did it come fro-

That bastard. That blond bastard had his prey! Glaring at him with those cold blue eyes. Girl in hand as he clutched her to his chest. That bastard! THAT BLOND BASTARD HAD MADE HIM BLEED AGAIN!!!

"Aaarraaww!"

* * *

_'You fucking freak!' _Naruto thought angrily as the jounin finally appeared. Having dropped down on to the arena floor. The sand jounin that had just rejoined the party instantly making a break for the boy screaming in pain and fury. The boy who the Hokage had fixed his cold tired eyes on to. Killer intent looking him on to the floor.

His glacier blue eyes darted down on to the head of the girl in his arms. Gripping his shirt tightly as she bawled her eyes out in fear. Having been so sure her life was gone just seconds before hand. And it would have been. Those damn jounin are slow. She would have been dead if he hadn't moved when he did. Shunpo helping him to close the gap with ease. Anything less and she would have been a heap of blood, bones, and muscle.

Anger boiled up inside of him and he clenched his sword even tighter in his grasp. The blade humming deeply as his partner in crime voiced her displeasure as well. The fucking freak! He would really give something to scream and holler about now. He'll see all the blood he wanted for those last seconds his brain had oxygen after it had been cut off. Look at your own blood. Feel the pleasure of having yourself bleed as your life dried away. This he promised he could do without a single thought.

"Naruto." The cool voice of Harukaze calling out as a firm hand grasped his right shoulder. He hadn't even known he was taking a step forward. Intent on destroying pathetic boy's life. Now Haeru was positively screaming herself. Calling for him to give the command that would sever his head before anyone else could blink. "That's enough. Let the other handle it."

"Let the others handle it?" He found himself grounding out. "They sure have handled it well enough to this point haven't they?" Anger the like he had never felt before seeping in to his bones. No, he had felt it before. On the bridge in wave. Except this time he would have no reason to stop. He would not spare this one like he had did Haku before.

"Think of the girl will you." Haru commanded sharply while looking down at the bush of dark purple pressed in to his little brother's chest. "Take her from here and cool off. Save your anger for another day. Killing him now will only cause more harm then good." The grip on his younger brother's shoulder even tighter. "Don't forget. There still put off about what you did to the other Hyuuga. This won't help one bit. Your only make yourself look even more heartless. Even more of the enemy.

Naruto turned his head and Harukaze took an unconscious step back as his breathing stopped for a millisecond. The fury in Naruto's eyes where like a chorus singing the song of a million broken souls. And the sand boy would be one million and one. "Don't you know. I am heartless." His voice leaving little doubt as to if he were serious or not.

Harukaze blinked in surprised and released his hold as he took a step back. Obviously not expecting to have heard those words from his younger brother. Still he recovered quickly and shook his head to show his dissatisfaction with the situation. "Then show that later on. Just not now. It won't help. Not even you."

Then the boy closed his eyes and sighed heavily before sliding his sword away. Dropping a bit as he swept the girl off her feet bridal style. The next thing Harukaze knew he was gone. Just as quickly as he had appeared. Despite himself Harukaze felt his eyes going wide in shock. It was so similar to the one his father had used years before. And yet he could easily tell it was not the legendary Hirashin. That ninjutsu lost in the flow of life and time along with the knowledge of how it had been created.

_'What the hell is that?' _He found himself asking the question as he turned his head and his eyes burned a path to the sight of his little brother standing next to the girls frazzled jounin sensei. The jounin snatching the girl away and hugging her close as if she was a life line. Babbling something to him over and over again. No doubt a 'thank you'.

"And for that matter just what the hell are you Naruto?"

It was the question of the century.

* * *

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" The woman muttered as she pressed her face even deeper in to her gennin's royal purple hair. The blond just backed away having gotten tired of saying your welcome or no problem. Having done it nearly a hundred times in five minutes.

By now the others had walked back up to the arena balcony. Each wearing an emotion of either shock, disgust, or admiration for him. Human beings sure are funny creatures. Just minutes before they had been silently cursing his existence after the brutal end to his confrontation with the other Hyuuga gennin. Now they were praising his quick actions. Whatever.

Truth to be told he didn't know why he moved. He could have just let the girl died and cared nothing about it. But something about the way the sand gennin had gone about it all sickened. And that turned in to anger before evolving in to righteous fury. It took all the self control he had before to keep from jumping down in to the ring. Watching as the gennin toyed with the girl who had so much pride in her eyes. Fighting to be noticed in ways that nobody, including himself, had ever noticed her before. He could respect that drive to fight. That drive to live. But he couldn't respect the cold and detached way the sand gennin held her in his grasp. It was one thing to be ruthless in battle. Another to enjoy watching someone suffer. Smiling a sick smile as she screamed for her release. Intent on killing her despite the forfeit.

He handn't been able to hold it much longer. And less then ten seconds later he was slashing the boy across the chest with the girl in his grasp. This time, unlike the confrontation with Hyuuga Neji, he was intent on cutting the sand gennin in two.

_'Sabuka no Garra._' He thought as he walked past the other gaping gennin and towards his own team. The gennin from sand and his jounin sensei having been removed by the Hokage himself. _'The next time we meet I shall be the one with the satisfaction of watching you squirm. And just as you had done to her I will enjoy watching you beg for your pitful life before I snuff it out..'_

"Naruto?" Kakashi began hesitantly. "Good job." The blond simply looked to him before nodding in response and walking past him to the wall.

Kakashi had been just as upset when the blond had returned from the arena. Watching from his place on the balcony as the medical crew rushed to collect the then unconscious gennin who had started to bleed profusely from the swipe to his back. It was sure to leave a disgusting scar. And from his view point entirely too brutal.

But now he felt ashamed at himself for even thinking like that. The blond now leaving no doubt with the way he moved that had he seriously been trying to kill Hyuuga Neji he would have done so with terribly frightening ease. The jounin himself was still mind boggled. Trying to find some explanation as to how his gennin had did it.

One minute he had been standing beside him, clenching the railing hard with grinding teeth. The next he was standing in front of the sand gennin mid swing. Girl tucked under his other arm like a duffle bag. Then before the jounin could blink properly he was standing at least twelve feet away with the girl holding on to his shirt. Glaring hatefully at the now screaming sand ninja.

It had been amazing, outstanding, awe inspiring, frightening, regal, creepy, and fucking scary all rolled in one. Never before had the jounin seen someone who could move in such a way. Even his sensei, the boy's father, had the tell tale whoosh of chakra and stripe of yellow that had given rise to his title. This was nothing like that. The boy just moved. No sound, no light, no warning. As if he had always been standing there in the first place.

It was fucking freaky man!

"I wouldn't want to go up against that technique." The jounin admitted in a murmur. Even the Sharingan would have a hard time tracking the technique. And where the blond learned it from he was incredibly curious. Although he knew better then to ask. Seeing as how it was probably some ancient Uzumaki clan technique.

He turned his head to the side and smiled beneath his mask as the other leaf gennin congratulated the blond in hurried voices. True to form Naruto just stared past them all, leaning against the wall with arms crossed. He truly was the definition of one cool and cold mother fucker. An ice cube that refused to melt in a furnace settled in a sea of lava.

And Kakashi was glad that he was on his team.

* * *

_Three Days Later...._

The bright and early morning sunshine fell over the leaf village like a blanket being pulled off a bed. And for the brief second Naruto stopped what he was doing to look over the village. Then he went right back to work. Standing on the nose of the man that was both his father and legendary leaf hero. He spread his arms and released a breath that he had been holding. And then without another thought he tilted forward and released his chakra hold. Detaching himself from the stone face of the Yondaime Hokage on the monument.

The blond fell, eyes closed as the air whipped past him on his decent. Barely hearing a surprised shout from someone who had seen him. Then, about thirty feet from the ground he pulled his body in to a ball and began to expel chakra through his now open tenketsu. With the chakra seal that Orochimaru had placed on him now long gone it was easy for him to flood the air surrounding him with chakra. And his body responded in true form. The technique he had been practicing for over two months, even before his memory release, now coming in to play. And his reason for creating it was simple enough. What you ask?

Naruto wanted to fly.

Stupid right? And he knew he would never be able to fly on his own. It was for fairy tales, anime, and mangas. All well and good. But no one ever said a damn thing about floating. And he meant floating. Not that using spiritual pressure to hold yourself in to the air. He meant with chakra alone.

And to an extent it had been working. As it was now, his body slowling in it's decent before he fell like a piece of paper in stead of a bowling ball. Landing lightly on his feet and skidding forward to stop the excess momentum instead of slamming head first in to the ground. A grin at the thrill of it all popping up on to his face as he stood up straight and brushed his hair out of his face.

That was simply-

"N-Naruto?" He blinked in surprise before turning his head slightly. And in a rare show of genuine surprise his eyes widened just a bit.

"Haku-san?"

* * *

Jiraiya of the Sannin sneered openly at the figure in front of him. And it was returned in kind. The two glaring at each other. Each ready to pounce on the other at a moments notice. The toad sannin twitched his left hand, a move that was mirrored by the person's own right hand.

"What do you mean no?" His voice holding a dangerous edge. "It shouldn't hav-"

"I said no." Harukaze repeated. His three gennin taking several steps back in case a conflict should start. "Your not going near him with any kind of seal. I don't care if it's to make him in to a god or save his life. No seals. He's had enough of those in his life."

"It shouldn't have dispelled." The sannin repeated for the fifth time. "He should still have another five years before it even begins to wain. Let alone fall away the way your telling me it did."

"Don't give a damn." Harukaze repeated as well for what was the tenth time. "He's fine the way he is."

"What if somethings wrong?" Jiraiya protested. "What if the seal has been tampered with? By the Kyuubi?" Blinking as he shot a glance at the three gennin who had heard the last bit. Damn it.

"It hasn't." Harukaze said in confidence. "He's fine. No Kyuubi." Not caring if they heard it.

"But you say he's been acting strangely." Jiraiya pointed out. "Doing things he shouldn't be able to. The Kyuubi isn't to blame?"

Haru hesitated before nodding his head. "No it's not."

"Positive?" Jiraiya pushed.

"Yes." He responded without a shred of doubt. "Naruto is fine as he is."

"So it's okay he suddenly has a weird sword and can fight with it as if he's an expert." Jiraiya asked deadpanned. Still trying to make a point. "Even though he's never trained with one before?"

"Yep." Replied brightly.

"Then your insane too." With a shake of his head.

"Jiraiya." A soft voice chimed in. And the sannin blinked in surprise before turning around. "I agree with young Harukaze here. Naruto is fine."

"Not you to sensei." He whined. Rubbing his tired eyes. "What makes you so sure?"

"Perhaps you'd like to see yourself?" With a smile and puff of his customary pipe. "Let's go see Naruto_ now_."

The sannin's eyes hardend in to stone. "Fine." Before blurring away. To which Sarutobi sighed before moving as well.

"And no damn seals!" Harukaze called out.

* * *

"How have you been?" The blond asked while looking at her. "How Zabuza?"

She smiled. That stunning smile. "Great. We both are."

"Then why are you here?" He asked looking deeply in to her eyes. "Aren't you kinda of missing ninja? Rouge?"

"Nope!" She chirped happily before leaning back. And the blond drew his eyes her throat where a gleaming head band depicting the symbol of the hidden mist shined brightly. He blinked again in surprise for the second time that day and leaned in to inspect it before pulling back with a raised eyebrow.

"How?" He asked plain and simple. She just smile brighter.

"We have a new Kage!" She exclaimed in genuine joy.

"Zabuza?" He inquired. She quickly shook her head.

"No. A female. She's completely changed the way we do things. And has changed the stance on kekkei genkai." Her smile dimming a bit. "Even took me and Zabuza-sama back in. After everything we did...." Her eyes staring off in to the distance.

"I bet those things made her popular." He inquired gently. She shifted her almond eyes back to him.

"Not so much at first. But once she revealed why Zabuza-sama did what he did that changed. Even named him the new head of the assassination corps. Citing his loyalty to the village and drive to do what ever was necessary to protect it." Her smile going brighter again. He smiled in return as well. Mesmerizing her for a few seconds.

"That's all good to hear." Leaning back on his place in the ground and catching himself on his elbows in the soft grass. Looking up at the sky with smile still in place. "Things that calm rarely ever happen. Almost like a fairy tale." He said happily as his eyes traced a cloud. Her smile dimmed again.

"Yes." Her voiced subdued as she looked towards the ground. Naruto blinked before looking down at her.

"Haku." He said softly while reaching a hand out and tilting her face up to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"I-It's." She stared. Already hypnotized by his eyes. Those gorgeous blue eyes of his... "I feel bad."

"About?" He pushed on. Trying to figure out what was going wrong if her life had been so great up to this point.

"About you." She admitted. "I've been going so great and you've been..."

"Oh?" He asked half amused. "What's wrong with me."

"I've seen Kakashi already." She admitted. "He told me about your fight in the forest... With a sannin? Where you insane?" Waving her hands for emphasis.

To her utter and complete surprise he laughed. A hearty sound that came from deep in his stomach. She stared in amazement as he laughed for nearly a minute straight, head tossed back and eyes closed as his vocal cords vibrated rapidly to make the loud sound coming from his mouth.

"Perhaps I am." When he finally stopped. His body still trembling as she blinked. "But I would not hesitate to do it again. For you as well."

Her brown eyes went wide. "For me?" Sounding like an awed child. He smiled in response and nodded.

"For you as well. A friend." A gentle tone with gentle smile to match. She couldn't help it. She blushed, ever so slightly but noticeable all the same. And his smile shifted from gentle to mischief filled. A playfull twinkle filling his eyes. They stared at each other. And she made the mistake of looking deeply in to his eyes. Those sky blue eyes...

It was strange for Naruto and he wondered if this was how Hanami had felt. One minute he was looking at her. The next thing he knew her soft lips where pressed against his own. Still, he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. And without missing a beat wrapped her in his arms and pulled her towards him. Rolling over to put her underneath him. His tongue demanding entry to which she readily complied. Feeling the contours of her mouth as his tongue danced with hers.

And then, just as he had did with his friend days before, he pulled back. Haku gasped deeply as she stared up in surprise. Breathing returning to her as her lungs refilled with air. Looking up at the playful glint in Naruto eyes as he pulled away, leaving her wanting more. Just as he had planned.

The bastard.

"Oh. Another one? You sure work fast Naruto-kun." A voice came form above her. And Haku felt her head tilt back as she looked upside down at the figure. Clothed in white robes the Hokage looked at her with a lopsided grin. She squeaked in surprise as she rolled up right and hurried to her feet. Dusting her self off.

"H-Hokage-sama." With a bow to match. "I'm sorry I hadn't kno-"

She trailed off when something dawned on her. Her eyes looking down to her left where Naruto still sat. But instead of surprise or embarrassment. It was the cold indifference she had the unwanted privilage of being on the other end of at the bridge. Gone was the warm sky replaced with a raging sea of destruction. She followed his gaze, past the Hokage and in to the trees. Where a man was standing. Leaning against a tree with arms crossed and a cool expression.

He seemed familiar. As if she had seen or heard his apparance before despite never having acutally met him.

"Jiraiya of the sennin." The blond said coldly. "What an honor."

The legend stood from the tree and walked in to the sunshine. Cold eyes looking on to the blond. "Naruto. It's been a while." The wording had been pleasant but the tone had not been.

She felt the color drain from her face.

This was not a good day. Not a good day at all.

* * *

"So what's the real reason your here?" Kakashi questioned absent minded as he flipped another page in his book.

"In actuality? Instead of just visiting?" The newly appointed head of the assassination corps in water country asked. "To prepare for the chunnin selection exams."

"Oh?" Kakashi turned his eye to him. "Prepare how?"

"Checking to see if the village is a safe place. And how the competition is supposed to stack up."

"Oh? Why so curious?" The jounin inquired.

"I'm not so much. But the Mizukage is." Zabuza responded while looking off in to the distance. "She wants to visit all the other villages she has never before if possible. And Konoha is the largest on the list." A reasonable request. To see just what they were up against. Nothing more nothing less.

"You must really like this new Mizukage." Kakashi inferred. "Speaking so highly of him."

"_Her _Kakashi." Zabuza corrected amidst the surprised look. Really silly seeing as he had just said 'she'. "And yes. She isn't bad. Doing what I always wanted too. Cleaning the village and country up." He paused. "Far better then when Yagura was in charge of the place." A fierce look in his eyes. Showing his dislike for said person.

"Yagura?" Kakashi asked when his surprised had faded away. "That was the name of the last Mizukage?"

"Yes." Zabuza answered. "A cold son of a bitch. Jinchurriki of the three tailed demon."

Kakashi again looked surprised. "Really? A jinchurriki as Mizukage?"

Zabuza shrugged. "Why not? We were a war filled country and strength made the place go round. What's stronger then a jinchuuriki?"

"I suppose so." The leaf jounin agreed. "Although I wouldn't know."

"Oh?" Zabuza began with a grin although Kakashi couldn't see it. "And Naruto?"

"You know?" A useless question.

"Yes. It wasn't hard to figure out considering how good the assassination corps had gotten in my absence. They have them all there. In fact..." Reaching in to his new ANBU attire chest plate and pulling out a small book. Black and small in size Kakashi figured it a bingo book until he had opened it himself. Eyes going wide after reading it for a few seconds.

"This is..."

"Yep." Zabuza said with a confident smirk beneath his bandages. "A list of the jinchuuriki. Or bijuu in general since Yagura is dead and the Sanbi is simply being held in a rather large lake. The work of the assassination squad that has come far sense I left it. They've got the complete list. Pretty good huh?"

"It is." Kakashi admitted as his eyes scanned the list. Stopping near the top. "Wait a minute."

"What?" Zabuza questioned while raising a non-existent eyebrow. "What is it?"

"This kid. The one tailed..."

"Ah yes." With a nod. "Crazy Suna bastards. Kid is the Kazekage's son. They purposely fucked his seal up to let the demon free for added power. Poor kid is supposedly completely unstable mentally."

"This is the kid who nearly killed the Hyuuga clan heir three days ago." Kakashi said in all seriousness. Zabuza blinking in surprise. "During the chuunin exam. She would be dead now if it weren't for Naruto's fast work." Looking back at the picture. Yep. Same damn kid indeed. Damn it.

"Really?" Zabuza asked incredulously. "The blond brat saved her? How? Heard no one escapes when he has you."

Kakashi shrugged. "He just did. Cut the kid up and grabbed her."

Again Zabuza's eyes narrowed. "That doesn't seem right. Heard the kid's never been touched before. In Suna, they became afraid of him and tried to kill him off. But they couldn't. Sand acts like some defense as well as an attack. Automatic. So you can't even touch him if you wanted to. Impossible to scratch him."

Kakashi looked at him right back with his one eye. "Well this is the leaf. And Naruto can _touch_ him. Has twice now, using _extreme_ speed. Got in past the sand and sliced him up real good before grabbing the girl away. Kid was screaming his head off from his future scar wound." Depicting it with a motion across his chest.

"I guess the Kyuubi is really all that then." Zabuza countered with a shrug. "Makes sense. Nine owns one."

"No." Kakashi said with a shake of his head. "That was no Kyuubi. I'm not sure if Naruto can even use the Kyuubi's chakra. That was his skill alone. You don't understand. He got through with some _EXTREME_ speed. Just moved and sliced. Kid was bleeding. That's how you get through his defense. Using speed. Move to fast for the kid to realize it and for the sand to keep up. After that he's dead meat." It made perfect sense the more he thought about it. Can't hit or defend what you can't even see let alone touch. And with such a powerful tool the kid probably couldn't use anything else.

"Then that makes the kid the perfect solution to him." Zabuza interjected. "He can get in and out in a hurry. Would probably win that conflict."

"Yeah." Kakashi agreed. "But Naruto doesn't have to worry about him. At least not yet. It's Sasuke who's in serious trouble."

"The Uchiha?" The swordsman inquired. "He's up against the sand brat?"

"Yep. One of the last matches. And he has only one shot at beating him. So in the next day or so I'm taking him with me to teach him a technique. Something that can get through the sand instead of going around it."

Zabuza narrowed his eyes again. "Raikiri?"

"Close. The less powerful form of Chidori. It'll have the same effect. Get through and hit the boy. If he's fast enough that is. Which is another problem."

"Is it really wise to teach a kid as emotional as the Uchiha a technique like that?"

"Not really." Kakashi admitted. "But I have confidence in his ability and drive. And he'll need any advantage he can get. Speaking of which. Mind if I keep this?" Waving the black book.

Zabuza shrugged. "Sure. If I can ask what for."

"Naruto. I figured he should at least know about the others like him. Wouldn't you agree?"

* * *

"Naruto. Your doing well." Jiraiya said with a bright smile. "Eating your veggies?"

"Cut the bullshit." Solid tone.

The sannin's smile shifted into a frown. _'At least he seems the same so far.'_

Naruto had never quite gotten along with Jiraiya. Respected the man's strength? Of course. But he never liked Jiraiya in the times that he had meet him. Jiraiya had adored his golden haired student and was greatly hurt when he was lost. And so naturally he saw Naruto as a sort of replacement for his father. Always comparing him and the like.

Naruto _hated _that. He was his own person and more then just his father's son. He believed in creating his own path and creating his own legend. Not living up to the expectations set for him. And so he never liked the way the Sannin seemed to put him in to every sentence involving his father. Claiming how they were so much a like and yet so different. What he took from his mother and what he took from his father. And always trying to get him to match up to the Yondaime Hokage in some way, shape, or form.

"Okay. Who are you?"

"Naruto dumbass." Simple and too the point.

"Are you really?" Jiraiya inquired with a narrowed gaze. "Or are you-"

"The Kyuubi?" The blond interrupted proving how predictable the man was. "I can assure you I am not a giant fox demon." It was true. He wasn't.

"Then why did the seal fail." Pressing the point.

"Don't know." With a shrug of his shoulders. Although he did indeed know. "And don't really care. Your not putting another one on me."

Jiraiya's frown deepened. "It shouldn't have fallen until you were around eighteen. Your mother-"

"Is dead." Naruto interjected with a cold gleam in his eyes. "And no damn seal is going to change that. I'll make my own path so you don't have to worry about anyone trying to control me."

"And if Uzu finds you?" Jiraiya added.

"They already have." Naruto countered. Savoring the look of genuine surprise. Wasn't he supposed to have some super spy network? "Or else they wouldn't have sent such a talented team to the exams. They would have just promoted them. Each of them made it to the final round. And if that isn't a show of power during the chuunin exams then I don't know what is." Again another valid point.

Jiraiya's frown went even deeper.

"Look. Not trying to be rude but you interrupted while I was in the middle of something."

The Gama Sennin's face brightened. "Oh ho. Indeed you were. My mistake." Thinking of the pretty young women the Hokage had taken on a tour of the village. "A pretty thing isn't she?"

Naruto smiled somewhat. "Yes, she is. But I wasn't talking about that. I was training before she even came along."

"Training?" Jiraiya questioned. "For your match? Against another leaf ninja?"

"Leaf ninja? Oh no my task is much harder then that..."

* * *

"So. What's rule number one when fighting your brother sensei?" Saichi asked. Anxious to return to training now that the Sannin had left.

Harukaze turned his eyes to him. "Stay back. From what I've gathered he's a beast with that sword of his. And taijutsu isn't smart either. You have the edge because of your various ninjutsu. But mid and long range is your only option. Get in to close and your done for." Stating the points to winning the confrontation. "Although be wary. Naruto knows many powerful ninjutsu as well. And has the stamina and chakra capacity of a Kage."

Saichi looked at him deadpanned. "Your fucking kidding right?"

Haru grinned. "Nope! Us Namikaze boys are beast when it comes to the throwdown."

"So basically I'm the underdog here?" Saichi thought with a frown. He was never the under dog.

"Yep. But I plan to change that." Before reaching behind him and in to a pouch. Holding the object up for his gennin to see.

Saichi's eyes went wide upon inspecting it. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes. It is." With a bright smile. "I've chosen you to be my successor one day. Even over my little brother. And as such will tutor you in my own personal shinobi arts. Think you can handle it?"

Saichi grinned. "Is the sky blue?"

* * *

"This sucks." Ganjou complained as he stared at the sky above. "I don't even know what the fuck my guy does."

Hanami did not respond instead sitting still Indian style with eyes closed as she rested her head against the tree behind her. The three gennin of Uzu where sitting in a rather secluded clearing in the forest surrounding Konoha. Having been left there by their sensei as she attended to urgent business. Each focusing on their next opponent rather then the actual mission. No use getting bent over it. He was safe in the village at the moment. They couldn't do a damn thing about that.

"I mean." Ganjou continued despite the lack of response. "He finished the fight way too quick. Just a kunai through the leg? Pathetic. At least one in the arm."

"Don't complain." Colite snapped. "I get bug boy and Hanami gets the green clad wonder. She doesn't know what he does either. At least we know your guy is good with a kunai."

Ganjou snorted. "As if the green guy is of any consequence. Anyone who dresses like that has gotta be a horrible ninja. Makes you think that girl in the purple was either a) stupid, b) a coward, or c) just down right damn pathetic." Flicking off each one with a finger.

Colite shook her head. "You should never underestimate anyone. We did that Naruto guy and he whooped us up pretty good."

Hanami's eyes snapped open and shifted to the girl. A dark glint appearing that Ganjou also mirrored.

He glowered. "He didn't whoop my ass."

Colite snorted. "You got the worst ass whooping. Without me you would have been crying on the ground. And Hanami can't say shit either, she was getting tagged in the face too."

The girl just joined in the glaring.

"Face it. We were getting thrashed together. Pure numbers wearing him down. Two on one and were dead. God forbid one on one. We'd never beat him. He's too strong."

"Then we have to make you all stronger." A new voice. They looked up as their sensei returned. A devilish grin on her face.

"And how pray tell will you make us strong enough in a months time?" Colite asked as she stood up.

"With a little help." A voice said as she was gripped tightly on the shoulder. The girl froze before tilting her head backwards. Eyes going wide upon visual conformation.

Kimori Aishu. Number six. Of the Curators.

And behind Hanami, leaning against the same tree was number five. Kigamaru Shitori.

Oh shit. They were getting training from the Rex Regis.

She couldn't help it. Hanami grinned. Followed by Ganjou and Colite.

Oh yeah. That's why Uzu was the best bitches.

* * *

He fell to his knees. Panting heavily as he struggled to stay upright. The toll of today's training finally bearing down on him. His body heavy and sluggish as he tried to lift his head. It wouldn't do him any good to pass out right here. No telling what was out there. With a sigh he used what energy he had left and stood straight as he walked.

At least he was pleased with the results. It was a very useful skill to have. One that could no doubt save his life many times in the future.

But damn it all if summoned creatures weren't annoying.

"Yes?" He saud out in to the dark forest night as he walked towards the gates. The two guards posted there looking at him bewildered before Kakashi fazed in to view beside him. "Can I help you with something Kakashi?" He asked the leaf jounin. Completely focused on staying upright.

Kakashi looked over him with a critical eye. "Shouldn't you be resting?" He questioned. Taking in the blonde's struggling body and tired posture.

"Not really. Already about eighty percent. Or at least I was when I started today. I heal rather quickly because of my furry addition." He explained as the two crossed in to the village.

Kakashi hummed in understanding. "What were you learning?"

"Summoning ninjutsu." Naruto answered in kind. To which Kakashi blinked in surprise.

"Oh? Jiraiya-san let you have the toads?"

Naruto smiled. "Not exactly." As they passed one of the last open establishments. "He offered but I turned it down in favor of something much more fierce."

"What?" The jounin inquired. Honestly curious.

"You don't want to know. Or rather I would rather not say." He admitted. To which the jounin nodded at let it go.

"Well. I came to let you know I'm taking Sasuke to train for his match up. He can't afford to have it easy. And I won't be here for you so is there anything you ne-"

"Ninjutsu." The blond answered immediately. "One of each element. At least low B-class please." Who better to ask then the walking ninjutsu arsenal when you needed new ones? Kakashi probably had more in his head that the whole village, save the Hokage, combined.

"Okay." With a nod. "But I doubt you'll be able to learn five B-class ninjutsu in a month while working on summoning."

"Don't worry. I learn fast. And besides, I'll focus on my elemental strength first and foremost."

"Ah. Smart move. Oh and one more thing." As he reached in to his pouch.

Naruto stopped and looked at him curiously as he held out a small black book. Flipping it over looking for a cover feature but finding none.

"What's this?"

"Look and see." The jounin answered with a hidden smile before leaping on to a nearby roof top and away.

Naruto watched him go before looking at the book curiously. Opening it to the first page and reading the first few lines while walking. About ten feet away he stopped on the spot and blinked in surprise before flipping to the next page and then the next. All the pages were the same. Detailing a single shinobi. And they all had one thing in common.

"All the jinchuuriki." He muttered as he look through them. Even he was in here although the info was out of date. Stopping on the page of a familiar red head. One that he was fully prepared to kill just a few days before. _'Of course. That explains his extensive control over the sand ninjutsu. He's the Ichibi jinchuuriki.'_

He closed the book with a snap and slipped it away as he walked on his merry way. This was certainly a useful tool to have. After all, knowing the opponent was over half the battle. And with this he had that half down front and back, side to side. After all, nothing was more dangerous then a jinchuuriki.

_'Wouldn't you agree?'_ He thought of the figure in the alley to the left. Watching his every move. _'Sabuka no Garra?'_

* * *

"Garra." The stern voice behind him started. "Let's get back. You heard what their Hokage said."

Indeed the Hokage said something worth attention. If he caught them in the village before the finals he would personally kill them. Obviously the gennin didn't think much of the threat but Baki did. After all, the man was known as the god of all shinobi. It wouldn't do them any good to test that theory now despite his old age.

"Whatever." The gennin muttered as he stared at the figure walking along. Knowing that he knew he was standing there watching him. Uzumaki Naruto. You would die. That was a promise.

"Let's go." The jounin urged with a hiss. And Garra turned a wild eye to the man forcing him to step back before he suddenly dissolved in to a flow of sand. Baki swallowed before he followed suit. Anxious to get out of the village as soon as he could. No use getting on their nerves now. Just wait a month.

And then they would be the ones holding all the cards.

* * *

"Haeru?" He questioned as he observed his partner. Pacing back and forth. "What are you doing?"

She stopped abruptly and turned to him with a seductive smile. "Waiting for you."

"Oh?" He questioned. "And why is that?"

"You have a meeting. With the fox demon." She replied. "Come quickly. We don't have much time before the connection is closed."

He frowned openly but followed after her, trusting her without hesitation. They reached the large pool of water and she slipped a dainty foot in to it before sinking down completely, motioning for him to follow. He did so, stepping in after her before falling through completely.

They appeared on the other side. Dropping in to what looked like a sewer of some sorts. Bare walls and the awful stench of death filled the air and caused him to gag for a brief second. But it was quickly put away as he followed after Haeru's quickly retreating form. Weaving in and out of hall ways. The stench progressively getting worst as their steps slapped in to the dirty water.

Then they reached it. The large room with it's towering cealing seeming larger then any they had ever visted before. And as he stared straight at the large gates the blond knew that he had truly entered the domain of the legendary nine tailed fox demon. If the gate was any sign.

From behind the bars with their cold iron exterior two blood red eyes the size of a three story house appeared. And following them a wide smile that revealed teeth half the size of the Hokage's tower. It took a step forward and the room shook in response. It's massive face coming in to view as it stepped in to the light. Dark red coat the color of blood and ears coming in to place. It truly was an awe inspiring creature. And yet for some reason the blond didn't feel the least bit afraid.

"Ah. Here you are." It's booming voice and foul breath nearly knocking him to his knees. "I was begining to wonder if you would ever come."

Naruto didn't answer and instead looked in to the large eyes with conviction. This only served to amuse the fox demon if the increase in the size of it's grin said anything about it.

"Oh ho! And not a shred of fear. Truly a brave one. Almost as much so as your father had been...." Sneering now as it thought of the man that put it there.

"Can we get on with this?" Haeru asked rather annoyed. The demon's eyes moved to her before it's big head nodded.

"Ah yes. Of course." Turning them back to Naruto. "We've come to test your valor Naruto. A game of sorts."

"Game?" He questioned.

"Oh yes. Just a simple wage. Although it holds a lot of weight." Smile returning.

"And this game is?"

"The rules are simple. Win and you gain complete control over the fox demon summons. Lose.... And not only does your soul get eaten but I am released."

"I see. And who will I be fighting."

"Me."

He turned his head and towards a dark corner where a figure stepped in to view. Eyes going wide as he looked at his appearance. The same as his. Except for the black hair, golden eyes, and pure white sword in his hands. Standing tall as he grinned at Naruto. Obviously enjoying the reaction.

"You..." Something deep inside of him clicking in to place. "I know you." The figure snorted.

"You should Kioshi." He stopped before grinning again. "Or is it Naruto now?"

"Naruto." The blond replied firmly. Hand moving to grab his own sword. "But you already knew that. Right Kuro?"

"Of course." The newly appointed Kuro replied. "And you know how this thing goes. You lose you go bye bye. You win and you gain my power plus the fox demon's. Agreed?"

"Can you do it young Naruto?" The fox demon boomed. "Risk the lives of billions for more power? Or will back out and stay at your current level forever?" Obviously trying to get in his psyche. It wouldn't work. The kid was too calm and cool for that. "Of course I'm hoping you lose." It admitted at the end.

"I won't." The blond said as he pulled his blade free. Haeru disappearing in to Kuro's body. "It's not an option. I can promise you that."

"So you say?" The demon replied as his blood red chakra swirled around the pair and created a doom barrier to prevent escape. "So you say."

"You ready captain?" Kuro asked mockingly as he slipped in to the usual stance.

Naruto snorted. "Enough talk rat. I guess I need to remind you why I am indeed the captain and you the second in command."

And in a flurry of movement their blades collided.

* * *

The Kyuubi no Kitsune was old. It had seen many things. Civilizations rise and die. Species breed and evolved. The end of planets and the beginning of star systems. The age of demons and the rise of humans. All had been impressive and fairly entertaining. That much was certain. But even it would admit that what it was watching... Owned everything he had ever seen before.

Despite it's self it grinned as the two combatants in it's chakra control environment clashed again and again. The occasional flash of skin searing flames or red bolts of lightning adding a flair to it. But the two did not complain focusing entirely on each other as they attacked with earnest.

Naruto spun low, sweeping his blade across the soaked ground and splashing water in to the air. And with ease Kuro hopped up and over it while lashing out with a kick. The blond blocked with his other forearm before snaking his hand around the angle and slamming his opponent down. Pouncing at him with blade mid thrust. But Kuro held up a hand and fired of a chant less kido, the flames slamming in to the blond and knocking him back.

_'Oh yeah. This is good action.'_ With a large grin to match.

Naruto recovered quickly to his knees in time to roll side ways. Succeeding in both putting out the flame and dodging the follow through. Slamming the tip of his sword in to the ground and lifting himself to his knees as he threw a hand out. The bolt of lightning that followed signifying the number four hadou. It was useless though as with a sweep of his blade Kuro dispelled the technique before raising his own hand and shooting one right back.

The blond was quick again, pushing off with his sword and in to the air as the attack struck the water, electrifying the entire area. He landed, on top of it as the attack faded away. Looking across to see Kuro doing the same with an annoying all knowing smirk. Naruto scowled.

_'Damn! He has my shinobi skills as well!'_

As if to put his thoughts in to practice Kuro flipped his forearm and tossed his blade in to the air before beginning a set of seals. Naruto cursed as he cartwheeled out the way in time to avoid the stream of fire that followed. Landing again on his feet he shot forward with shunpo just as Kuro caught his own sword, the swing to the head missing as his alter ego ducked and swiped himself. With a hiss Naruto flashed backward, looking down at the shallow cut on his stomach. Kuro just smiled back in response before lifting his sword and pointing it at the blond.

_'Fine.' _Naruto thought. _'That's how you wanna play it?'_ As he ripped his shirt away and went bare chested.

Flash stepping forward the two met again in a dead lock before both pulled away. The sound of clanging blades ringing annoyingly in the giant fox demon's ears. Kuro swiped at the chest and Naruto leaned back to avoid it, foot coming up and catching his opposite in the chest. Kuro gasped as his breath was knocked away and he stumbled back. The blond quickly righted himself before dashing forward in shunpo, coming out already in a spin with blade pulled back. The two swords clanged together and ringed loudly as if singing a chorus. Dead locked again.

Kuro began to pull back but could only blink in surprise when Naruto's hand firmly gripped his wrist and he was pulled forward in to a head but. Head ringing and nose now bleeding he was barely able to raise his own blade up to block the swipe at his neck, still it knocked him to his knees with the force and he received a kick to the chest that sent him flying back against the flooded ground.

_'Damn him!' _The darker side thought as he raised his sword and held it at both hands horizontally, catching the airborne Naruto's swipe on it despite his own blade sinking in to his flesh.

With an impressive show of his physique the dark side pulled his legs up and double mule kicked the original in the chest before carrying him over head, flipping upright and on to his feet in a crouch. Naruto skidded across the ground but threw a hand out and pushed himself to his feet, holding up the other as his sword that had been sent flying fell in to it. The two combatants stared at one another before flashing forward and clanging together.

_'This is real good action!' _The demon thought with wide smile as the two of them went back and forth with a flurry of blocks and attacks that caused sparks to fly. Naruto slid a foot back and ducked a swipe for the head before bringing his blade upward like an upper cut. Kuro snorted as he hopped back and away from the attack, hand flashing out as he prepared his next technique.

"**Shakkaho**!" The red ball of energy suddenly appearing before firing forward. Naruto raised to full height before placing his blade against his left shoulder and holding out his right hand.

"**Seki**." He replied calmly. The shield of reitsu forming in thin air and holding back the explosion. "Useless." He muttered.

"Oh yeah?!" Kuro howled suddenly from behind him, using the smoke as a distraction. His sword going true as it stabbed through the blond's back. "Useless huh?" He taunted from behind the boy.

To his surprise Naruto turned his head and grinned brightly despite his bloodly mouth. "Yes." As his eyes suddenly flashed.

"Shi-" He didn't get to finish as the clone exploded in his face sending him flying back having taken it full force. He hit the ground hard and tumbled back until he slammed in to the barrier. The corrosive chakra of the nine tailed fox burning him. "Fuck!" As he pulled his back away and sat upright. Looking up at the last second to see Naruto.

"Fuck indeed." Naruto agreed with his sword stuck in to the ground and he formed the last seal. "**Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri**!" _(Water Release: Rising Water Cutter)_

With a wave of his arms the water in front of Kuro suddenly surged upward before rushing toward him, slamming in to him and pushing him further in to the barrier. Still Naruto wasn't stupid and ducked at the right time as a sword swipe from behind flowed threw the air where his neck had just been. Throwing his foot back behind him he felt it connect again as Kuro doubled over. Turiing and swinging in one step as he beheaded his opponent.

Blinking in surprise Naruto scowled before falling to the ground as another fire ninjutsu rushed past him. So he was hit with the last one. That had been a mizu bushin. Impressive use of technique. That much he admitted openly. Throwing his arms out the blond did a six step before bringing his feet up and kicking Kuro twice in the face as they went by. Finishing up by pulling of a one handed stand and grabbing his sword before thrusting it forward an in to the gut of his alter ego.

This time it was legit. Pushing out one side and out the other. Kuro blinked and gagged before flash stepping away. Falling to one knee to hold his stomach as the blond pushed himself up right and on to his feet. There was a moment's pause as Kuro gagged and coughed blood and Naruto watched. Then they moved again, the blond flashing forward and Kuro leaping back. Naruto's sword pierced the ground where his enemy had just been and he cursed in annoyance before pulling back and following in pursuit.

Kuro flash stepped back and started to back peddle. Naruto hot on his heels as he swung his blade. It was like a shark going for the kill. The blood in the water signifying the weakness. And he was hungry. Why beat around the bush when you can go straight through it? Or so his mother always used to say.

Kuro hissed loudly as he batted away another strike. This wasn't good. He was losing badly. And that was unacceptable. Especially when he had come so far. There was only one thing left to do. The only thing he was able to do. Skidding to a halt the darker side suddenly lunged forward with sword pulled back. Caught off guard it was all Naruto could do to hold up his sword in a double grip and block. Still the force knocked him off balance. And it was then that he realized his mistake. Looking up in time to see a grinning Kuro as he held his sword horizontal and began to chant.

"Haeru, Da-ku Crepusulum!" He shouted.

And all Naruto could was curse and leap to the side as a blinding light filled the area.

* * *

"What are we working on?" Sasuke asked as he looked to his teacher. It was late night and they were in a rocky cavern. Choosing it for cover as they were without tents. Being that they had to beat a hasty retreat since Kakashi had illegally 'checked him out' a bit early. Kakashi hummed before looking up and away from the paper. Rolling it up and throwing it away.

"Nothing really." He stood up and walked toward his gennin. "Here." Pulling out a sheet of paper that looked more like cardboard.

Sasuke took it and looked over it before glancing at his jounin sensei. "What do I do?"

"Use chakra on it." Kakashi said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. And it kinda was for ninja. "It'll tell you what you need to train in."

Sasuke looked it over again before shrugging. Pushing chakra form his finger tips in to the card. And then watching as it crinkled up before forming a smoking ball. He turned it around before throwing away. Looking at Kakashi's genuinely surprised face. A smile forming behind his mask.

"Well well. What do we have here." The jounin teased as he took a step forward.

Sasuke frowned. "What?"

"Your elemental affinity. It isn't just fire. In fact fire isn't your primary one." The jounin explained.

"Then what is?"

"Lightning elemental ninjutsu." He explained. "It means your body is more aligned with lightning type then any other. Lightning ninjutsu should come easiest to you."

Sasuke blinked in surprise. "Really?" Looking over at the ball of cardboard. He was sure he was a fire type.

"Yep! You should be proud most don't have one as potent as your lightning let alone two." Kakashi's eyes appraising him. "It means you have real shinobi talent."

"Of course I do." Spoken proudly. Kakashi rolled his eye.

"Enough talk. This actually makes it easier."

"How so?" The Uchiha boy inquired.

"Because it helps me to teach you the technique I wanted too. My only personal one. I'm sharing it with you." The jounin replied just as proudly as the boy before him had.

"What is it?" Leaning forward.

"It's called Chidori..."

* * *

"You asshole. You ever living asshole."

Naruto frowned. "Keep talking bitch."

He sat on the wet ground. The barrier now absent. His clothes ripped and body bleeding yet he was still victorious. Beside him lay Kuro, a missing arm and leg on either side. Breathing rather slowly as he tried to stave away the pain. He had loss. Badly when Naruto too used the shikai release. He couldn't understand it. How could there be such a gap still?

"What are you?" He questioned. "Some sort of super man?" His body already beginning to fade away in to black particles that were being absorbed in to Naruto.

Naruto smirked before responding. "Of course."

"Whatever." Annoyed. "You already know the deal. Full use of my power yada yada. That sort of thing. And by design you get full control of the fox contract." A large gruff snort sounding from the angry fox demon. Upset at it's loss of a chance at freedom. Who wouldn't be?

"Nice doing buissness with you." Naruto said brightly.

"Fuck you too!" As his body finally faded away. Instantly the blond turned his now glowing eyes to the giant fox demon.

"Pay up bitch."

The fox growled but said nothing. A wave of blood red chakra flowing out before forming a large scroll. The first name on it becoming blood red as the deal was sealed. Naruto grinned victoriously before reaching for it. Picking it up along with his sword that he slid away in to his sheath.

"Good work jeeves."

"Leave damn it!" Before a wave of blood red chakra pushed him away. The last thing in his vision the angry scowl of the fox demon.

* * *

Ah!!! Gotcha!! Thought you were gonna see Haeru didn't ya? Man I'm an ass.

Anyhow. This chapter took me about five hours to write. So that's good work. I've got this buzz for this story right now. My thoughts finally flowing through my fingers. Great right?

And here are the techniques. All from their respective series.

_Shakkaho:_ Way of Destruction Thirty-One. Shot Of Red Fire; Ball of red spiritual energy that explodes on Contact.

_Seki:_Way of Binding Eight. Repulse; Defensive Bakudo that creates a shield that repels or paralyzes what ever it touches.

_Suiton, Mizu Kamikiri:_Water Release, Rising Water Cutter; Suiton ninjutsu that rises up and fires off like a slicing jet.


	14. Battle Of Earth And Air

"Speech"

_'Thought_

**Ninjutsu and Kido**

Flashback **(())**

_Disclaimer: I do not own in anyway Naruto or Bleach. Inspired by James D. Fawkes' Sit upon the frosted heaven and Case13's Crimson edge (Which needs to be updated!)_

* * *

The normally crowded streets of Konohagakure were now a current of constantly moving people. People from all across the shinobi world had flocked to the hidden leaf village in anticipation for the start of the next phase in the chunnin selection exam: the finals. As it was every year, a big event featuring the best young talent in the shinobi world. And in Konoha they were especially popular, a festival beginning with each finals. Regardless of how the competition was stacked up.

From his position on the buildings high above the people Naruto watched the proceedings with a small amount of interest. Somehow they had managed to erect a carousel which was given the task of handing out rides to the various children in the village. It was quite an odd sight to see the people wearing various types of clothing not normally found in Konoha, the ones from Suna standing out the most with their wraps that were normally used to be the hot desert sun.

_'At the very least the stadium will be full.'_ He thought as he stood up and walked further in to the roof. _'But is that a good thing?'_

"Quite a sight isn't it?" A calm and relaxed voice inquired.

The blond stopped and turned his head to the side. Eyeing the village leader. "I suppose so. A festival like this one is always full of people though."

The Hokage shook his head. "No. The collection of different people. From different cultures."

"Ah. Yes. It is something to behold considering the world we live in."

The old man nodded and walked to the edge of the building looking down just as the boy had did moments ago. "Violence. It makes the shinobi world go around. Even when war is not abound we still fight to the death. And here, for this gathering to take place, a tournament of children is a foot. It disgust me."

Naruto looked to him and smiled faintly. "What are you to do about it?"

The old Hokage shook his head as he looked down on the people. "Nothing I can do. I'm much to old now, my time long gone and spent. I just wished I'd be here to see true peace-"

"There is no such thing." Naruto interrupted. Sarutobi blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"True peace. There is no such thing." Naruto continued as he turned and walked towards him. "The shinobi arts started as a way to bring about peace. Against the warring ways of the samurai. And yet they turned to cause even greater violence. Some people believe that bringing the nations together will bring true peace. Do you believe that."

The Hokage nodded. "Yes I do."

"Then you are even more foolish then I thought."

Again the old man blinked in surprise. "W-What?"

Naruto sighed. "No matter what happens there will always be a difference in opinions." Walking up beside the gobsmacked old man. "Collect everyone together, abolish the shinobi and samurai ways. And that will bring peace. But not true peace. A false sense of security. On the outside everyone will look to get along but as usual something will be hidden. Dark desires and feelings. For there to be a congregation of people there must also be someone to lead them. And that someone will make decisions that everyone will not agree with.

"And by fault someone will feel slighted and seek revenger, or to take power from themselves. Which would lead to a rebellion of authority. Which would lead to violence. And war. So you see no matter where we go or what we do we will never have true peace. Even the animals and plants have conflicts with each other. It is the way life is. And nothing will ever change that."

The Hokage sighed and took a step back. Smiling sadly. "I suppose your right. It seems that only in death will we be-"

"Ha ha ha ha."

The Hokage frowned and stopped suddenly as the blond broke in to sudden laughter throwing his head back and mouth wide as his body shook with amusement.

"What's so funny?" He found himself growling in frustration. Just as suddenly as he began Naurto stopped cackling and looked to him. Sarutobi sharply took a deep breath and the devious and crazed look on his face. A look that did not belong on someone so young.

"The human naivety people are putting out there." The blond responded. "Trust me. You will never be safe from violence and war. **Especially **in death."

"Especially in death?" The Hokage muttered. "What do you mean by that"

Naruto smiled some what. "You will never know. And for that I envy you."

* * *

"What a beautiful morning!" Saichi exclaimed as he stretched his arms out wide and yawned largely. Namido looked to his teammate and smiled a small smile.

"That it is Saichi!" Harukaze exclaimed as he stepped up behind his student and clasped him on the shoulder. Grinning brightly. "And an even better day for a chuunin exam finals."

"Yep!" The Kumo gennin chirped. "And I'm gonna go for the gold. Starting with your younger brother sensei!"

The Kumo jounin regarded his charge with a look before he grinned brightly in return. "I hope so." He began. "Or else Raikage-sama would have come all this way for nothing..."

The three gennin all blinked in surprise before their faces paled. "Raikage-sama is here?"

Haru grinned and nodded. "Of course. He wants to see one of his strongest gennin in his moment of glory. Which means you have to put on a show Saichi."

"O-Of course." The gennin replied while grinning weakly. This only served to further amuse Haru who laughed loudly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be fine. Just remember what I taught you and you'll be successful."

"If you say so...."

"I do. Now let's go we have to hurry to the stadium."

The jounin watched as each of his gennin walked ahead before following after them. A frown now firmly in place. Truth to be told he was unsure of how Saichi would do. Without a doubt Naruto was as talented as they came and it would take every trick the Kumo gennin had and a little luck to come out with a win. Let alone with enough energy to continue on. If anything this was one of the worst matches for him. He would most likely be unable to fight any further. And that's if he did win. Not to mention it was a no win situation for Harukaze himself. Who was he too cheer for? His student of his younger brother? He hated complicated situations like these. But there was nothing he could do.

With a sigh the cloud jounin followed after his student. Unable to determine which side he would choose at the moment.

At least the fight would prove entertaining.

* * *

"Do you remember your task?"

She glanced towards him. The annoyance at being asked the same question again now evident on her face. Still she did not let any of it slip in to her voice.

"Of course. We all remember. You don't have to worry about us. It's you who has to make the first move."

He frowned. "Watch your mouth gennin. We don't have any room for error here. Konoha shinobi will be on our asses from the moment we leave the stadium and all the way to the coast. Slip up and we fail. Get left behind and we let you die."

"Yes. I know. We know." Gesturing to her two other teammates. "We've been through the scenario several times already. All we need now is to have every thing play out for us."

"Fine. Now hurry up to the stadium. And don't you dare lose little girl."

Scowling at his retreating back she began to say something before a hand was placed on her shoulder. Looking back at Ganjou who shook his head. They were annoying and rude to say the least. But still the superiors in every thing shinobi. And as such she had no choice but follow along.

Turning to her team she motioned with her head for them to follow, heading for the site of the exam finals. Weaking Naruto was the first part of the plan. And the only way to do that was to make him go through numerous battles. Which meant at least two of them had to do battle with him. As simple as it sounded though she knew it would be anything but that. For some reason she couldn't get rid of this nagging feeling that something was going to go seriously wrong....

Oh well. No use thinking about it now. The only thing they could do was move forward.

To what. She really didn't know.

* * *

"Welcome! To the Chunin selection exam finals!"

A massive roar sounded as those in attendance showed their appreciation. The long awaited start to the main event of the chunnin exams was at hand. The time for each village to display their young and upcoming talent. A show of which village would dominate for the next generation.

The gennin at hand all looked up at the sea of screaming fans in the audience, each with their own thoughts and plans in mind for the battles to come. Naruto, now back again in his cloak, looked down the line from his position at the end of the line. Looking at each gennin in attendance. Everyone but Uchiha Sasuke was hear. He frowned beneath his hood. Kakashi had no doubt decided to make a flashy appearance. As in line with what he usually did.

Stupid.

"Alright kids. You heard em." The new proctor Genma said. Chewing on his tooth pick. "You guys are the stars of the show today. Make it interesting people."

Shino tilted his head to the side. "Is our goal not to win the tournament?"

The jounin looked to him. "Yes..."

"Then you need not worry. All of us here are along chunnin level in fighting capability."

The jounin raised and eyebrow. "Really now? Think so?" Looking down the line at each of them. No one seemed to shy away from the praise. Instead each of them looked back with determination on the face. No one said a thing and the jounin just shrugged in response. "Alright then. Everyone but those in the first round leave the arena floor."

They moved in order, each heading up and away from the battlefield until only the last two were left on the battle field.

Hanami stared back at the gennin in front of her. Sneering at the awful green outfit he wore. Lee seemed not to notice though and continued to smile back brightly at her. Genma looked between the two before steping forward.

"Alright, here we go. You two are the first up. Are both of you ready?"

They both nodded in confirmation but said nothing more.

"Alright then. Then let's begin, the first match. Kaguya Hanami V.S. Rock Lee."

"BEGIN!"

* * *

Hanami stared at Lee. Lee stared back. She shifted a foot back. He tight end his fist. A deep breath for both of them.

And then without warning Lee hopped backward, just as Hanami had reached him with a kunai mid swipe. The leaf gennin instantly pulled free a trio of shuriken before flipping them towards her while continuing to back away. Hanami deflected them with ease and tossed the knife after the leaf gennin. Lee stopped moving and shifted to the right, moving past the blade with ease and lifting his foot in to a swift kick. The Uzu gennin took a hard step forward and brought her arm up to bear. A strong block that caught his foot. The two stayed that way for a second before separating quickly.

Hanami rolled her shoulders and slid her foot back again. Lee looked at her curiously before he grinned suddenly. Reaching down and pulling up his leg warmers. Hanami raised an eyebrow as he revealed the numerous sets of weights beneath his clothing. She stood and watched as he unstrapped them from his legs and tossed them away. Eyes going shifting to the two craters they made when they dropped. The gennin gave a few experimental stretches as he loosened his muscles.

"I'm sorry." He began cheerfully as he stood to full height again. "But I can not take it easy on you just because you are female. Especially if I want to win this."

"That's fine. I don't expect it anyway. It'll be an insult to my skill level."

He grinned. "Good. I see you as a tough opponent anyway. I will need everything I have if I wish to advance." Sliding down in to his basic stance. "Now..... Here I come!"

Hanami took a deep breath and went wide eyed before ducking under a sweep kick. For a second there she had been totally caught unaware by his advancement in speed. She leaned back and nearly broke her back in half in a dodge of the second attempt. Spring back up and throwing a hook in to what was seemingly to the crowd mid air. Lee stopped on a dime and raised his arm catching the punch. Blinking in surprise at the force behind it, nearly breaking through his guard. Keeping on the offensive Hanami lashed out with a front kick and caught Lee in the gut sliding the gennin back for a bit before he shook it off and disappeared again.

Determination now set in Hanami sank low in to her own stance and scanned the area in front of her. Leaning to the left as a fist suddenly appeared in front of her. She continued with it and turned it in to a cartwheel, her legs flying up and catching hold of his arm between them at the elbow. Lee blinked in surprise before when was lifted of the ground and turned upside down. Slamming hard on to the ground as the girl grabbed him in a leg lock. Quickly she brought her hand together in to a seal. Lee grit his teeth together before raising his arm. Hanami blinked in surprise and looked down as Lee raised her up before slamming her down back hard. It was helpless to try and stop it. Her mouth flying open in a silent gasp as her limps went limp for a second. Lee pulled his arm out quickly and rolled before springing away.

Hanami rolled over and stood quickly. Grabbing her stomach and gasping as she tried to bring in some air. Honestly she had not been expecting that.

The leaf gennin smirked some before dropping back in to his stance. With a scowl the girl followed suit just seconds before he disappeared again. This time following his movements to a tee. A brief pause in concentration nearly got her knocked silly. But she recovered nicely, grasping his outstretched arm and pulling while spinning inside his guard. Her elbow landed in his abdomen and stole his breath for a second before he recovered and leaped back to safety. But she pressed her advantage, whirling around to face him and chasing in pursuit. Hands flying through a flurry of seals before she brought her fingers to her lips.

"**Katon: Haisekishou**!" _(Fire Release: Burning Ash Accumulation_)

Lee was caught off guard as the air around him was suddenly filled with a cloud of smoke, covering him up in the ash. Acting on the instincts that only a ninja could have honed he leaped from the ash and straight in to the air just as it was suddenly ignited. His eyes looking down on the ball of fire that would have enveloped him. Looking back up in time to catch a kick to the face that sent him spiralling back towards the ground. The leaf gennin hit the earth hard and sprung to his feet just as his opponent touched down in his previous position with a knee drop. Swing his own round house kick that was evaded by a simple lean backward. The girl continued her momentum in to a roll back towards the ball of fire. Reaching her feet and slamming her hands down in to a single seal.

**"Katon: Kasumi Enbu!"** _(Fire Release: Mist Waltz)_

From her mouth Hanami spit forward a wave of condensed air that traveled through the fire ball. Lee was again forced aside as the wave of heat forced him to move away. The next second Hanami was on top of him again, a flurry of strikes erupting forward. The leaf gennin was put on the defensive. Moving quickly to evade each attack before jabbing forward with one of his own. The girl simply tilted her head to the side and brushed past it before stepping to the inside of his guard again, hand launching forward with and open palm. Instantly Lee's other hand reached up and caught her arm around the wrist before it could make contact. However he was unprepared for what happened next, a bone punching forward at the bottom of her palm. Despite being told in advance of the kekkei genkai Lee had been unable to hide his surprise. Tilting his head to the side just enough to avoid being stabbed through the mouth, a scratch on his face instead.

Hanami continued on with a front kick that forced his grip free. Protruding another bone she launched forward in to an attack, slashing her arms in front of her. The leaf gennin darted backward and avoided being cut open by the unnatural sharp bones. The two of them danced in a myriad of taijutsu. Fist flying and kicks flinging. Annoyed finally Hanami pulled away and flicked her foot up. A single bone ripping out from her shin and towards her opponent. Again surprise Lee slid to a stop from his approach and leaned away to avoid the spinning bone. The girl charged after him, forming seals on the way.

"**Raigen: Raikouchuu**!" _(Lightning Ilusion: Lightning Flash Pillar)_

Rock Lee looked up.

And saw the light.

* * *

_'How disappointing....'_Naruto thought with something of a frown underneath his cloak. "After all that work..."

_'Do you think so?'_ The familiar feather light voice sounded in his ear._ 'I found it somewhat entertaining.'_

He shook his head_. 'It's not that. Just anticlimactic. After all that taijutsu and ninjutsu work she just uses a genjutsu and then walks over to him to knock him out?'_

He could feel her shrug. _'Whatever works...'_

"It's still pretty pathetic."

"Are you talking to yourself?"

He turned his head to the all pink girl standing next to him. Looking down on her with an emotionless look.

"Do you want to mind your own business?" The girl sneer but didn't say anything. Instead looking on to the field where Lee was being removed by his teammates. Naruto turned his attention back to the arena as well. Watching the winning gennin make her way back.

_'I'm up next.' _He thought with a tilt of his head as his eyes focused on the Kumo gennin that would be his opponent. Saichi looked to him before blinking and giving a bright smile and thumbs up. The blond in response raised an eyebrow. _'Okaaay.'_

"Will the next two contestants report to the arena floor!" The announcement rang out over the intercom. Naruto looked down on to the field one last time before making his way towards the stairs way.

_'Hopefully. This will end just as quickly.'_

_

* * *

_

Gemna glanced at the two gennin. One leaf. One cloud. Both looking forward to humiliating the other.

Naruto looked over Saichi with a calculating expression, looking for any sign of weakness in him. And the Kumo gennin did the same, eyes scouring the body of his opponent. It wouldn't be easy. This much he knew. But he was determined to make it as decisive as possible.

"Are both contestants ready?" The examiner asked quietly. Naruto nodded confidently while Saichi grinned in response. "Very well then. Hajeme!"

Saichi moved first hands slapping together as they blurred in to motion and he formed a few seals. Holding his outstretched palms out in front of him when he had finished.

"**Raiton: Densen**!" _(Lightning Release: Electric Line)_

True to jutsu name a coat of lightning elemental chakra covered the gennin's hands before arcing towards the blond in front of him. Naruto did not falter. Grasping the edge of his cloak firmly he yanked it from his body and executed a spin before releasing it in front of him. The cloak was ripped apart by the ninjutsu. But Naruto, hidden behind it like a curtain, withdrew his trusty companion before dancing around it. By this time Saichi was ready. Biting his thumb he ran through a set of seals before slamming his hand to the ground.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu**!" _(Summoning Technique.)_

He announced to the world as the infamous summoning lines spread out in a web like formation on the ground. Naruto tensed and halted in his charge. Watching as the puff of smoke obscured his view of the other gennin for a moment. There was a pause in the action like a calm before the storm before something came ripping out of the smoke and towards him. With incredible agility the leaf gennin executed a back flip and threw one free hand out to the ground before applying chakra and spinning to avoid the projectiles.

_'Feathers.' _He realized as he stopped and swung his feet back to the ground. Sure enough the smoke was fully dispersed as the taka summoning flapped it's massive wings. It was bigger the either gennin and had a four foot wing span. Naruto eyed the black feathered bird curiously. _'I honestly hadn't expected him to know this.'_

A smirk found it's way to the forefront._ 'But two can play it that way.'_

Saichi grinned from his position behind the large avian. Panting a bit more then he usually would, obviously tired from preforming the summoning. The large bird gave a piercing cry that reverberated around the entire arena before it beat it's large wings. One time to hover in front of it's summoner, the second time blew up a cloud of dust as it took to the air. Soon it was circling over the arena with it's eye focusing on the two gennin in battle. Naruto eyed it wearily, it would be difficult to track it up in the air.

"Betcha didn't expect that huh?" Saich taunted. Naruto eyed him for a moment before he responded.

"Nope." He honestly admitted as he bought his arm up to view. "But I won't miss a beat because of it."

"Oh?" The Kumo gennin questioned as he clasped his hands together. "Not even a little?"

"No." Naruto responded resolutely. "Because your not the only one that can do that."

Saichi blinked in surprise as the blond bit his own thumb before swiping it against the top of his forearm. A shiver of anticipation running down his spine.

Naruto grinned.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

* * *

From his position in the stands Harukaze clenched his fist and bit his lower lip.

_'Damn.'_ He thought as the cloud of summoning smoke overtook his brother. _'I hadn't expected this.'_

* * *

From the moment it materialized Saichi knew he wasn't going to like it. The dominating presence filled the air around him and made his body stiffen. It's paw stepped from the smoke first, larger then his head. And then with a burst of chakra it dispelled the rest of the veil. Screams of panic and excitement rained down on them as the beast shook it's fur covered body and opened it's gaping maw wide, allowing each of it's gleaming fangs to gleam in the sunlight. The Kumo gennin could feel the lump in his throat slide down as it yawned loudly. It's lupine eyes glanced in both directions before it turned it's head around and looked back at the blond behind it.

"**What is this boy**?" It questioned sounding more like a growl. "**Why am I here**."

Despite the intimidating presence of the beast Naruto stared back as cool as a cucumber. Emotion absent on his face as he raised his sword and pointed the tip of it to the cloud gennin standing in front of them. The monster followed the direction of the blade before it's eyes landed on Saichi. It's maw seemingly crinkling in confusion.

"**A boy**?" It questioned. "**A gennin**?"

"The exams." Naruto calmly corrected. "I explained it to you before."

"**I never expected to be summoned here though**." It countered as it looked back at him. "**Your not even dirty. Have you began to fight yet**?"

"No." Naruto explained. "But I never expected this either." He raised his sword to the sky and pointed upward. Upset the beast turned it's eyes sky ward before the confusion faded away in understanding.

"**Ah**." It said as it nodded it's tv sized head. "**He can summon. Well imagine that. I wonder how many of you can do that**."

It was at this point Saichi realized exactly what he was dealing with here.

_'A fox?'_

Indeed it was. A fox the size of a horse. And with a poor attitude if the conversation had been any indication. It's paw was the size of his face and it's claws the size of his hand alone. It's midnight black fur gleamed in the sunlight and behind it he could see not one but two tails dragging on the ground. It turned it's attention back to him and pulled it's lips back, revealing it's rows of fangs. The Kumo gennin could not stop the stab of fear that shot through his stomach.

Suddenly it began to laugh. Throwing it's head back and opening it's large mouth wide. The entire coliseum went dead silent as the sound over took their whispers. It finally stopped and bore it's amber colored eyes in to cloud gennin in front of it. The amusement evident in it's gaze.

"**Look at him**." It mocked. "**He's going to piss his pants just looking at me**."

"Your a very intimidating fox Shikon." Naruto added. Saying it's name for the first time. The fox, Shikon, snorted.

"**You didn't flinch**."

"It takes more then a big fox to scare me. You should know that."

"**Ah. That it does**." Nodding it's head as if it had suddenly discovered something. "**Are you ready to get this over with**?"

Naruto turned his attention to the Kumo gennin. "How bout it Saich-san? You ready?" He questioned.

As if a switch had suddenly been flipped the dark pool of emotion in his stomach disappeared and Saich stood up firmly. Grinning brightly as he began a set of seals.

"Let's go!"

* * *

The battle began again. The bird above them suddenly folding it's wings together and dropping in to a dive. Naruto and Shikon both glanced up to note it as Saichi finished his ninjutu and thrusted his hands out. It was the same as the one to start the match. Naruto and Shikon both leaped to the side in two separate directions. The blond hitting the ground and rolling up as the bird descended upon him. Grasping his sword tightly he slid his feet back and swung with nearly all his might. The blade whistled through the air and forced the bird to forgo it's attack in fear of being sliced in two.

Shikon adjusted it's self midair and slammed feet first. Suddenly shooting toward the cloud gennin with fierce some speed. Saichi grinned in response and began to back peddle quickly as the hulking fox raced toward him. His new hand seals speed coming in handy again.

"**Raiton: Gian**!"_ (Lightning Release: False Darkness)_

The B-ranked ninjutsu briefly caught Shikon by surprise. But not enough to keep it from avoiding the technique. The great black fox slid to a sudden stop before it darted off in a different direction. Still that was not all Saichi could do now. Grinning as he waved his hands after the beast, the jutsu redirecting it's path to follow.

_'Damn! '_Shikon thought as it eyed the ninjutsu in it's vision.

Realizing it could not outrun the ninjutus it dug it's claws in to the ground before launching it's self forward with great force. Spinning around mid air to face the ninjutsu as it built it's own chakra up from the pool in it's stomach. A great roar was released that sent all the coliseum occupants jumping with ringing ears. The wave of chakra released from it's maw totally demolished the lightning ninjutsu and continued on. Saichi gaped in shock before his body moved of it's own accord, jumping to the side to avoid being hit. A good idea as the area he had just been standing in was suddenly blown apart, rocks flying in every which direction.

The gennin hit the ground hard and rolled over... Right in to the path of Naruto's downward thrust. But just as he was about to be run through his own summon came to the rescue. Ramming the blond in the chest and flying off with him. The hawk summon soared high in to the air with only a few flaps of it wings. And then it turned over and let the blond fall off. Naruto bit his lip as the air rushed by him before he was grabbed by Shikon, landing firmly on the fox's back. Shifting his body the blond swung his legs on to either side and turned around, holding his sword off to one side as they rapidly closed in on the Kumo gennin. Saichi cursed before he suddenly jumped up, landing on his own summon just as the blade sliced through the air where he had just been.

"Damn it!" Shikon growled as it skid to a stop and turned around. The tandem watching as the cloud gennin was spirited away to safety on the wings of his summon. "These bastards are annoying!"

Naruto grunted his agreement as he watched the bird bank and turn around. Shikon tensed before suddenly darting to the side as another lightning ninjutsu was fired. Slamming in to the ground where they had just been. The two raced along the ground as strike after strike of lightning ninjutsu rained down on them. Those that came too close where batted awake by Naruto's sword. It was clear things weren't going as they had planned.

"Any ideas?" Shikon asked as it darted past another bolt. "Because not even I can keep this up forever."

"How close can you get me?" Naruto asked. The fox snorted before it dodged another strike.

"Close enough for you to pull of our own ninjutsu. It misses though and were done with."

"Don't worry. Just get me as close as you can!" The blond ordered.

The fox lowered it's shoulders before it strained it's muscles and started forward even faster then it had before. Reaching one end of the arena before it suddenly jumped to the wall and rebounded back. Taking off to the opposite end as Naruto raised himself up and steadied himself on the back of his summon. Shikon reached the other end and narrowly avoided another ninjutsu before it ran in to the wall. This time going up the stone surface. The crowd watched in awe as the summon swerved past more bolts before it reached the top of the wall and pushed off with all the force it had. The stone where it had jumped from was blasted apart as the summon leaped in to the air. Naruto raised his sword up and at the cusp of it's jump preformed a shunpo empowered jump.

_'Sprinkle on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring! Move and become the wind. Stop and Become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!'_

The blond grinned.

"**Hado 63: Raikoho**!"

* * *

Even Shikon, falling back to earth, had to admitted it was impressive.

As if the world had suddenly exploded a bright flash occurred before the sword glowed. And suddenly from the tip a bolt of lightning the size of a tree trunk burst free and speared the bird summon. The hawk screeched in pain, a sound that was heard above the clap of thunder, before it dispelled rather violently. From here the great fox could smell the burned air. Dots in it's eyes as it tried to see straight. Saichi and Naruto began to fall, one more violently then the other. And Shikon realized this was it's chance.

As soon as it landed the fox shot of again and bounced against a wall before swinging it's body about. It's tail catching the cloud gennin in his fall. Saichi's cry could be heard among the ringing ears as his body was roughly redirected and tossed in an opposite direction. The cloud gennin slammed in to the ground. Hard. Before he bounced up and repeated the process. Finally rolling to a stop. Naruto himself had dug his sword in to the stone wall as he descended and it slid down like a knife through paper before his momentum was stopped. Using both feet to push off and roll backward through the air where he landed with grace and proceeded to roll his shoulder.

The silence in the stadium was thick enough to cut with a knife.

Genma took one look at the downed gennin.

"Saichi is unable to battle. The winner is Naruto."

No one clapped.


End file.
